Salvation
by InTheZ0n3
Summary: The Knowledge of sin is the beginning of Salvation. Über 40 Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges gegen die Allianz, zieht ein neuer Sturm am Rande des menschlichen Reiches auf. Werden die Kolonien des Linwood Sektors diesen standhalten können oder werden sie brennen wie einst Harvest?
1. Changelog

**SALVATION**

Copyrights 343 Industries & Bioware

 **Changelog:**

 _Chapter 1_ :

Release V1.0 (03.10.2016)

Überarbeitung div. Sachen V1.2 (11.10.2018)

* * *

 _Chapter 2:_

Release V1.0 (18.10.2016)

Korrektur: (17.12.2016)

\- Verwechslung zweier Namen (Cleveland/Delany)

* * *

 _Chapter 3:_

Release V1.0 (17.12.2016)

* * *

 _Chapter 4:_

Release V1.0 (04.02.2017)

Korrektur: (04.02.2017)

-Grammatikfehler

* * *

 _Chapter 5:_

Release V1.0 (22.03.2017)

* * *

 _Chapter 6:_

Release V1.0 (09.07.2017)

* * *

 _Chapter 7:_

Release V1.0 (14.01.2018)

Anpassungen: Ch1-Ch7 Übersicht Kapitelanfang


	2. Chapter 1

**SALVATION**

Copyrights 343 Industries & Bioware

(V1.2)

 **1922 Uhr, 12. November, 2595 (Militärkalender)**

 **Raumhafen, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

„Meine Damen und Herren willkommen auf Arcadis, bitte bleiben sie sitzen bis die Maschine sicher gelandet ist und das grüne Licht leuchtet. Wir bedanken uns das sie mit Jetlight geflogen sind und wünschen ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

Kaum hatte die warme Stimme der Schiffs VI zu Ende gesprochen strömten die meisten der 600 Insassen bereits Richtung der Luken, um so schnell es nur möglich war der beengten Heron Transportmaschine zu entkommen.

Einige Minuten später, nachdem die meisten Menschen bereits hinausgeströmt waren, erhob sich nun auch Willam Grand von seinem Sitzplatz, nahm sich seinen schwarzen Mantel der auf den leeren Platz neben ihm lag und ging mit großen Schritten Richtung Ausgang.

Dort grüßt er mit einem kurzen, aber respektvollen Nicken die junge Stewardess um dann über das Gateway in den Raumhafen zu schreiten.

Hier stand er nun, auf einer der weit entferntesten Kolonien des UNSC, mitten im nirgendwo und wartet auf seinen Koffer.

Während er geduldig auf sein Gepäck wartet wandert sein Blick aus den Fenstern auf den alten Heron mit dem Firmenlogo. Das der Slipspaceantrieb des alten Jungen noch funktionierte war erstaunlich, dass das Schiff den Wiedereintritt in die Atmosphäre des Planeten überlebten ohne in tausend Stücke zerfetzt zu werden und zu verglühen war ein verfluchtes Wunder.

Das letzte mal als er eine solche Maschine gesehen hatte, war im Raumfahrtmuseum auf dem Mond von Ballast, dass er mit seiner Offiziersklasse besucht hatte.

Die Produktion der Heron-Klasse Transportschiffe wurde schon vor über 45 Jahren eingestellt und die verblieben Schiffe wurden zum größten Teil nur noch als unbemannte Transporter für die Industrie verwendet oder mussten als Zielscheiben für die Navy herhalten.

Leider besaßen die äußeren Kolonien diesen Luxus nicht, hier wurde alles solange repariert bis es endgültig auseinanderfiel und selbst dann wurde der Rest noch nach eventuellen Ersatzteilen ausgeschlachtet.

Sein Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sein Blick zurück auf das Transportband fiel. „Verdammt mein Koffer", fluchte er leise und zerrte diesen schnell herunter, bevor er wieder verschwinden konnte.

Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Breitling Armbanduhr am linken Handgelenk.

Die Uhr war ein Geschenk von seiner Mutter, nachdem er die Offiziersschule erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte. Die Uhr selbst befand sich schon seit Jahrhunderten in Familienbesitz und war das einzig wirkliche nennenswerte Eigentum das er besaß.

Als Soldat reiste man meistens mit leichtem Gepäck.

Seufzend suchte er nach dem Ausgang. William konnte sich Zeit lassen. Seine neue Arbeit begann offiziel erst in zwei Tagen und bis dahin konnte er sich mit seiner neuen Umgebung vertraut machen.

Die Zeit würde er wohl auch brauchen - vielleicht konnte er solange einige Nachforschungen anstellen warum er eigentlich hier war.

Über die offiziellen Kanäle hatte er kaum etwas herausgefunden. Er wusste nur, dass der Befehl zu seiner Versetzung in den Linwood Sektor von Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett persönlich angeordnet wurde.

Mehr hatte er nicht herausfinden können.

Nun wollte er aber erst mal so schnell es ging aus dem Raumhafen heraus, vorher musste er aber erst einmal die Sicherheitskontrolle hinter sich bringen.

Wie bei jedem größeren Raumhafen gab es zwei Arten von Kontrollpunkten.

Einen für Zivilisten und einen für Angehörige des United Nation Space Command oder für Diplomaten und Würdenträger der UEG.

Mit langen Schritten ging William nun auf den zweiten Checkpoint zu, dort am Tresen lehnten zwei junge Soldaten und redeten gelangweilt miteinander. Die beiden beachteten ihn kaum als er seine Tasche auf das Band für die Gepäckkontrolle legte und geduldig am Schalter auf die Kontrolle wartete.

Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens wurde er ungeduldig und sprach er die beiden desinteressierten Soldaten an. „Würden die beiden Herren so freundlich sein und mit der Kontrolle beginnen, bevor ich hier Wurzeln schlage."

„Hey Freundchen Vorsicht, wir führen hier ein wichtiges Gespräch", erwidert der eine mit der Narbe am Kinn barsch. William zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte den Soldaten eingehend. Er war jung, wahrscheinlich kam er gerade aus dem Bootcamp und wurde hierher versetzt um Wache zu schieben.

Ein langweiliger Job, das verstand Grand – trotzdem war sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber ziemlich unprofessionell.

„Schaut mir aber nicht so aus, tratschen könnt ihr beiden auch in der Pause oder nach Dienstschluss".

Noch bevor der Marine etwas erwidern konnte, packte ihn sein Kollege am Arm.

„Bleib cool Mick, reden wir danach weiter". Nur wiederwillig hielt sich der Marine zurück.

„Legen sie bitte ihre Rechte Hand auf den Scanner Sir", sprach sein Kollege.

Gehorsam legte Willam seine Hand auf die kalte Oberfläche des Scanners, schon nach ein paar Sekunden war das Gerät fertig und signalisierte dieses durch ein leises Piepen.

Währende der Soldat mit der Narbe sein Gepäck am Scanner nach nicht registrierten Waffen, illegalen Substanzen oder Sprengstoff durchsuchte, verglich sein Kollege die Angaben auf seinen Bildschirm.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen nahm dieser Haltung an.

„Admiral, es ist uns eine Ehre Sie auf Arcadis begrüßen zu dürfen." Sein Kamerad ließ vor Schreck fast dessen Koffer fallen, während sein Gesicht jegliche Farbe verlor.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht erwiderte der junge Admiral den Gruß. „Es ist mir eine Ehre hier sein zu dürfen mein Sohn. Würdet ihr euch bitte ein wenig beeilen."

„Natürlich Sir, eine Sekunde noch." Schneller als Admiral Grand es für möglich gehalten hätte, kontrollierten die beiden sein Gepäck, um ihn danach passieren zu lassen.

Mit einem freundlichen Danke verabschiedete er sich von den beiden und wanderte nun gemütlich in Richtung Ausgang.

Den kleinen Zwischenfall am Checkpoint hatte glücklicherweise keiner mitbekommen und so konnte William jetzt ohne größere Unterbrechungen auf das kleine Restaurant im ersten Stock zusteuern.

Sein Blick wanderte von seinem leeren Teller über das fast leere italienische Lokal, bis er an dem großen Holofernseher an der Wand zu seiner rechten hängen blieb.

„Liang-Dortmund verkündet mit großem Stolz, dass zwei weitere, ehemals verglaste Kolonien nun wieder bewohnbar sind und ab dem 16. November wieder kolonisiert werden können. Bei weiteren Fragen verweisen wir sie an unsere Pressestelle oder an das Umweltministerium des zuständigen Sektors", mit diesem Satz beendete die Sprecherin der Firma die Pressekonferenz.

Liang-Dortmund war nach dem Krieg von einem kleinen Planetaren Mienenunternehmen mit ein paar hunderttausend Angestellten zu einem Megakonzern mit mehreren Millionen angewachsen.

Die Firma hatte schnell begriffen, dass die Säuberung und Wiederherstellung der verglasten Planeten das Geschäft der nächsten Jahrzehnte werden würde. Durch deren Knowhow wurden die meisten der verglasten Planeten in den 40 Jahren nach dem Krieg wieder bewohnbar und Milliarden von Flüchtlinge konnten langsam aber stetig in ihre Heimat zurückkehren.

Der Konzern hatte dank der Unterstützung an Geld und Ressourcen des UNSC, die nach dem Krieg gegen die Allianz nun wieder zur Verfügung standen, eine fast unerschöpfliche Quelle.

Man vergaß aber schnell, dass die meisten Ressourcen um diese Projekte durchführen zu können aus den hunderten verbliebenen äußeren Kolonien stammen.

Aufgrund des Krieges und der darauffolgenden Jahre waren die meisten Planeten wirtschaftlich und militärisch am Ende – kurz davor sich den Aufständischen anzuschließen.

Deswegen war er hier. Der junge Admiral sollte die militärische Einsatzbereitschaft der Navy wiederherstellen, den Ausbau der Verteidigungsstellungen der Städte auf den Kolonien überwachen und soweit es ihm möglich war, die Beziehungen zwischen dem UNSC und der Bevölkerung verbessern.

Sein Blick schweifte zurück über die meist leeren Tische und fiel auf die blonde Frau in der Navy Uniform, die ein paar Meter weiter an einem der Tische saß und seit einer halben Stunde an ihrem Holopad arbeitete.

Sie war ungefähr 20 Minuten nachdem er das Restaurant betreten hatte erschienen und hatte seitdem nur ein Glas Wasser bestellt. Die Blicke die ihm die junge Soldatin all paar Minuten widmete entgingen ihm nicht. Am Anfang glaubte der Admiral noch, dass sie rein zufällig in dem Lokal auftauchte, aber diesen Gedankengang verwarf William wieder, nachdem er die junge Frau einige Zeit intensiv beobachtet hatte.

Grand gab dem Kellner ein kurzes Zeichen, dass er bereit war zu zahlen, lehnte sich anschließend in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen. Beharrlich wartete dieser nun auf die Reaktion der Uniformierten.

Lange dauerte es nicht bis diese von ihrem Pad aufblickte. Nachdem sie seinen abgeräumten Tisch bemerkt hatte, erhob sie sich geschmeidig von ihrem Platz, strich ihre weiße Uniform glatt und setzte das Barett auf. Mit schnellen Schritten kam die junge Soldatin zu ihm herüber.

„Lieutenant, Junior Grade Enfield meldet sich zum Dienst Sir".

„Entspannen sie sich Lieutenant. Ich bin nicht im Dienst", erwiderte dieser gelassen. Er musterte die junge Lieutenant eingehend. Große graue Augen in einem herzförmigen Gesicht mit vollen Lippen und dem blonden Pferdeschwanz machten die Soldatin zu einer sehr attraktiven Frau.

„Setzten sie sich Enfield und erzählen sie mir, wie sie mich gefunden haben".

„Charlotte, unsere KI im Verteidigungsministerium informierte mich über ihre Ankunft, als sie den Raumhafen durch den Checkpoint betreten haben. Ich bin daraufhin losgefahren um sie abzuholen Sir".

Aus seinen freien Tagen wurde wohl nichts. „Verstehe." Er überlegte kurz. „

Also gut, dann bringen sie mich mal zu ihrem vorgesetzten Offizier. Ich habe sowieso nicht geglaubt, dass ich lange unentdeckt bleiben würde", äußerte sich Admiral Grand.

„Es gibt nur ein Problem Admiral, ich habe keinen direkten Vorgesetzten - kann sie aber in ihr Büro bringen".

„Wie meinen sie das Lieutenant?" erwiderte er sichtlich verwirrt und lehnte sich Stück auf seinen Stuhl nach vorne.

„Nun … Wo soll ich beginnen. Als Admiral Terrel vor neun Jahren versetzt wurde, sollte Colonel Lopole für die Zeit bis ein neuer Admiral kam übernehmen. Das hatte er auch getan, aber das UNSC hat uns trotz hunderter Rückfragen nie einen Ersatz geschickt.

Als der Colonel schließlich vor eineinhalb Jahren in den Ruhestand ging, fiel die Zuständigkeit für die Navy an Captain Patteson und der Rest an Lieutenant Colonel Sleet. Da die beiden mit ihren eigenen Aufgaben ausgelastet waren, blieb das meiste der Personalarbeit an Charlotte und meiner Wenigkeit hängen."

Das erklärte auch einiges, zum Beispiel warum er so kurzfristig nach seiner Beförderung zum Rear Admiral nicht wie es üblich war den Befehl über eine kleine Flotte erhielt um Praxiserfahrung zu sammeln, sondern gleich als Oberbefehlshaber über einen Sektor mi 21 Planeten eingesetzt wurde.

Der Mangel an hohen Offizieren im UNSC musste schlimmer sein als er angenommen hatte. William wurde von einem leisen räuspern aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Verzeihung Miss Enfield, was sagten sie."

„Ich wollte wissen ob sie hier ein Haus oder eine Wohnung haben Sir, damit ich sie dorthin bringen kann."

„Nein nichts dergleichen … bringen sie mich bitte ins Büro."

„Um diese Zeit? Es ist bereits halb neun durch Admiral."

„Egal ich schlafe notfalls auf der Couch", mit diesem Satz erhob sich der Admiral aus seinem Sitz, packte seinen Koffer und gab der etwas verwunderten Frau ein paar Sekunden Zeit um zu ihm aufzuschließen.

„Admiral, wir erreichen in wenigen Minuten das Verteidigungsministerium", bemerkte Soldatin Enfield ohne ihren Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

Der hochrangige Offizier schaute von seinen Holopad auf. „Eine Frage Lieutenant."

„Sir?" Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick über den Rückspiegel zu.

„Was können sie mir über Gouverneur Brudell erzählen?"

„Seit ca. 4 Jahren Gouverneur des Sektors. Er ist ein netter, intelligenter Politiker, sehr charismatisch, wenn sie mich fragen. Tut viel um die Wirtschaft hier anzukurbeln – leider nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Zudem scheint Brudell großes Verständnis für die Sorgen und Nöte der Kolonisten zu haben. Das wichtigste ist aber seine hohe Loyalität".

„Loyalität?", unterbrach William.

„Ja, er ist gegenüber dem UNSC/UEG loyal, was man von nur wenigen Politikern hier draußen behaupten kann. Von der Bevölkerung mal ganz abzusehen. Das UNSC ist hier nicht gerade beliebt, Gott sei Dank sind es die Aufständischen noch weniger."

„Hoffen wir, dass dies so bleibt", antwortet ihr Vorgesetzter. Grand war nicht darauf erpicht Jagd auf Aufständische und Spione zu machen. Von den fast wöchentlichen Bombenanschlägen, wie damals auf Reach konnte er ebenfalls verzichten.

„Wir sind da. Ich kümmere mich darum, dass sie uns durchlassen", informierte ihn Enfield, als sie den Blinker setzte und nach wenigen Metern von der Straße herunter auf einen, durch ein massives Tor geschützten Gebäudekomplex, zusteuerte. Während sich die Offizierin um die Passiererlaubnis kümmerte, nutzte er die Zeit um das Ministerium zu begutachten.

Es war noch relativ neu oder frisch restauriert. Soweit er es erkennen konnte bestand der Komplex aus drei, im Dreieck angeordneten Gebäuden, die alle von einer 3 Meter hohen Mauer miteinander verbunden waren. Die Gebäude waren alle höchsten fünf Stockwerke hoch, was sie im Vergleich zu den anderen Bürogebäuden in der näheren Umgebung als klein darstellten.

Das machte es leicht das Innere von oben einzusehen. Eine potenzielle Schwachstelle wie er fand. Kurz nach dem seine Fahrerin zurück in den Wagen gestiegen war, öffnete sich auch das schwere Titaniumtor und beide konnten nun ihren Weg zu seinem neuen Arbeitsplatz fortfahren.

„Wie sie bemerkt haben besteht das Ressort aus drei Trakten. Links ist die Air Force, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite die Army und die Marines. In dem Gebäude ganz am Ende der Straße bei dem Wendekreis sind die Navy und ihr Büro untergebracht. Außerdem besitzen alle Bauwerke eine Kantine, einen Presseraum und einen Fitnessraum", erklärte die Blonde während sie die Limousine vor dem Eingang zum Stehen brachte.

Sie eilte um das Fahrzeug herum und öffnete ihm die Tür, noch bevor er selbst alle seine Sachen zusammengepackt hatte. Der junge Admiral bedankte sich mit einem höflichen Dankeschön und beide schritten an den beiden salutierenden Soldaten am Eingang vorbei nach drinnen.

Mit einem zügigen Gang führte sie ihn über die große Marmortreppe in den dritten Stock des Hauses, um dann vor einer eleganten, hölzernen Doppeltür stehen zu bleiben.

Nach einem kurzen Moment stieß Lieutenant Enfield die Tür auf und enthüllte die Sicht auf den dahinterliegenden Raum.

Eigentlich waren es zwei Räume: Ein kleineres, das sich vor seinem eigentlichen Büro befand und als eine Art Wartezimmer fungierte, vollausgestattet mit einem Arbeitsplatz auf der linken Seite und einigen Ledersesseln und einem kleinen Tisch zu seiner Rechten.

Die beiden Räume waren mit dunkelbraunem, fast schwarzem Marmorboden ausgefliest, über dem ein schwerer roter Teppich lag, der sich über beide Räume erstreckte. Die ebenfalls dunkelgestrichenen Wände waren im Verbund mit der hohen dunklen Holzdecke und dem Boden erzeugten eine fast überwältigende Atmosphäre.

Sein eigentliches Büro, welches ungefähr die doppelte Größe des Vorzimmers hatte, wurde von einem im hinteren Teil stehenden Nussbaumholztisch dominiert.

Hinter diesem an der Wand hing das bronzene Wappen des UNSC.

Selbst eine Bar hatte sein Arbeitszimmer, die sich auf der rechten Seite befand. Die gegenüberliegende Seite wurde von einen meterlangen Bücheregal eingenommen, an dessen Ende zur Tür hin eine Couch mit den dazu passenden Sesseln und einem Tisch befand.

Durch die hinter dem Schreibtisch eingelassenen Fenster fiel das kalte Licht des Mondes hindurch. William merkte erst das er mitten in Raum stand, als Enfield die schwere Doppeltür am Eingang schloss und danach die Lichtschalter am Rand der Tür betätigte.

„Es ist leider ein wenig eingestaubt. Seit Admiral Terrel versetzt wurde, ist das Büro nicht mehr benutzt worden. Ich werde morgen jemanden vorbeischicken der hier alles säubert und zum Funktionieren bringt. Danach werde ich ihnen bei ihren Aufgaben helfen Admiral. Wenn es Erwünscht ist."

„Sie wären eine große Hilfe Lieutenant, aber müssen sie sich nicht wieder ihren eigenen Aufgaben zuwenden?" fragte er nach.

„Sir. Als ihre Sekretärin ist es meine Aufgabe ihnen unter die Arme zu greifen"

„Meine Sekretärin?" William für jede Hilfe dankbar, auch wenn er nicht damit gerechnet hatte eine Sekretärin zu bekommen.

„Ja, der Schreibtisch im vorderen Zimmer ist der meine", entgegnete sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ich bringe ihnen noch eine Decke und ein paar Kissen". Mit einem Nicken entließ er die Frau. Erst jetzt zog er seinen Mantel aus, hing diesen an den Kleidungsständer und ging anschließend an das Fenster um die in Dunkelheit umhüllte Stadt zu betrachten.

Calais wurde 2447 gegründet und war die erste Stadt die auf Arcadis errichtet worden ist. In den darauffolgenden Jahren wurden weitere Planeten in näheren System kolonialisiert, als deren Zahl auf 15 angewachsen war wurde letztendlich der Linwood Sektor gegründet.

Acht Jahre vor dem Krieg mit der Allianz stieg die Anzahl der besiedelten Systeme auf schlussendlich 21 an.

Als der Krieg in den in den äußeren Kolonien, die der Allianz am nächsten waren wütete, blieb Sektor und dessen Planeten verschont. Mit fortschreiten des Konfliktes zog das UNSC immer mehr Truppen und Material aus diesem Teil des Reiches ab, um diese an der Front zu bündeln.

Zudem mussten die letzten verbliebenen Welten die meisten ihrer Ressourcen für die Auseinandersetzung und dem darauffolgenden Wiederaufbau zur Verfügung stellen.

Als die Allianz bei der Schlacht um die Erde geschlagen wurde, waren die meisten Kolonien militärisch sowie wirtschaftlich am Ende ihrer Kräfte. In den darauffolgenden Jahren wurde der der Wiederaufbau, aber vor allem die Modernisierung aller Bereiche massiv vorangetrieben.

Während die inneren und die meisten äußeren Kolonien davon profitierten, bekam der Linwood Sektor nur die veralteten bzw. ausgemusterten Schiffe, Ausrüstung und Technologien.

All diese Probleme musste der neue Oberbefehlshaber in den nächsten Monaten irgendwie lösen, um die Planeten auf den Mindeststandard zu bringen der von dem UNSC vorgegeben wird.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer löste er seien Blick von der nächtlichen Silhouette der Stadt und drehte sich gerad im richtigen Augenblick um, als Miss Enfield mit seiner Decke und einigen Kopfkissen beladen hereinschritt.

„Verzeihung Sir das es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hoffe es ist ausreichend", bemerkte diese sichtlich erschöpft von den heutigen Ereignissen.

„Schon gut Lieutenant. Sie können nach Hause gehen. Schlafen sie sich aus. Morgen früh um halb zehn machen wir weiter."

„Verstanden Sir. Gute Nacht".

„Nacht Miss Enfield", verabschiedeten sich die beiden Offiziere voneinander. Er wartete noch am Fenster bis sie das Gelände mit ihrem Wagen verlassen hat, bevor er sich für die Nacht fertigmachte.

Alles andere konnte warten, zu mindestens bis zum nächsten Tag.

* * *

 **0830 Uhr, 13. November, 2595 (Militärkalender)**

 **Verteidigungsministerium, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

„Müll, Müll und noch mehr Müll", murmelte William vor sich hin.

Seit einer Stunde durchsuchte er nun schon die Festplatte des Computers der in seinen neuen Schreibtisch eingelassen ist. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schob er eine weitere Datei in den virtuellen Mülleimer.

Die meisten der gespeicherten Daten waren hoffnungslos veraltet und absolut nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Protokolle und Dienstakten von UNSC Personal, dass entweder schon in Rente oder bereits Tod ist, stellten den Hauptanteil dar.

Ab und an fand er auch alte Listen mit Schiffen und deren Besatzung, die bereits verschrottet beziehungsweiße außer Dienst gestellt worden sind.

Alles im allen war es ein komplettes Chaos. Er überlegte bereits ob er den PC nicht komplett löschte und neu aufsetzen sollte. Letztendlich entschied er sich aber dagegen, da das Risiko zu groß war noch vorhandenes und brauchbares Material zu vernichten.

Hin und wieder stieß er auch auf verschlüsselte Dateien, die zum Teil noch von Admiral Terrel´s Vorgänger stammten. Diese waren allerdings nicht einsehbar und deshalb kopierte er sie auf die Festplatte von seinem persönlichen Laptop, den er sich in weißer Voraussicht noch vor seiner Versetzung zugelegt hatte.

Später müsste sich dann jemand um deren Entschlüsselung kümmern und den Inhalt auf relevante Daten prüfen.

Leicht genervt blickte der Offizier von seinem in den Schreibtisch eingelassen Display hoch. Sein Blick wanderte über die Bar zu seiner Couch, auf der er seine Nacht verbracht hatte und landete letztendlich auf dem Gang vor seinem Büro.

Eine seiner ersten Handlungen nach dem er sich kultiviert und angezogen hatte, war es die Fenster, sowie die Türen zu seinem Arbeitszimmer und dem Gang aufzureißen, damit so viel frische Luft in die Zimmer strömen kann wie nur möglich.

Immer wieder lugten einige neugierige Mitarbeiter oder Soldaten durch die Türen um nachzusehen was los war. Er konnte es auch gut nachvollziehen, denn die letzten Jahre waren die Räume die meiste Zeit abgeschlossen und verlassen gewesen.

Die meisten von den Leuten staunten nicht schlecht, als sie den jungen Mann am Tisch sitzen sahen. Es dauerte immer einen kurzen Moment, bis deren Blick langsam auf die Insignien an seinem Hemdkragen fiel.

Danach folgte ein hastiger Salut mit einem peinlichen berührten guten Morgen Admiral. Mit einer freundlichen Erwiderung überließ der Admiral sie wieder ihren Pflichten und widmete sich danach wieder seinen eigenen Aufgaben.

Ein leises Geräusch, dass das eintreffen einer Nachricht signalisierte holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Mit einem wischen auf dem Display öffnete er die Nachricht, welche er mit einem vorsichtigen Blick betrachtete.

\- Würde mich Ihnen gerne vorstellen -.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken löschte er die Nachricht und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dem IT-Service des UNSC eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, um sie auf den Spamfilter aufmerksam zu machen, der anscheinend nicht richtig funktionierte.

Gerade als er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwenden wollte, signalisierte ihm das Gerät mit dem gleichen Geräusch wie gerade beben, dass eintreffen einer weiteren Benachrichtigung. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen überflog er den Inhalt.

\- Ich würde mich Ihnen wirklich gerne Vorstellen. Charlotte -.

Charlotte war das nicht die KI, die Lieutenant Enfield erwähnt hatte?

Nach kurzer Überlegung, stand er auf und schloss die Zwischentür zu seinem Büro. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung, berührte er das Touchpad an der Seite, daraufhin begann ein kleines oranges Lämpchen auf beiden Seiten der Tür zu leuchten. Dieses sollte signalisieren, dass gerade eine Besprechung im Gange sei.

Zurück an seinem Tisch lehnte er sich in seinem Ledersessel zurück und drückte die Annahmetaste. Einige verstrichene Sekunden später erwachte der Holoprojektor auf seiner Tischplatte zum Leben und zeigte eine vielleicht 35cm große Gestalt, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Die künstliche Intelligenz trug ein elegantes, dunkelgraues Kleid, welches höchstwahrscheinlich von dem Kleidungstiel aus den 40er Jahren des 20 Jahrhunderts stammte. Einen dazu passenden Hut, unter dem er hochgesteckte braune Haare erkennen konnte.

An den Händen trägt sie schwarze Handschuhe, welche farblich mit den nicht allzu hohen Heels übereinstimmen. Große, braune mit etwas schwarzen Eyeliner hervorgehobene Augen, mit vollen roten Lippen und hohen Wangenknochen gaben ihr ein sehr anmutiges Erscheinungsbild.

„Guten Morgen Admiral Grand, ich freu mich sie endlich kennenzulernen" schnurrte diese mit einer verführerischen, samtweichen Stimme.

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite Miss Charlotte" erwiderte William höflich.

„Ah ein Gentleman, wie erfreulich. Es gibt nur noch so wenige in diesem Teil der Galaxis".

Nach dem letzten Wort, machte sie einige Schritte nach vorne und stand nun auf den noch geöffneten Dateien auf seinem Display. Mit neugierigen Blicken betrachtete sie diese für ein paar Augenblicke, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Vorgesetzten Offizier zuwandte.

„Ich dachte sie könnten etwas Hilfe brauchen, bei ihrem Frühjahrsputz. Dazu bräuchte ich allerdings ihre Erlaubnis um auf den Rechner und ihren Laptop zugreifen zu können".

Mit einem schräg gelegten Kopf und einem Blick der Steine zum Schmelzen bringen konnte, wartete sie auf seine Antwort. „Habe ich eine Wahl?", konterte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Ich denke nicht Sir. Außer sie haben die nächsten Wochen nichts vor."

„Also gut. Erlaubnis erteilt. Kopiere die wichtigen Sachen auf meinen Laptop und der Rest kommt in die Tonne".

„Zu Befehl Sir" antwortete Charlotte mit einem kurzen Salut. Nach wenigen Minuten war der komplette Computer bereinigt und alle wichtigen Dateien auf seinem Laptop gesichert.

„Soll ich mit der Entschlüsselung der Dokumente begingen Admiral?". Ein kurzes nicken von ihm genügte ihr. „Es wird voraussichtlich einige Stunden dauern, bis diese einsehbar sind".

„Macht nichts, du könntest mir solange was über den Linwood Sektor und der hier stationierten Truppen erzählen".

„Der Sektor wie sie wissen besteht aus 21 Planeten und beheimatet Menschen, das Personal des UNSC mit einbezogen. Die momentane Truppenstärke beläuft sich auf 19.921.455 Soldaten, davon befinden sich 4.098.342 in der Navy und den Marines, 13.694.629 in der Army, der restliche Anteil entfällt auf der Air Force. Zivile Mitarbeiter habe ich in die Auflistung miteinbezogen.

Leider muss dazu gesagt werden, dass der Großteil der verwendeten Ausrüstung und Fahrzeuge noch aus dem Krieg mit der Allianz stammt. Der Zustand der Verteidigungseinrichtungen auf den einzelnen Kolonien ist bis auf Calais, Halea, Nerus, Adrilia und Agrion gelinde gesagt mehr als unzureichend bis nicht existend. Genauso schlecht schaut es bei den Schutzeinrichtungen für die Bevölkerung aus. Darunter zählen Bunker, Evakuierungspläne, Vorwarnsysteme und Notrationen.

Der einzige Planet im Sektor der die Bedingungen erfüllt ist Halea, aber nur weil der dortige UNSC Stützpunkte im großen Krieg bereits riesige Bunkeranlagen in die alten Minenstollen gebaut hat.

„Weißt du warum?"

„Ich nehme an, weil Halea am äußersten Rand des erkundeten und kategorisierten UNSC Raumes liegt. Vielleicht hatte der damalige Admiral auch Angst, dass eine zweite Allianz hier einfallen könnte und wollte den Planeten als Bollwerk benutzen. Ich kann leider keine sicheren Fakten dazu liefern Admiral, aber vielleicht finden sie etwas in den Unterlagen ihrer Vorgänger".

„Verstehe. Fahr bitte fort".

„Der Zustand der Schiffe ist leider nicht besser, die Navy ist gerade im Besitz von 238 Schiffen. 64 Charon-Klasse Fregatten, 48 Stalwart-Klasse Fregatten und 87 Paris-Klasse Fregatten. Des Weiteren haben wir 16 Halberd-Klasse und 12 Hillsborough-Klasse Zerstörer, sowie 2 Marathon Kreuzer. Die restlichen 9 Schiffe sind 5 Orion Angriffsträger, 3 Epoch-Klasse und 1 ausgeschlachteten Punic-Klasse Träger. Bedau."

„Einen Punic-Klasse Träger? Bist du sicher", warf der verblüffte Admiral dazwischen.

„Ja laut Liste ist die _**Starsky**_ im Orbit von Agrion, die Schrottwelt von diesem Sektor, wenn sie es so nennen wollen".

„Ist sie einsatzfähig?"

„Nein auf keinen Fall. Der Slipspaceantrieb wurde entfernt, die Fusionsreaktoren sind defekt und müssten komplett ausgetauscht werden. Außerdem ist meiste Elektronik durch den Einschlag mehrere Plasmatorpedos zerstört worden, die Schäden an der Hülle sind nicht besser."

Das war bedauerlich, denn ein funktionierender Träger dieser Klasse ist den meisten Schiffen der Allianz ebenbürtig. Charlotte machte einige Schritte zur Seite und gerade als er Fragen wollte was sie vorhatte, erschien ein Holomodell der _**Starsky**_ auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Sie ist ein 4km langes, 800 Meter hohes Monster aus feinstem Titanium-A, das zusätzlich mit zwei Super MACs, dutzenden M910 Punktvereidigungsgeschützen und vielen Archer-Raketenwerfern bewaffnet war. Sie konnte hunderte Longswords und Pelicans transportieren, dazu tausende Marines und deren dazugehörige Ausrüstung und Fahrzeuge.

Alles in allem konnte der Träger durch die beiden Miniatur Versionen der orbitalen MACs und der 10 Meter dicken Hülle genauso viel einstecken wie austeilen. Wenn die _**Starsky**_ funktionsfähig wäre, was sie nicht ist.

„Es bräuchte Monate bis sie wieder einsatzfähig wäre, von den erforderlichen Kosten und dem Personal sie zu bemannen und auszurüsten mal abgesehen".

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Sie denken nicht ernsthaft daran Sir, oder?" Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen nickte der Admiral.

„Doch tu ich. Besorg mir bitte ein Schiff, ich würde mir die _**Starsky**_ gerne aus der Nähe ansehen." „Wie sie wünschen Admiral" erwiderte sie mit verdrehten Augen, aber ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen

„Solange ich mitkommen darf."

„Musst du nicht auf das Ministerium aufpassen?"

„Das kann auch Ben machen, der ist eigentlich für das Verteidigungsministerium verantwortlich. Ich bin aber ihre persönliche KI Admiral, darum müssen sie mich mitnehmen. Ach ja und Lieutenant Enfield wartet im Vorzimmer auf sie."

Darauf verschwand die KI und William erhob sich aus seinen Sessel und ging zur Tür um diese zu entriegeln. Enfield saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, als sie das Klicken der Tür hörte schaute sie von ihrer Arbeit auf.

„Guten Morgen Sir", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Guten Morgen Lieutenant".

„Charlotte hat mich bereits über ihre Reispläne informiert. Wollen sie sofort aufbrechen?"

„Nein, als erstes wollte ich eigentlich zum Gouverneur. Können sie mir einen Termin geben lassen".

„Natürlich Sir". Mit einem Nicken überließ er sie wieder ihrer Aufgaben und kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Seine nächste Aufgabe bestand darin jemanden zu finden, der Erfahrung hatte in planetarer Verteidigung und diese intelligent in bereits exerzierende Infrastrukturen integrieren kann. Leichter gesagt als getan, denn wer würde schon in die äußeren Kolonien gehen, wenn es auf den Inneren genug zu tun gäbe.

Von der weitaus besseren Bezahlung und der möglichen Beförderungen ganz zu schweigen. Letztendlich entschied sich der junge Admiral eine Stellenanzeige aufzugeben, die er auf der internen Jobbörse des UNSC, sowie in den öffentlichen Zeitungen des Linwood Sektors zu sehen war.

Ein leisen klopfen an der Tür kündigte seine Sekretärin an. „Kommen sie herein Enfield".

Die junge Soldatin öffnete die Tür und blieb ein paar Schritte vor seinem Tisch stehen.

„Haben sie etwas für mich?". „Ich hätte einen Termin bei Herrn Brudell, aber er ist recht kurzfristig".

„Wann?" „

In ca. 80 Minuten oder nächste Woche." Der Admiral klappte seinen Laptop zu und schaute kurz auf seine Uhr. Halb zwölf.

„Dann los. Sie fahren!", mit diesen Worten schritt Admiral Grand an ihr vorbei in Richtung des Aufzuges, der in die Garage führte.

* * *

 **1230 Uhr, 13. Juni, 2595 (Militärkalender)**

 **Sitz des Gouverneurs, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

William ging zielstrebig auf den großen Empfangstresen, der im Zentrum einer großen lichtdurchfluteten und sehr edel möblierten Lobby stand.

„Guten Tag, könnten sie mich bitte zum Büro des Gouverneurs bringen", sprach er die junge Dame an dem Tresen an. Ohne von ihrem Arbeitsplatz und den darauf liegenden Dokumenten aufzublicken erwiderte sie etwas gereizt

„Herr Brudell empfängt heute keine Gäste".

„Bei mir macht er sicher eine Ausnahme. Rufen sie ihn bitte an und sagen sie ihm Admiral Grand ist hier, um ihn zu sehen". Als die Empfangsdame letztendlich doch aufblickte erschrak diese kurz als sie in das regungslose Gesicht des Admirals blickte. Unter seinen eisernen Blick wählte sie etwas irritiert die Nummer ihres Chefs.

„Sir ich habe hier Admiral Grand, haben sie mit ihm einen Termin vereinbart?". Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel, legte sie das Telefon weg und wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

„In Ordnung Sir sie können passieren. Nehmen sie den Aufzug dort hinten rechts. 3. Stock und immer geradeaus, sie können es nicht verfehlen."

„Danke."

Ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden, marschierte er mit Lieutenant Enfield im Schlepptau auf den Aufzug zu. Nach wenigen Minuten hatten beide den Aufzug hinter sich gelassen und standen nun vor seinem Büro. „Wenn sie wollen kann ich hier auf sie warten Sir" warf Enfield dazwischen, noch bevor er an die Tür klopfen konnte.

„Unsinn", brummte er und klopft zweimal an die schwere Holztür. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten öffnete er sie und trat in das Büro des höchsten Politikers des Sektors ein. Elvis Brudell war ein Hüne eines Mannes, locker 1,98m groß und breit wie ein Bär. Es sah fast so aus als könnte es ihn jederzeit aus seinem Anzug sprengen. Er hatte ein junges, rundliches Gesicht in dem zwei scharfe, aber sanfte blaue Augen sitzen. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erhob sich der Riese und streckte Grand seine große rechte Hand entgegen.

„Ich hatte schon gedacht das UNSC würde uns vergessen." Ohne zu zögern ergriff er sie.

„Wir vergessen niemanden. Admiral Willam Grand, ist mir eine Freude sie zu treffen Gouverneur."

„Gleichfalls Admiral. Sie natürlich auch Lieutenant", sagte er an seine Begleitung gewandt. „Ist mir wie immer eine Ehre Sir," erwiderte sie höflich.

Er führte die beiden Angehörigen des Militärs zu einer Sitzecke, in der sich die drei niederbliesen. „Es ist gut, dass nun endlich wieder ein richtiger Admiral das Kommando in die Hand nimmt."

Verstehen sie mich bitte nicht falsch Lieutenant Colonel Sleet und Captain Petterson haben gute Arbeit geleitstet, aber jedes Mal, wenn man eine Fregatte zum Schutz einiger Schiffe benötigt, monatelang hin und her telefonieren muss, weil niemand eine Weißungsbefugnis besitz, ist eine nervige Angelegenheit."

„Kann ich voll und ganz verstehen, ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass bei solchen Kleinigkeiten jemand befugt ist ihnen zu helfen."

„Hervorragend. Bedauerlicherweise ist das eines unsere kleinsten Probleme. Die meisten Politiker, ich miteingeschlossen und die Mehrzahl der Bevölkerung sowie der hier ansässigen Firmen glauben, dass die Planeten in diesem Sektor nicht ausreichend geschützt werden. Sie fordern die bessere Verteilung der Schiffe und des Personals, um die für uns so wichtigen Handelsflotten zu schützen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber um all das erfüllen zu können, müsste mehr Geld für das Militär ausgegeben werden. Momentan werden meiner Informationen nach nur 1,8% des BIP dafür ausgegeben, der aktuelle Standard sind ca. 5%", erläuterte William. Brudell schwieg einige Momente, ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer streifen und erwiderte mit einem Seufzer

„Momentan kann ich ihnen aber keine Erhöhung der Gelder genehmigen, dass Budget wird erst wieder im Januar festgelegt. Allerdings könnte ich ihnen bis dahin vielleicht etwas anderes anbieten".

„Und das wäre?".

„Vor fünf Tagen hat mich ein Vertreter von Liang-Dortmund kontaktiert, er wollte den zuständigen Befehlshaber des UNSC und mich treffen um über die Erkundung von neuen Abbauorten zu reden. Ich habe ihn gesagt, dass er nächste Woche vorbeikommen kann. Captain Petterson hat leider abgesagt, aber da sie nun da sind Admiral, hatte ich gehofft sie würden den Treffen beiwohnen".

„Hmm. Das wäre am 15ten. Um wieviel Uhr?".

„Ich denke so um sechs Uhr abends, hier in meinem Büro".

„In Ordnung, ich werde da sein Gouverneur", mit diesen Worten erhoben sich die drei Menschen.

„Danke, sie tun mir damit einen großen Gefallen Admiral". Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, nachdem beide das Gebäude verlassen haben machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Ministerium.

„Haben sie schon überlegt wo sie dauerhaft schlafen wollen Sir", fragte seine Fahrerin nach einigen Minuten der Stille.

„Sie könnten ein Haus kaufen oder wollen sie weiterhin auf der Couch schlafen?"

„Ein Haus wäre für mich alleine zu groß, außerdem bin ich die meiste Zeit im Büro. Es müsste ein Apartment in der Nähe sein."

„Charlotte könnte ihnen bestimmt helfen Admiral … oder sie könnten die Nebenräume umbauen lassen, die werden schon lange nur als Stauraum benutz. Das gibt uns auch die Möglichkeit mal richtig auszumisten" schlug sie nachdenklich vor.

„Ich werde mir morgen einige Gedanken darüber machen, aber für heute muss die Couch noch einmal genügen."

* * *

 **1330 Uhr, 14. November, 2595 (Militärkalender)**

 **Verteidigungsministerium, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

Grand stand am Fenster und blickte auf das unter ihm liegende Areal. Es war ein schöner Tag auf Arcadis, die Sonne schien und die meisten Mitarbeiter verbrachten ihre Pause auf den Grünflachen zwischen den Gebäuden.

Seit seiner Ankunft vor zwei Tagen, hatte er das Gefühl das alle auf dem Gelände etwas von ihm wollten, er musste sich ständig mit irgendwelchen Offizieren rumschlagen. Dazu kamen noch die ganzen Politiker und alle wollten was von ihm, mehr Truppen hier, mehr Schiffe dort und manche bildeten sich ein ihm Befehle erteilen zu können.

Es gab aber auch gute Nachrichten, dass Nebenzimmer wurde gerade ausgemistet und die Umbauarbeiten würden noch diese Woche beginnen. Wenn er Glück hatte könnte er bereits nächste Woche dort einziehen, die Planung für den Umbau hatte er komplett Charlotte übergeben.

Die Arbeiten sollten abgeschlossen sein, wenn er von seiner Besichtigungstour zur Starsky zurückkehren würde. Dieser Gedanke brachte ein kleines Schmunzeln auf das Gesicht, endlich würde er aus dem stickigen Büro herauskommen.

Eine vertraute, sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken „Sir jemand ist hier um sie zu sehen". Ein Blick auf seinem Tisch zeigte ihm, dass er richtig lag, dort stand seine KI und blickte ihm mit einem schiefgelegten Kopf erwartungsvoll an. Mit einem Seufzer drehte er sich um

„Wer?".

„Lieutenant Colonel Sleet. Soll ich ihn hereinlassen oder …"

„Nein, schick ihn herein und sagen sie Enfield ich bin die nächste Zeit nicht zu erreichen."

„Ja Sir."

Gerade als er sich an den Schreibtisch setzen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein schlanker Mann mittleren Alters trat herein. Seine brauen Haare waren kurz geschnitten und er trug eine saubere mit Orden bedeckte grüne Uniform der Army.

William wusste nicht viel über Sleet, außer, dass er hier auf Calais geboren worden ist und mit 17 in die Army eintrat. Er hat sich über die nächsten 40 Jahre langsam hinaufgearbeitet, bis er schließlich das Oberkommando über alle Bodenstreitkräfte des UNSC in diesem Sektor erlangte.

Was ihm aber am meisten ins Auge viel war die Erschöpfung, die ihm ganz offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben ist. Der Colonel blieb stehen nahm sein Barett vom Kopf und salutierte zackig

„Colonel Sleet. Verzeihung das ich so einfach hereinplatze Sir, aber ich war gerade zufällig in der Gegend". Der Admiral erwiderte die Begrüßung.

„Keine Sorge Colonel sie stören nicht. Holen sie sich einen Stuhl und erzählen sie mir was ich für sie tun kann". Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich und faltete die Hände auf seinem Tisch zusammen und wartete bis Sleet sich es in seinen Stuhl bequem gemacht hatte.

„Nun Sir, Captain Petterson wollte eigentlich noch mit mir über einige Dinge reden, aber er ist krankheitsbedingt leider nicht in der Lage".

„Ich hoffe nichts Schlimmes."

„Nein, nur die Grippe, sowie ich ihn kenne wird er in ein paar Tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein. Wir wollten gemeinsam mit ihnen über die weitere Vorgehensweise beraten, da sie nun der höchste Offizier sind müssen sie über alle Operationen entscheiden. Ich bin hier um sie über alle momentanen Unternehmungen ins Bild zu setzten."

„Von der Navy auch?"

„Ja Sir. Der Captain hat mir gestern die benötigten Dokumente zugesandt, wir sollten alle benötigte Information haben. Ich würde mit der Army anfangen, wenn es keine Umstände macht."

„Einen Moment bitte Colonel", unterbrach er den Soldaten kurz. Er tippte einige Befehle in seinen PC und nach wenigen Sekunden erschien Charlotte auf seinen Tisch. „Admiral was kann ich für sie tun?" säuselte sie mit ihrer verführerischen Stimme.

„Ich möchte, dass du uns mit zusätzlichen Informationen versorgst. In Ordnung fangen sie an Colonel Sleet". In den nächsten Stunden erläuterte der Colonel die dringendsten Probleme der Army, viele von davon hatte er bereits von Charlotte gehört, aber dass es so schlimm war hatte er nicht geahnt.

„Ich kann sie verstehen, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden, dass Budget ist für dieses Jahr bereits ausgeschöpft. Ich kann also keine größeren Maßnahmen beschließen", bedauerte William.

„Nun Sir vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit", warf seine künstliche Intelligenz dazwischen.

„Und die wäre?"

„Seit ungefähr 8 Jahren hat das Militär etwa 1/3 der zur Verfügung gestellten Gelder nicht genutzt und diese auf ein extra Konto angesammelt. Vorsorglich, sonst hätte man uns wahrscheinlich das Budget gekürzt.

Mit den Geldern könnten sie die Umbauarbeiten und Modernisierungen genehmigen, dass würde ihnen erlauben die verbliebene Zeit bis zur Erhöhung des Budgets zu überbrücken".

„Die Dokumente von Petterson habe ich bereits an ihre KI geschickt", fügte der ältere Offizier mit einem Nicken in Richtung von Charlotte hinzu.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen Admiral, denn mein Schiff muss mich bis morgen nach Nerus bringen. Die Anwärter für die Offiziersschule erwarten mich für einen Gastbeitrag. Wenn sie weitere Fragen haben, stehe ich natürlich gerne zur Verfügung."

„Schon in Ordnung Colonel, sie können gehen. Danke für die Infos und die Lageeinschätzung".

„Admiral", er salutierte kurz und verließ, dann mit schnellen Schritten das Büro seines Vorgesetzten um zu seinen Wagen zu gelangen, der ihn zum einen Orbitallift der Stadt bringen sollte.

Es war zum Verzweifeln, die Army hat mindestens genauso viele Probleme wie die Navy. Mit der Navy würde er zurechtkommen, allerdings hatte er nur sehr wenig Ahnung von den Bodentruppen und deren Infrastrukturen. Normalerweise würde ein General oder ein altgedienter Colonel diese Aufgaben übernehmen - diesen Luxus hatte er nicht und das wusste er. Also musste er eine andere Lösung finden, jemanden der wusste was er tat, je schneller desto besser.

Letztendlich entschied er sich dafür die Probleme der Navy als erstes anzugehen, da er dort momentan am meisten bewirken konnte. Aus Petterson Akten konnte er entnehmen, dass die meisten Kolonien nur wenige Schiffe im Orbit haben, um diese im Ernstfall zu verteidigen.

Er brauchte mehr Schiffe, aber seine Ressourcen waren begrenzt, materiell und finanztechnisch. Alle Planeten des Sektors mit einer Flotte auszustatten, sodass diese verteidigungsfähig wäre, ist fast unmöglich.

Jedenfalls mit der momentanen Anzahl, also musste er einen anderen Weg finden dieses zu bewerkstelligen. Er brauchte eine schnelle, mobile und immer einsatzbereite Truppe um jederzeit, überall bei Angriffen einschreiten zu können.

Ihm gefiel die Idee einer schnellen und schlagkräftigen Kavallerie, aber woher sollte er die Schiffe nehmen?

Er massierte seine Schläfe, die Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer, das Schlimmste jedoch war das er seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit im Kreis lief.

Sein Blick viel auf die Karte des Linwood Sektors, seine Augen wanderten von Calais über Adrilia auf Halea und letztendlich an die Grenze. Dort waren mehrere Linien eingezeichnet, die die momentanen Grenzpatrouillenwege und deren Länge veranschaulichten.

Nach ein paar kurzen Berechnungen kam er auf eine Gesamtlänge von etwa 3000 Lichtjahren, eine verdammt lange Demarkationslinie für so einen kleinen Sektor.

Momentan waren nach den Angaben des Captains genau 90 Schiffe mit der Sicherung bzw. Kontrolle der Grenze betraut. Das Problem mit einer Grenzkontrolle durch Schiffe war, dass diese alle paar Lichtjahre aus dem Slipspace springen mussten, um mit mehreren Unterlichtsonden die Planetensysteme zu scannen um mögliche Slipspaceanomalien zu entdecken.

Dafür benötigt am eine große Anzahl von Schiffen und selbst dann ist es mehr als eine unsichere Angelegenheit. Ein gegnerisches oder ziviles Schiff konnte mit Leichtigkeit zwischen den Patrouillen hindurchspringen.

Wie konnte man so eine Grenze komplett absichern?

Man konnte es nicht, aber man konnte sie durch ein Netzwerk überwachen und so der Navy genug Zeit geben um auf mögliche Gefahren zu reagieren. Ein flächendenkendes, effektives Netzwerk konnte man mit einigen Remote Scanning Outposts erreichen, kurz RSOs.

RSOs sind kleine Stationen mit einigen Soldaten als Besatzung, die meistens in Asteroidengürteln oder im Schatten von großen Planeten versteckt waren. Sie besitzen eine kleine Anzahl von Slipspacedrohnen, dadurch sind sie in der Lage größere Bereiche effizienter und einfacher Abzudecken, zusätzlich können in angrenzenden Systemen mehrere normale Unterlichtdrohnen installiert werden.

Dadurch wart man in der Lage ist auch Schiffe oder große Asteroiden die ohne FTL-Antrieb unterwegs sind zu orten. Eine Station konnte einen Radius von 120 Lichtjahren abdecken, dass machte einen Durchmesser von 240 Lichtjahren. Positioniert man nun die RSOs etwa 90-110 LJ von der Grenze entfernt, dann brauchte man grob überschlagen ca. 13 Stationen, um den kompletten Verlauf der Grenze einigermaßen abdecken zu können. Durch diese Maßnahmen könnte er einen Großteil der 90 eigeteilten Patrouillenschiffe einsparen und zu einer schnellen Task Force zusammenfassen.

Das nächste Problem wäre der momentane Zustand der Flotte, die meisten, wenn nicht alle Schiffe kamen noch aus der Zeit des großen Krieges und den Jahren danach. Viele von ihnen waren zwar noch einsatztauglich, sind aber technisch völlig veraltet.

Viele Schiffskommandanten beklagten sich über den momentan Stand der jetzigen Ausrüstung und dessen mögliche Auswirkungen in einem Konflikt.

Dazu kam noch das etwa ein Dutzend Fregatten schon Jahre auf einen Slipspaceantrieb warteten und während dieser Zeit nur als Orbitale Verteidigung eingesetzt werden konnten. Soweit er es einschätzen konnte war keines der Schiffe in diesem Sektor auf den momentan Stand der Technik.

Veraltete Fusionsreaktoren, die entweder aufwendig repariert oder gleich komplett getauscht werden müssten. Weiter ging es mit der Bewaffnung. Veraltete MACs der 2. Generation. Der momentane Standard im UNSC ist irgendwo zwischen der 6. und 7. Generation.

An eine mögliche Ausstattung mit Hartlichtwaffen und den verbundenen Kosten wollte er gar nicht denken. Das Punkt-Verteidigungsnetzwerk der Schiffe bestand größtenteils aus M870 50mm Geschützen, die sie gegen anfliegende Raketen und Bomber schützen sollten. Der Großteil der Flotte war noch mit M42 Archer-Raketenwerfern bewaffnet, die ebenfalls dringend ersetzt werden müssten.

Eigentlich müsste er die komplette Flotte in diesem Sektor verschrotten und auf der Erde eine neue beantragen, dass wäre wahrscheinlich Kosten –und Zeitsparender. Erschwerend kam noch dazu, dass es hier anscheinend keinen festen Ort gab, an dem die Schiffe gewartet bzw. modernisiert werden konnten.

Die meisten Kapitäne ließen sie deswegen dort reparieren wo sie gerade sind, dass führte dazu das die wenigen Teams die sich mit Reparaturen auskannten, immer unterwegs waren um von Auftrag zu Auftrag zu springen.

Das führte zu einer noch längeren Wartezeit und machte den kompletten Prozess zu einem Glückspiel. Die meisten Kommandanten sprachen sich zwar untereinander ab, aber ohne eine funktionierende Ablaufstruktur würde es nicht viel bringen.

Nein, er brauchte einen zentralen Knotenpunkt, um alle Ressourcen bündeln zu können. Calais und Halea wären seine erste Wahl, aber Halea liegt am Rande des menschlichen Territoriums, welches Schiffen erschweren würde dorthin zu gelangen.

Calais lag dagegen zwar ziemlich in der Mitte des Sektors, doch seiner Meinung nach gibt es hier zu viele neugierige Augen, um einen militärischen Flottenstützpunkt aufzubauen.

Er brauchte einen Planeten der möglichst unbekannt war, zudem viele lokale Ressourcen bot, sowie die nötige Infrastruktur und das Personal bieten konnte. Nerus und Safrion wären noch zwei weiter Kandidaten in seiner Liste, beide beherbergten UNSC Stützpunkte, waren allerdings etwas weiter weg und hatten keine Schiffswerften oder Reparaturstationen in der Umlaufbahn.

Bei beiden müsste er erst die Werften bauen lassen und das kostete locker 6-8 Monate, wenn alles nach Plan lief. Die Zeit war entscheidend, deswegen braucht er eine Kolonie auf der alle Dinge größtenteils schon vorhanden waren.

Eigentlich kam nur ein Ort infrage nämlich Agrion, die Schrottwelt. Sie bot alles was er brauchte, erfahrenes Personal im Umgang mit Schiffen, die vorhandenen Stationen und Maschinen zum Reparieren von Schiffen und die nötigen materiellen Ressourcen, insbesondere Titanium-A.

Trotzdem würde es nicht für seinen geplanten Ausbau genügen, er würde mehr Arbeiter und zusätzliche Reperatur-, Service- und Schiffswerften benötigten, außerdem musste er noch jemanden finden dem er die Leitung anvertrauen konnte. Jemand der wusste was er tat und sich mit Personal- und Ablaufplanung auskannte.

„Charlotte, hast du eine Minute"

„Für sie doch immer Admiral, womit kann ich helfen?", ertönte die vertraute Stimme.

„Du müsstest mir jemanden finden, der sich mit Konstruktionsplänen von Schiffen und Werften auskennt. Einen Offizier am besten.".

„Hmm eine Sekunde Sir. Ja da hätten wir möglicherweise jemanden. Captain Mikel Delany, 82 Jahre alt, hat 2541 seinen Abschluss zum Schiffsingenieur auf Reach gemacht und dort bis 2550 gearbeitet. Danach wurde er aufgrund des Krieges zum Captain befördert, bis er schließlich vor 17 Jahren hier stationiert wurde. Momentan befindet er sich auf der _**Intruder**_ im Orbit von Nerus, dort kümmert er sich um die Organisation der örtlichen UNSC Streitkräfte" beendete sie ihren Bericht.

William überlegte kurz, denn den Captain erst nach Calais zu beordern und ihn dann mit nach Agrion mitzunehmen war zu umständlich.

„Geben sie ihm den Befehl nach Agrion zu fliegen und dort auf mich zu warten."

„Sofort Sir?"

„Ja sofort und finden sie jemanden als Ersatz für seinen Posten" teilte er ihr mit. Wenn alles gut lief würde er noch morgen nach seinem Gespräch mit Brudell aufbrechen und wäre dann gegen Mittag am 16. November bereits im Orbit des Planeten.

Sollte sein Plan aufgehen könnte er bereits bereits, in geschätzten zwei Monaten, mit der Konstruktion von den RSOs, weiteren Schiffswerften und SRR Stationen beginnen. Wenn es schiefging, hätte er Billionen von Credits verblasen und das würde sich in seiner Dienstakte nicht gut darstellen.

Grand war allerdings zuversichtlich, dass das Unternehmen klappen würde. Es musste klappen dachte er als er in die nächtliche Dunkelheit starrte.


	3. Chapter 2

**SALVATION**

Copyrights 343 Industries & Bioware

(V1.0)

 **1730 Uhr, 15. November, 2595 (Militärkalender)**

 **Stadtverkehr, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

„Schaffen wir es rechtzeitig Lieutenant, es scheint heute viel Verkehr auf den Straßen zu sein".

„Keine Sorge Sir, wir werden pünktlich ankommen" beruhigte ihn seine Fahrerin und schloss die Fahrertür. Sein Dienstwaagen setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, in einer halben Stunde hatte er sein Meeting mit dem Gouverneur und dem Vertreter on Liang-Dortmund.

Über welches Thema das Gespräch handeln würde konnte er nur vermuten, aber da es sich um eines der größten Mienenunternehmen der Galaxie handelt, muss es höchstwahrscheinlich um irgendwelche Schürfrechte gehen. Was ihn allerdings irritierte war, das sich gerade ein Konzern dieser Größe in den äußeren Kolonien blicken ließ.

Es gab im vom UNSC kontrollierten Raum mehr als genug Abbaumöglichkeiten, die besser kartographiert, erschlossen und geschützt sind. Der Linwood Sektor hingegen ist zwar um die einzelnen Planeten gut erkundet, aber es gibt weite Bereiche vor allem in Grenznähe, die nur spärlich bis gar nicht erschlossen sind.

Man müsste erst jedes einzelne System mit einem Forschungsschiff scannen, sollte dann etwas von Interesse gefunden werden, muss man das komplette System aufwendig erkunden. Die Kartografie konnte mehre Tage bis Wochen in Anspruch nehmen, je nachdem wie viele Planeten, Monde und Asteroiden vorhanden waren.

Admiral Grand wusste nur von einigen Abbauorten im Sektor Bescheid und alle befanden sich fast ausschließlich in Besitz von kleineren Firmen oder Privatpersonen. Alles in allem wurde etwa so viel abgebaut wie der einheimische Markt an diversen Materialien benötigte, aber er war sich sicher, dass hier noch Unmengen unentdeckten Erzquellen gab.

„Admiral wir sind da" informierte ihn Enfield, als sie die Limousine auf den Besucherparkplatz der Tiefgarage zum Stehen brachte.

„Ich gebe ihnen Bescheid, sobald das Treffen mit dem Gouverneur zu Ende ist."

„Ist gut. Viel Erfolg Sir", darauf verabschiedeten sich beide voneinander. Admiral Grand steuerte mit zügigen Schritten auf den Aufzug zu, der ihm auf dem Stockwerk des Gouverneurs bringen würde. Dort angekommen fand er eine offen stehende Tür vor, er klopfte einmal kräftig gegen den Türrahmen.

„Kommen sie rein Admiral und machen sie bitte die Tür hinter ihnen zu" ertönte die tiefe Stimmen von Brudell. Er schloss leise die Tür und ging danach durch das Empfangszimmer in das eigentliche Büro. Dort kam ihn der Riese bereits entgegen und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Mr. Hibbert". Erst jetzt bemerkte er den schlanken, älteren Herrn, der zu seiner linken stand. Dieser reichte ihm mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Hand

„Hibbert Aldwyn, Liang-Dortmund. Es ist mir eine Freude sie kennen zu lernen Admiral Grand. Ich hoffe das wir mit ihrer Hilfe, eine für uns alle zufriedenstellende Lösung finden".

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite Mr. Hibbert, auch wenn ich noch nicht ganz verstehe warum sie meine Hilfe zu benötigen" erwiderte der Offizier. „Keine Sorge Grand, Aldwyn wird ihnen alles erklären, aber zuerst setzen wir uns", mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zeigte der Politiker auf die Couches in der Ecke seines Büros.

Während seine Gäste sich setzten holte er drei Gläser aus der Vitrine und goss allen einen Schluck von seinen edelsteten Whiskys ein. Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen aktivierte Hibbert den Holoprojektor des Tisches, dieser erzeugte eine Karte des Linwood Sektors.

„Wie sie sich sicherlich schon gedacht haben Admiral, würde meine Firma gerne mehre mögliche Standorte für den Abbau von Erzen in diesem Sektor errichten. Liang-Dortmund würde natürlich die komplette Finanzierung für die Erschließung der Systeme übernehmen und die Errichtung der benötigten Gebäude.

Dadurch würden in den nächsten Monaten bereits mehrere hunderttausend Arbeitsplätze in diesem Sektor entstehen. Sollte sich der Abbau in großem Stil für uns rechnen, könnten in den nächsten Jahren bis zu 1,4 Millionen Menschen neu beschäftigt werden. In dieser Statistik ist das Personal, das für den Transport, Wartung und die Versorgung der Standorte benötigt wird noch nicht mit einberechnet. Hinzu kommen noch die Einnahmen durch die zusätzlichen Steuern und die Abgabe eines kleinen Teiles des geförderten Materialen".

„Verzeihen sie mir die Unterbrechung Mr. Hibbert, aber was hat das UNSC mit dieser Sache zu tun?" war William dazwischen, bevor Aldwyn fortfahren konnte. „Nun ja, eine Genehmigung des UNSC ist nicht erforderlich, aber ich wollte noch auf etwas anderes zu sprechen kommen. Es liegen zwar noch keine eindeutigen Ergebnisse vor, aber wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass wir eine beachtliche Menge an seltenen Materialien gefunden haben."

„Ich fürchte ich kann ihnen immer noch nicht wirklich folgen, wenn sie eine große Menge an seltenen Erzen gefunden haben, müssen sie bei Gouverneur Brudell eine Abbaugenehmigung einreichen" entgegnete ihm ein leicht verwirrter Navy Admiral.

„Der Abbauort liegt aber außerhalb der Grenze" bekam er überraschend von Brudell mitgeteilt, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

Nun kam langsam Licht ins Dunkle, bei einem Vorstoß in unbekanntes Territorium mussten die Forschungsschiffe immer von einer UNSC Eskorte begleitet werde. Das diente hauptsächlich dem Schutz der Zivilisten, da ein Schiff der Navy über eine bessere Ausrüstung für Notfälle besaß.

„Also wenn ich das richtig Verstanden habe, liegen ihre Abbauorte alle außerhalb des erkundeten Bereiches?" hackte Grand nach.

„Nein, nein. Wir haben nur zufällig davon Kenntnis genommen, als eines unserer Schiffe in den Systemen um Halea mehrere Scans durchgeführt hatte. Darum wollte ich persönlich mit ihnen ein Gespräch führen, die LDC würde sie natürlich für die entstehenden Kosten entschädigen. Zusätzlich würden wir uns bereiterklären, jeweils fünf Prozent des geförderten Materials ihnen und dem Gouverneur zu überlassen".

„Einfach so?"

„Sie kennen die Lage in den inneren Kolonien, überall schießen neue Kolonien wie Pilze aus der Erde. Hinzu kommt noch das die riesigen Werften des UNSC in den Kolonien, auf Reach und der Erde täglich mehr Schiffe produzieren. Admiral ich muss ihnen wohl kaum erklären, was der Bau einef neunen Trägers, Kreuzers oder eines Verteidigungsnetzwerkes aus Orbitalen MACs und Schildsystemen für Ressourcen verschlingt".

Da hatte er allerdings Recht. Als die Allianz die Erde angriff bestand das orbitale Netzwerk aus 300 ODPs, nach seinem letzten Stand waren es mittlerweile über 4200, dazu kamen noch orbitale Schildsysteme, Aufzüge und hunderte Schiffe und kleinere Stationen.

Das war nur ein Planet von hunderten, nach dem Krieg hatte man langsam begonnen jede größere Kolonie damit auszurüsten, mit der Zeit nahm der Verbrauch der Ressourcen astronomische Höhen an.

Durch die massive Aufrüstung des UNSC und den Wiederaufbau, brach ein regelrechter Wettkampf um die Erschließung neuer Abbauorte aus. Mit neuen Technologien und Möglichkeiten wurden fast täglich neue Minen errichtet, daraus folgte das sich das Territorium zwar nur langsam ausdehnte, aber enorm dicht besiedelt wurde. Langsam aber sicher machten sich diese neuen Technologien auch in den äußeren Kolonien des menschlichen Reiches bemerkbar. Neugeborene wurden zum Beispiel mit neuen Stoffen geimpft, die eine Verdichtung des Muskelgewebes, härtere Knochen, bessere Sehfertigkeiten und ein längeres Leben bewirkten.

Diese Möglichkeiten war früher nur den Spartanern zur Verfügung gestanden, aber mit voranschreiten der Technologien wurde es auch für die Allgemeinheit zugänglich, vor allem aber profitierte das Militär davon.

Die Soldaten wurden ausdauernder im Kampf, hatten schnellere Reflexe und wurden dadurch in Bodengefechten noch gefährlicher. Natürlich konnte man einen normalen Marine noch nicht mit einem Spartaner oder einer Elite gleichsetzen, aber es war ein Anfang. Er selbst hatte einige solche Modifikationen erhalten, die ihm durchaus nützlich erschienen, aber er schweifte vom Thema ab.

„Wie viele Schiffe würden sie benötige?"

„Wir haben momentan zwei Forschungsschiffe im Orbit von Halea, wenn sie für jedes Schiff eine Fregatte bereitstellen würden, sollte dies genügen. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass wir auf unerwartete Schwierigkeiten treffen sollten.

Die anderen Schiffe werden innerhalb der Grenze operieren und werden keinen weiteren Schutz benötigen, denke ich. Wären sie damit einverstanden Admiral?"

„Zwei Schiffe kann ich entbehren, ihre Leute werde ich in den nächsten Stunden darüber in Kenntnis setzen, wer sie begleiten wird", mit diesen Wort erhob sich der Admiral aus seinem Sessel und trank mit einem Zug den letzten Rest von seinem Getränk aus.

„Meine Herrn es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss heute noch ein Schiff erreichen. Mr. Hibbert es war mir eine Freude sie kennenzulernen, wenn sie noch weitere Fragen haben oder Hilfe benötigen, können sie mich gerne kontaktieren".

„Danke Admiral, für die unkomplizierte Unterstützung. Liang-Dortmund wir das nicht vergessen".

Nach einem kurzen Händedruck begleitete ihn der Gouverneur mit hinaus. „Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie dem Unternehmen so leicht zustimmen Admiral" fügt Brudell an, als die beiden langsam in Richtung des Ausgangs liefen. „Warum nicht? Die Ressourcen und das Geld kann der Sektor gut gebrauchen, außerdem sehe ich keine ernsthaften Probleme bei dem ganzen Unterfangen" erwiderte er gelassen.

Als die beiden am Haupteingang ankamen, wartete bereits Enfield mit ihrem Waagen auf ihm. „Danke Admiral und viel Erfolg auf ihrer Reise" fügte Brudell noch hinzu, bevor sich die beiden voneinander trennten.

* * *

 **2030 Uhr, 15. November, 2595 (Militärkalender)**

 **Orbitallift, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

„Beeilung Lieutenant, wir haben nur noch ein paar Minuten" rief Grand über seine Schulter nach hinten. Er schob Charlottes Datenchip in die Innenbrustasche seiner Uniform und schnappte sich seinen Trolley und ging rasch auf den Eingang des Orbitalliftgebäudes zu.

Als er gerade durch eine der großen Eingangstüren gehen wollte, hörte er hinter sich den vertrauten Klang von heraneilenden Heels.

„Entschuldigung Sir, aber irgend so ein Trottel hat sich auf meinen reservierten Parkplatz breitgemacht" keuchte Enfield außer Atem.

„Deppen gab es schon immer. Schmeißen sie ihr Gepäck mit auf meinen Trolley" „Ich nehme mein Gepäck schon se…. Ja Sir" murmelte sie letztendlich unter seinen Blick und befestigte ihre Tasche auf seinen Gepäckträger.

„Halten sie die Augen offen wir suchen das Terminal F4". Beide suchten mit offenen Augen nach einer Kennzeichnung, die auf ihr gesuchtes Terminal hinwies. „Dort hinten, ganz am Ende" entdeckte sie schlussendlich die Beschriftung. So schnell es den beiden Offizieren nur möglich war, steuerten die beiden durch die Menschenmassen auf ihre Transportkabine zu.

Kurz bevor sich deren Tür schließen konnte, schaffte es William noch seinen Fuß dazwischen zu stellen. Nach einer Sekunde öffnete sich die Tür wieder und die beiden Soldaten konnten in die schon voll besetzte Kabine eintreten. Unter den meist zivilen Personal befanden sich am Fenster auch ein paar Angehörige der Navy, die anscheinend nach einem Landgang zurück auf ihr Schiff wollten.

Grand blickte kurz nach hinten, um sich zu versichern das niemand mehr mit herein wollte, danach presste er einen Knopf am Touchpad, worauf sich die Türen des Aufzuges langsam schlossen.

Nach ein paar verstrichenen Sekunden setzte sich der Aufzug langsam in Bewegung, derweil machten es sich der Admiral und seine Begleitung in der Ecke des Aufzuges gemütlich. Unter ihnen konnte er jetzt zum ersten Mal einen richtigen Blick auf Calais werfen, die gewaltige Stadt bestand bei genauerer Betrachtung aus zwei Teilen, die durch eine Insel in der Mitte verbunden waren.

Die Insel war vor allem bei den Reichen und Mächtigen beliebt, da diese einen wundervollen Blick auf den Rest der Stadt und dem Meer bot.

Was ihn allerding mehr interessierte waren die zwei großen Militärbasen die ein paar Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt lagen.

Die eine lag direkt am Wasser und er konnte gerade noch einige große Träger für die unbemannten Drohen ausmachen, bei der anderen konnte er nur die großen Landebahnen und Gebäude erkennen, die durch die Wipfel der Bäume spitzten.

„Können sie mir etwas zu der Basis im Wald sagen" fragte er seine Begleitung ohne den Blick von der immer kleiner werdenden Stadt abzuwenden. Für ein einige Sekunden herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, er konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass die Offizierin angestrengt nachdachte.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit antwortete sie letztendlich: „Fort Green? Fast nichts. Die Basis war eine der ersten die nach der Besiedelung von Arcadis gegründet worden ist und wurde von 2548 bis 2552 massiv ausgebaut. Man hatte Milliarden von Credits in unterirdische Anlagen gesteckt, der Ausbau wurde dann aber 52 quasi über Nacht eingestellt.

Manche vermuten, dass man dort unten irgendwas gefunden hatte und ONI daraufhin alles zum Sperrgebiet erklärte. Sicher ist, dass die Anlage einige Kilometer tief in den Berg geht, ob sie nun genutzt wird und für was kann ich allerdings nicht sagen. Erinnert mich ein wenig an Halea, dort hatte man eine ähnliche Situation"

„An was genau erinnert sie das?"

„Halea war am Anfang nur eine Minenkolonie, aber als die Miene am Rande der Hauptstadt erschöpft war, hatte sich das UNSC dort die Gebietsrechte gesichert und in den folgenden Jahren einen massiven Stützpunkt errichten.

Man nutzte die alten Tunnelsysteme als Bunkeranlage für alle möglichen Dinge, aber wie in Calais wurden die Tunnel gegen Ende des Krieges massiv ausgebaut und keiner weiß warum."

Als er seinen Blick wieder von ihr abwandte und aus dem Fenster blickte, konnte er bereits die Dunkelheit des Alls erkenne. Mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr stellte er fest, dass es sich nur noch um wenige Minuten handeln sollte.

Die Geschichte um Fort Green ließ ihn nicht los, warum sollte man mitten im Nirgendwo Bunkeranlagen bauen in denen man hunderttausende, vielleicht sogar Millionen Menschen unterbringen konnte.

Als Schutz? Wohl kaum.

Wenn die Allianz im Krieg einen Planeten angriff, dann meistens schnell und hart. Das darauf entstehende Chaos in den Städten, würde es den meisten Zivilisten wohl kaum erlauben sich rechtzeitig in die Pampa zu begeben, um dort einen Bunker aufzusuchen.

Nein, man versuchte die Allianz so lange wie möglich von der Zivilbevölkerung entfernt zu halten, bis Verstärkung eintraf und wenn eine Stadt Schutzbunker besaß, dann in erreichbarer Nähe.

Für was brauchte man dann diese Anlagen?

Ein lauter Signalton, der das Ende seiner Fahrt markierte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite öffnete sich mit einem lauten Zischen und die Passagiere des Liftes begannen hinauszuströmen.

Überall herrschte hektische Bereitschaft, Waren wurden Aus- und Eingeladen, KI gesteuerte Fahrzeuge brachte alles an seinen vorgesehenen Platz. Die großen Frachtaufzüge brachten dann alle Container zur Oberfläche, wo diese wieder ent- bzw. beladen wurden. So konnten an einem Tag mehrere tausend Tonnen an benötigten Materialien für den Planeten auf schnellen, einfachen und vor allem kostensparenden Weg umgeschlagen werden.

„Die Fregatte liegt in der Bucht A23 und wartet dort bereits auf uns" die beiden UNSC Angehörigen setzten sich in Bewegung. Nach einem Gang von mehreren Minuten und ein paar Abzweigungen später gelangten sie an das Dock A23.

Dort lag sie, die **_Brotherhood_** , eine leichte Fregatte der Stalwart-Klasse mit knappen 680 Männern Besatzung, die sich aus Navy Personal, Marines und einigen ODST zusammensetzen. Er steuerte auf das Verbindungsgate, das direkt unterhalb der Brücke lag, zu.

Dort stand bereits Erwin Cleveland, Captain der **_Brotherhood_** , seit über 37 im aktiven Dienst und wenn man den Akten glaubt, ein strikter Offizier. Der altere Offizier salutierte zackig, als er Admiral Grand auf ihn zukommen sah.

„Admiral Grand, ich bin Captain Cleveland, meine Crew und ich freuen uns sie an Bord willkommen zu heißen und sie nach Agrion eskortieren zu dürfen" stellte er sich höflich vor.

„Danke Captain, dass sie sich für uns die Zeit nehmen. Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich sie von ihren eigentlichen Pflichten abhalte" erwiderte er respektvoll. Mit einem kurzen nicken führte sie der kommandierende Offizier der _**Brotherhood** _ in das innere der Fregatte. „Ich kann sie direkt zu ihren Quartieren führen, wenn sie es wüschen Sir".

„Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne den Start auf der Brücke mitverfolgen". „Natürlich Sir, lassen sie ihr Gepäck hier stehen, es wird gleich auf ihre Quartiere gebracht. Folgen sie mir bitte".

Auf ihren Weg zur Brücke passierten sie immer wieder unzählige Navy Angehörige, die alle einen kurzen militärischen Gruß machten. Als sie die Tür zur Brücke durchschritten, bot sich William der vertraute und irgendwie beruhigende Anblick einer Schiffsbrücke.

Direkt in der Mitte der Brücke stand der quadratische Holotisch, der sich z.B. für die Darstellung von Bodenoperationen hervorragend eignete. Links und rechts von dem Projektor, befanden sich jeweils zwei Stühle an der Wand, die bereits von Brückenoffizieren besetzt worden sind. Direkt hinter dem Tisch stand der Stuhl des kommandierenden Offiziers, etwas weiter vorne zu dessen Linken saß der Navigationsoffizier, während der Waffenoffizier zu seiner rechten saß.

„Admiral an Deck" rief ein Soldat als er Grand durch die Tür schreiten sah, worauf alle Uniformierten Haltung annahmen.

„Stehen sie bequem" entgegnete er ruhig, an den Cleveland gewandt sprach er weiter: „Sie können mit den Ablege Manöver beginne".

„Zu Befehl Admiral" mit diesen Worten ging er an seinen Vorgesetzten vorbei und setzte sich auf seinen Kommandostuhl. „Mr. Miller lösen sie das Verbindungsgate und geben sie der Station das Zeichen, dass wir abdocken können" sprach er an seinen Navigationsoffizier gewandt. Ein lautes Geräusch, von einer Vibration begleitet ging durch das gesamte Schiff, als sich die Magnethalterungen der Station zu lösen begannen.

„Bringen sie uns auf eine sichere Distanz und geben sie dann vollen Schub, sobald sie außerhalb der Sicherheitszone sind, haben sie grünes Licht für einen Slipspacesprung"

„Aye, Aye Sir" bestätigte dieser, während er die nötigen Befehle in seine Konsole eingab. FFG beschleunigte in wenigen Augenblicken auf ihre vorgesehene Geschwindigkeit und entfernte sich schnell von dem Orbitallift.

„Sir wir wären bereit für den Sprung" informierte ihn Miller. „Geben sie der Besatzung 20 Sekunden Zeit und dann leiten sie den Sprung ein". Eine laute Sirene ertönte im ganzen Schiff, welche die Besatzung auf den Sprung in den Slipsapace vorbereitete, als die Zeit verstrichen war aktivierte er den Shaw-Fujikawa Antrieb der Stalwart Fregatte, welcher das Schiff in den schwarz-blauen Eingang des Slipspaces schob.

„Wir erreichen Agrion in ca. 17 Stunden" informierte ihn der Navigations Offizier. Admiral Grand war zufrieden mit der Crew, sie waren eingespielt und erledigten ihre Aufgaben sorgfältig. Er drehte sich um, gab Enfield ein kurzes Zeichen und verließ den Raum durch die Brückentür.

Er steuerte auf eine Tür zu, die er vor Betreten der Brücke bemerkt hatte. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung öffnete er diese und befand sich mit einem weiteren Schritt in einem, nach militärischen Standard sehr geräumigen Besprechungsraum.

Der Raum wurde von einem eleganten Holztisch, in dem ein kleiner Holoprojektor für eine KI eingelassen worden ist, dominiert. An dessen Längsseiten befanden sich acht Stühle und einer an der Kopfseite, im Hintergrund befand sich ein großes Fenster, in dem man nur die schwärze des Slipspaces erkennen konnte.

Schon leicht erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages, ließ sich in dem Stuhl am Kopfende nieder. Enfield und er Captain der _Brotherhood_ standen am anderen Ende des Tisches und warteten darauf, was er als nächstes tun würde.

„Danke Captain, sie können zu ihren Aufgaben zurückkehren" wandte er sich an den Offizier.

„Ja Sir. Sollten sie noch etwas brauen meine Kajüte ist nur ein paar Türen nebenan", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich.

An Enfield gerichtet fuhr er fort: „Setzen sie sich Lieutenant, sie müssen mir noch bei einer Sache helfen", er wartete einen Moment bevor er weitersprach, „ Im Gespräch mit Brudell und dem Vertreter von Liang-Dortmund, ging es um Schürfrechte, die außerhalb der Grenze liegen. Ich bräuchte für die zwei Forschungsschiffe jeweils ein Schiff als Begleitschutz und das möglichst in den nächsten Stunden."

„Verstanden Sir, ich werde mich darum kümmern."

„Da wäre noch etwas Lieutenant, sie müssten eine Stellenanzeige entwerfen, um zusätzliche Leute für die geplanten Werften und SRR-Stationen anzuwerben"

„Eine bestimmte Anzahl?", hackte sie nach.

„Momentan haben wir ca. 13 mobile Teams aus je 76 Mann, dass macht insgesamt 988. Ich würde die mobilen Teams erstmal so belassen wie sie sind, aber um die neuen Stationen besetzten zu können bräuchten wir etwa zusätzliche 3000 Mann. Wenn es sein muss versuchen sie Leute aus anderen Sektoren abzuwerben, sie sollten auch bei SinoViet Heavy Machinery nachfragen, ob sie uns bei der Errichtung unterstützen könnten."

Er riskierte einen schnellen Blick auf seine silberne Uhr, die er wie immer am linken Handgelenk trug.

„Vergessen sie es Enfield, wir kümmern uns morgen darum. Gehen sie, essen sie etwas und wir treffen uns in 9 Stunden wieder hier", mit diesen Worten und einem schnellen Gruß verabschiedete er sich von ihr.

Er lehnte sich müde in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss für einige Minuten seine Augen, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. Er hatte bis jetzt vorgesehen etwa 14 Werften für Fregatten, 4 für Kreuzer und eine für Trägerschiffe errichten zu lassen, dazu kamen noch etwa 12 SRR-Station. William rechnete mit einer Bauzeit von über einem halben Jahr, außer er konnte sich die Hilfe von SinoViet, einem der größten Hersteller von Fregatten und Kreuzern, sichern.

Ein kleiner Bonus wären die zusätzlichen Materialien, die der Sektor von Liang-Dortmund in den nächsten Monaten erhalten würde. Eine gute Nachricht gab es heute allerdings bereits, Agrion hatte schon mit der Zusammenstellung einiger Mannschaften für die geplante Errichtung der Remote Scanning Outposts begonnen.

Der Plan stand zum größten Teil, die Grenze durch RSOs absichern, die dadurch verfügbar werdenden Schiffe zu einer Task Force bündeln und wenn es möglich war sie Stück für Stück zu modernisieren.

Sein größtes Problem bestand allerding immer noch, er hatte niemanden der sich um die Army und die Planeten kümmern konnte, auch musste er einen Captain finden, der die Führung der zukünftigen Task Force übernehmen könne.

Grand blickte kurz zurück auf die Uhr und stöhnte, ihm verblieben noch acht Stunden. Mit einem leisen Murren stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer in Richtung seines Quartiers, in der Hoffnung morgen auf Lösungen für seine Probleme zu kommen.

* * *

 **0815 Uhr, 16. November, 2595 (Militärkalender)**

 **UNSC Stalwart-Klasse Fregatte _Brotherhood_**

 **Slipspace nach Agrion, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

„Kaffee oder Tee Sir?", fragte ein junger Soldat, der gerade mit einem Tablett durch die Tür gekommen ist.

„Tee bitte", erwiderte der Admiral, nachdem er kurz von seinem Holopad aufgeblickt hat, um den Ruhestörer zu mustern.

Als beide Offiziere wieder alleine waren, räusperte sich Enfield leicht: „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, schon mal vier Schiffe für den Begleitschutz der Zivilisten herauszusuchen." Mit einem Nicken nahm er es zu Kenntnis und gab ihr gleichzeitig die Erlaubnis fortzufahren.

„Leider sind es nur drei Fregatten und ein Kreuzer, die momentan voll einsatzfähig und bemannt im Orbit von Halea sind."

„Schicken die nötigen Befehle an zwei Fregatten, sie sollen sich mit den Forschungsschiffen in Verbindung setzten und alle nötigen Details besprechen. Ich will eine kurze Rückmeldung haben, dann haben sie grünes Licht."

„Aye Sir".

Ein plötzliches, leises Summen lenkte sein Interesse zurück von Enfield auf den Tisch. Er brauchte einige Minuten, bis er Begriff, dass sich der eingebaute Holoprojektor im Tisch aktiviert hatte. Schnell, aber achtsam das er nichts von seinem Tee verschüttete, schob er die Tasse, welche auf dem Projektor stand zur Seite.

Eine mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkte Charlotte erschien auf dem Tisch und warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Guten Morgen Charlotte, was verschafft uns den die Ehre", fragte er gut gelaunt.

„Bonjour Sir", fing diese sichtlich fröhlich schauend an. „Ich habe gute Nachrichten für sie."

„Hervorragend, dann lass mal hören."

„Ich konnte einen Teil der verschlüsselten Daten, die sie in ihrem Büro gefunden haben, bereits entschlüsseln. Die meisten Dateien sind veraltete Informationen über Truppen, Schiffe und anderen Müll, aber ich habe auch einige Dokument gefunden, die über ein Projekt namens N _oah_ handeln."

„Und was genau ist _Noah?_ "

„Soweit die Daten noch zu gebrauchen sind geht es um alte Stationen, die sich im unerforschten Bereich jenseits der Grenze befinde. Sie wurden kurz nach dem Krieg verlassen und die meisten Daten, wie Stationsbeschreibungen wurden mit vernichtet, als wollte man alle Beweise für deren Existenz vernichten."

„Kannst du mir sonst noch etwas über diese Stationen oder was sie auch immer sind sagen?"

Die KI schaute kurz auf den Boden und strich sich dann mit einer Hand über ihr Kleid, als wolle sie Falten glätten. „Wenig Sir. Ich kann nur sagen, dass es sich sehr wahrscheinlich um drei Konstrukte handelt, aber ob es sich um Stationen, Schiffe oder etwas anderes handelt ist mir unbekannt. Bei den Ortskoordinaten sieht es kaum besser aus, mir liegen nur von einer die Koordinaten vor und diese sind vage."

Sie ließ eine kleine Karte des Sektors auf die Wand gegenüber projizieren, bei der die Grenze farblich markiert und ein darunter liegender Teil rot eingefärbt ist.

„Ich vermute, dass sich die _N _oah_ I_ , irgendwo dort befinden muss", fuhr sie fort. Er strich sich mit einer Hand durch sein kurzes, dunkelblondes, fast braunes Haar und presste die Lippen aufeinander, während er angestrengt auf die Karte glotzte.

Er wusste, dass das rote Gebiet in Wirklichkeit einige hundert Lichtjahre lang und dutzende breit sein musste. Ohne bessere Anhaltspunkte, wo sich diese _N _oah__ befinden könnte, ist es eine beschissene Nadel im Heuhaufen, einen Heuhaufen der so groß wie ein Kreuzer ist.

Es könnte vermutlich die gesamte Flotte, die er zur Verfügung hatte mehrere Jahrzehnte suchen lassen ohne nur ein Kleinigkeit zu finden. Er brauchte ein System oder zu mindestens einen engeren Bereich um eine wirkungsvolle Suche zu veranlassen.

Nach einigen Minuten wandte er den Blick ab und fragte geradeaus in die Runde: „Hat jemand eine Idee?"

Es war einige Sekunden so still, dass er sogar das mechanische Ticken seiner Breitling hören konnte.

Die blonde Offizierin faltete ihre Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen, bevor sie zu sprechen begann: „Egal um was es sich bei diesen Unterfangen N _oah_ handelt, sie mussten auf jeden Fall mit Nahrung, Ersatzteilen und Personal versorgt werden. Mein Vorschlag wäre deshalb in der Datenbank nachzuforschen, ob irgendwelche Schiffe in den letzten Jahren Versorgungsflüge, außerhalb der Grenze getätigt haben."

„Können wir eventuell den Zeitraum eingrenzen" warf Grand, mit einem Blick in Richtung seiner KI ein.

„Die letzte Änderung in den Daten fand 2559 statt, sehr wahrscheinlich war das der Befehl zur Löschung."

„Also alle Flüge vor 2559, zivil als auch militärisch", schlussfolgerte Grand.

„Wir sollten auch nach Augenzeugen suchen", er wollte gerade fragen was sie damit meinte, da fuhr Charlotte bereits fort. „Vielleicht ist ja einem Dockarbeiter oder einem Händler etwas Seltsames aufgefallen und hat es vermerkt."

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin glaube ich nicht, dass wir auch nur den geringsten Anhaltspunkt finden werden" murmelte Enfield fast schon so leise, dass William es beinahe überhört hätte.

„Lorena, seit wann bist du denn so pessimistisch geworden?" stieß eine schockierte Charlotte hervor.

„Ich mein ja nur. Wenn alles über die Daten, die Versorgungsrouten bis hin zu den Standorten dieser Dinger so geheim gehalten worden ist, will man anscheinend nicht, dass sie jemals wieder gefunden werden. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ONI seine Finger bei der ganzen Sache mit im Spiel hatte."

„Das mag stimmen Lieutenant, aber selbst der Geheimdienst kann ein solches Projekt höchstwahrscheinlich nicht alleine stemmen, von dreien ist gar keine Rede. Ich persönlich bin der Meinung, dass ONI das Projekt geplant hatte und dessen Fortschritt überwachte, vielleicht haben sie auch den Transport von und zu den _Noahs_ durchgeführt. Der Rest wurde dann von UNSC Personal übernommen", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Dann müssen wir einfach nur nach den Leuten suchen, die dort mitgearbeitet haben", freute sich die künstliche Intelligenz bereits.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln musste er allerdings ihren Enthusiasmus etwas dämpfen. „Alle die bei einem solchen Vorhaben mitarbeiten sind handverlesen und meistens schon lange für ONI im Einsatz. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie bereits nach diesem Auftrag zu ihrem nächsten Einsatzort verlegt worden sind", beendete er.

„Also gut ihr beiden, wir beenden dieses Thema für heute. Charlotte versuch herauszufinden was du kannst." „Aye Sir", antwortete diese und ließ die beiden Soldaten alleine.

* * *

 **1449 Uhr, 16. November, 2595 (Militärkalender)**

 **UNSC Stalwart-Klasse Fregatte _Brotherhood_ , Orbit, Agrion**

 **Beta Columbae System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

Agrion war eine schöne Welt mit großen Kontinenten, auf denen sich die von meist grünen Wäldern bedeckten Ebenen schier endlos erstreckten. Die Menschheit hatte auf diesen Planeten nur wenige Städte gegründet, die meistens klein und sehr eng an aneinander lagen.

Das einzige was diese Idylle trübte, war das gewaltige Schrottfeld das sich hunderte Kilometer breit im Orbit des Planeten befand. An hellen Tagen, wenn keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen war, konnte man es sogar mit bloßen Augen von der Oberfläche sehen.

Es hing über der Kolonie wie eine schwarze, unheilvolle Wolke, so sahen es jedenfalls die meisten Besucher, von denen es meist nur wenige im Jahr tatsächlich selbst betrachtet hatten.

Für die meisten Einheimischen dagegen war sie ein ständiger Begleiter in ihrem Leben, die meisten arbeiten in den großen Recyclinganlagen im Orbit oder sind für das zerlegen und ausschlachten der alten Schiffe zuständig. Egal was oder für wen die Menschen auf Agrion arbeiten, ihr kompletter Tagesablauf drehte sich um diesen orbitalen Schrottplatz.

Ein ständiger Zustrom von alten, ausgedienten Schiffen von allen Planeten und den Sektoren im Umkreis, sorgte für Arbeit im Überfluss. Hier konnte man fast alle Arten von Schiffen finden, über kleine von KIs gesteuerte Frachter für den täglichen Warentransport, bis hin zu den ehemals stolzen Kriegsschiffen des UNSC.

Jedes einzelne hatte seine eigene Geschichte, manche erzählten von Abenteurern, die aufgebrochen waren um neue Welten, Zivilisationen oder Ruinen aus längst vergessen Zeiten zu finden. Die meisten von ihnen kehrten nach Monatelangen erfolglosen suchen zurück, von den anderen hingegen fehlte bis heute jede Spur.

Am Ende war es egal, welche Art von Schiffe und für welchen Zweck sie konstruiert wurden, denn alle ereilte das gleiche Schicksal.

Wenn man diese letzte Ruhestätte der Schiffe aus der Ferne betrachtete, glich diese mehr einem Friedhof.

Das einzige was diese Grabstätte in regelmäßigen Abständen störte, waren die bläulichen Flammen der Schweißgeräte, die sich langsam durch die Hüllen ins Innere fraßen.

Das wertvollste an einem Schiff war der Slipspaceantrieb und der Fusionsreaktor, diese werden als erstes entfernt und erzielen auf den Gebrauchtwarenmarkt, in einem guten Zustand immer noch ordentlichen Preise.

Das zweite waren die Leitungen, die sich hunderte Kilometer lang wie Adern in einem Körper durch das Schiff zogen.

Auf die Leitungen folgten die Computerterminals, Holoprojetoren und alles andre an Elektronik, was auf einen Schiff zu finden war.

Letztendlich blieb von einem sauber ausgeschlachteten Schiff nur noch die Titaniumhülle übrig, welche meist über einen Monate langen Prozess zerlegt werden musste. Da das Zerlegen der Hüllen, sowie deren Wiederverwertung durch einschmelzen ein sehr zeit –und energieaufwändiges Unterfangen war, ließ man die meisten einfach im All treiben.

Das Recyceln der robusten Verkleidung würde sich nur dann rechnen, wenn es in großen Mengen geschehen würde. Der Grund warum man sich gegen das Wiederverwerten entschieden hatte war, dass die Firmen auf Agrion viel zu klein sind umso ein Projekt alleine zu bewältigen.

Selbst wenn sie sich zusammenschließen würden, wäre es ein Verlustgeschäft, da es keine Abnehmer im Linwood Sektor gab, die diese Masse an Material benötigten.

William stand am Fenster des Konferenzraumes und ließ seine Blick von Schiff zu Schiff wandern, bis er an schließlich auf ein massives Konstrukt weit in der Ferne hängen blieb.

Das musste sie sein, die **Starsky** , der einst so imposante Träger schwebte in Mitten des Feldes. Es mussten sich mehre Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht sogar Jahrhunderte an menschlicher Raumfahrtgeschichte hier im Orbit von Agrion befinden.

Ein trauriger Anblick, vor allem für einen Mann, der gefühlt mehr Zeit auf Schiffen als auf Planeten verbracht hatte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Stille die in dem Raum herrschte, die Brotherhood musste ihre Triebwerke deaktiviert haben, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie sich bereits in einer stabilen Umlaufbahn über der Kolonie befanden.

Grand verließ sein temporäres Arbeitszimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug, um von dort aus in einen der zwei Hangars zu gelangen. Von dort aus würde er einen Pelican benutzten, der ihn zu Captain Delany auf die **_Intruder_ ** bringen soll.

Gerade als er den Aufzug betreten, wollte hörte er die markante Stimme von Captain Cleveland der mit einem eiligen Gang und einer jungen Offizierin an seiner Seit in seine Richtung marschierte.

„Admiral, Captain Delany hat gerade um Erlaubnis gefragt andocken zu dürfen und möchte mit ihrer Einwilligung eine Zivilistin mit an Bord bringen."

Zivilistin? Eine zivile Person auf einen Kriegsschiff war zwar selten, aber nicht verboten, es kam letztendlich immer auf die Einstellung des kommandierenden Offiziers an, ob er es duldet. Vielleicht ist sie eine enge Vertraute, die er zur Unterstützung bei diesem Thema mit hinzuziehen möchte.

Er schaute zu Cleveland, der geduldig auf eine Antwort wartete. „

Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Captain einen guten Grund hat, wenn er jemanden mitbringen möchte. Da es ihr Schiff ist Captain, überlasse ich ihnen die Entscheidung", sprach Grand nach einer kurzen Pause.

Der Captain war einen Moment lang sprachlos, aber antwortete nach kurzer Überlegung mit bestimmter Stimme: „Ich werde ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass er und seine Begleitung an Bord kommen dürfen".

„Sie sollen ins Besprechungszimmer kommen, sobald sie hier sind", mit diesen Worten lief er zurück zu dem Raum, den er vor wenigen Minuten verlassen hatte.

Seine Entscheidung den Captain das letzte Wort zu überlassen, hatte er mit Bedacht gewählt. In der Navy gab es nur eine Handvoll ungeschriebener Gesetze, dies war eines davon. Solange er das Schiff nicht unter seinen direkten Befehl gestellt hat, war der Captain derjenige der die Anweisungen gab.

Es galt der einfache Satz: Sein Schiff, seine Regeln. Es bestand die Gefahr, ihn mit einer anderen Meinung oder Ansicht, vor seiner Mannschaft in den Rücken zu fallen und das wollte er verhindern.

Er packte seinen Holopad wieder auf den Tisch und machte es sich im Stuhl bequem. Lange musste er nicht warten, bis ein Klopfen an der Tür erklang.

„Herein", rief Grand und stand auf, um in Richtung Tür zu gehen. Die Tür öffnete sich und hereinschritt eine ältere Frau, mit aschegrauen Haar, hinter der Mikel Delany in seiner weißen Navy Uniform stand.

„Captain Delany Sir. Schön sie endlich zu treffen."

„Freut mich Captain", erwiderte William, „würden sie mir ihre Begleitung vorstellen?"

„Das ist nicht nötig Admiral, ich kann für mich selbst sprechen", sprach diese mit einer eisernen Stimme und blickte ihn direkt in die Augen. „

Verzeihen sie mir Madam, aber wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen."

„Ob es ein Vergnügen wird, werden wir noch sehen. Evelin Hopkinson, ich bin die gewählte Präsidentin von Agrion. Sie sah nicht aus wie eine Politikerin, eher wie eine Frau, die selbst ihr ganzes Leben lang auf dem Schrottplatz verbracht hatte.

„Setzen wir uns", schlug er vor und deutete auf die Stühle am Tisch. „Sie haben die Dokumente erhalten Captain, was sagen sie dazu?"

„Ein gewagte Unterfangen Sir, nicht unmöglich, aber es erfordert sorgfältige Planung und die Unterstützung der Kolonie", begann dieser. „Meiner Meinung nach, sind die von ihnen eingeplanten 3000 Männer nicht ausreichend.

Zusätzlich benötigen wir eine verlässliche Versorgung mit Material, vor allem Titanium A, Elektronik, Waffen und Munition. Bei den ersten beiden Sachen könnte vielleicht Miss Hopkinson etwas dazu sagen."

„Danke Captain. Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden, wie es aussieht benötigen wir uns gegenseitig. Sie Admiral, brauchen die Ressourcen und die Hilfe meiner Leute um ihren gewünschten Flottenstützpunkt zu errichten und Agrion braucht ihre finanzielle Unterstützung.

Ich schlage ihnen deshalb folgenden Deal vor: Sie errichten einen Orbitallift, die für das einschmelzen erforderlichen Gebäude und zahlen einen anständigen Preis für das gelieferte Material und unsere Arbeit. Wir hingegen errichten ihre Werften, SRR Stationen, versorgen sie mit den benötigten Materialien und stellen unsere Arbeitskraft zur Verfügung."

Die Einrichtungen für das einschmelzen der Schiffe war machbar, eine faire Bezahlung ebenso, aber sie wollte das er einen orbitalen Lift für die Kolonie errichtet ließ. Das Ding kostet locker hunderte Milliarden und würde sein Budget merklich belasten, er brauchte etwas mit dem sie ihm entgegen kommen würde.

Er überlegte kurz bevor er antwortete: „Ich baue ihren Lift, aber nur wenn sie mir die RSOs um sonst fertigen und mir einen Rabat bei den Titanium geben." Es war ein gerechter Vorschlag für beide Seiten, die Kolonie bekam einen Abnehmer für das bis jetzt kaum rentable Geschäft mit dem Titanium und der Admiral bekam seine 13 Außenposten so schnell wie möglich.

Die Präsidentin überlegte einige Minuten. „In Ordnung", ging diese auf seinen Vorschlag ein, „ich akzeptiere ihre Bedingungen."

Sie stand auf und reichte ihm die Hand. „Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmache, würde ich gerne zu meinen Leuten zurückkehren Admiral."

„Verstehe. Mein Lieutenant wird sie zu einem Pelican bringen." Er begleite sie zu Tür hinaus und ließ Enfield verständigen, nach wenigen Minuten kam diese schnellen Schrittes.

Erst als sich die Aufzugstür hinter den beiden geschlossen hat, kehrte er erleichtert in den Besprechungsraum zurück, in dem Captain Delany auf ihn wartete.

Erschöpft ließ er sich in seinen Sitz fallen, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch Delanys amüsiertes Gesicht, während er zwei Gläser Wasser auf den Tisch stellte. Das Gespräch hatte nicht lange gedauert, aber die Präsidentin machte schnell klar wie der Hase laufen würde. Schade das sie eine Zivilistin war und keine seiner Offizier.

„Danke", schnell nahm er einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas, bevor er sich seinen Offizier zuwandte. „Sie kennen die Präsidentin?"

„Ja ich kenne sie schon ein paar Jahre, wir haben uns ab und an bei verschiedenen Veranstaltungen getroffen. Eine ehrliche Frau, ich hab für sie ein gutes Wort vor dem Treffen eingelegt", gab er immer noch amüsiert zur Antwort.

„Ein gutes Wort nennen sie das?"

„Seien sie froh Sir, sie hatte heute noch einen ihrer guten Tage." „

Also gut. Captain würden sie das Projekt übernehmen?"

„Ja tu ich, aber ich muss noch um zwei Gefallen bitten." Grand gab mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er fortfahren konnte.

Der Captain nickte kurz und begann: „Erstens, ich würde gerne, mit ihrer Erlaubnis Admiral, noch zusätzliche Leute für das Vorhaben rekrutieren. Der zweite Punkt wäre der wichtigste, ich benötige weitere Schiffe um das System gegen mögliche Bedrohungen zu sichern. Momentan befinden sich nur drei weitere Fregatten im Orbit von Agrion. Zwei von ihnen, haben momentan keinen Slipspaceantrieb und können nur zur orbitalen Verteidigung eingesetzt werden."

William überlegte nur kurz, mehr Personal bedeutete höhere Kosten, aber es würde auch das gesamte Unterfangen beschleunigen und ein paar Schiffe konnte er sicherlich noch erübrigen.

„In Ordnung, holen sie so viele zusätzliche Leute um effizient arbeiten zu können, zusätzlich bekommen sie noch fünf Fregatten und zwei Zerstörer der Halberd-Klasse"

„Da wäre noch etwas Sir."

Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und warf seinen Captain einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Die RSOs haben keinen eigenen Antrieb um einen Sprung durchführen zu können, deswegen brauche ich ein Schiff, dass groß genug ist diese an ihren Bestimmungsort zu bringe. Ich habe an einen Träger gedacht, die _Andromeda_ der Epoch-Klasse"

„Captain ihnen ist bewusst, dass wir nur drei Träger dieser Klasse besitzen?"

„Vollkommen Sir. Es ist aber der einzige Schifftyp, der genug Platz für die Bauteile der Stationen und für das benötigte Personal."

Delany hatte Recht, er musste einen Träger für diese Aufgabe und dem Schutz des zukünftigen Navystützpunktes bereitstellen. Die Andromeda pattroulierte zurzeit die Grenze des Sektors, eigentlich hatte er gehofft den Träger zu seiner Task Force hinzuzufügen. Die anderen beiden sind stationiert über Arcadis und Halea, den über Arcadis konnte er nicht abziehen, also blieb nur der über Halea.

Er beschloss ihn durch einen der Orion-Klasseträger zu ersetzten. „

In Ordnung Captain, sie gehört ihnen. Benötigen sie sonst noch etwas?", sprach er nach einiger Zeit.

„Nein Sir. Es bleibt nur die Frage welche Schiffe ich als erstes der Modernisierung unterziehen soll?"

William überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Nehmen sie die Schiffe, die sie durch das errichten der Aufklärungsposten von der Grenze abziehen können."

„Wollen sie alle Schiffe nach und nach aus dem Grenzgebiet abziehen Admiral. Ist das klug?", hinterfragte ich der Captain vorsichtig.

„Nein nur vorrübergehend, ich habe daran gedacht jeder Station drei Fregatten zur Verfügung zu stellen, die in ihrer Nähe patrouillieren sollen, um bei Problemen schnell einschreiten zu können. Die Befehlsgewalt über alles was mit der Grenze zu tun hat, würde ich Petterson übergeben."

Delany nickte: „Ja Petterson ist eine gute Wahl, er ist schon seit Jahren an der Grenze stationiert, er kennt das Gebiet wie seine Westentasche."

Die beiden Männer schwiegen einige Zeit lang, nur das Summen der Maschinen viele Decks unter ihnen war im Hintergrund zu hören. William war erschöpft, den ganzen Tag hatte er damit verbracht liegengebliebene Büroarbeit abzuarbeiten, was allmählich seinen Preis forderte.

„Ich werde ihnen wöchentlich einen Bericht über den Fortschritt des Stützpunktes und er Modernisierungen zukommen lassen."

Er warf den alten Offizier einen müden Blick zu. „In Ordnung Captain, ich denke wir wären hier fertig. Sie können gehen wenn sie wollen."

„Gönnen sie sich eine Pause Admiral. Rom wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut", sprach dieser während er sich aus seinem Stuhl erhob und seinem jüngeren Vorgesetzten die Hand reichte.

„Ich versuche es, aber ich glaube die Zeit rinnt uns wie Wasser durch die Finger. Danke für ihre Zeit Captain", verabschiedetet er ihn.

Er vergrub seinen Kopf in die auf den Tisch gestützten Hände, ausgelaugt schloss er seine Augen und wäre fast eingeschlafen, hätte ihn nicht ein klopfen an der Tür davon abgehalten.

„Die Tür ist offen", rief er nachdem er sich aufrecht hingesetzt hatte. Lieutenant Enfield betrat mit geschmeidigen Schritten das Zimmer, schritt an den Platz zu seiner Rechten und schob ihm ein Datenpad vor die Nase.

„Ich habe zwei Fregatten für die Eskortierung der Forschungsschiffe von Liang-Dortmund ausgewählt, die Wildcat und die Landcaster, beides Schiffe der Paris-Klasse."

„Sehr gute Arbeit Miss Enfield, informieren Sie die Kommandierenden über ihre neuen Befehle und teilen sie mir bitte mit, sobald sie startbereit sind", lobte er seine Offizierin.

„Schon geschehen Sir. Beide haben bereits mit dem aufstocken ihrer Vorräte begonnen und sind in weniger als 27 Stunden bereit für den Missionsbeginn, alles was ich noch brauche ist ihre Unterschrift", verkündete sie sichtlich stolz auf das Lob ihres Vorgesetzten.

Er überflog schnell den von ihr zusammengestellten Bericht. Alles war fein säuberlich aufgelistet: Informationen über die Schiffe, deren Besatzung und Qualifikationen, sowie einen kompletten Lebenslauf der Captains und Enfields Begründung weshalb gerade diese Schiffe und deren Crew. Er segnete alles ab, indem er seinen Finger auf den integrierten Scanner des Pads drückte.

„Es gibt da vielleicht noch etwas, was sie interessieren könnte Sir", berichtete sie. Mit einigen schnellen Fingerbewegungen öffnete die blonde Offizierin ein neues Fenster, dies bis jetzt im Hintergrund war.

Seine Stirn kräuselte sich, als er versuchte die Daten vor ihm zu verstehen. Es war eine riesige Bestandsliste eines Lagerkomplexes von SinoViet im Artemis-Sektor. Sie beinhaltet alle möglichen Teile eines Schiffes, von Computerterminals, Magnetspulen für die MACs, Hydraulikölen für die Kolben der Schutztüren bis hin zu Ersatzteilen von Slipspaceantrieben und Fusionsgeneratoren.

„Beeindruckend … aber was genau hab ich hier?"

„Eine komplette Auflistung der eingelagerten Ersatzschiffsteile von SinoViet aus der Ära des Großen Krieges. Da die meisten Schiffe nach dem Krieg von Zeit zu Zeit durch neue ersetzt worden waren, hatte man bei SinoViet 2562 beschlossen alle verbliebenen Ersatzteile der alten Schiffe an einem Ort zu lagern. Man wollte dadurch Kosten sparen und Platz für neue Teile schaffen. Jetzt steht der Inhalt des Lager zum Verkauf, für knappe 287 Milliarden Credits."

„Hmm, 287 Milliarden ist günstig. Wo liegt der Hacken?"

„Das Lager muss in vier Monaten komplett geräumt sein, wenn nicht, wird alles verschrottet." Vier Monate waren ein sehr kurzer Zeitraum, um einen Ort zu finden der die Kapazität hat, alle Teile unterzubringen und einen Weg diese möglichst günstig, aber schnell dorthin zu transportieren.

SinoViet wollte zudem nur alles gemeinsam verkaufen, aber selbst wenn er Einzelstücke kaufen könnte würde es ihm nichts bringen, da es noch keine wirkliche Liste mit allen Dingen gab, die ausgetauscht oder ersetzt werden müssten.

„Setzen sie sich mit SinoViet in Verbindung und fragen sie, ob man den Umzug noch etwas hinauszögern könne. Sagen wir zwei, vielleicht drei Monate", hastig tippte Enfield ihre neuen Befehle in ihr Datenpad.

„Captain Delany bekommt eine Kopie der Daten, ich will seine Meinung wissen und mögliche Vorschläge wo man das Material einlagern könnte. Das wäre dann alles Lieutenant", beendete er.

„Zu Befehl Admiral, ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt".

Nachdem William einige Momente auf die Tür blickte, durch die sie verschwunden war richtete sich sein Augenmerk zurück auf sein Tablet.

Vier Monate waren zu wenig. Viel zu wenig. Die Stille des Raumes wurde nur durch das Ticken seiner Uhr unterbrochen und sein mulmiges Gefühl, dass er bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt hatte kehrte zurück.

Es fühlte sich an als würde er ein Rennen fahren, gegen wen wusste er nicht.

Grand wusste momentan nur eines … er verlor.


	4. Chapter 3

**SALVATION**

Copyrights 343 Industries & Bioware

(V1.0)

 **1100 Uhr, 17. November, 2595 (Militärkalender)**

 **UNSC Stalwart-Klasse Fregatte _Brotherhood_ , Schrottfeld, Orbit, Agrion**

 **Beta Columbae System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

Es war erstaunlich wenig los für diese Zeit in der Umkleidekabine, vielleicht war es aber auch nur Einbildung. Für ein Schiff im Weltraum spielte die Zeit nur eine sehr geringe Rolle, man konnte leicht den Sinn dafür verlieren. Stunden wurden zu Tage, Tage zu Wochen und Wochen zu einzige was etwas Orientierung schaffte war die Standard Erdzeit, die auf den meisten Schiffen benutzt wird. Auf der Erde war es gerade kurz nach 11, auf Agrion hingegen war es 4:20 in der Nacht auf dieser Seite des Planeten.

Er verdrängte den Gedankengang und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was vor ihm liegen würde. Mit dem kleinen Handtuch aus seinem Schrank trocknete er schnell seine kurzen Haare trocken, schmiss es dann auf die Bank vor ihm und nahm den schwarz-grauen Kampfanzug heraus.

Seine Finger glitten über die Oberfläche, es sah relativ unscheinbar aus, aber der Blick täuschte. Der Anzug bestand aus mehreren Schichten, darunter Kevlar, einer eingewebten Titanium-Keramik Schicht und das wohl wichtigste für seinen bevorstehenden Ausflug, einem System das die Temperatur stabile halten konnte. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt war, dass dieser Vakuumdicht ist und ein Filtersystem für Sauerstoff bot, was den Träger ermöglicht eine knappe Stunde ohne Frischluftzufuhr auszukommen.

Die Jungs von den ODST waren so freundlich ihm zwei der Ersatzrüstungen zur Verfügung zu stellen, er hätte auch nur den Anzug ohne Rüstung genommen, aber sie bestanden darauf, man wollte ja nicht, dass ihm im Ernstfall etwas zustößt. Und schick sah die alte BDU immer noch unsicheren Handgriffen begann er die BDU anzulegen, als er nasse Schritte aus dem Duschbereich kommen hörte.

Eine splitternackte Enfield, die nur ein Handtuch um ihren Hals trug, riss den Spind neben ihm auf und begann sich die Harre zu trocknen. Er zog die letzten Riemen der Beinpanzerung fest, bevor er den Status des Anzuges überprüfte. Alles war im grünen Bereich, er konnte mit seinem Weltraumspaziergang beginnen.

Neben ihm hörte er ein leises Fluchen.

„Sind sie sicher, dass sie meine Richtige Größe haben Admiral? Das Ding ist mindestens 2 Nummern zu klein.", stöhnte die abgekämpfte Blondine und zerrte wütend an dem Kleidungstück.

„Die Größe stimmt, sie müssen hauteng sitzen. Brauchen sie Hilfe?"

„Nein schon gut, ich schaffe das schon irgendwie."

Einige Minuten und hunderte Kraftwörter später sackte sie erschöpft neben ihm auf die Bank. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Haben sie schon mal eine BDU angelegt?"

„Nein. Ein paarmal hab ich im Training die Anzüge von den Marines angehabt."

„Nur im Training? Was war mit der Grundausbildung?"

„Hab ich keine. Eigentlich bin ich gelernte Fachkraft für Personalmanagement."

William starrte sie ungläubig an, jeder der dem UNSC beitrat, musste eine 2,5 jährige Grundausbildung hinter sich bringen. Diese enthielt, je nach Streitkräften etwas voneinander abweichen konnte, die Grundlegenden Sachen wie Schießen mit allen Standartwaffe, Nahkampf und Überlebenstraining um nur einige zu nennen. Sobald man in der Navy den Offiziersweg einschlug, kamen weitere Trainingseinheiten dazu, in diesen lernte man normaler weise wie man kleinere Schiffe flog und navigierte.

„Wie schaut es mit Navigation von Schiffen und Weltraumeinsätzen aus?", hackte er besorgt nach, als Antwort bekam er nur ein Schulterzucken seiner Offizierin. Grand stöhnte auf, dass würde in den nächsten Wochen viel Arbeit bedeuten, sie würde alle nicht vorhanden Kurse nachholen müssen.

„Ich kann ihnen jemanden finden der mich ersetzen kann, da ich nicht die benötigten Qualifikation für diese Arbeit habe", sprach sie mit gesengten Blick und leiser Stimme.

„Nein sie bleiben auf jeden Fall. Schauen sie mich an Lieutenant!" Sie hob, fas schon ängstlich den Kopf und blickte ihn an. „

Sie leisten hervorragende Arbeit Enfield, ohnesiewäre ich aufgeschmissen und Charlotte hilflos ausgeliefert. Wir werden sehen, ob sie einiges davon an der örtlichen Akademie nachholen können, der Rest ist Learning by doing.", teilte er ihr bestimmt mit.

„Aber als erstes ziehen wir ihnen den Anzug an." In der darauffolgenden viertel Stunde zeigte er ihr, wie sie die BDU am schnellsten anlegen konnte und auf welche Handgriffe man achten sollte.

„Bereit?"

„Ja Sir."

Er schnappte sich noch schnell Charlottes Datenchip, der neben seiner Armbanduhr auf dem obersten Fach in seinem Spind lag.

„Gut, dann los", mit diesen Worten begannen die beiden in Richtung des Hangars zu marschieren.

Im Hangar der Fregatte war weitaus mehr Aktivität als er angenommen hatte, das komplette Deck war mit D77H-TCI und Longswords zugestellt. Zwischen den Schiffen konnte er das umhereilende Deckpersonal erkennen, dass seinen zugewiesenen Aufgaben nachging. Wie alles in diesem Sektor, waren auch die kleineren Schiffe noch aus der Zeit des Krieges und hatten dementsprechende Gebrauchsspuren aufzuweisen, aber die Crew tat ihr Möglichstes um jedes Schiff so lange wie es nur irgendwie ging kampfbereit zu halten.

Denn jedes Schiff das man verlor, selbst wenn es nur einer der alten Pelicans ist, bekam man zu spüren. Ersatzteile auf den Markt waren für diese Schiffstypen meist schnell vergriffen. Grand konnte nachvollziehen warum auf diesem Deck eine solche Aktivität herrschte, höchstwahrscheinlich hatte Captain Cleveland an geordert so viele, der dringend benötigten Teile von der Kolonie zu kaufen wie es nur möglich war.

Je mehr er sah, desto entschlossener wurde er SinoViet den Lagerkomplex abzukaufen, um wenigsten den Reparatur –und Instandhaltungsteams das nötigste zur Verfügung zu stellen. Während er mit Miss Enfield über das Deck stapfte, hielt er Ausschau nach einigen ODSTs, die ihn mit einem Pelican begleiten würden. Am hinteren Ende entdeckte er schließlich mehre Pelcians die sauber nebeneinander aufgereiht worden sind.

Dort tummelten sich ca. zwei dutzend einsatzfähiger Höllenspringer, die ihre Ausrüstung in die Transporter schleppten, ihre Waffen überprüften oder einfach nur gelangweilt auf der Rampe der Pelicans saßen.

Die meisten Soldaten des UNSC machten einen weiten Bogen um sie, denn es war bekannt, dass die Angehörigen der Einheit mit dem Totenschädel meistens nicht gut mit Außenstehende zurechtkam. Alle die bei der Eliteeinheit anheuerten mussten sich auf eine zwei jährige Zusatzausbildung einstellen, bei der nur etwa drei Prozent bis zum Schluss durchhielten.

Die meisten der Mitglieder waren Spezialisten in ihrem Fachgebiet, Überlebenskünstler, oder durchgeknallte Irre die man in keiner anderen Einheit haben wollte … oder alles. Im United Nation Space Command gab es zwei große Spezialeinheiten die Spartaner, die man selten einsetzte und die ODSTs.

Die Spartaner wurden gerufen wenn man einen Job schnell, lautlos und vor allem effizient erledigt haben wollt, sie waren sozusagen das Scharfschützengewehr der Streitkräfte.

Die Höllenspringer waren mehr das Brecheisen, immer an vorderster Front und mittendrin statt nur dabei. Kam eine Mission ins Stocken oder drohte eine Frontlinie zusammenzubrechen, schickte man sie, dass soll nicht heißen das sie keine verdeckten Operationen durchführen konnten.

Der Admiral schritt zielstrebig auf den einen Soldaten zu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und mit Befehlen um sich schmiss. Das musste Chief Petty Officer Micheal Hulme sein, der den Befehl über diese Gruppe hat. Die Ankunft der beiden ist natürlich bemerkt worden, einige der Soldaten warfen ihm misstrauische Blicke zu. Er konnte die bohrende Blicke der Soldaten fast spüren, aber so schnell wie sie ihn erblickt hatten, verschob sich deren Aufmerksamkeit auf die Person hinter ihm.

Dutzende Augenpaare musterten die blonde Offizierin in ihrem hautengen Anzug von unten bis oben, ihr war es sichtlich unangenehm und sie stellte sich ein wenig weiter hinter Grand. Noch bevor er einschreiten konnte blaffte Hulme seine Männer bereits an: „Was glotzt ihr so blöde, habt ihr einen Geist gesehen!"

„Nein Sir, aber Frischfleisch", erwiderte einer der Springer mit einem schiefen Grinsen, derweil ruhte sein Blick immer noch auf der jungen Frau.

Enfields Kopf glich farblich mittlerweile mehr einer Tomate, was ihr von einigen Soldaten Gelächter einbrachte. Der Petty Officer wirbelt herum und ging bei den Anblick seines vorgesetzten Offiziers, den er heute Morgen die beiden Rüstungen aushändigte, nahtlos in einen Salut über.

„Admiral Grand, Lieutenant Enfield wir sind fertig und können jederzeit mit der Mission beginne."

„Stehen sie bequem Hulme", erwiderte er kurz. In der Zwischenzeit hatten auch alle anderen ODSTs Haltung angenommen und jegliche Art von Gelächter war schlagartig verstummt.

„Sind ihre Leute immer so respektvoll Chief?", fragte er. Unterdessen wanderte sein Blick über jeden der anwesenden Personen, die zum größten Teil seinen Blick ausweichten oder auf den Boden starrten.

„Wird nicht wieder vorkommen Sir. Darauf haben sie mein Wort."

„Wir werden sehen, falls doch werden sie und ihre Einheit bis ans Lebensende die Klos auf dem Schiff schrubben. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt Chief?" „

Glasklar Sir", presste dieser mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. William war sich sicher, dass sich Hulme die Störenfriede zur Brust nehmen würde. „Gut. Rechnen sie mit Problemen?", führ er nach einer kurzen Pause fort und deutete auf die Transportschiffe und deren Besatzungen.

„Ich habe gedacht, wir könnten eine kleine Trainingsmission daraus machen. Die Jungs haben es bitter nötig, sie sitzen schon zu lange nur faul auf ihren Ärschen. Das ist die beste Möglichkeit seit langem, mal wieder ein wenig Weltraumtraining zu bekommen." Da hatte er wohl recht, wenn sich schon so eine Gelegenheit ergab sollte man sie auch nutzten. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee.

„Werden uns ihre Männer alle begleiten?"

„Nein Sir, nur Fredrik, Ned und ich", gab er kurz zur Antwort und zeigte auf den mittleren Pelican, an dessen Seite zwei dunkelhäutige Männer standen. „Wäre es ein Problem, wenn sich jemand aus den anderen Teams finden ließe, der meinen Lieutenant in die Grundlagen des Trainings einweisen würde. Ihre Erfahrung mit Operationen in der Schwerelosigkeit ist begrenzt."

Seine Offizierin warf ihn einen flehenden Blick zu, den er bewusst ignorierte. Einige der ODSTs waren näher herangetreten, in der Hoffnung sie würden ausgewählt, um der hübschen Soldatin mit den grauen Augen bei ihrem Training helfen zu können.

„Ich habe genau den richtigen Mann dafür. Coats kommen sie mal her!" Ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und blauen Augen kam aus dem linken Pelcian herausgestapft, über die Schulter hatte er M45 Shotgun geschlungen.

„Coats das ist Lieutenant Enfield, sie werden sie heute begleiten und mit ihr das Training in der Schwerelosigkeit absolvieren. Sie hat keinerlei Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen, also fangen sie bei den Grundlagen an. Fragen?", teilte Hulme den ODST kurz mit.

„Verstanden", sprach dieser und wandte sich danach an die Offizierin, „Hier entlang Ma'am."

„Einen Moment noch Coats."

„Admiral?"

„Bringen sie mir meinen Lieutenant in einem Stück zurück", wandte er sich an den jungen Petty Officer.

„Sie haben mein Wort darauf Sir." William nickte Lorena nochmals aufmunternd zu, bevor die beiden in Rumpf des Pelicans und somit aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden.

„Brechen wir auf."

Der Chief nickt noch kurz bevor er losbrüllte: „Auf geht's Ladies wir rücken ab!" Die Transporter verließen kurz darauf die Fregatte und schossen auf den Schrottplatz zu. Der Flug durch das All war ruhig, aber im Schiff selbst war die Atmosphäre angespannt. Die Piloten mussten die alten D77Hs mit höchster Konzentration hindurchlenken, da es überall herumfliegende Trümmerteile gab und das Radar des Schiffes damit nicht zurechtkam. Nach einigen nervend zehrenden Minuten erreichten sie endlich ihren Zielpunkt.

„Wir sind da Sir", informierte ihn der Pilot.

Grand löste seinen Gurt und öffnete nach ein paar Schritten die Tür, welche das Cockpit von dem Rest des Schiffes trennte. Der Soldat für die Navigation ist bereits aus seinem erhöhten Sitz hinter dem Piloten aufgestanden, überließ ihn diesen und verschwand durch die Tür in den hinteren Bereich des Schiffes. Durch das große Frontfenster hatte er einen guten Blick auf die Starsky, sie trieb inmitten des Schrottfeldes umgeben von zahllosen kleineren Schiffen, die umhertrieben und gelegentlich mit ihr oder anderen zusammenstießen.

„Können sie näher ran fliegen?"

„Wie nahe Sir?"

„Soweit wie möglich, aber halten sie einen Sicherheitsabstand" Der Navypilot drückte den Steuerknüppel nach vorne und brachte den Pelican bis auf 140 Meter an den alten Punic-Träger heran. Schon jetzt konnte er sagen, dass der Zustand des Schiffes katastrophal ist, Charlotte hatte mit ihrer Darstellung nicht übertrieben. Befinden sich die anderen Seiten in einem genauso bescheidenen Zustand, konnte er seinen Plan den Träger wieder einsatzbereit zu machen wohl als gescheitert betrachten.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist", tadelte ihn die samtweiche Stimme über die Lautsprecher des Helmes.„Aber sie wollten ja nicht hören Sir. Stur wie ein kleines Kind", fuhr sie nach einen Moment der Stille fort. „Männer und ihre Spielzeuge. Haben sie sich einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt …"

„Wir haben uns geirrt."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden." Seine KI schwieg eisern weiter. Er seufzte tief, als er nach dutzenden Sekunden immer noch keine Antwort bekam.

„Ich habe mich geirrt."

„Ahh das klingt schon besser", stimmte sie ihm amüsiert zu.

Über fünf Stunden waren sie um den Träger herumgeflogen, hatten alles begutachtet. Überall bot sich Grand der gleiche erschütternde Anblick, Einschusslöcher von Plasmawaffen die so groß sind, dass man selbst mit dem Pelican mühelos ihn durchfliegen könnte. Die linke Seite war höchstwahrscheinlich durch einen Energie Projektor mehrere hundert Meter aufgerissen worden, dadurch konnte man das darunter liegende Titangerüst und dutzende Schiffsebenen erkennen. Eine der zwei MAC´s war komplett zerstört.

Ein Hangar hatte einen Volltreffer durch einen Plasmatorpedo erlitten und ist daraufhin wie ein Treibstoffdepot explodiert, dabei musste der Treffer hunderte wenn nicht sogar tausende Menschleben ausgelöscht haben. Von den Leuten und dem dort stationierten Material blieb allerdings nur Staub zurück, die wenigen die überlebt hatten wurden Sekundenbruchteile später durch das eindringende Vakuum getötet. Im Inneren sah es allerdings nicht besser aus. Nach Stunden des Begutachtens der Hülle, entschied sich William noch einen kurzen Blick hinein zu werfen.

Kurz traf den Nagel auf den Kopf, denn er und seine Begleiter kamen keine 10 Gänge weit. Das Fehlen der nötigen Energieversorgung um Türen oder Aufzüge zu betreiben erschwerte ihnen das Vorrankommen ungemein. Letztendlich konnten die ODST´s nur mit haufenweiße Sprengstoff einige der Schotten öffnen. Ohne Strom konnte auch Charlotte nicht auf die internen Schiffsysteme zugreifen und so spielte sie nun seinen privaten Reiseführer während er durch einen der riesigen Hangars stapfte, indem sie gelandet waren.

Der Hangar war komplett leer geräumt, keine Schiffe, keine herumliegenden Werkzeuge, keine Fahrzeuge oder Waffen – einfach nichts.

„Wussten sie Admiral, dass die Starsky bei der Schlacht um die Erde einen entscheidenden Beitrag geleistet hat? Nach der Prophet der Wahrheit mit ¼ seiner Flotte durch das Portal geflohen war und der Gebieter, sowie einige UNSC Schiffe die Lücke über Neu Mombasa schlossen, die der Prophet der Gnade verursacht hatte, sammelte sich der Rest der Allianzflotte um auf Verstärkung zu warten. Einige Stunden nachdem die Separatisten ein riesiges Areal zwischen Voi und dem Portal verglast hatten, folgten die Eliten dem Propheten."

„Weißt du warum sie die halbe Stadt verglast haben?", fragte er einige Zeit in die Dunkelheit des Alles geblickt hatte.

„Nein, alle Informationen über den Zwischenfall, sowie über das Portal oder was dahinter liegen könnte sind streng geheim."

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er auch nicht mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet. Natürlich hatte er, wie Millionen anderer Leute auch, im Waypoint Netzwerk nach Informationen gesucht, aber vergeblich, alles was er fand waren Verschwörungstheorien und einige Bilder die das Gelände und dessen Einrichtungen von der Grenze des Sperrgebietes zeigten.

In den Wochen nach dem Krieg verwandelte man das Gelände um das Portal in ein militärisches Sperrgebiet, die Städte wie Voi und Neu Mombasa, die in diesem Areal lagen wurden komplett dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und deren Bevölkerung umgesiedelt. Danach renaturierte man den Bereich und fing an gigantische unterirdische Anlagen zu errichten.

Orbitallifte, automatische Verteidigungssysteme, planetare und orbitale Schildgeneratoren, sowie riesige Generatoren die deren Energieversorgung sicherstellte. Insgesamt entstand über den folgenden Jahrzehnten der wohl am besten gesicherte Ort im menschlichen Territorium.

Die einzigen zwei Ort, die der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich sind ist das Denkmal in der Nähe von Voi, dass als Erinnerung und Mahnung an die Verluste des großen Krieges dient. Das andere war ein Ort der am Fuße des Kilimandscharos liegt, man nannte ihn auch den Garten Eden. In diesem wachsen und gedeihen alle Arten von Blumen und anderer Fauna.

Inmitten dieses Paradises stand ein einzelner Grabstein mit einer eleganten, aber einfachen Inschrift – John 117.

Nachdem der Master Chief am 27. Oktober 2558 für Tod erklärt wurde, um einige Monate darauf, auf Höhepunkt der KI-Rebellion wieder zu erscheinen, verschwand er gegen Ende des Aufstandes endgültig. Viele haben gehofft, dass der Chief wieder auftauchen würde, leider fehlt von ihm jede Spur - bis heute.

Nach mehreren Jahren als MIA gemeldet, wurde sein Status 2567 offiziell auf KIA umgestellt. Daraufhin begann die Konstruktion des „Gartens" und in wenigen Jahren sollte in einigen Kilometern Entfernung noch das Museum der Menschheit entstehen. Dieses soll nach der Fertigstellung allen Menschen zugänglich sein und wird später ein Diorama beheimaten, das von den Soldaten handelt die an der Seite des Spartaners in der Schlacht um Neu Mombasa gekämpft hatten.

Der Bau sollte 2607 beginnen und sollte 2610, nach nur drei Jahren Bauzeit, beendet werden. „Admiral?" Grand reagierte nicht und starrte weiterhin, mit einem leeren Blick in die schwärze des Alles.

"William? Alles in Ordnung?", erst jetzt drang die sanfte Stimme zu ihm durch.

„Ja – alles gut", selbst für ihn klangen seine Worte wenig überzeugend. „Fahr bitte fort."

„Wie sie wollen Sir", seufzte sie leise.

„Wie gesagt der restliche Teil der Loyalisten Flotte sammelte sich außerhalb der Reichweite der OPDs und wartete auf die herannahende Verstärkung. Diese traf wenige Stunden später ein, darunter befand sich auch ein Supercarrier, der eigentlich das Flaggschiff für den Propheten sein sollte. Viele vermuten, dass das Schiff mit dem der Anführer der Allianz zur Erde kam, schneller war als der restliche Verband oder sie mussten sich neu sammeln. Egal was deren Gründe für die Verspätung waren, die Armada der Bruts war Admiral Harpers Anzahl weit überlegen.

Experten sprechen von einer Größe, die der UNSC Stärke um das acht- bis neunfache übertraf. Der einzige wirkliche Wiederstand, die dem Träger gegenüberstand und verhinderte das er einfach durch unsere Verteidigungslinie fegte, war der Valiant Kreuzer von Admiral Harper, zwei Punic-Klasse Träger und einige verbliebene Stationen - darunter auch die von Lord Hood. Im Laufe des Tages schaffte es die Allianz, mit den auf der Erde verbliebenen Truppen die Reaktoren für die Energieversorgung zu blockieren und somit die letzten ODPs kampfunfähig zu machen, welche den Träger stoppen hätte können.

Während über Neu Mombasa die entscheidende Schlacht um den Planeten ausgetragen wurde, sammelte sich ohne das Wissen der Allianz einige Lichtjahre entfernt, die wohl gewaltigste Flotte die je im menschlichen Reich gesehen wurde. Als Reach einige Wochen zuvor verglast wurde, gelang es den meisten Schiffen durch das Einsetzen des Cole Protokolls zu fliehen.

Zur Verteidigung von Reach wurden mehr als 60 Prozent der im Umkreis verfügbaren Schiffe zur Hilfe gerufen. Nach dem Fall des wohl wichtigsten Militärstützpunktes, der nicht im Sol-System lag, haben viele das UNSC aufgeben und den Krieg als verloren gesehen."

William kannte die Bilder und Videos von der Schlacht um den Heimatplaneten der Menschheit, er hatte gesehen wie hunderte Schiffe von Plasmawaffen zerfetzt wurden und sich der Träger ein Schiff nach dem anderen vornahm.

„Derweil trafen hunderte Schiffe, aus allen verbleibenden Kolonien bei Flottenadmiral Ward ein. Darunter befanden sich auch zwei Valiant Kreuzer, sowie drei weitere Punic-Klasse Träger, darunter auch die Starsky. Der Preis für diese Flotte war allerding enorm, hunderte Kolonien wurden völlig schutzlos zurückgelassen – Milliarden Leben standen nun ernstzunehmende Vereidigung da.

Auf dem Höhepunkt der Schlacht sprang Ward der Brutflotte in den Rücken und kesselte sie somit ein. Gefangen zwischen der Erde und ihren Verteidigern, sah sich die Allianz nun gezwungen einen Krieg an zwei Fronten zu führen.

Auf einmal hatte sich das Blatt gewendet und die Navy war ihren Gegner gegenüber Zahlenmäßig im Vorteil. Flottenadmiral Ward konzentrierte sich mit dem Großteil seiner Kampfgruppe auf das Flaggschiff der Invasoren, aber erst als es der Army auf der Erde gelang die blockierten Reaktoren wieder mit den ODPs zu verbinden und so deren Energieversorgung zu reaktivieren rückte der entscheidende Sieg in greifbarer Nähe. Die Bruts waren durch die eintreffende menschliche Verstärkung gezwungen, näher an den Planeten zu fliegen und somit in die Reichweite, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch inaktiven, Waffenplattformen.

Sie bemerkten zu spät, dass die Plattformen wieder mit der benötigten Energie versorgt wurden. Lord Hood befahl allen Stationen in Reichweite das Feuer auf den gewaltigen, aber bereits angeschlagen Träger zu eröffnen. Der erste Schuss verfehlte den Träger nur knapp um wenige hunderttausend Meter, durschlug zwei Zerstörer und schoss einen Kreuzer kampfunfähig.

Erst in diesem Moment begriffen die restlichen Schiffe in welcher aussichtslosen Situation sie sich befanden. Der Träger versuchte in einem verzweifelten Manöver den zweiten Schuss auszuweichen – erfolglos. Es schlug mit 4% der Lichtgeschwindigkeit in den vorderen, unteren Teil des Schiffes ein und trat im Mittelteil auf der Oberseite wieder aus.

Die dabei frei werdende Energie war so gewaltig, dass nur das Heck übrigblieb. Dieses explodierte Sekundenbruchteile später und riss mehrere Schiffe mit in den Tod, welche sich in der unmittelbaren Nähe befanden. Das durch den Verlust entstehende Chaos verhalf der Navy zu ihrem Sieg – ein Sieg, der mit Millionen, vielleicht sogar Milliarden Leben bezahlt werden musste. Unter den Opfern waren unter anderem Admiral Harper und sein Kreuzer, sowie die _Starsky_ , die am Ende nur noch kampunfähig im All trieb, sowie ein weiter Punic-Klasse Träger", mit diesen Worten beendete eine sichtlich traurig klingende Charlotte den Geschichtsunterricht.

„Das Mädchen hat schon einiges mitgemacht", murmelte er leise.

„Ja und die jüngste ist sie auch nicht mehr."

„Der beste Platz für sie wäre ein Museum, das würde einem solch geschichtsträchtigen Schiff wenigsten etwas Respekt zollen."

„Den Träger in ein Museum zu bringen wird schwierig, aber aus ihr könnte man ein eines machen – man schaue sich nur den ganzen Platz an."

„Da hast du Recht Charlotte." Genug Platz für hunderte Jäger, deren Piloten, Personal für anfallende Reparaturen und …"

„ Ersatzteile?", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Ja genau. Viel Platz für Ersatzteile", überlegte er laut. „Ist die _Starsky_ komplett leergeräumt?"

„Ja die Flugzeugdecks, Waffenkammern und die Quartiere der Besatzungen wurden weitgehend gesäubert."

„Hmm … na gut, wir kehren zur Fregatte zurück. Sag dem Chief ich hab alles gesehen was ich wollte." Er warf noch einen letzten Blick über den leeren Hangar, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg zu den ODSTs und dem Pelican machte.

* * *

 **1930 Uhr, 17. November, 2595 (Militärkalender)**

 **UNSC Stalwart-Klasse Fregatte _Brotherhood,_ Orbit, Agrion**

 **Beta Columbae System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

Seine Finger trommelten immer wieder auf den Tisch an dem er saß, während seine Augen auf dem Hologramm vor ihm ruhten. Das Hologramm der Starsky, war an mehreren Stellen mit verschiedenen Rottönen markiert, diese hob die beschädigten Stellen des ehemaligen Trägers hervor. Je nachdem wie schwer diese war wurde die Farbe dunkler.

„ Credits würde nach ersten Schätzungen die Reparatur des Trägers kosten. Ich habe auch schon mal die nötigen Umbauarbeiten mit einkalkuliert, die gemacht werden müssen, wenn sie sich dazu entschließen sie wirklich als Lagerhaus umzubauen."

„Danke Charlotte."

Die KI warf ihm noch ein zauberhaftes Lächeln zu, bevor der Holoprojektor erlosch. Nach reiflicher Überlegung hatte er denk Gedanken das Schiff wieder flott zu machen schweren Herzen verworfen, aber seine Reise war in diesem Punkt wenigsten nicht ganz erfolglos geblieben. Der Umbau würde eine große Menge Geld verschlingen, brachte auf längere Zeit gesehen auch Vorteile mit sich. Einer davon war sicherlich, dass durch ein Lager im Orbit alle benötigten Teile schnell zu ihrem benötigten Einsatzort gebracht werden konnten. Der andere war weitaus simpler.

Er musste für die Teile keine größeren Lagerhäuser auf der Oberfläche von Agrion errichten lassen, das würde sich mit der Zeit zwar nicht verhindern lassen, aber für das erste hatte er einen kostengünstigen Ort gefunden, der auch das Personal beheimaten konnte. Er schaltete den Holoprojektor ab und schloss die Akte, in der alle Pläne, Skizzen und einige seiner persönlichen Anmerkungen für den Umbau hinterlegt sind. Nun musste er nur noch einen Weg finden, wie er alles nach Agrion schaffen konnte.

Wie auf Stichwort öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen die Tür und Enfield trat, immer noch sichtlich erschöpft von ihrem improvisierten Training, in den Raum. Er musterte sie kurz.

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Gut Sir." Lorena setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm und konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt wie die Hölle. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein paar Stunden im Weltraum so viel Kraft kosten", erwiderte sie letztendlich.

„Hat Coats sie anständig behandelt?"

„Wer? .. Oh sie meinen Michael."

„Michael?", hackte er mit einem interessierten Blick nach.

„Uhh. Ich meine natürlich Petty Officer Coats. Er war sehr zuvorkommend" Sie wich seinen Blick aus und starrte stur auf ihre Fingernägel, als wären sie plötzlich das interessanteste was sie je gesehen hatte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

„Er hat mir einen Crashkurs in Weltraumnavigation und Überlebenstraining geben."

„Sonst noch was?", hackte er bei seiner erröteten rechten Hand nach.

„Nun ja, wir haben noch kurz Bewegung –und Schießablauf im Vakuum geprobt. Nur Basics – nichts kompliziertes."

„Gut. Gut. Haben sie schon etwas von SinoViet gehört?"

„Ja", sie tippte einige Befehle auf ihr Tablet, „wir bekommen mehr Zeit. Drei Monate, wir müssen allerdings die zusätzlichen anfallenden Kosten für Personal, Lagerung,Strom und dergleichen aus eigener Tasche zahlen."

„Immerhin etwas. Gibt es Unterstützung bei der Verlegung der Materialien?"

„Nein Sir." Er starrte an die Decke. Es würde Monate dauern, bis man die _Starsky_ so umgebaut hat, dass sie als Lagergebäude funktionieren würde. Selbst die Errichtung von Lagerkomplexen auf dem Planeten würde sich mehrere Wochen hinziehen. Solange konnte er aber nicht warten. „Können wir Lagermöglichkeiten auf der Oberfläche anmieten?"

„Ich denke schon Admiral, soll ich mich darum kümmern?"

„Ja. Organisieren sie was – irgendwas. Verfluchter Mist!", er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stellte sich ans Fenster.

„Sir? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Enfield mi einer ernsten Miene.

„Ja alles gut."

Sein Kopf schmerzte schon den ganzen Tag und die Kopfschmerzen schienen immer schlimmer zu werden. „

Glauben sie ihm keine Wort Lorena", meldete sich nun auch seine KI zu Wort. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.

„Bitte Charlotte, mir geht es gut."

„Ach wirklich? Wann haben sie in den letzten Tagen mal länger als 6 Stunden geschlafen?", fragte sie schon fast wütend.

„Gestern haben ich 8 Stunden in der Kajüte …", begann er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Sie haben von den 8 Stunden keine 4 geschlafen, sondern haben weitergearbeitet. Glauben sie wirklich ich bekomme das nicht mit."

Charlotte war sauer. Stinksauer.

Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und marschierte auf dem Tisch hin und her. Ihr sonst so anmutiges Gesicht spiegelte ziemlich eindeutig ihre Wut wieder.

„Also gut", er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl bevor er fortfuhr, „was soll ich ihrer Meinung nach tun?" Lorena hatte bereits ihren Mund geöffnet und wollte etwas sagen, als ihr die künstliche Intelligenz zuvorkam.

„Weniger Arbeiten und mehr Schlafen Admiral. Sie versuchen alles selbst zu lösen und können kaum mehr richtig schlafen. Es wird ihrer Gesundheit auf Dauer nicht gut tun Sir."

„Ich habe die Projekte für die Grenze und der Werften, bereits an Petterson und Delany abgegeben", entgegnete er seiner besorgten KI.

„Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass die beiden Projekt nur die Spitze des Eisberges sind. Die Organisation um die Unterbringung und den Transport der Ersatzteile, wer übernimmt das?"

Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte – wie immer. Eigentlich hatte er genug zu tun mit seinen normalen Tätigkeiten als Admiral.

„Also gut Charlotte du hast gewonnen. Ich werde zukünftig mehr von meiner Arbeit verteilen", gab er sich endgültig geschlagen.

Ihre Miene erhellte sich schlagartig und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihren Lippen.„Danke Sir. Schön, dass sie doch noch zur Vernunft gekommen sind. Ich habe auch schon jemanden der sich um die Organisation für die Logistik und den Transport kümmern könnte", fügte sie noch hinzu. „Wirklich? Lassen sie hören." Gespannt wartete er auf ihre Antwort.

„Lieutenant Enfield"

„Bitte was?", meldete sich nun auch die völlig verwirrte Offizierin, die bis jetzt eisern geschwiegen hatte, zurück. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich die Qualifiziert genug bin eine solche Operation zu leiten."

„Ach komm schon Lorena ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen bitte", wurde sie von ihrer langjährigen Partnerin getadelt.

„Nein Charlotte, das ist eine schlechte Idee. Ich bin mir …"

„Ich finde die Idee gut", viel William ihr ins Wort.

„Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein Sir!"

„Doch es ist mein voller Ernst Lieutenant. Ab jetzt sind sie für alles zuständig", konterte er gelassen.

„Schicken sie mir einfach ihre Vorschläge und ich werde sie mir ansehen", darauf erhob er sich und ging in Richtung Tür. Bevor er den Raum verließ warf er noch einen Blick über seine Schulter. Lorena saß noch immer auf ihren Platz und sah ihm sprachlos hinterher, während eine sichtlich amüsierte Charlotte breit grinste.

„Charlotte wird sie sicherlich unterstützen, wenn sie es wünschen. Gute Nacht."

Grand verließ schnell den Raum und machte es seiner Offizierin so unmöglich, ihn noch weiter aufzuhalten.

* * *

In seinem Quartier angekommen, knöpfte William seine Uniform auf und hing sie an einem der Bügel in den Spinden. Es grenzte schon fast an Unverschämtheit Enfield einfach so in das kalte Wasser der Verantwortung zu schmeißen. Leider hatte er kaum eine Wahl. Normalerweise würde bei einem vergleichbaren Sektor dieser Größe auf 8 bis 10 Planeten ein Admiral kommen.

Mit 21 Planeten sollte dieser Sektor mindestens 2 bis 3 hochrangige Offiziere haben. Er hatte allerdings nur eine paar dutzend Captains und Colonel Sleet als höchsten Vertreter der Marines. Wer bei der Air Force das Sagen hatte wusste er nicht.

Er brauchte Leute die Verantwortung übernehmen konnten und ihm loyal gegenüber standen. Leute wie Enfield.

Sie war ein wenig zu unsicher, aber das machte sie durch ihre Klugheit und ihren Ehrgeiz mehr als wieder wett. Es wird sich mit der Zeit zeigen, ob sie ihren neuen Aufgaben gewachsen ist. Der Admiral warf die letzten Reste seiner Kleidung in den Wäschekorb neben der kleinen Dusche. Das warme Wasser der Dusche rann über seine müden Muskeln.

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte es sich an als wäre er im Himmel, frei von allen Plichten und anfallenden Aufgaben seines Berufes.

Aber es sollte nur ein kurzer Moment bleiben, kaum hatte er das Wasser abgeschaltet und war aus der Nasszelle herausgetreten, stand bereits eine wartende Charlotte auf seinen kleinen Tisch. Er ging an ihr vorbei zu seinem Kleiderschrank und begann nach einer Hose zu suchen.

„Sie hat bereits begonnen einige Transportfirmen herauszusuchen, die uns bei der Verlagerung der Sachen helfen können", sprach die gutherzige Stimme hinter ihm.

„Wirklich? Das ging ja schnell." Überrascht von den Neuigkeiten drehte er sich wieder zu ihr herum.

„Sie ist eine kluge Frau Sir, unterschätzen sie das nicht."

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille zwischen ihnen. Beide starrten sich gegenseitig an, ohne zu wissen was sie sagen sollten.

Letztendlich war es Charlotte die das Schweigen brach.

„Wollen sie sich nicht etwas anziehen Admiral. Nicht das es mich stört, aber krank nützen sie mir wenig", musterte ihn die KI mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, bei dem er nicht sicher war was er bedeutete

. „Du wärst nicht die erste Frau die mich so sieht meine Liebe", sprach er, unterdessen kramte er eine seiner Hosen heraus.

„Das nicht, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ich die letzte bin die dich so sieht", kam es kaum hörbar für seine Ohren aus dem Hintergrund.

„Wie bitte?" Er drehte sich um. Das Zimmer war leer, nur das schwache, künstliche Licht erhellte es ein wenig.

Trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie noch immer hier war. Nach ihr zu Rufen würde höchstwahrscheinlich nichts bringen, sie konnte genauso stur sein wie er selbst. Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen, als er sich in sein Bett legte und hoffte, dass sie morgen wieder in Calais sein würden.


	5. Chapter 4

**SALVATION**

Copyrights 343 Industries & Bioware

(V1.0)

 **1340 Uhr, 04. März, 2596 (Militärkalender)**

 **Verteidigungsministerium, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

„Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt Charlotte", blaffte Willam sie verärgert an.

„Weil es nichts geändert hätte ob sie es vor 2 Monaten oder Gestern erfahren hätten", antwortete sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wirklich? Ich hätte Vorkehrungen für einen Ersatz treffen können."

Er war aufgestanden und stützte sich nun wütend auf seinen Schreibtisch ab. Charlotte konnte seinen Unmut durchaus nachvollziehen, aber dennoch war es ihre Entscheidung.

„Bei allem Respekt Sir. Es ist eine Private Entscheidung meinerseits gewesen und sie steht in keinerlei Konfrontation mit einem Gesetz des UNSCs oder der UEG."

Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten der Zusammenarbeit mit dem Admiral gelernt, wie sie mit seinem Temperament umgehen konnte. Sie wusste auch, dass er sich relativ schnell wieder beruhigen würde, solange sie ruhig und gelassen blieb. Grand ließ sich zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen. Dabei hatte das Jahr doch gut angefangen, Petterson hatte die ersten Stationen an der Grenze aufgestellt und in Betrieb genommen, Captain Delany hatte vor etwas mehr als einen Monat mit der Modernisierung der ersten Schiffe begonnen.

Auch bei Miss Enfields Pilotprojet läuft es eigentlich ganz gut, wenn auch nach anfänglichen Startschwierigkeiten. Im Moment aber war er ganz froh, dass sie momentan in der Schule saß und sich nicht seinen kleinen Wutausbruch mit anhören musste. Wenn sie nicht in der Militärakademie saß und Kurse besuchte, war sie hier und half bei allen anfallenden Arbeiten.

Die zusätzliche Arbeit blieb an ihm oder Charlotte hängen, ein Zustand der nicht von Dauer sein sollte, aber gutes und diskretes Personal zu finden ist keine leichte Aufgaben. Die meisten Sekretärinnen hoher Offiziere und Regierungsmitarbeitern, haben ihre Jobs schon seit Jahrzehnten und werden nur wenn es absolut nötig ist ersetzt.

„Das ist eine Katastrophe. Enfield ist weg und du bald auch.", maulte er immer noch leicht angefressen vor sich hin.

Die KI warf ihm einen Blick zu, als handelte es sich bei dem Mann vor ihr nicht um einen Admiral sondern um einen Dreijährigen der seinen Willen nicht durchsetzen konnte. Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und strich sich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren.

„Darf ich fortfahren Admiral?"

„Noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten?", warf er mit einer wehleidigen Stimme dazwischen. Sie rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Wenn sie mich ausreden lassen werden sie es erfahren." Ihre Stimme wurde ein wenig kühler und er erkannte, dass sie genug von seinem Verhalten hatte. Er musste sowieso schon dankbar sein, dass sie die Geduld eines Engels mit ihm hatte.

„Fahr bitte fort."

„Danke. Also, wie gesagt werde ich den Dienst zum 31. April quittieren. Für meinen Ersatz habe ich auch bereits gesorgt. Sie wird ab Mai für sie zur Verfügung stehen – sofern sie das wollen."

„Wie heißt sie?"

„Julia. Ein ganz junges, aber nettes Ding. Sie wurde erst vor wenigen Wochen aktiviert und durchläuft momentan die Testphase. Im Gegensatz zu mir ist sie eine künstliche Intelligenz spezialisiert auf Schiffe und Weltraumkämpfe. Geben sie ihr eine Chance Sir, das ist alles was ich verlange."

„Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte er mit besorgtem Unterton in seiner Stimmen nach.

„Keine Angst mein verehrter Admiral, so einfach werden sie mich nicht los", erwiderte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

„Ich hätte gedacht du würdest den Dienst quittieren." Neugierig richtete er sich in seinem Sessel auf.

„Werde ich auch tun, aber nach der erfolgreichen Übertragung in meinen neuen biologischen Körper spricht nichts gegen das Ausführen eines Jobs."

„Schwebt ihnen schon was vor?"

„Hmm.", überlegte sie spielerisch.

Jede KI musste einen bestimmten Zeitraum ihres Lebens damit verbringen eine Tätigkeit auszuüben. Die meisten bleiben im Militär und helfen dem UNSC bei den unterschiedlichsten Tätigkeiten, einige hingegen entschieden sich für etwas helfen Wissenschaftlern bei ihren Forschungen und andere arbeiteten wiederum in Krankenhäusern.

Nachdem sie ihre Dienstzeit abgearbeitet hatten, konnten sie die Übertragung in einen biologischen Körper beantragen und so ein völlig neues Leben beginnen. Für ihre langjährige Zeit wurden sie zudem mit einer beträchtlichen Summe an Geld ausgestattet. Auch die Chancen auf dem Arbeitsmarkt stehen weitaus günstiger als für den normalen Bürger.

Durch ihren hohe Intelligenz und ihr schnelles Denken sind sie überaus beliebt bei Firmen und diese versuchen sie mit horrenden Summen zu locken – Summen die er ihr nicht zahlen könnte. Einige gingen auch in die Politik, wurden zu hohen Ministern oder Gouverneuren gewählt und versuchten das Leben der Menschen zu verbessern. Eine Frau mit einer Vielzahl von Qualifikationen wie Charlotte würde wohl kaum in diesem Sektor bleiben, wenn sie überall im menschlichen Reich arbeiten könnte.

„Nichts Kompliziertes. Etwas Einfaches. Eine Arbeit die abwechslungsreich ist und man ab und zu verreist. Etwa wie der Job einer Sekretärin."

Sekretärin? Jobs dafür gibt es wie Sand am Meer.

„Nun. Da solltest du eigentlich keine Probleme bekommen", sprach er zögernd. Sie fand das ganze anscheinend sehr lustig und kicherte kurz.

„Ja sollte kein Problem sein. Noch besser wäre allerdings eine Arbeit in dessen Umfeld ich mich bereits auskenne."

„Sie meinen im UNSC?", fragte er nach einigen Sekunden. Sie schmunzelte nur und nickte kurz.

„Ich kann im Stellenmarkt des Waypoints nachsehen?" Irgendetwas schien er nicht zu begreifen und sein Vorschlag erntete nur leises Gelächter.

„Machen sie sich nicht die Mühe Sir, er ist noch gar nicht ausgeschrieben. Offiziell zu mindestens. Da sie anscheinend etwas auf dem Schlauch stehen, gebe ich ihnen noch einen Tipp. Er hat die Dienstnummer SN: 25120-20167-WG und ist momentan hier in Calais stationiert." Moment, die Dienstnummer kam ihm so bekannt vor. Stand WG nicht für den Vor- bzw. den Nachnamen.

„Du willst hier bleiben?", forschte er perplex nach.

„Wenn ich darf.", erwiderte sie mit einem unschuldigen Blick, den er sich nicht entziehen konnte.

„Außerdem würden sie ohne meine Hilfe hoffnungslos aufgeschmissen sein und das kann ich ihnen nicht antuen", fügte sie frech hinzu.

„So schlimm ist es nicht und das weißt du."

Den Blick den er erntete ließ ihn sofort wieder verstummen. Sie hatte ihm schon lange zu verstehen gegeben wer in ihrer Beziehung die Zügel in der Hand hatte.

„Schon gut. Schon gut.", gab er nach und suchte auf seinen Unterlagen den Einstellungsvertrag für das UNSC.

„Ich kann es gleich unterschreiben.", schlug sie ihm vor.

„Tut mir leid, du musst es mit deinem biologischen Fingerabdruck verifizieren."

„Wenn sie es umständlich machen wollen.", das Hologramm der KI löste sich ohne weitere Worte auf.

Er blickte auf die Uhr. Halb drei, genug Zeit um die noch anfallende Büroarbeit zu erledigen. Normalerweise müsste er bereits auf dem Weg zu Brudell sein, mit dem er alle zwei Wochen eine Verabredung hatte um die wichtigsten und neuesten Entwicklungen im Sektor zu besprechen. Das heutige Thema hätte über die Budgeterhöhung der Streitkräfte gehen sollen und wie er vorhatte sie zu verteilen.

Auch die ersten Ergebnisse von den Forschungsflügen der Liang-Dortmund Corporation wollten die beiden gemeinsam auswerten. Die Ergebnisse waren mehr als vielversprechend – das hatte zu mindestens Hibbert freudig gemeint. Ihm war es ziemlich egal, ob er einen Felsen mehr oder weniger gefunden hatte, solange die versprochenen Gelder überwiesen wurden.

Aber er nahm an, dass je besser die Berichte ausfielen, desto einfacher würde die LDC in diesem Sektor investieren. Soweit er es mitbekommen hatte, kaufte der Konzern bereits riesige Gewerbeflächen auf einigen Planeten, um dort in näherer Zukunft Fabrikanlagen und Bürokomplexe errichten zu lassen. Da der Gouverneur aber heute leider verhindert ist musste er wohl sich anderen Aufgaben widmen.

* * *

„Fünf Frachtschiffe sollten reichen um die Materialien zu transportieren. Oder doch besser sechs?", murmelte der Admiral abwesend vor sich hin, während er nachdenklich auf die Dokumente vor ihm starrte.

„Hmm. Fünf Schiffe sollten eigentlich genügen."

Er presste seinen Daumen als Bestätigung auf den Scanner und schickte die somit verbundenen Befehle an den zuständigen Offizier.

Unbewusst streckte er seine Hand nach der Tasse aus, um einen Schluck von seinem Tee zu nehmen. Die Tasse war ein Willkommensgeschenk von Enfield und Charlotte. Woher die beiden wussten, dass er am liebsten Tee trank wusste er nicht. Das die Porzellantasse nichts mehr enthielt was er noch trinken hätte können bemerkte er allerdings erst, als er sie kurz vor den Lippen hatte. Mit einem irritierten Grummeln stellte er sie zurück an ihren Platz.

„Wo zur Hölle ist sie wenn man sie braucht", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Ihr Unterricht war schon lange vorbei, normalerweise wäre sie schon über einen Stunde hier. In der Hoffnung sie würde gleich durch die Tür schreiten, mit einer vollen Teekanne in her Hand wartete er noch einige Minuten. Da es aber anscheinend nicht so sein sollte stand er letztendlich doch auf und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Wohnbereich gleich nebenan.

Er stieß die neue Tür auf, die sein Büro mit den Wohnbereich verband. Neben einem kleinen Wohnzimmer, besaß er nun auch ein geräumiges Schlafzimmer, ein eigenes Bad und eine Küche. Er hatte Glück, der Wasserkocher lief noch und er brauchte nur einen der Teebeutel zu nehmen und ihn in die Tasse zu legen. Zufrieden, dass William die schier unlösbare Aufgabe auch ohne Enfield erfolgreich gelöst hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück an seinen Schreibtisch.

Es war ohnehin besser wenn er seinen Tee ab sofort wieder selbst zubereiten würde, denn wenn Charlotte Enfields Platz eingenommen hatte, wehte hier ein anderer Wind. Da war Grand sich ziemlich sicher, zuletzt würde er es ein der die Getränke für sie holt. Er hielt kurz inne und lauschte, von dem Gang vor seinem Büro herrschte leises Gelächter.

Gerade als er seine Tasse abgestellt hatte wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, herein kam eine sichtlich gutgelaunte Lorena mit zwei hochgewachsenen Männern mit schwarzen Harren. Beide schienen ihren Kleidungstiel nach nicht im Dienst zu sein. Erst als er ein kurzes Räuspern von sich gab, erstarb das Gelächter und drei Köpfe drehten sich in seine Richtung. Erst jetzt erkannte William wenigsten einen der Männer - Petty Officer Coats.

Den Größeren der beiden konnte er immer noch nicht zu ordnen. Der Mann war ca. so groß wie Brudell, aber er war weitaus besser trainiert als der Politiker.

„Sir, haben sie nicht ein Meeting mit dem Gouverneur?", stammelte die blonde Frau sichtlich schockiert über die Anwesenheit ihres Vorgesetzten.

„Er war kurzfristig verhindert.", entgegnete er gelassen.

„Oh. Das wusste ich nicht."

„Offensichtlich." Sein Blick wanderte zu Coats und seinem Freund.

„Petty Officer Coats schön sie wieder zu sehen."

„Gleichfalls Sir.", antwortete dieser vorsichtig.

„Kann ich euch beiden irgendwie behilflich sein.", fragte er freundlich.

„Nein Sir. Wir sind nur zufällig Lieutenant Enfield an der Akademie begegnet und sie war so freundlich uns mit hierher zu nehmen."

„Unser Hotel ist ganz in der Nähe", fügte der Unbekannte noch an. Die beiden logen, dass sich die Balken biegen.

„Rein zufällig also?"

Die junge Frau war erstaunlich ruhig und starrte nur die Wand hinter ihm an, was seinen Verdacht das Coats log nur bekräftigte. Der ODST atmete sichtlich hörbar aus und warf seinen Kumpel und Lorena einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

„Wir sind gerade auf Landurlaub und ich habe mir gedacht ich könnte Miss Enfield einen Besuch abstatten. Sollte ich sie so von ihren Aufgaben abgehalten haben, übernehme ich selbstverständlich die volle Verantwortung", gestand der Soldat letztendlich ein.

„Coats trifft keine Schuld Sir", mischte sich nun auch seine Offizierin in das Gespräch ein. „Ich habe die Zeit vergessen."

„Verstehe."

Er wusste, dass die letzten Monate hart für sie waren. Früh musste sie die Schulbank drücke und den Stoff dieses Jahres lernen, sowie den Stoff der Jahre zuvor nachholen und verinnerlichen. Das einzige positive an der ganzen Sache war, dass sie die Prüfungen zwar mitschreiben musste, aber sie nicht zwingend in ihre Endnoten einflossen – eine Ausnahme die Grand bewirkt hatte. Danach ging es meistens für vier bis sechs Stunden ins Verteidigungsministerium, nebenbei lernte oder bereitete sie sich für den nächsten Tag vor.

Da Lorena eine sehr ehrgeizige Person ist, gab sie sich nur mit den besten Ergebnissen zufrieden. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er andere Dinge im Sinn hatte als er noch Lieutenant war. Er bewunderte die junge Frau, für ihr Durchhaltehaltevermögen. „

Wer sind eigentlich ihr Freund Chief?", fragte William und wechselte damit das Thema.

„Hmm?" Coats brauchte einen Moment. „Ach so. Das ist Shepard. Ein alter Freund von mir, unsere Eltern kennen sich seit wir klein waren."

Er grinste schelmisch. „John Shepard Sir.", meldete sich der bis jetzt sehr wortkarge Mann zu Wort.

„Shepard? Kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Sie meinen wahrscheinlich meine Mutter - Hannah Shepard. Momentan ist sie als Captain auf der _Einstein_ stationiert."

„Befindet sich die Einstein nicht zurzeit im stationären Orbit?" Grand konnte sich nicht alle Schiffe merken, aber einige hatte er zu mindestens schon mal gehört. Die Einsteinist einer der kleineren einsatzfähigen Orion-Klasse Trägern, von denen es fünf Stück in diesem Sektor gibt.

„Korrekt Sir."

„Sind sie ebenfalls auf dem Schiff stationiert Shepard?"

„Das würde nicht lange gutgehen Sir." Der ODST machte eine kurze Pause „Meine Mom ist eine tolle Frau, aber als meine vorgesetzte Offizierin könnte ich sie mir nicht vorstellen." Er lacht kurz bei dem Gedanken. „Ich bin im Moment auf der _Nigthfall_ im Dienst, zusammen mit meinem Team. Nach der Komplettüberholung der Fregatte in den Docks bei Agrion, wurden wir direkt nach Arcadis beordert. Sie hat ein paar schöne Upgrades bekommen. Energieschilde, eine bessere MAC, stärkere Panzerung und sogar einen neuen Küchenchef, seitdem kann man auch wieder dort Essen ohne sich Magenschmerzen einzufangen."

Die beiden schienen in Ordnung zu sein - für Höllenspringer und das sollte was heißen.

„Kann ich sie um einen Gefallen bitten Admiral Grand", fragte er plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus.

„Einen Gefallen?", erwiderte er ein wenig neugierig.

„Einen kleinen."

„Ich kann ihnen nichts versprechen Chief."

„Ich denke für einen Mann in ihrer Position ist es kein Problem."

Schleimer.

„Könnten sie Coats Antrag auf eine Versetzung genehmigen?" Seine Frage ließ Lorena aufhorchen und der andere Soldat zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Bist du verrückt John.", zischte er seinen Kumpel zu. Dieser schien ihn komplett zu ignorieren und starte William immer noch, auf eine Antwort wartend an. Grand verschränkte seine beiden Arme hinter seinen Rücken und lehnte sich etwas an Tisch vor dem er stand. Sein Blick löste sich von Shepards Gesicht und glitt über eine immer noch sehr neugierig schauenden Lieutenant zu Coats, der mit zusammengepressten Lippen neben ihr stand. Er konnte sich fast denken warum der Soldat versetzt werden wollte.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich gerne näher bei meiner Familie und Freunden wäre.", antwortete er schließlich. „Liege ich richtig mit der Annahme, dass sie auf die Nightfall und ihn das Team des Chiefs wollen?"

„Ja."

„Also gut, ich sehe was ich tun kann." Coats konnte es kaum fassen und Lorenas Gesicht strahlte vor Glück.

„Ich schulde ihnen was Sir", ließ er ihn wissen, nachdem wer sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ich werde eventuell darauf zurückkommen." William drehte sich um und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zurück in sein Büro.

„Genießen sie ihren freien Tag Miss Enfield", rief er noch über seine Schulter hinweg und gab den drei damit zu verstehen, dass ihr Gespräch beendet war und sie gehen konnten. Erst als die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss viel und die Schritte auf dem Gang leiser wurden drehte er sich wieder um.

„Charlotte genehmige bitte Coats Versetzung auf die Nigthfall, aber schick sie noch nicht sofort los. Lass sie noch ein wenig zappeln."

„Mit Vergnügen Sir.", kam ihre belustigte Stimme von irgendwo aus dem Raum. Endlich saß wer wieder in seinem Stuhl und konnte in Ruhe dort weitermachen wo er aufgehört hatte. Einigermaßen zufrieden wie sich der Tag entwickelt hatte, griff er nach seiner Tasse Tee und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, was er sofort bereute, denn das Getränk war mittlerweile kalt. Mit einem missbilligenden Blick schob er sie außer Reichweite, sodass er den Fehler später nicht wiederholen würde.

* * *

„Sir es gibt einen kleinen Zwischenfall an der Pforte.", unterbrach in Charlotte sanft und ohne Vorwarnung stand sie auf seinem Tisch. So direkt unterbrach sie ihn selten.

„Ist jemand verletzt?", fragte er sie mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein nichts dergleichen, aber eine junge Frau möchte sie sehen."

„Ich habe keine weiteren Termine für heute die mir bekannt wären. Also wer ist der Störenfried?"

„Geben sie mir einen Moment." Sie schnippte kurz mit den Fingern, ein holografisches 3D-Modell einer jungen dunkelhäutigen Frau, mit vollen Lippen und zwei großen dunkelbraunen Augen, die in einem wohlgeformten Gesicht saßen, erschien auf dem Tisch.

„Seltsam", flüsterte sie. Auf ihrem Gesicht hatten sich mehrere kleinere Fältchen gebildet, als würde sie angestrengt überlegen. Ungeduldig trommelte er mit seinen Fingern auf der Tischplatte.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ihr Name ist Anabelle Fredricks, 42 Jahre jung und dient gegenwärtig als Major in der Army auf Lunis."

„Lunis?"

„Eine Kolonie ein paar dutzend Lichtjahre von Reach entfernt."

„Was macht sie dann hier in Calais an der Pforte?"

„Sie hat sich anscheinend einen Monat freistellen lassen um hier her zu reißen. Einen Grund dafür hat sie nicht angeben." Das Gesicht von ihr verschwand und wurde durch das Bild einer aktiven Überwachungskamera ersetzt. Die junge farbige Offizierin saß auf einen der Stühle in der Empfangspforte und diskutierte immer noch mit zwei Soldaten die sie anscheinend befragten. Neben ihr standen zwei große Reisekoffer und eine kleinere schwarze Handtasche.

„Hat sie einen Grund angeben warum sie mich sehen will." Charlotte schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie will nur mit ihnen darüber reden."

„Ist sie bewaffnet?"

Wieder verneinte sie seine Frage. „Keinerlei Waffen, Messer oder Sprengstoff. Ihre Koffer wurden durchleuchtetet, man hat nur Kleidung, Hygieneartikel und einige kleinere Private Sachen entdeckt. Nichts Ungewöhnliches."

Er drehte seinen Stuhl und blickte aus seinem großen Fenster, von hier konnte er das Tor und die Pforte sehen. Grand konnte sie einfach davor stehen lassen wenn er wollte. Eine kurze Nachricht an das Wachpersonal und sie würden die Frau auf die Straße setzten. Aber er glaubte kaum, dass diese Methode der richtige Weg wäre. Sie würde die ganze Nacht vor dem Tor stehen bleiben wenn es sein musste. Der Major musste einen wichtigen Grund haben. Sie hatte sich extra Urlaub genommen um ihn nach einem nicht ganz einfachen Weg aus den inneren Kolonien zu treffen.

Ganz bestimmt nicht für ein nettes Schwätzen, zudem hat sie noch ihre ganzen Sachen mitgebracht. Was ihn wirklich beunruhigte war das er sie nicht zu kennen schien, sie schien allerdings recht gut über ihn informiert zu sein.

„Also gut, sie darf passieren. Informiere die Wachleute." Zehn Minuten mussten vergehen, bis ein klopfen an der Tür das Eintreffen von Miss Fredrick ankündigte. In der Zeit, die er mit warten verbringen musste, schossen ihm hunderte mögliche Gründe für ihre Anwesenheit auf Arcadis durch den Kopf. Letzten Endes konnte er sich noch so viele Gedanken machen wie er wollte, erfahren würde er es erst jetzt.

„Herein."

William verdrängte die letzten Gedanken, um sich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren zu können. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein junger Soldat trat in das Vorzimmer ein, dicht gefolgt von einem zweiten, der zwei Koffer trug.

„Stellen sie die Koffer einfach neben dem Sofa ab." Der Mann tat was ihm gesagt Corporal wandte sich wieder der Tür zu und die beiden standen nun, wie zwei Bodyguards auf beiden Seiten des Einganges, durch den endlich sein unangekündigter Besuch trat.

* * *

Das erste was ihm auffiel als die junge Offizierin durch die Tür schritt waren ihre wachsamen Augen, sie schien alles was um ihr geschah genauestens zu beobachten. Ihr Blick erinnerte ihn an einen Adler der kurz davor stand sich auf seine Beute zu stürzen. Sie kam vor dem Tisch zum Stehen.

Ihre dunkelgrüne Uniform war sauber, als käme sie direkt aus der Reinigung. Es waren keinerlei Orden oder andere Auszeichnungen daran angebracht. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren zu einem einfachen, aber sauberen Zopf zusammengebunden. In den Räumen war es still geworden, dass einzige was man zu hören bekam waren die gedämpften Geräusche die von außen herein drangen.

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Miss Fredricks sie wissen es höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich bin kein Freund von spontanen Besuchen. Von Personen die ich nicht kenne schon gleich gar nicht."

Keine Antwort.

Er blickte auf. Sie zeigte keinerlei Regung, noch immer hatte sie Haltung angenommen.

"Ich bin aber auch kein Unmensch, dennoch gibt es sicherlich leichtere Wege um mich zu erreichen."

Immer noch keine Regung.

William atmete tief ein.

„Also gut Major! Rühren. Schnappen sie sich einen Stuhl aus der Ecke und setzten sie sich."

Endlich gab es eine Regung. Fredricks ließ ihren Arm sinken und ging immer noch wortlos zu den Stühlen.

„Tee oder Wasser?"

„Nichts, danke." Ihre Stimme war klar und kräftig. Ihre Hände lagen gefaltet in ihrem Schoß, während sie mit durchgedrückten Rücken im Sessel saß. Es sah fast so aus als hätte sie einen Stock im … . Vielleicht war sie einfach nur angespannt.

„Also Major wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

Ihre braunen Augen musterten ihn. Die Soldatin ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, als hätte sie Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen.

„Ich hätte …," mit einem kurzen räuspern unterbrach sie sich.

„Ich würde gerne wissen ob die Stelle, die sie ausgeschrieben haben immer noch verfügbar ist." Ihre Stimme war immer noch klar, jedoch wurde sie am Ende merklich leiser. Eine Stelle? Grand konnte sich nicht daran erinnern eine ausgeschrieben zu haben. Alles was mit der Army zu tun hatte lief größtenteils über Lieutenant Colonel Sleet und über einige andere Offiziere, soweit er wusste.

Er musste zugeben, dass es ihm ärgerte nichts Genaueres über die Army und deren momentane Situation zu wissen. Es gab immer noch viele Sektoren im UNSC, bei denen die Absprache zwischen den Teilstreitkräften nur befriedigend oder ungenügend vorhanden war. Hier war es genauso. Jeder Planet kochte seine eigene Suppe, es gab nur wenige Standards die bis jetzt realisiert worden sind.

Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ist die Eigenverwaltung der Planeten durchaus gerechtfertigt. Vor allem bei Sachen wie Ausrüstung und Bewaffnung mussten einheitliche Linien her. Linwood hinkte in diesen Bereichen extrem hinterher. Es gibt Truppenteile in der Army und bei den Marines deren Ausrüstung zum Teil noch aus dem großen Krieg kommen.

Das gleiche Bild konnte man bei der Bewaffnung erkennen. Die Standartwaffe die jeder Soldat nach und in der Grundausbildung in die Hand gedrückt bekommt ist ein Sturmgewehr der Variante MA7B. Hier hatte er höchstens eine Handvoll davon entdeckt, die meisten Soldaten trugen noch eine MA5 Variante.

Selbst bei den ODST sah es kaum besser aus, die meisten Anzüge waren zwar funktionsfähig aber veraltet. Schildsysteme gehörten mittlerweile genauso zum Standard bei Höllenspringern und einfachen Soldaten wie Argumentationen für Muskeln und Reflexe. Zu mindestens bei der Navy machte er Fortschritte. Es wurden nicht nur die Schiffe auf Agrion einer Komplettüberholung unterzogen, sondern auch deren Besatzung.

Er hatte Captain Delany befohlen jedes Crewmitglied auf den bestmöglichen Stand zu bringen. Zig tausende alter Waffen wurden ausgemustert und durch modernere ersetzt, besonders bei den Höllenspringern achtete er penibel darauf. Sie waren momentan die einzigen deren Rüstungen Schilde besaßen. Bei den Marines, die auf den Schiffen stationiert sind, hatte man alle Gewehre entsorgt die vor dem Jahr 2565 produziert worden sind. Dadurch entstand wenigstens eine gewisse Einheit. Es würde sicherlich noch Monate dauern bis er genauere Zahlen vorgelegt bekäme.

Williams Plan war einfach - alle möglichen Schiffe zu upgraden und den Rest zu recyceln. Nach dem Abschluss dieser Phase würde er gerne alle alten Schiffe Stück für Stück durch neue ersetzten und zugleich deren Crew auf den aktuellen Standard bringen. Geschätzte Dauer: zwei Jahre für den ersten Teil des Plans und weitere fünf bis sechs Jahre für den zweiten.

Damit wäre die Überholung der Navy erfolgreich abgeschlossen, was allerdings die anderen Teilstreitkräfte anging – dafür gab es noch gar nichts, nicht mal ein grobes Konzept oder eine Idee. Während die Befehlsstruktur der Navy noch einigermaßen gut funktionierte herrschte in der Army Chaos und Unordnung. Bei der Flotte war die Struktur relativ einfach. Die Captains hatten ein Schiff, für das sie im Großen und Ganzen selbst verantwortlich waren. Größere Stützpunkte oder Flotten wurden meisten von einem Admiral niedrigen Ranges befehligt.

Wenn, wie in seinem Fall, keine weiteren Admiräle zur Verfügung stehen, konnte der Diensthöchste Offizier auch einen normalen Captain zum Flottenkapitän ernennen. Flottenkapitän war kein offizieller Rang im UNSC, mehr eine Überganslösung. In den letzten Monaten hatte er für jeden Planeten einen Flottenkapitän ernannt, darunter Delany als befehlsgebenden Offizier für Agrion und dessen neugebauten Orbitalstützpunkt, plus Petterson der den Befehl über die Schiffe an der Grenze hat.

Das ganze hatte einen netten Nebeneffekt, statt wie davor von jedem Captain der Navy einen Bericht über deren momentane Lage oder den Zustand der Schiffe und Gebäude zu bekommen, bekam er jetzt nur noch einmal in der Woche einen gebündelten Bericht zugesandt. So konnte er schneller auf die dringendsten Probleme reagieren, ohne erst alle Meldungen zu sortieren und miteinander zu vergleichen.

Es konnte durchaus geschehen, dass mehrere Offiziere dasselbe Problem hatten und es bei ihm vortrugen. Ein weiterer Vorteil war es, dass sich nun die auf den Schiffen und Planeten stationierten Angehörigen des Marine Corps einen Ansprechpartner besaßen. Die Marines haben traditionell eine sehr enge Verbindung zur Navy. Da die meisten Offiziere bei den Marines den Rang eines Majors oder niedriger innehatten, wussten diese oft nicht ob sie bei Fragen oder Problemen sich erst an die Stelle des Verteidigungsministeriums wenden sollten oder direkt an die Schiffskapitäne. Nun war es einfacher.

Alle Soldaten auf einem Schiff meldeten ihre Probleme an ihren Captain, dieser fasste alles zusammen und schickte es weiter an den Flottenkapitän. Dort wurde alles gesammelt und weiter zu ihm gesandt. Die Verantwortlichen der Marines auf den planetaren Stützpunkten der Navy, die für deren Schutz und Instandhaltung garantierten, übermitteln ihre Informationen weiterhin an das Ministerium.

Bei der Army war es im Grunde dasselbe Problem, nur etwas anders. Die Probleme begannen schon alleine mit der Truppengröße des Heeres. Es ist mehr als doppelt so groß wie die anderen drei zusammen, dadurch entsteht eine gewisse Unordnung und Unübersichtlichkeit. Hinzu kam noch die deutliche Unterbesetzung an hochrangingen Offizieren wie zum Beispiel Generäle. Der höchste Rang in diesem Sektor, war der eines Lieutenant Colonel, davon gab es etwa zwei könnte er einige der Männer und Frauen zu vollwertigen Colonels befördern. Was aber nur mehr Arbeit für diese bedeuten würde, außerdem musste er die Beförderten durch andere ersetzen und so weiter.

Grand wollte sich nicht in die internen Angelegenheiten der Army einmischen, dafür kannte er sich in dieser Branche des UNSC einfach zu wenig aus und selbst wenn er es müsste war sein Spielraum nur sehr begrenzt. Einen General konnte er nicht ernennen, da er selbst nur ein Rear Admiral der ersten Stufe ist und gleich unter ihm der Rang des Colonels bzw. des Captains in der Navy folgte. Der Admiral verfolgte einen anderen Plan.

Er würde sich ein paar fähige Leute wie Lt. Colonel Sleet herauspicken und dann einen Antrag auf eine Beförderung zu einem General an die zuständige Stelle von High Command schicken. William hatte die Hoffnung, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen zu einem General, egal welcher Stufe, befördert werden würde. Das würde die Modernisierung des Sektors und die damit verbundenen, aufwändigen Prozesse erheblich beschleunigen.

„Admiral Grand?"

Er schreckte auf. Miss Fredricks saß immer noch vor ihm auf dem Stuhl und wartete geduldig auf seine Antwort.

„Nun", begann er, „ich kann mich an keine Ausschreibung erinnern."

Die junge Soldatin schüttelte, schon leicht irritiert, den Kopf. „Sie haben vor ein paar Monaten auf der Stellenanzeige in Waypoint geschrieben, dass sie jemanden suchen der ihr Team zur Verbesserung und Modernisierung der planetaren Anlagen ergänzt." Sie reichte ihm eines ihrer Datenpads, darauf befand sich eine kurze Liste mit allen abgeschlossenen Studienfächern und ein kurzer Lebenslauf und Wertegang.

„Ich habe einen erfolgreichen Abschluss im Bauingenieurwesen. Darunter befinden sich auch einige, wie ich finde sehr nützliche Module wie Stahlbetonbau, Bauphysik, Statik und Geotechnik. Zusätzlich habe ich noch andere Lehrgänge z.B. Tunnelbau und Bunkerbau besucht und mit guten Ergebnissen abgelegt."

Sie war klug, ohne Frage. Jemand der so etwas studierte musste es sein. Anabelle hatte bei weitem keine überragenden Noten, aber keine davon war schlechter als eine vier und davon hatte sie nur eine – in Baubetrieb und Brückenbau.

Und Brücken standen zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sicherlich nicht ganz oben auf seiner To-do-Liste.

Er schob das Pad über den Tisch zu ihr zurück.

„Verzeihen sie mir Major, aber ich stand gerade etwas auf den Schlauch. Leider kann ich ihnen momentan keine Posten anbieten, der ihren Erwartungen entspricht, " gestand er ein.

„Was! Ist sie bereits vergeben?"

„Nein, sie ist noch offen."

„Was ist dann das Problem Sir? Bin ich nicht qualifiziert genug?"

„Nein." Es war sein Fehler, dass musste er sich eingestehen. Er hätte die Ausschreibung genauer definieren sollen, um solche Missverständnisse von vornherein ausschließen zu können. Grand nahm einen Schluck Tee und überlegte derweilen wie er es am besten formulieren konnte.

„Ich suche nicht jemanden der das Team verstärken kann, ich bräuchte jemanden es zusammenstellt und eigenständig arbeitet. Sie wissen schon: Jemanden der Leute anwirbt, von Planet zu Planet reißt, sich die dort vorhandenen Gegebenheiten anschaut und bewertet, um dann mit seinem Team die erforderlichen Schritte in die Wege leitet. Vorhandene Kontakte zu großen Firmen und anderen Leuten mit der geleichenen Tätigkeit wäre wünschenswert."

Mit jedem seiner Worte war ihr bis dahin fast emotionsloses Gesicht ein wenig trauriger geworden, als sie erkannte, dass es nicht klappen würde mit ihrer neuen Arbeit.

„Wie sie sich vorstellen können Miss Anabelle ist es durchaus nicht einfach eine solche Person mit den nötigen Fähigkeiten zu finden und sie dann mitten in die Prärie zu locken. Es gibt weitaus einfachere und weniger aufwendige Möglichkeiten um Geld in dieser Branche zu verdienen, " beendete er seinen kurzen Vortrag.

„Was mich allerdings wundert ist, warum sie hier sind. Sie sind doch momentan auf Lunis tätig oder?"

Sie schaute ihm zum ersten Mal seit Minuten wieder in die Augen, bevor ihre Schultern ein wenig absackten und sie zu sprechen begann:

„Das ist richtig Admiral. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass es vielleicht irgendwo etwas Interessanteres zu arbeiten gibt als auf Lunis. Verstehen sie mich bitte nicht falsch Sir, dass Geld war gut und die Kollegen waren freundlich, aber …"

„Sie hatten das Gefühl nicht wirklich gebraucht zu werde. Richtig?," vermutete er.

Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und nickte.

„Ja. Lunis ist eine Vorzeigekolonie, dort wird nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Alles wurde von hohen Offizieren beschlossen und umgesetzt die weitaus mehr Erfahrung und Wissen haben als ich. Ich saß die meiste Zeit nur im Büro und schaute mir die Pläne der Anlagen an oder besichtige die Baustellen. Ein Projekt leiten oder selber planen durfte ich hingegen nie. Nach zwei Jahren habe ich schlussendlich begonnen mich nach einer neuen Stelle umzusehen, aber es war meistens das gleiche. Man wollte langjährige Berufserfahrung gepaart mit mindestens einer Handvoll abgeschlossener Projekte. Im zivilen Sektor sah es genauso aus und ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust erst zehn Jahre untätig im Büro zu sitzen. Ich wollte mich beweisen. Als ich dann ihr Angebot sah, habe ich lange überlegt was ich tun sollte. Letztendlich habe ich mich entschlossen kurzfristig Urlaub zu nehmen und hierher zu reisen."

Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen.

Schwerfällig stand sie auf und ging in Richtung seiner kleinen Bar.

„Darf ich?" Sie deutete auf einen Whisky.

„Bedienen sie sich."

„Danke."

Sie nahm eines der Gläser aus dem Schrank und goss sich zwei Fingerbreit ein. Die Offizierin leerte das Glas mit nur einem Schluck, spülte es mit frischem Wasser aus und stellte es zurück an seinem Platz.

„Widerlich! Ich habe Alkohol schon immer verabscheut", murmelte sie leise.

„Es war einer meiner Besten."

„Tut mir leid."

„Braucht es nicht." Sie kehrte an ihren Stuhl zurück. Schüttelte nochmals angewidert ihren Kopf und stützte sich auf die Rückenlehen ab.

„Im Nachhinein kommt mir meine Entscheidung einfach auf gut Glück hierher zukommen ziemlich überstürzt vor … und dumm."

William betrachte sie: In ihren Augen konnte er nur noch Müdigkeit entdecken und nichts mehr von der Selbstsicherheit am Anfang.

„Vor allem dumm", setzte sie ihren Monolog fort. „Was habe ich mir nur gedacht? Das ich sofort anfangen kann und am besten mein eigenes Projekt bekomme?"

„Haben sie schon mal eine an einem Projekt gearbeitet?"

„Gearbeitet? Klar. Teambetreuung und Zusammenstellung waren meine Aufgaben wenn ich mal etwas mit einbringen konnte."

„Sie wissen also wo man die benötigten Leute für Großprojekte auftreiben kann?"

„Nichts leichter als das.", schnaubt sie beinahe schon abfällig.

„Wissen sie was Major ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Wenn sie wollen können sie diesen Job haben. Sie können ihr eigenes Team zusammenstellen und dann machen sie mir einige Vorschläge wie sie die Verteidigung von Calais verbessern könnten. Wenn sie es schaffen Lt. Colonel Sleet und mich zu überzeugen, dürfen sie jeden Planeten in diesem Sektor umbauen." Der Admiral stand nun selbst auf und ging zur Bar hinüber.

„Aber … Aber ich bin nur ein Major und für einen komplette Modernisierung der Verteidigungsanlagen einer Stadt bräuchte man dutzende Leute. Bei einem Sektor könnte diese Zahl in die hunderte gehen, wenn nicht sogar in die tausende." Schockiert starrte sie ihn an.„Ich habe nicht einmal ein Projekt erstellt."

"Und ich habe keine Ahnung von solchen Anlagen, wie man sie baut und was man beachten sollte.", konterte er gelassen und goss in zwei Gläser, denselben Whisky von eben.

„Also was ist? Sind sie dabei Miss Fredricks?"

Er hielt ihr ein Glas hin.

Ihre Stirn lag in Falten, als sie das Angebot überdachte. So etwas bekam man nur einmal im Leben angeboten, das wusste sie. Hatte sie Erfolg, konnte das ihre Karriere in der Army extrem voranbringen. Würde sie jedoch scheitern, konnte es diese genauso schnell beenden. Anabelle wusste, das wenn sie den Job annahm Billiarden Credits auf dem Spiel standen. An die Leben, die von ihren Entscheidungen im Ernstfall abhingen, wollte sie gar nicht nachdenken. Die Soldatin konnte den wartenden Blick von Grand fast auf ihrer Haut spüren. Sie würde den Alkohol brauchen.

Mit zittriger Hand nahm sie ihm Glas aus der Hand nahm und setzte es an ihren Mund.

„Deal."

Beide leerten es mit einem einzigen, kräftigen Zug.


	6. Chapter 5

**SALVATION**

Copyrights 343 Industries & Bioware

(V1.0)

 **1312 Uhr, 21. Januar, 2303 CE (Galactic Standard Time)**

 **Tempel der Athame, Serrice, Thessia**

 **Parnitha System, Athena Nebula**

Für die meisten Asari ist Serrice die Hauptstadt und das Herz Thessias, auch wenn andere Städte wie Anerzesa und das reiche Armali wiedersprechen würden. Diesen inoffiziellen Status behält es bis heute, selbst als die Asari-Republiken vor hunderten Jahren anfingen sich von ihrer Heimatwelt zu lösen, um andere Systeme und Planeten zu kolonisieren. Heute kennen es viele Bewohner des Citadel-Sektors als „Das Kronjuwel der Galaxis". Die glanzvolle Metropole erstreckte sich über fast 40% der gesamten Fläche des Stadtstaates und beheimatet viele bekannte Institutionen wie das Serrice Council, die Universität von Serrice oder den Beantri Zoo, der einer der größten und modernsten Wildreservate auf Thessia ist.

Die Republik Serrice ist zudem die Heimat der Galaxie weit bekannten Serrice-Garde, die von dem Prestige und dem Reichtum der Stadt profitieren. Ihren legendären Ruf erhielt die Garde, als sie in mit nur fünf überlebenden Kommandosoldatinnen, in einem neun Tage andauernden Guerillakrieg eine Blood Pack Söldnergruppe so stark dezimierte, dass diese schlussendlich aufgab. Bei diesem Gefecht wurden über hundert Söldner getötet und die von der Versklavung bedrohten Asari-Kolonisten gerettet.

Das eigentliche Wahrzeichen der Millionenstadt war aber der tausende Jahre alte Tempel, der auf einer Anhöhe in der Innenstadt, zu Ehren der Göttin Athame errichtet worden war. Mit seinen kunstvoll geschwungenen Türmen und seinen eleganten Design, fügte sich das imposante Bauwerk nahtlos in seine natürliche Umgebung ein. Am Tag ließen die riesigen Fenster genug Licht herein, dass man in den öffentlichen Bereichen keinerlei Beleuchtung benötigte. Nachts wurde das Innere durch das hereinfallende Licht der Sterne erhellt und ließ den gesamten Tempel in einem leicht bläulichen Licht erstrahlen.

Leider folgten immer weniger Asari den Glauben an Athame. Seit der Entdeckung der Massenportale und dem ersten Treffen mit den Salarianern, gewann die bis dahin kaum bekannte Siari Religion massiv an Anhängern. Was zur Folge hatte, das die meisten Besucher des Tempels heutzutage eher Touristengruppen und Schulklassen waren als Gläubige. Es gab Tage an dem man nur die Tempelwächterinnen und die hier betenden Priesterinnen antreffen konnte, die unermüdlich ihren Dienst verrichteten.

Die Hände der Matriarchin umklammerten das Geländer, als würde sie in Gefahr laufen hinunterzustürzen. Mehrere Minuten stand sie bereits dort und betrachtete die Skyline von Serrice unter ihr. Von hier konnte man fast bis zu ihrem Wohnsitz am Rande der Metropole schauen. Serrice war seit Generationen die Heimat ihrer Familie und würde es noch für viele weitere sein. Das hoffte sie zu mindestens. In ihrem langen Leben war sie selten so verunsichert wie heute. Schweren Herzen wandte sie von dem atemberaubenden Blick ab, den ihr die Skyline bot.

Dutzende Meter hinter ihr hatte sich ein kleiner Halbkreis aus ihren Anhängerinnen gebildet, um sie von möglichen Gefahren zu schützen. Auch wenn sie stark bezweifelte, dass es jemand wagen würde, eine der mächtigsten Asari in der Galaxis so offen zu attackieren. Ihre Garde war in diesem Fall nur ein Symbol für ihren Macht und ihren Einfluss. Viele ihrer Anhängerinnen dienten ihr schon seit Jahrhunderten und stammen ursprünglich von hier oder hatten sich in der Stadt niedergelassen. Die loyalste von ihnen war vielleicht Shiala, die große Matron kam mit langen Schritten auf sie zu. Trotz ihrer Größe bewegte sie sich geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier und man konnte nur erahnen welche Kraft in ihrem, durch Jahrzehnte langem Training, gestählten Körper schlummerte. Dennoch war das bemerkenswerteste an ihrem Körper nicht ihre Kraft oder Größe, sondern die Pigmentierung ihrer Haut.

Die Haut der Asari war Grün. Die ungewöhnliche Farbe bekam sie nicht durch einen seltenen Fehler im Erbgut, wie es üblich war bei anderen Betroffenen ihres Volkes, sondern erhielt sie erst Jahre nach einer mehrwöchigen Gefangennahme durch eine außerirdische Pflanze, die ihren Verstand überwältigte und übernahm. Als es nach Tagen immer noch keine Neuigkeiten aus der jungen Asari Kolonie Ferros gab, machte sie sich persönlich auf die Reise dorthin um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Was sie dort vorfand war erschreckend.

Einerseits wurde die Kolonie von Geth überrannt, die man seit Jahren nicht mehr außerhalb des Perseus Nebels gesehen hatte und ein erstaunlich großes Interesse an dem Thorianer zeigten. Andererseits hatte der pflanzliche Organismus es geschafft die Kolonisten und ihre entsendeten Truppen zu indoktrinieren, die sich nun gegenseitig bis aufs Blut bekämpften. Nach über fünf Tagen ununterbrochener Kämpfe gelang es ihr und ihren Kommandosoldatinnen endlich die Geth zu vertreiben und Shiala und die anderen zu befreien. Bedauernswerterweise wurde die alte Pflanze bei den Kämpfen so stark verwundet, dass sie kurz darauf verstarb, bevor ein Forschungsteam die Möglichkeit hatte sie zu untersuchen. Was man aber zweifellos feststellen konnte, war das Alter des Thorianer das weit auf über 100.000 Jahre hinausging. Sollte er wirklich so ein enorm alt gewesen sein, hätte er den Fall der Protheaner miterlebt. Doch mit seinen Ableben blieb die Frage, was diesen Fall ausgelöst haben könnte genauso unbeantwortet, wie das Rätsel um das plötzliche Auftauchen der Geth. Seitdem hatte man keinerlei größere Ansammlungen von Geth außerhalb des Perseus Nebels mehr entdecken könne.

„Matriarchin Benezia", Shialas Stimme klang müde, „die anderen Mitglieder sind gerade angekommen."

Die Alpträume von ihrer Gefangenschaft plagten sie bis heute und raubten ihr jede Möglichkeit auf einen erholsamen Schlaf.

„Danke Shiala." Die Matron verbeugte sich. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich."

Sie erwiderte nichts, aber Benezia wusste das sie ihre uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit besaß.

„Finde meine Tochter und sorge dafür, dass ihr nichts geschieht solange ich mit den anderen Matriarchinnen treffe."

„Wie ihr wünscht", die Kommandosoldatin entfernte sich in Richtung der Landeplätze für die Skycars.

Sie schritt mit eleganten Schritten die Stufen des Balkons hinauf und durch eine große Tür in den Tempel hinein. Hohepriesterin Leinada stand bereits wartend vor der großen Statue der Athame, die die Blicke aller hereinschreitenden Besucher auf sich zog. Das Abbild der alten Göttin rang allen die das Gotteshaus besuchten Respekt und Anerkennung ab. Doch unter ihr verbarg sich das wohl größte und bestgehütete Geheimnis der Asari Republiken.

„Benezia meine Liebe wie schön dich wiederzusehen." Die Tempelpriesterin kam ihr einige Schritte entgegen und beide umarmten sich herzlich.

„Ich hoffe die Göttin war gut zu dir", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Selbst für eine Person ihres Volkes war Leinada alt. Ihr richtiges Alter wusste kaum jemand, aber sie hatte die 1000 Jahre schon weit überschritten.

„Athame ist gütig zu allen, die ihren Pfad folgen."Sie löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und zog sie leicht am Arm mit sich.

„Komm die anderen sind bereits unten."

Benezia folgte ihr wortlos durch die verschlungenen Gänge, vorbei an dutzenden Tempelwachen welche für die Sicherheit der Priesterinnen und des Gebäudes zuständig sind, immer tiefer hinein. Im Tempel selbst sind keine Schusswaffen erlaubt, deswegen tragen die Wächterinnen unter ihren Bekleidungen Kampfmesser oder traditionelle Wurfwaffen wie das „ _Songblade_ ".

Das _Songblade_ besteht aus einem zentralen Griff um den drei bis sechs Klingen angeordnet sind. Zudem sind die Klingen aerodynamisch geformt, dadurch wird die effektive Reichweite der Waffe erhöht. Die zusätzlichen und kunstvoll angefertigten Muster auf der Klingen führen dazu, dass diese sich im Flug anhörte als würde sie „singen". Eine tödliche Waffe, die allerdings schwer zu meistern ist und konstantes Training benötigt.

Beide blieben vor einer schweren, hölzernen Doppeltür stehen. Hinter ihr lag eines von vielen Besprechungszimmern.

„Möge Athame euch bei allen Entscheidungen mit ihrer Weisheit zur Seite stehen", verabschiedete sich Benezias alte Freundin von ihr.

Was heute in diesem Raum entschieden wird, besaß die Macht das Leben aller Asari in der Galaxie entscheidend zu beeinflussen. Ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten würde nur die Zeit offenbaren. Zu lange wurden die offensichtlichen Fakten von den Matriarchinnen ignoriert. Sie öffnete lautlos die Tür. Sofort hatte sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Das Zimmer war schlicht eingerichtet. Nur ein großer Runder Tisch mit einem eingelassenen Holoprojektor und die dazugehörigen Stühle waren zu sehen.

„Lady Benezia ihr seid spät", kam die kühle Stimme von Matriarchin Irissa.

„Verzeiht mir Matriarchin Irissa, ich muss die Zeit vergessen habe", antwortete sie freundlich.

Noch bevor Irissa etwas antworten konnte, hatte bereits Lidanya das Wort ergriffen. „Setzt euch Matriarchin Benezia, damit wir beginnen können." Die Stimme der hellblauen Asari mit den braunen Augen und den roten Gesichts Tattoos war warm und zeigte auf einen freien Sitzplatz an ihrer linken Seite.

„Nun da wir alle vollzählig sind bitte ich Epentha mit ihren Berichten zu beginnen", sprach Tevos, die momentan den Sitz der Ratsherrin innehatte und ihre Spezies auf der Citadel vertrat, bestimmend und sorgte für Ruhe in dem kleinen Raum. Es gab einen Grund warum sie für dieses mächtige Amt erwählt worden war. Benezia hatte in ihren langen Leben kaum eine Asari getroffen die so viel politische Finesse und Charme besitzt wie die Frau die ihr gegenüber saß. Sie hatte gesehen wie die Politikerin ihre Kontrahenten solange mit süßen Worten einlullte, bis diese fast widerstandslos alle Forderungen akzeptierten.

Die Sprache war nur eine ihrer vielen Waffen die sie in ihrem Arsenal hatte. Gepaart mit ihrem attraktiven Äußeren, machte es für andere nur noch schwerer sich ihr zu entziehen. Eine Herangehensweise die sich vor allem in Erstkontaktszenarien als äußerst nützlich erwiesen hatte. Der Unterschied zwischen ihr und Irissa war nur gering. Bei Tevos kam man mit politischen Handfessel aus der Verhandlung, bei Irissa mit einem Messer in der Brust. Sie nutzte jede Schwäche ihres Gegners gnadenlos aus und nahm ihm so jegliche Luft zum Atmen. Ob Freund oder Feind kümmert sie herzlich wenig.

Die Asari mit den blauen Augen aktivierte ihr Omni-Tool und ließ eine farbige Karte der Galaxie erscheinen, in der alle bekannten Massenportale und Reiche eingezeichnet sind. Inklusive der Terminus Systeme und der Attican Traverse. Trotz zweitausend Jahre intensivster Weltraumerkundung hatte man gerade 1% der gesamten Milchstraße bereist. Noch weniger kartographiert und davon nicht einmal einhundertstel besiedelt. Nach der schieren Galaxis war es einfach zu glauben, es gäbe noch zig tausende Portale zu entdecken, aber in Wahrheit hatte man schon den Großteil Portalnetzwerkes offengelegt.

All dem zu trotz sind noch hunderte von ihnen unentdeckt und ungeöffnet. In den letzten 50 vergangen Jahren hatte man aber einige dieser massiven Weltraumstrukturen entdeckt die entweder kurz vor ihrer Vollendung standen oder noch mitten in verschiedenen Bauphasen. Was sie wieder zur gleichen Frage wie vor wenigen Minuten brachte. Warum sind die Protheaner auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht so plötzlich verschwunden? Vielleicht hat Liara Recht und sie wurden wirklich von einem galaktischen Ereignis ausgelöscht.

Ihre Tochter behauptet, dass nicht nur die Protheaner auf einen Schlag verschwanden sondern auch ihre Vasallen und alles andere Leben in der Galaxis. Sie hatte dutzende Arbeiten darüber geschrieben, sogar einige Bücher. Das meiste von ihr zu diesem Thema wurde von den meisten führenden Forschern als naives Wunschdenken einer Maiden abgetan. Als Mutter hatte Benezia natürlich alle Werke ihres Schützlings gelesen. Unbeachtet ob sie deren Inhalt oder Thema für glaubwürdig hielt. Bei dem ersten Buch hatte die Matriarchin ein Gewirr aus Behauptungen und widersprüchlichen Fakten erwartet, aber sie irrte sich. In Liaras Arbeiten waren alle aufgestellten Behauptungen fein säuberlich aufgelistet und mit schlüssigen Fakten belegt. Akzeptieren konnte sie das Ganze trotzdem nur sehr schwer.

„Schwestern, ich habe nach mehrmaligen und sorgfältigen Prüfen eine katastrophale Entdeckung gemacht."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause.

Auf dem Hologramm erschienen viele blaue Punkte, die meisten von ihnen lagen in dem Gebieten der Asari Republik. Bei den Turianern und Salarianern waren es schon deutlich weniger und bei allen anderen Rassen waren es nur wenige, meist weit voneinander abgelegenen Punkte. Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich die Karte genauer anzuschauen, da fuhr Epentha bereits fort.

„Jede einzelne Markierung stellt einen momentan aktiven Abbauort von E-Zero da."

„Epentha was willst du uns damit verdeutlichen?", mischte sich eine neue Stimme ein. Matriarchin Amila. Eine der wohl reichsten Asari überhaupt. Ihre Familie hatte sich über Generationen auf Kommunikationsgeräte spezialisiert und alles was dazu gehört. Amilas Vorfahren hatten einen entscheidenden Beitrag zum Aufbau des Extranets gleistet und sind bis heute die führende Firma in diesem Bereich.

„Geduld. So wird die Karte in etwa 80 Jahren aussehen."

Das konnte nicht sein!

Ihre Augen huschten über das Hologramm.

Lidanya begann vor Überraschung neben ihr unkontrolliert zu husten und ließ dabei ihr Glass fallen. Niemand schien es zu beachteten. Der Inhalt des Gefäßes lief ungehindert über den Tisch und tropfte auf den steinernen Boden des alten Tempels.

„Bei der Göttin", stieß Tevos schockiert hervor.

Nur das Summen des Projektors und Lidanyas verkrampftes Husten waren zu hören. Ihr Gesicht hatte schon ein ungesundes, dunkles Blau angenommen, als sie sich zu beruhigen begann.

„Ihr müsst einen Fehler gemacht haben Matriarchin", stieß sie röchelnd aus.

„Nein", kam die prompte Antwort.

„Vielleicht habt ihr einen Zahlendreher oder eine Kommastelle vertauscht."

„Nein."

„Dann eine falsche Formel", in der Stimme der ehemaligen Oberkommandierenden der Vereidigungsflotte der Citadel lag eine flehender Unterton.

„Wie ich schon sagte, alles wurde dutzende Male überprüft. Nach ersten Hochrechnungen wird 2380 nicht mehr genügend Element Zero gefördert, um den benötigten Bedarf zu decken. Der genaue Zeitpunkt lässt sich nur schwer bestimmen."

Der abfällige Kommentar von Irissa ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Wir könnten also auch länger Zeit haben und das alles ist nur reine Panikmache, was Matriar …."

„Oder weniger, wenn der Verbrauch weiter so steigt wie bisher", fiel ihr Benezia dazwischen.

Das erntete ihr einen eisigen Blick von Irissa, welchen sie mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln entgegnete.

„Richtig. Dazu kommt noch das die Entdeckung neuer, größerer Abbauorte seit längerem stark Rückläufig ist. In Zukunft könnte der Mangel an E-Zero zu massiven wirtschaftlichen und politischen Problemen führen. Es könnte auch zu Bürgerkriegen kommen."

„Ist ein Bürgerkrieg nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" Die Frage kam von Tevos, sie war bekannt dafür überzeugte Gegnerin aller Arten von Konflikten zu sein und bevorzugte friedvollerer Lösungen, aber nur weil sie friedliebend ist bedeutete es noch lange nicht, dass sie sich alles gefallen ließ.

Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn sprach Matriarchin Kasgara. Eine von Natur aus sehr zurückhaltende und wortkarge Frau, mit einem brillanten Verstand.

„Alles hängt von Element Zero ab! Unsere Macht! Unser politischer Einfluss! Unsere gesamte Wirtschaft und der daraus entstehende Wohlstand, um den uns die gesamte Galaxie beneidet. " Nachdem sie alle Punkte an ihrer Hand abgezählt hatte schippte sie mit den Finger.

„Was glaubt ihr passiert?"

„Nun.. Ich denke…", die Ratsherrin machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab sie letztendlich zu.

„Niemand weiß was genau passieren wird Tevos", antwortete Benezia. „Was denkt ihr wird passieren Lady Kasgara", wandte sich Liaras Mutter an die hellblaue Asari.

„Wie ihr schon gesagt habt, ist es fast unmöglich eine konkrete Aussage zu treffen. Ich kann aber einen kleinen Ausblick geben wie es sein könnte, zu mindestens für die Asair Republiken."

Sie tippte einige Befehle in ihr Omni-Tool und die Karte verschwand.

„Ich teile das Ganze grob in drei Phasen ein. Phase 1: Der E-Zero Verbrauch übersteigt, wann sei mal dahingestellt, die Fördermenge. Die Preise für Element Zero an der Börse werden explodieren. Viele große Unternehmen und Vermögende Personen werden so viel kaufen wie sie können. Panik –und Hamsterkäufe treiben die Preise weiter in die Höhe, als Folge wird der Galaxie weite Handel mit eezo ausgesetzt.

Bis zu diesem Punkt werden schon viele kleinere Firmen pleite sein und hunderte Millionen Beschäftigte ihre Arbeit verloren haben. Die Preise für alles was auch nur annähernd mit E-Zero zu tun hat werden ebenfalls in die Höhe schießen. Transportkosten für Material und Personen werden so hoch seine, dass nur noch die Superreichen und die Regierung im Stande sind, sich diese zu leisten. Einige Planeten und Forschungsstationen, die komplett auf externe Versorgung durch Lieferanten angewiesen sind, können nicht mehr angeflogen werden, bei bewohnten Systemen, die kein Portal besitzen schaut es genauso aus. Diese Systeme können nur noch durch Schiffe der Regierung und der Navy angeflogen werden."

Kasgara nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glass.

„Selbst wenn wir alle unsere Vorräte auf den Markt werfen, werden wir nur einige Monate Zeit gewinnen."

Die Asari mit der blauen Haut hatte ihre Hände flach auf den Tisch gelegt und überlegte sichtlich angestrengt wie sie fortfahren sollte.

„Was danach kommt ist reine Spekulation. Gesagt sei auch das zwischen Phase 1 und Phase 2 mehrere Jahre vergehen können, je nachdem wie groß die Menge an geförderten E-Zero zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ist. Bei den anderen Rassen ist es durchaus möglich, dass diese Phase bereit viel früher eintritt.

Phase 2: Durch die Massenarbeitslosigkeit und dem Fehlen an Grundbedürfnissen wird es zu Aufständen kommen. Die Regierungen der einzelnen Völker werden sich zum Handeln gezwungen sehen. Die Turianer z.B werden versuchen, sich mit militärischen Mitteln Mienen in den Terminus Systemen und der Attican Traverse zu sicheren. Es wird zu Scharmützeln mit Piraten und Söldnern kommen, vielleicht mit der Königin von Omega persönlich.

Viele kleinere Völker wie die Hanar, Drell, Elcor und die Raoli werden dazu gezwungen ihre verbliebenen Vorräte abzugeben und sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Am Ende von Phase 2 werden nur die Salarianer, Turianer und Asari übrigbleiben, der Rest wird sich in einen Zustand wiederfinden, der dem vor der Entdeckung Mass Effect Technologie ähnelt. Es wird keine Reisen zu anderen Planeten mehr geben, selbst die Reise zu den Massen Portalen im eigenen System, wird sich ohne Antriebe als schwierig herausstellen. Die medizinische Versorgung wird zusammenbrechen, sowie die Infrastruktur, Kommunikation und schlussendlich der Rest der modernen Gesellschaft. Anarchie und Chaos werden den Großteil der Galaxie beherrschen. Für den Rest wird es ein langsamer Tod."

„Es wird Krieg geben, denke ich", warf Irissa dazwischen. „Einen Krieg in dem es um das nackte Überleben der eigenen Spezies geht."

„Und wir sind ein lohnendes Ziel", pflichtete ihr Lidanya bei. „

Unser Bündnis mit den Turianern und Salarianern besteht schon seit über 2000 Jahren, wir haben dutzende Krisen gemeinsam bewältigt und wir werden diese gemeinsam bewältigen", sprach Tevos, aber ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und ihrer Körperhaltung nach glaubte sie selbst nicht an ihre Worte.

„Vielleicht", Irissa zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Ihr dürft aber nicht vergessen, dass der Citadel Rat nur ein Zweckbündnis ist, um den Status Quo zu halten. Die Turianer waren vor 2000 Jahren schon kurz davor die Salarianer und uns zu Vasallen zu machen. Was glaubt ihr wie sie sich entscheiden? Wie würden wir uns entscheiden, wenn der Fortbestand unserer Spezies auf den Spiel steht?" Bevor Benezia etwas sagen konnte ergriff Lidanya das Wort.

„Es ist gut möglich das uns die Turianer angreifen könnten, wir haben die wenigsten Schiffen von allen, aber die meisten Element Zero Minen und Vorratsspeicher." Lidanya sprach das aus was alle in diesem Raum wussten, aber keiner zugeben wollte. D

ie Turianische Navy zählte über 11000 Schiffe, die Salarianische etwa 9000 und ihre knapp 7500. Die meisten Schiffe waren allerdings Fregatten, Zerstörer und Korvetten. Die Asari setzen schon wie vor Jahrtausenden auf dieselbe Strategie. Schnelle, leichte und wendige Schiffe, die bei einem Kampf unbemerkt zuschlagen und sich danach sofort wieder zurückziehen können. Allgemein bekannt auch als Hit-and-Run-Taktik. Benezia und die anderen wissen, dass ihr Militär nicht für Stellungskriege und Planeteneroberungen geeignet ist. Trotz der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit, konnte die Republik Navy ihre Unterlegenheit bis jetzt durch modernere Schiffe und Waffensysteme wettmachen.

Doch in den letzten 50 Jahren hatte sich ihr technologischer Vorsprung fast völlig aufgelöst. Epentha hatte schon vor Jahren davor gewarnt, das die gewonnenen Technologien und Erkenntnisse aus dem protheanischen Sender hier im Tempel, immer geringer wurden. Es gab kaum noch größere Durchbrüche, sondern nur kleinere Verbesserungen im einstelligen Prozent Bereich. Der letzte große Durchbruch war …?

Benezia blickte zur Seite und ließ ihren Blick nachdenklich durch die Runde gleiten. Lidanya goss sich noch ein Glass Wasser ein, sorgsam achtete sie darauf diesmal nichts zu verschütten. Tevos hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, als sie erkannte, dass ihr politisches Lebenswerk für eine geeinte Galaxis zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Irissa starrte mit verschränkten Armen an die Decke und Epentha und Kasgara unterhielten sich kaum hörbar miteinander.

Sie blickte zurück auf ihre Hände und bemerkte, dass sie leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte.

Was war der letzte große Durchbruch?

Der Quantum Entanglement Communicator, kurz (QEC) oder doch die Thanix Kanone vor 30 Jahren?

Der größte Vorteil der QEC Technologie ist es, das man in der Lage ist über die gesamte Galaxie in Echtzeit miteinander zu kommunizieren, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass jemand mithörte. Für die Regierungen und Militärs ein unschätzbarer Vorteil. Die Nachteile hingegen waren ihrer Meinung nach allerdings ebenso groß. Von den enormen Produktionskosten mal abgesehen, konnte man die Geräte immer nur paarweiße einsetzten. Jedes Gerät konnte nur mit seinem festgelegten Partner kommunizieren, was zur Folge hatte das man nur an den wichtigsten Positionen solche QECs installierte.

Bei der Thanix Kanone sah es nicht besser aus. Unumstritten war, dass sie eine mächtige Waffe ist, aber ihr Energie Verbrauch ist enorm hoch. Die Thanix kann auf allen Schiffstypen eingesetzt werden und gilt bei den Turianern immer noch als unerreichte Wunderwaffe.

Die Realität sah aber wie bei vielen Dingen oft ganz anders aus. Die Waffe hatte eine enorme Durchschlagskraft und konnte im Labor alle fünf Sekunden abgefeuert werden. Was viele aber vergasen war, dass Feuerfrequenz durch den enormen Energie Verbrauch und die durch das abfeuern entstehende Hitze weitaus höher lag. Die Energie eines Schiffes hängt im Wesentlichen von der Größe des E-Zero Kernes ab und da eine Schiff noch weitere Systeme wie Lebenserhaltung, Triebwerke und Schilde betreiben muss, sinkt auch die zur Verfügung stehende Energie für Waffensysteme weiter ab.

Ein weiterer Punkt ist, dass ein Kern ab einer gewissen Größe immer ineffizienter wird, was es kaum ermöglicht Schiffe zu konstruieren die größer sind als die Destiny Ascension. Benezia hoffte nicht das es zum Krieg kommen würde, aber in Betracht ziehen musste sie es wohl.

„Was ist wenn wir ein Bündnis mit den Slarianern eingehen", schlug Irissa vor, „um einen Erstschlag gegen die Turianer auszu…."

Tevos Hand knallt auf den Tisch.

„Schluss mit dem ganzen Gerede über Krieg." Die Ratsherrin sackte in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Matriarchin Kasgara was wird in Phase 3 passieren?", ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein müdes Flüstern.

„Naja die Rasse mit den meisten Vorräten wird am längsten durchhalten. Es ist eigentlich vollkommen irrelevant welche Spezies in einem möglichen Konflikt als Sieger hervorgeht, dass Endergebnis ist das gleiche.

Nach und nach werden alle noch funktionierenden Technologien kaputt gehen und man wird sie nicht durch neue ersetzen können. Der Kontakt mit anderen Planeten wird Stück für Stück abreißen, wenn die Bojen für das Extranet nicht mehr instandgehalten werden können. Am Ende wird uns das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wie das der kleineren Völker aus Phase totale Zusammenbruch der Infrastruktur und der Gesellschaft."

Eine beängstigende Stille legte sich über den kleinen Raum und Benezia wusste, dass sich jeder in Gedanken vorstellten versuchte wie es sein könnte. Sie wusste das Kasgara Recht hatte. Der Niedergang der zivilisierten Galaxis würde nicht von heute auf morgen stattfinden.

Nein, er würde sich über Jahrzehnte vollstrecken und Milliarden Leben fordern. Wenn Epentha Recht behalten sollte, hatten sie etwas weniger als ein dreiviertel Jahrhundert Zeit um sich vorzubereiten. Aber wie sollte man sich auf so etwas vorbereiten?

Bereits jetzt damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehen und eine Massenpanik riskieren?

Ihre Suche nach E-Zero intensivieren?

Technologien erforschen, die ohne den Einsatz eezo funktionierten?

Oder vielleicht doch die Flotten aufrüsten, um sich mit einem eventuellen Erstschlag mehr Zeit zu erkaufen?

„Wie viel Zeit würde es uns bringen wenn wir einen Krieg gegen die anderen Ratsvölker gewinnen könnten?", Benezia traute sich die Frage kaum auszusprechen. Lidanya neben ihr starrte sie mit großen Augen an und Tevos Gesicht verlor das letzte bisschen Farbe.

Jeder im Saal kannte Benezia lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie wie Tevos militärische Mittel als allerletzte Möglichkeit in Betracht zog. „Ich hoffe ihr meint die Frage nicht Ernst Lady Benezia", entgegnete ihr Epentha leise.

„Doch tue ich. Wie viel Zeit würde es uns bringen?", entgegnete sie.

„Schwer zu sagen, vielleicht 50 bis 70 Jahre."

„Also so gut wie nichts." „

Wir müssten einen großen Teil unserer Ressourcen auf den Krieg konzentrieren, um ihn auch nur annähernd für uns entscheiden zu können. Fürdie anderen Völker wäre ein Krieg gegen uns weitaus lohnender, da wir wie gesagt mehr Minen und Vorräte haben."

„Es kommt auch darauf an wie sich die Salarianer entscheiden. Mit den Turianern haben sie auf jeden Fall bessere Chancen als mit uns", mischte sich Lidanya ein.

„Damit ist Krieg für uns keine Option", bekräftigte Kasgara das Ergebnis und beendete gleichzeitig jede weitere Diskussion um das strittige Thema. Vor allem Epentha und Tevos schienen ihr für diese Tat dankbar zu sein.

Insgeheim war sie es auch.

„Welche Möglichkeiten haben wir denn noch?", fragte Irissa mit genervter Stimme.

„Wir müssen unsere Forschungen in Richtung Element Zero loser Technologien intensivieren", Kasgara machte eine kurze Pause.

„Da wir nur sehr wenig Zeit haben, sollten wir uns auf eine Handvoll beschränken." Ein wildes Durcheinander entstand plötzlich als jeder seine Technologien, die er als überlebenswichtig erachtete, aufzuzählen versuchte.

„Ruhe!", rief Tevos über den Lärm hinweg.

„Kasgara ihr beginnt. Nennt uns ein Gebiet, das ihr für wichtig empfindet."

„Infrastruktur", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Wasser, Elektrizität, usw. Wir erzeugen den Großteil unserer benötigten Elektrizität durch eezo Kraftwerke. Brechen die Versorgungsnetzwerke zusammen, können wir die Grundversorgung unserer Bevölkerung nicht mehr gewehrleisten."

Tevos nickte. „Gut. Weiter"

„Kommunikation. Ohne eine funktionsfähige Kommunikation können wir keine Wahlen und Volksentscheide mehr abhalten oder andere Planeten kontaktieren. Ich habe bereits vor einigen hundert Jahren Prototypen entwickeln lassen, das Artarva Projekt wurde aber aufgrund immenser Kosten und fehlender technischer Möglichkeiten nie fertiggestellt."

Benezia konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern. Nach Jahrzehnte langer Forschung und dutzenden Fehlschlägen wurden die Gelder schlussendlich gestrichen und das Personal auf andere Projekte verteilt. Soweit sie es noch wusste lag es vor allem an der benötigten Elektronik, denn ohne Element Zero waren die meisten der benötigten elektronischen Bauteile viel zu groß, zu schwer oder erbrachten nur einen Bruchteil der Leistung. Es war also keine Wunder das die meisten Firmen schon nach einiger Zeit Aufgaben und erklärten, man könne ohne den Einsatz des raren Materials ein so komplexes System nicht umsetzen.

Eines musste man Amila aber zugestehen - sie war schlau.

Als führendes asarisches Unternehmen in der Kommunikationsbranche wäre sie der Ansprechpartner Nummer eins. Sollte sich ihre Firma diesen Auftrag exklusiv sichern können, würde sie mit den zusätzlichen Geldern und den fast unerschöpflichen Ressourcen ihre Konkurrenz mit Leichtigkeit abhängen. Bei einem Erfolg könnte sie ohne große Mühe eine Monopolstellung auf den Markt errichten, wenn es bis dahin noch einen funktionsfähigen Markt gibt.

„Liege ich mit der Annahme richtig, dass ihr noch alle benötigten Unterlagen besitzt um das Projekt nahtlos fortzuführen", versicherte sich Lidanya. „Natürlich. Alles liegt in einem Lagerkomplex im Industriegebiet von Armali." Die Matriarchin richtete ihren Blick auf Epentha.

„Geld und Ressourcen spielen für mich nur eine geringe Rolle, was ich allerdings brauche sind fähige Leute."

Epentha nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich schicke dir eine Liste mit meinen besten Wissenschaftlern." „Gut. Danke." Sie nahm wieder Platz.

„Lidanya ihr seid an der Reihe."

Die ehemalige Kommandierende der Citadel Flotte ließ ihre Augen einmal durch die Runde wandern, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Meiner Meinung nach ist das wichtigste und gleichzeitig schwierigste Unterfangen eine geeignete Alternative für den FTL Antriebskern zu finden."

Es gab keine Anwesende in diesem Raum, die der lila Asari in diesem Punkt wiedersprechen konnte. Nichts würde schwieriger werden. Viele Regierungen, Forscher und Wissenschaftler haben sich an diesem Thema bereits die Zähne ausgebissen, selbst die Protheaner haben es anscheinend nicht geschafft eine andere ÜLG Methode zu entwickeln. Die T'Soni Matriarchin zweifelte stark daran das es ihnen gelingen würde in einer so kurzen Zeit einen funktionierenden Antrieb zu entwickeln. Versuchen mussten sie es allerdings.

Viele vergaßen gerne, dass der eezo Antriebskern nicht nur für die Überlichtgeschwindigkeit zuständig war, sondern auch für die Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit. Ohne ULG konnte selbst die Entfernung von einem Planeten zu dem lokalen Massenportal, die im galaktischen Maßstab gesehen winzig ist, zu einer Reise von einigen Jahren werden. Dazu kam noch der weitverbreitete Irrtum, dass man die Strecke auch mit dem Einsatz von Überlichtgeschwindigkeit zurücklegen konnte.

Aus einem System konnte man zwar herausspringen, aber wenn man hineinspringen wollte sah die ganze Sache etwas komplizierter aus. Die Massenportale waren nicht ohne Grund am Rande der Sternensysteme errichtet worden. Selbst mit Hilfe modernster VI Programmen war es nicht möglich eine Punktgenaue Route zu berechnen. Abweichungen von mehreren tausend bis zehntausend Kilometern waren normal und Abweichungen dieser Größe konnten bei Sprüngen innerhalb von Planetensystemen schnell tödlich enden.

Es lag nicht nur an den VIs, sondern hauptsächlich an der Beschaffenheit von Element Zero. E-Zero ist ein höchst instabiles Element, bis heute hatte man kaum in Erfahrung bringen können wie es entstand.

Die gängigste Theorie ist allerdings die, dass bei einer Supernova die vorhandene dunkele Materie in einem Stern gespalten wird und unteranderem als Produkt das so begehrte Material freigesetzt wird. Da man aber es aber bis jetzt nicht geschafft hatte dunkle Materie zu fördern oder herzustellen, ganz zu schweigen sie zu spalten, würde Benezia darauf verzichten dieses Thema anzuschneiden.

„Das ist kein neues Thema, aber ein essentielles", kam es von der Direktorin der Universität.

„Meines Wissens waren es die Salarinaner die es zuletzt ernsthaft versucht hatten."

„Gab es brauchbare Ergebnisse." Benezia konnte sich die Antwort auf ihre Frage eigentlich denken.

„Das übliche. Es hat viel Geld gekostet und nichts kam dabei heraus. Nachdem das eine beträchtliche Anzahl von beteiligten Forschern bei den Versuchen umgekommen war, hatte das STG das Projekt beendet."

„Wir sollten uns zuerst auf einen ULG-Antrieb konzentrieren, damit könnten wir zu mindestens die Planeten erreichen die ein Massenportal in ihren Systemen haben", schlug Amila nachdenklich vor.

„Und was ist mit den anderen? 46 von unseren 96 Kolonien liegen in benachbarten Systemen von Portalen", kam der Konter von Lidanya.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir sie zurücklassen sollen, aber wir müssen einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen und die Fehler der Salarianer so gut es geht vermeiden."

„Vielleicht kann ich einige Dokumente von der Dalatrass beziehen. Unsere Beziehungen zu der Salarinaischen Union sind bis jetzt noch deutlich besser als zu den Turianern", schlug Tevos vor.

„Kann ich das Vorhaben in eure Hände legen Lidanya?", wandte sich Tevos an sie.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."

Die amtierende Ratsherrin blickte erschöpft auf ihr Omni-Tool. „Lady Benezia, habt ihr einen Punkt den ihr äußern möchtet?"

„Ich versuche es so kurz wie möglich zu halten", versprach sie und schenkt ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich bin für eine Verstärkung und Erhöhung des Budgets unserer Erforschungsflotte."

Epentha runzelte die Stirn. „Was haben wir davon wenn wir die Erforschungsflotte der Citadel mit mehr Geld und Schiffen ausrüsten. Die Turianer haben ihre Beiträge erst in diesem Jahr um 14% gesenkt, die Salarianer um 8%. Die meisten Schiffe stellen sowieso wir."

„Wir sollen nicht in die CEF investieren, sondern in unsere eigene", erwiderte sie.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht folgen", Epentha zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ganz einfach Matriarchin, sollte die CEF Ressourcen oder bewohnbare Planeten entdecken, müssen wir sie mit den anderen im Rat teilen. Werden sie allerdings von unserer eigenen Behörde entdeckt und in der unmittelbarer Nähe unseres Einflussbereiches …"

„Können wir sie für uns beschlagnahmen", beendete Kasgara ihren Satz.

„Genau. Ich will nach neuen Element Zero Vorkommen suchen und geeignete Orte für eventuelle Stützpunkte und neue Kolonien. Wir sollten auch deaktivierte Massenportale reaktivieren um unsere Chancen zu erhöhen weitere protheanische Planeten wie Ilos zu entdecken."

Ilos wurde von einem Minenunternehmen der Hanar vor 87 Jahren entdeckt und stellte sich als Goldgrube für die Archäologie heraus.

Liara hatte ihr Glück damals kaum fassen können, als sie die Erlaubnis erhalten hatte, dort bei den Ausgrabungen mithelfen zu dürfen. Benezia hatte ihre Tochter nur mit schwerem Herzen wieder ziehen lassen. Nach den Ereignissen auf Therum, bei denen Liara nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war, hatte sie ihrer Tochter eine Leibgarde zugeteilt. Die junge Asari war damit alles andere als glücklich und es hatte Monate gedauert, bis die beiden wieder miteinander Sprachen. Am Ende hatte sie die Entscheidung ihrer Mutter zähneknirschend akzeptiert.

Wäre das Ganze noch vor 100 Jahren passiert hätte sich Liara nie darauf eingelassen, aber sie wurde erwachsener. Reifer. Klüger. Sie war nicht mehr so naiv wie früher, auch wenn es Benezia ein wenig traurig machte. Ihr kleines Mädchen wurde erwachsen.

Sie hatte die Maiden Phase ihres Volkes erstaunlich schnell hinter sich gelassen und ist nun eine junge Matron, die sich Stück für Stück den Respekt der Galaxis verdiente. Im Geheimen war sie froh, dass sie sich nicht wie andere Asari einer Söldnergruppe anschloss oder sich ihre Nächte in einem Stripclub um die Ohren schlug. Wenn die Zeit gekommen war, würde sie die T'Soni Familie würdig vertreten, aber bis dahin sollte sie ihre verbliebene Zeit in vollen Zügen genießen.

Benezia wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, das ihrer Tochter nur noch wenige Wochen dafür bleiben würden. „Ich werde die zusätzliche Finanzierung übernehmen und mich ebenfalls bei Lidanyas FTL Projekt finanziell beteiligen."

Mit diesem Vorschlag war jeder einverstanden und man konnte sich nun der letzten Matriarchin zuwenden.

Irissa.

„30 Prozent mehr Geld für das Talith Programm", verkündete sie bevor Tevos ihr das Wort erteilen konnte.

Das Talith Programm wurde von wenigen Jahren ins Leben gerufen und sollte alle Schiffe auf den neuesten Stand der Technik bringen. Zusätzlich sollte die Republik Navy mitneuen Schiffen aufgestockt werden. Benezia hatte ein Auge auf die neuen Tarnfregatten der Janiri-Klasse geworfen, die sie gerne als Begleitschutz für ihre Forschungsschiffe hätte.

„Ihr seid verrückt Irissa. 30 Prozent! Das wären Billiarden von Credits. Es wäre schlicht unmöglich so eine gewaltige Summe vor der Öffentlichkeit und den anderen Völkern zu verheimlichen." Tevos schüttelte nur irritiert den Kopf.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir dafür öffentliche Gelder verwenden sollten."

„Selbst wenn wir uns dazu entscheiden es aus eigener Tasche zu finanzieren, was ist mit dem Geheimdiensten der Salarianern und der Turianern? Etwas von dieser Größe lässt sich nicht verheimlichen", sagte Amila.

„Die Turianer weigern sich unsere Grenzen zu patrouillieren, sie fordern schon lange, dass wir mehr Geld ins Militär investieren. Es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit. Die Schiffe, die momentan an der Grenze eingesetzt sind fehlen uns bei dem Schutz unsere Kolonien oder bei der Bekämpfung von Piraten. Die Angriffe auf Asari Kolonien sind seitdem um etwa 12% gestiegen! Es wäre gute Publicity", entgegnete ihr Irissa.

Tevos musste ihr Recht geben, die Stimmen nach mehr Unabhängigkeit von den Turianern wurde seit Jahren lauter, besonders nachdem sie sich weigerten den Asari Raum ohne Gegenleistung weiterhin zu schützen.

„Ich kann das Budget maximal um 10% erhöhen, mehr geht nicht", schlug sie ihr vor.

„30% oder ich ziehe meine Unterstützung für die anderen Projekte ebenfalls zurück."Die Asari mit den weißen Gesichts Tattoos blieb stur. Was sie da machte grenzte an Erpressung, aber Benezia wusste das sie nicht nachgeben würde.

Sie fasste einen Entschluss.

„Ich mache euch einen Vorschlag Irissa. Ich übernehme die verbliebenen 20 Prozent und dafür bekomme ich vier der neuen Stealth-Fregatten. Was sagt ihr dazu?"

Es ging um Geld.

Wahnsinnig viel Geld.

Benezia hörte wie die anderen Matriarchinnen tief einatmeten. Es herrschte eine gespenstische Stille.

Die T'Soni Familie besitzen hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende Firmen und waren an noch vielen weiteren beteiligt. Sie waren eine der Vermögensständen Familien in der gesamten Galaxie und dennoch warf Benezia alles auf den Tisch was sie noch erübrigen konnte. Die gesamten Firmengewinne würden in diese Projekte fließen, würden sie scheitern hätte Benezia über Nacht alles verloren was ihre Ahnen über tausende Jahre mühsam aufgebaut hatten, aber selbst wenn dieses worst chase Szenario eintreten sollte, blieb immer noch ihr Privatvermögen.

Es würde noch mit Leichtigkeit ausreichen um Liara und ihr ein Leben in Luxus zu gewährleisten, wovon andere nur Träumen konnten.

„Deal. Morgen habt ihr eure Schiffe", erwiderte ihr Gegenüber mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen, bevor irgendjemand es geschafft hatte sich von dem Schock zu erholen.

„Gut. Ich denke wir sind hier fertig." Irissa stand nach einer kurzen Pause auf und warf Benezia noch einen letzten Blick zu, ehe sie die Türen öffnete und aus dem Zimmer in die verwundenen Gänge des Tempels verschwand.

„Ja.. Ja ich denke wir sind fertig", sagte Tevos, die nur langsam wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte.

Nacheinander verließen alle Beteiligten den Raum, bis nur noch Benezia und Lidanya im Raum saßen. Sie schob ihren Stuhl nach hinten und erhob sich ebenfalls zum Gehen. Die Matriarchin stoppte allerdings, als sie die Hand ihrer Nachbarin auf ihrem Arm spürte.

„Ziemlich teure Schiffe findet ihr nicht?"

„Es ging nie um die Schiffe", antwortete sie müde.

„Um was dann?"

„Wir müssen alle am selben Strang ziehen, alleine können wir nichts ausrichten."

„Verstehe. Und jetzt?" Lidanya hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und beide standen unter der Türschwelle.

„Ich stelle Teams zusammen für die Forschungsmissionen." „Wird Liara daran beteiligt sein?" Benezia musste lächeln.

„Wenn sie es will." Liara würde wohl kaum nein sagen, bei einem Abenteuer in unbekanntes Territorium, auf der Suche nach E-Zero und einen Weg das Überleben ihrer Spezies zu sichern. Bei diesen Missionen wollte sie nur loyale Leute dabeihaben, Leuten denen sie vertrauen konnte und wen konnte sie mehr Vertrauen als ihrem eigenen Fleisch und Blut.

„Wisst ihr schon welches Schiff ihr als erstes losschicken werdet?"

„Ja."

Benezia hatte bereits ein Schiff im Kopf, es kam frisch aus den Werften über Thessia und war bis dahin das wohl modernste Forschungsschiff, dass bis dahin gebaut worden ist. Es hatte ein untypisches Design für asarische Verhältnisse. Sie war etwa 95 Meter lang, flach mit einer abgerundeten Front, zwei große und zwei kleine Triebwerke sorgten für einen beachtlichen Schub, zudem war sie mit ihrer geringen Größe schnell und wendig. Mit ihr würden sich die Chancen auf einen Erfolg um einiges steigern. Eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Lidanya warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, anscheinend hatte sie eine ihrer Fragen überhört. „Verzeih mir bitte, der Tag war lang und stressig. Was fragtest du noch gleich?"

„Das Schiff, wie heißt es?"

Benezia schaute noch einmal zurück in den kleinen Konferenzraum, bevor sie sich zum Gehen umwandte. Nach einigen Metern blickte sie ein letztes Mal über ihre rechte Schulter und gab der zurückgebliebenen Matriarchin eine Antwort.

„Der Name des Schiffes lautet _Tempest_."


	7. Chapter 6

**SALVATION**

Copyrights 343 Industries & Bioware

(V1.0)

 **0710 Uhr, 03. Mai, 2596 (Militärkalender)**

 **Verteidigungsministerium, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

„Bitte Sir." Ein junger Soldat hielt ihm zuvorkommend die Tür auf.

„Danke." William betrat, wie schon häufiger diese Woche das große Gebäude, indem alle Fäden der Army aus dem Linwood Sektor zusammenliefen.

Wie jedes Mal in den vergangenen Tagen, war sein Ziel das Büro von Major Fredricks. Sie hatte den mit Abstand größten und schönsten Raum im ganzen Ministerium für sich beansprucht. Ihr Arbeitszimmer war um einiges größer als das seine und von dort hatte man einen wundervollen Blick auf die Straßen von Calais.

Vor allem bei Sonnenaufgang.

Möglich wurde diese Aussicht durch die 14m lange und drei Meter hohe halbkreisförmige Glaswand, welche die komplette Zimmerseite zur Straße hin einnahm. Früher wurde der Raum für Präsentationen genutzt und ist deswegen mit einem leistungsstarken Holoprojektor ausgestattet.

Ein mittlerweile vertrauter Anblick bot sich ihm, als er nach einen unbeantworteten Klopfen die Tür öffnete.

Datenpads, Bücher und einige andere Dinge die er nicht erkannte lagen unbeachtet überall auf dem Boden. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand noch immer die alte Kaffeetasse von Vorgestern und einige Fensterbereiche waren mit altmodischen Papierkarten von Straßen, Gebäuden oder ausgedruckten Satellitenaufnahmen zugeklebt. Eine der Karten sprang ihm sofort ins Auge. Es war eine Luftbildaufnahme von Calais und ihrer Umgebung.

An verschiedenen Orten hatte Anabelle kleine zusätzliche Zettel angeheftete, auf denen weitere Informationen notiert waren. Nur auf einem der gelben Notizzettel war ein fettes Fragezeichen gemalt.

Fort Green. Die Militärbasis lag außerhalb der Stadtgrenze gut versteckt im Wald und schmiegte sich an die hinter ihr emporstreckende Gebirgskette. Am unteren Bereich des Stützpunktes, dort wo keine Berge als natürliche Hindernisse waren, hatte man hohe Betonmauern errichtet und diese mit zusätzlichen Türmen und Aussichtsplattformen befestigt. Durch ihre hervorragende Lage an der Bergkette, konnte man die Basis nur von einer Seite erreichen, was es sehr einfach machte diese im Ernstfall zu Verteidigen.

„Haben sie bitte noch einen Moment Geduld Sir. Ich bin gleich bei ihnen."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen suchte Grand nach dem Herkunftsort ihrer Stimme, bis er nach einigen Sekunden eine kniende Anabelle fand, inmitten einer holografischen Stadt. Wundernd, dass ihm das große Hologramm bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen war, ging er zu ihr hinüber.

Der Projektor war das eigentliche Highlight des Raumes, er konnte ganze Städte in 3D auf den Boden werfen, Schlachten simulieren oder Filme abspielen. Durch das Berühren eines der Gebäude, konnte man sich zusätzliche Informationen darüber anzeigen lassen. Zum Beispiel wie alt es war, welche Geschäfte es darin gab und deren Öffnungszeiten.

Zivilisten nutzen diese Möglichkeiten gerne um Routen zu planen oder neue Geschäfte in den Städten zu entdecken. Für den normalen Bürger war es eine tollte Sache, aber William glaubte kaum das die junge Frau vor ihm gerade nach einem neuen Schuhgeschäft suchte.

„Probleme?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause, in der erfolglos versuchte die unbekannte Stadt zu identifizieren.

„Ja und nein. Irgendwas passt mit meiner Authentifizierung nicht." Sie stöhnte leise auf, ließ sich langsam nach hinten sinken und saß jetzt vor einem großen Gebäudekomplex.

William machte einige Schritte um sie herum und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Jetzt konnte er auch die Bauten erkennen. Definitiv UNSC. Es war ein Militärstützpunkt, wie Fort Green.

„Charlotte hat sie doch freischalten lassen oder nicht?"

„Doch hat sie. Ich kann ja auf alles zugreifen nur auf die unterirdischen Anlagen in diesem Bereich nicht." Sie deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf einen rot markierten Bereich tief in der Erde.

„Was ist mit den anderen Bunkeranlagen?"

„Kein Problem. Nur die macht mir Schwierigkeiten. Ich kann nicht einmal erkennen ob es dahinter weitergeht und wie weit." Fredrick massierte sich erschöpft die Stirn.

„Was ist das eigentlich für eine Stadt?"

„Palisa, die Hauptstadt von Halea", kam es nach einer kurzen Pause. „Der Witz daran ist, es ist nicht die erste Anlage. Gestern wollte ich auf den Bunker in Fort Green zugreifen und dort war es genauso."

„Hmm, seltsam."

Grand wandte seinen Blick kurz von dem Hologramm ab und starrte nach draußen. Normalerweise sollte sie auf alle Anlagen Zugriff haben, er hatte Charlotte dafür extra beauftragt ihr die Freischaltung zu besorgen. Sie war seiner Bitte auch nachgekommen, die junge Offizierin hatte alles bekommen was sie benötigte: Zugriffscodes und die Erlaubnis Informationen über alle Einrichtungen einzuholen.

„Charlotte melde Miss Fredricks bitte ab und mich an."

Er wartete einige Sekunden, aber nichts geschah.

„Charlotte? "

Die junge Offizierin schaute ihn mit einem leicht belustigten Blick an.

„Was?"

"Sir, Charlotte befindet sich zurzeit im Krankenhaus. Schon vergessen?"

Natürlich.

Er hatte ihren Datenchip noch persönlich dort abgeben. Soweit er wusste wurde ihrer Datenmatrix gerade in einem Körper hochgeladen, es würde noch einige Tage dauern bis der Prozess abgeschlossen ist. Danach würde man sie noch drei weitere Tage im künstlichen Koma lassen, bevor man beginnen würde sie aufzuwecken. Für die meisten KIs war die erste Zeit sowieso chaotisch.

Sie hatten mit hunderten neuen Eindrücken, Emotionen und Erfahrungen zu kämpfen.

Hunger. Durst. Das erste Mal die Wärme der Sonne im Gesicht spüren.

All das war neu und ungewohnt. Sie mussten lernen zu Laufen und zu schreiben. Dinge, die jeder Mensch schon als Kind erlernt hatte. Wenn alles gut lief konnte er sie in einer Woche besuchen, aber bis dahin musste er geduldig bleiben.

„Gewohnheit", erwiderte er. „Julia melde mich bitte an."

Eine 20cm große, junge Frau mit langen hellbraunen Haaren, die zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt waren, erschien vor ihm. Ihr helles weißes Kleid schien wie ihm Wind zu wehen, während sie sich auf eines der Miniaturwolkenkratzer niederließ.

„Erledigt." Die ganze Szene erinnerte ihn irgendwie an einen alten Film aus dem 20. Jahrhundert.

„Lieutenant Enfield hat ihnen außerdem einige Dokumente zukommen lassen."

„Worüber?"

„Weiß ich nicht, die Daten sind verschlüsselt."

„Egal. Enfield kommt später sowieso vorbei, so dringend wird es ja nicht sein", erwiderte er. „Sag ihr sie soll hierher kommen", fügte er noch hinzu bevor er sich wieder seinem kleinen Problem zuwandte. Mit einigen geübten Handbewegungen vergrößerte er das betreffende Gelände.

Nun da die Stadt verschwunden war und nur noch die Bunkeranlage am und im Berg zu sehen war, erkannte Grand die wahre Größe des Komplexes. Die riesigen Höhlen der alten Mienenanlage hatte man zu gigantischen Lagerstätten für Güter, Waffen und Fahrzeuge umgebaut. Der Bunker konnte ohne Probleme über 15000 Soldaten beherbergen, ohne die zusätzlichen Einrichtungen an der Oberfläche.

Dennoch waren viele, vor allem in den unteren Ebenen, liegende Stollen noch gar nicht oder nur teilweiße ausgebaut. Viele der Räume standen leer und es schien, als hätte man damals vorgehabt mehr als eine Division dort zu stationieren. William schätzte, dass etwa zwei bis vier Divisionen dort Platz hätten.

„Ziemlich beeindruckend nicht wahr?", kam es von Anabelle. Nickend stimme er ihr zu.

Die ganze Anlage lag mehrere hundert Meter tief unter der Wasseroberfläche, zusätzlich lagen darüber noch einmal genauso viele Meter Stein und Geröll. Bei einer Stadt dieser Größe, auf einem Planeten ohne wirkliche strategische Bedeutung, hatte man dort eine Menge Material und Personal stationiert. Was ihn aber am meisten interessierte lag ganz unten.

Dort wo der riesige Lastenaufzug endete war nur ein großes Tor, durch dem ein Mammoth ohne Schwierigkeiten hindurchpassen würde. Alles was hinter dem Tor lag war so verschwommen das man nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Je nach Rang und Sicherheitsfreigabe konnte man so festlegen wer auf was zugreifen durfte. Für Zivilisten waren alle militärischen Anlagen unkenntlich gemacht worden, für ihn als obersten Befehlshaber in diesem Sektor sollte eine solche Sperre theoretisch gar nicht existieren.

Theoretisch. Dennoch war sie da.

Das kleine Fenster blinkte in einem dunklen Rot, als wäre es über die Neugier der beiden Offiziere verärgert. Einige erfolglose Versuche später, platzte dem Admiral endgültig der Kragen.

„Julia schick eine Nachricht an den verantwortlichen Offizier. Sag ihm er soll mit dem Aufzug zu dem verfluchten Tor hinunterfahren, es öffnen und mir einen Bericht zukommen lassen was dahinter ist."

„Aye Sir", kam es von der jungen KI. Ihr Hologramm begann zu verblassen und lies ihn und Major Fredricks alleine in dem großen Raum zurück.

Anabelle beneidete die künstliche Intelligenz – sich in Luft aufzulösen wäre in Situationen wie dieser äußerst praktisch.

„Sir?", begann die junge Farbige nach einigen Minuten vorsichtig. Ihr Vorgesetzter glotzte immer noch verärgert auf den gesperrten Bereich. Als sie keine Antwort bekam fuhr sie zögerlich fort.

„Wir haben die gleiche Situation in Fort Green", erinnerte ihn die braunäugige Offizierin.

Sie bekam nur einen mürrischen Blick zu zugeworfen und innerlich stählte sie sich bereits für den kommenden Anpfiff. Seit Charlotte nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand, kam es ab und an mal vor, dass einer seiner Soldaten seinen Verdruss zu spüren bekam. Julia versuchte zwar die entstandene Lücke bestmöglich zu füllen, aber man merkte ihr an, dass sie noch nicht die Abgebrühtheit und die Erfahrung ihrer Vorgängerin besaß.

„Zeigen sie es mir", kam die kurze Antwort.

Dankbar, dass sie nicht in die Schusslinie seiner verstimmten Laune gekommen war, ließ sie die Bunkeranlage auf Palisa verschwinden und ersetzte sie durch Fort Green.

Fort Green war 5-mal größer als irgendein vergleichbarer UNSC Stützpunkt im Linwood-Sektor. Er war das Zuhause von mehr als 250.000 Army Soldaten und 17.000 zivilen Mitarbeitern. Die Basis besaß fünf Landebahnen, mehrere Fusionsgeneratoren für die Erzeugung von Strom, eigene Fabriken für die Herstellung von Waffen, Fahrzeugen und Munition und Gott weiß noch alles.

Wie auf Palisa hatte weder Fredricks noch er Zugriff auf die untersten Anlagen, aber im Gegensatz zu Halea konnten sie hier direkt auf das interne Netzwerk der Festung zugreifen.

„Julia verbinde dich mit dem Netzwerk und finde heraus was dort unten nicht stimmt." „

Diagnose läuft Admiral Grand", kam ihre leise Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.

„Ich kann keine Verbindung mit den unteren Ebenen herstellen."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Anabelle.

„Weil die dieser Teil der Anlage nicht mit dem Netzwerk verbunden ist."

„Dann wurden die Verbindungen entfernt?"

„Nein."

„Huh?" Julias kleiner Avatar erschien wieder im Hologramm und blickte kurz zu der verwirrten Frau und deute dann mit einen ihrer schlanken Finger auf den rot eingefärbten Bereich.

„Das System innerhalb dieses Bereiches ist komplett abgeschottet und es gibt keine Verbindungen hinein oder hinaus."

„Man wollte wohl verhindern, dass jemand von außen hineinkommt", murmelte der Major.

„Oder hinaus", fügte William hinzu.

„Glauben sie, das UNSC hat dort unten irgendwelche Experimente durchgeführt?"

„Nein nicht wirklich Major. Wenn man an irgendwas rumexperimentieren, will sucht man sich einen abgelegenen Ort und tut dies nicht 50km entfernt von einer 32 Millionenstadt."

„Admiral, Lieutenant Enfield hat soeben die Pforte passiert und ist auf dem Weg zu ihnen", teilte ihm seine KI mit.

„Danke." Er wandte sich an die Frau mit den dunkelbraunen Augen.

„Machen wir eine Pause Fredricks, vielleicht hat Enfield was Interessantes zu berichten."

* * *

„Sie ist gleich da Sir."

William schaute kurz zu dem Hologramm der KI hinüber. Wiederwillig erhob er sich von dem gemütlichen Sofa, durchquerte den Raum, öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck und blickte in das erschrockene Gesicht von seinem Lieutenant.

„Umm … Sir", sie salutierte.

„Rühren", erwiderte er. „Kommen sie rein."

„Hallo Lieutenant, schön dass sie da sind", grüßte Anabelle freundlich.

„Ma'am." Die Blonde legte ihren mitgebrachten Koffer auf den Tisch. „

Sie haben was für mich?", fragte Grand ein wenig neugierig.

„Ja. Haben sie meine geschickten Dokumente gelesen?"

„Nein, wir hatten – haben noch immer Probleme mit den Freischaltungscodes."

„Ok. Nun ich hab neue Informationen über ...", sie verstummte kurz und ließ ihren Blick zu der anderen Offizierin schweifen. „… über das Projekt Noah."

Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Alles was sie zu ihrer kleinen Schnitzeljagd herausfinden konnten endete in einer Sackgasse oder stellte sich als Falschinformation heraus und als mehrere Monate ohne neue Informationen verstrichen waren, hatte er das ganze Unterfangen in seinem Kopf bereits zu den Akten gelegt.

Enfield anscheinend nicht.

Grand hatte immer wieder mal mitbekommen, dass sie und Charlotte tausende Dokumente nach Hinweisen durchforschten, fündig wurden sie allerdings nicht. Bis jetzt.

„Noah Sir?", kam es interessiert von der Braunhaarigen.

Weder sie noch seine jetzige künstliche Intelligenz wussten davon. Ohne neue Erkenntnisse hatte er bis jetzt auch keinen Sinn darin gesehen sie in das Unterfangen einzuweihen.

Je weniger Menschen davon wussten, umso besser.

„Alles was ich jetzt sage bleibt vertraulich unter uns. Verstanden Major?"

„Ja, Admiral." Ihre Augen glühten vor Neugier.

„Das gleiche glitt für dich Julia."

„Wenn sie wollen kann ich denn Raum verlassen."

„Blödsinn, früher oder später hättest du sowieso etwas mitbekommen." Ihr kleines Hologramm blinkte vor Freude.

„Ich gebe euch die Kurzfassung: Kurz nach meiner Ankunft im Linwood-Sektor stieß ich im meinem jetzigen Büro auf mehrere Festplatten die verschlüsselte Dateien über ein Projekt mit dem Namen Noah enthielten. Die meisten hinterlegten Dokumente waren aber zu stark beschädigt oder gelöscht. Alles was wir herausfinden konnten war, dass etwa um 2552 herum viel Geld, Material und Personal in einige Systeme außerhalb der Grenzen flossen. Um was es sich aber genau handelt oder wo deren genauer Aufenthaltsort liegt, ist bis jetzt allerdings unbekannt."

Er nickte Enfield zu. „Sie sind dran."

Lorena strich sich durch ihre blonden Haare. „Egal um was es sich handelt, bei einem Projekt dieser Größe mussten Unmengen an Material und Personal herangeschafft werden. Lebensmittel, Baumaterialien, Personal, Waffen, alles was man so brauchen könnte. Also haben wir beschlossen nach möglichen Schiffen zu suchen, die für diese Aufgabe infrage kämen. Da es sich um kein militärisches Schiff handeln konnte und die meisten zivilen Schiffe in dieser Zeit einfach zu klein waren um die erforderlichen Ressourcen zu transportieren, blieb eigentlich nur noch ein Typ übrig."

Sie ließ ein großes 3D Modell eines 2,5km langen Schiffes erscheinen, an der Stelle wo noch Minuten zuvor die Bunkeranlagen von Fort Green zu sehen waren.

„Ein Phoenix-Klasse Kolonieschiff. Groß genug um alles unter zu bringen was man für einen Außenposten oder einer neuen Kolonie benötigt."

„Damals gab es dutzende solcher Schiffe, die im Krieg gegen die Allianz hier in diesen Systemen unterwegs waren, sei es um Flüchtlinge abzuladen oder Material und Soldaten an die Front zu bringen", warf Grand dazwischen.

„Korrekt, aber nach etwas Recherchieren bin ich auf eine Anomalie bei einem der Schiffe gestoßen. Die UNSC _**Clinton**. _ Sie hat vier Versorgungsflüge von Oria nach Eternis unternommen, für eine Firma mit dem Namen _Merida Industry_. Auf Nachfrage haben mir die lokalen Behörden auf Eternis mitgeteilt, dass bei ihnen nie ein Schiff mit diesem Namen angekommen sei. Die Firma _Merida Industry_ hat es anscheinen auch nie geben, weder in diesem Sektor noch in einem anderen war sie in einem Handelsregister hinterlegt. Alles was ich gefunden habe war eine verlassene Lagerhalle und ein inaktives Konto bei einer kleinen Bank."

„Können wir nicht herausfinden wer das Konto eröffnet hat?", schlug Julia vor.

„Hab ich schon überprüft."

„Und?"

„Der Kerl von der Bank wusste nichts von diesem Konto oder wer es eröffnet hat."

„Man kann nicht einfach so ein Konto eröffnen, ohne Angaben", meinte Anabelle nachdenklich. „Jemand hat sich ins System gehackt. Oder?" „Das denke ich auch Admiral", erwiderte Enfield.

„Die einzige Organisation die in der Lage wäre dauerhaft und unbemerkt die Sicherheitssysteme einer Bank zu umgehen ist…"

„ONI", vollendete Grand den Satz.

„Ganz genau. Und bei denen brauchen wir nicht nachfragen. Wenn die davon Wind bekommen erfahren wir nie was sich hinter all dem verbirgt." „Also stecken wir in einer Sackgasse", murmelte die andere Soldatin enttäuscht.

„Wir haben vielleicht noch eine Chance", sagte Lorena mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich konnte die UNSC _Clinton_ ausfindig machen."#

„Sie ist noch aktiv?", wollte Grand ungläubig wissen.

„Aktiv nicht, aber noch intakt. Raten sie mal wo sie momentan ist Sir."

„Keine Ahnung."

„Ich gebe ihnen einen Tipp. Es gibt dort einen Haufen Schrott."

„Agrion?!" Sie nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Die **_Clinton_** wartet dort immer noch auf ihre Verschrottung - seit über vier Jahrzehnten! Wir sollten ein Team schicken um mögliche, zurückgelassene Informationen zu bergen."

„Sehe ich auch so Lieutenant. Packen sie ihre Sachen und bereiten sie sich vor."

„Wo treffen wir uns Admiral?", kakte die blonde Offizierin nach.

„Sie gehen allein.", bekam sie als überraschende Antwort.

„Bitte was?", stammelte sie überrumpelt.

„Die _Nightfall_ sollte sich noch im Orbit befinden, dort treffen sie sich mit Shepards Team und mit seiner Hilfe bergen sie alles was nützlich sein könnte. Sie übernehmen das Kommando für diese Operation, je weniger die Crew des Schiffes weiß desto besser. Julia informiert in der Zwischenzeit den Captain der _Nightfall_."

Grand ging zu den Fenstern hinüber und blickte in die grobe Richtung von Fort Green. Seine Hände verschränkte er hinter seinen Rücken.

„Major Fredricks und ich werden einen kleinen Ausflug in die Berge machen. Fragen?"

Julia war die erste die das Wort ergriff. „Ich habe die Befehle an die _Nightfall_ weitergeleitet, zudem habe ich den angesetzten Termin zur Routineinspektion des Schiffes nach vorne verlegt. Das verschafft Lieutenant Enfield und der Fregatte ein Alibi für ihre kurzfristige Ankunft."

„Gut mitgedacht", lobte William sie.

„Ich bereite mich vor und organisiere einen Pelican. Wenn sie breit sind sagen sie Bescheid."

Der Major salutierte und verließ das Büro. Zurück blieb nur eine immer noch verunsichert dreinschauende Lorena.

„Was wenn es sich als eine Sackgasse herausstellt?"

„Dann stehen wir eben wieder am Anfangt", antwortete er mit einem Schulterzucken, bevor er fortfuhr. „Sie kriegen das hin Lieutenant. Sehen sie es als kleine Praxisübung", versuchte er sie aufzubauen.

„Für was?" „Für die Zukunft. Sie haben Potenzial Enfield, sie wissen es nur nicht."

„Wohl kaum", seufzte die Frau.

„Wir werden sehen." Er deute in Richtung Tür. „Und jetzt gehen sie, ihr Schiff wartet."

„Aye, Aye Admiral", verabschiedete sie sich und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Zurück blieben nur William und das seit Monaten immer wieder zurückkommende Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

* * *

 **1140 Uhr, 03. Mai, 2596 (Militärkalender)**

 **Über den Dächern der Stadt, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

Mühelos glitt der alte D77H-TCI Pelican mit seinen zwei Passagieren im Laderaum über die Dächer der Millionenmetropole.

Unter ihnen herrschte reges Treiben. Viele Einwohner der Stadt genossen die mittägliche Sonne in den zahlreich angelegten Parkanlagen oder faulenzten an den Sandstränden am Flussufer. William verfluchte sich nicht zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr für seine dämlichen Ideen.

Statt wie der Rest der Bevölkerung das wunderschöne Wetter und die Wärme zu genießen, saß er mit seiner grau-schwarzen BDU im Laderaum und starrte durch das offene Heck auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft unter ihm.

Trotz der offenen Lucke war es viel zu heiß. Vielleicht hätte er einfach seine weiße Ausgehuniform anlassen sollen, andererseits bot seine normale weiße Uniform keinen zusätzlichen Schutz wie die BDU.

Sie bot neben der grauen Schutzweste ein Holster für eine Pistole und noch zwei kleinere Softcases, in denen man zusätzliche Munition oder andere Kleinigkeiten verstauen konnte. Die BDU war eine Mischung aus Uniform und Kampfrüstung, die speziell für Offiziere entwickelt wurde, um sie in direkten Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Feind besser vor Verletzungen zu schützen.

Ihm gegenüber saß Major Fredricks. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und genoss sichtlich die kurze Ruhepause.

Wie sie es schaffte so entspannt zu sein war ihm ein Rätsel.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm trug sie die volle Kampfmontur eines Army Soldaten. Ausgerüstet war sie mit einer Panzerung für die Brust, Schultern, Knie und Oberschenkel, mehreren Granaten, einem Messer und einem Rucksack, der momentan zwischen ihren Beinen auf dem Boden lag. Hinzu kamen noch eine geholsterte Pistole und ein entsichertes Sturmgewehr, das sich auf einen der freien Plätze neben ihr befand.

Es sah mehr so aus als wolle Anabelle in den Krieg ziehen, als mit dem Admiral eine alte Bunkeranlage zu erkunden. Als er sie darauf ansprach, meinte sie nur Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht und solange sie ihre Ausrüstung selber schleppte war es ihm auch egal.

„Noch ca. fünf Minuten bis Ankunft Sir", informierte ihn der Copilot.

Auf den Weg zur Rampe klopfte er ihr kurz auf die Schulter.

„Aufwachen Major, ihr Nickerchen ist vorbei." Hinter sich hörte er nur einen gequälten Seufzer gefolgt von einem lauten Gähnen. Einige Sekunden später stand sie neben ihm an der Luke und beobachte den unter ihnen liegenden Stützpunkt.

„Ausgeschlafen?", fragte er. Die Antwort bestand aus einem müden Blick und einem leisen Grunzen. Durch den Pelican ging ein Ruck, als er mit lautem Getöse auf einem Landepad vor dem Flugzeughangar landete. Die beiden verließen das Flugzeug und steuerten auf einen bereits winkenden Soldaten zu, der vor einem Transportwarthog stand.

„Guten Tag Sir, ich soll sie zu Major Stumpf bringen", brüllte der jung Soldat über den Lärm der Triebwerke hinweg.

„Dann lassen sie uns gehen."

Grand drehte sich noch einmal um und gab den, im Heck warteten Piloten, ein kurzes Handzeichen. William machte es sich in dem Beifahrersitz des Fahrzeuges gemütlich und beobachtete wie sich das Flugzeug zurück in die Lüfte erhob, um danach hinter den Baumwipfeln des umliegenden Waldes zu verschwinden.

* * *

C-73.

Das war die offizielle Nummerierung des Bunkers. Eines Versorgungsbunkers um genauer zu werden. V

on diesen gab es vermutlich einige auf der Basis. Was William aber am meisten enttäuschte war die Sache, dass es nichts Auffälliges an dem Gebäude gab. Im Inneren konnte er zahlreiche Mechaniker erkenne die mit der Reparatur und Instandhaltung von unzähligen Panzern, Warthogs und einigen Wolverines beschäftigt waren. Gabelstapler transportierten Kisten mit Ersatzteilen und Munition durch die Gegend.

Einige Soldaten saßen um einen kleinen Tisch und spielten Karten.

„Admiral." Fredricks deutete nach rechts, von wo ein Soldat auf die beiden zumarschiert kam.

„Sir", er salutierte zackig, „willkommen in Fort Green." „

Danke und sie sind?"

„Major Stumpf", antwortete der gebräunte Mann mit den blauen Augen und dem fein säuberlich getrimmten Bart im Gesicht.

„Laufen sie immer in voller Montur herum Major?"

„Normalerweise nicht, aber als ich ihre Nachricht bekam das sie in die unteren Ebenen wollen, entschloss ich mich sie zu begleiten." Er schaute in die Richtung des großen Lastenaufzuges in der hinteren Ecke.

„Wissen sie Admiral", begann er als sich das Trio in Bewegung setzte, „ich war selbst einmal dort unten - konnte das Tor aber nicht öffnen."

Er drückte einige Knöpfe an dem Bedienfeld und der Aufzug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung nach unten.

„Können sie mir sagen was sich da unten befindet?"

„Eine große graue Tür aus Titan, sonst nichts."

Stumpf lehnte sich an das Geländer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe nochmals in den Archiven nach Informationen über diese Bunkeranlagen gestöbert – erfolglos."

„Sagten sie Bunkeranlagen?", fragte Grand verdutzt.

„So ist es. In den Bergen gibt es drei weitere verschlossene Türen die seit Jahrzehnten ungeöffnet sind. Sie befinden sich in kleineren, gut verborgenen Stützpunkten."

„Kann nicht sein, ich habe alle Basen auf diesen Planeten in einer Liste zusammengefasst", schaltete sich Fredricks in das Gespräch ein.

„Offiziell gibt es sie gar nicht. Ich selbst erfuhr es nur aus einigen schriftlichen Notizen von meinem Vorgänger."

„Sind sie nicht bemannt?", hackte die gleichrangige Offizierin nach. Ein lautes quietschen unterbrach das Gespräch und der Aufzug kam ruckartig zum Stehen. Völlig ruhig ging Stumpf zum Bedienfeld hinüber und presste seine Hand gegen den Scanner. Darauf setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Sicherheitsüberprüfung", beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage.

An Anabelle gewandt für er fort. „Nein sie stehen leer. Zur Sicherheit lasse ich sie mit Drohen überwachen, damit sich niemand unerlaubt Zutritt verschafft." Ein dumpfes Geräusch markierte das Ende ihrer Fahrt. Nachdem sich die schweren Aufzugstüren geöffnet hatten und Grand hinausgetreten war, standen sie etwa 60 Meter von ihrem Ziel entfernt.

Und sie waren nicht alleine.

Vor dem Tor hatten sich bereits 3 Squads aus je 12 Army Soldaten versammelt, einige Techniker die damit beschäftigt waren Lichtstrahler und Generatoren aufzubauen, zwei Warthogs und ein Cyclop mit einem Schweißgerät auf dem Rücken.

„Ich sehe sie haben sich schon Gedanken gemacht. Gute Arbeit."

„Danke Admiral."

Wenige Meter bevor sie an dem Tor ankamen zupfte ihn Fredricks am Arm.

„Sehen sie mal nach oben."

Hörig folgte er ihrer Anweisung. Über ihnen, in Stein gehauen, konnte Grand das Symbol des Militärgeheimdienstes erkennen.

„Der Tag wird immer besser", murmelte er.

„Achtung", ertönte es von einem Coporal, als sich die Truppe näherte. Die Soldaten unterbrachen augenblicklich ihre Tätigkeiten und nahmen Haltung an.

„Rühren und weitermachen", erwiderte Stumpf knapp.

„Hier herüber Sir", sprach er und führte sie an das Terminal des Tores. Ein Techniker stand bereits wartend daneben.

Admiral Grand presste seine Hand gegen den Bioscanner und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Sekunden später fing das Feld an rot zu blinken, dass gleiche Blinken wie auf der holographischen Karte im Verteidigungsministerium.

„Öffnen", wies er den Techniker an.

„Ja Sir", die Frau öffnete die Seite des Terminals und schloss ein kleines Gerät daran an. Kaum hatte diese den Start Button betätigt ertönte ein laustes mechanisches Klicken.

„Oh", gab sie überrascht von sich.

„Was Oh?", fragte William.

„Das System hat einschneiden gemerkt, dass sich jemand unerlaubt Zugriff verschaffen will und die Tür verriegelt.

„Und wie kann ich sie jetzt öffnen." Seine Stimme wurde lauter.

„Von Innen vielleicht", quietschte sie leise hervor. Er warf ihr nur einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Wir gehen zu Plan B über Admiral", lenkte ihn der Major ab.

„Specialist sie sind dran", schrie er zu dem Piloten zu. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze sprang dieser in das Fahrzeug und aktivierte den Schweißbrenner. Eine zwei Meter lange, bläuliche Flamme schoss aus dem rechten Arm des Cyclops.

„Keine Sorge wie sind da in wenigen Minuten durch", versicherte Major Stumpf ihm mit voller Überzeugung.

* * *

45 Minuten später waren sie gerade mal 22cm vorrangekommen, bei dieser Geschwindigkeit würde es Tage dauern bis sie sich durch das Tor geschweißt hätten. Zeit, die Grand nicht hatte und selbst wenn er sie hätte würde es ihm deutlich zu lange dauern. Er würde etwas mit großer Sprengkraft brauchen, um durch das vier Meter dicke Titan-A Tor zu kommen.

Praktischerweise befand er sich auf einen Militärstützpunkt der Army, was ihm Zugang zu diversen Fahrzeugen verschaffte.

William hatte auch schon eines ihm Kopf.

„Lassen sie es gut sein Major", wandte er sich an den Mann.

„Sir?"

„Holen sie eine Cobra von oben."

„Das kann unmöglich ihr ernst sein Admiral. Eine Cobra hat genug Feuerkraft um hier alles zum Einsturz zu bringen", entgeistert starrte ihn Stumpf an und auch Fredricks sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, behielt ihren Kommentar aber für sich.

„Zur Kenntnis genommen."

Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Offizier ab und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Dem Soldaten blieb nur eine Antwortmöglichkeit. „Ja Sir." Er brüllte noch einige Befehle zu seiner Truppe und schlurfte danach in Richtung des Aufzuges davon.

Minuten später Rollte eine fast 9 Meter lange Cobra aus dem Aufzug, gefolgt von weitern Soldaten und einem M808 Kampfpanzer, besser bekannt als Scorpion. Die Cobra begann sich mehrere Meter vor dem Tor aufzubauen, währende die restlichen Angehörigen der Army damit begannen den Bereich davor zu räumen. Als sich alle hinter der aufgebauten SP42 und dem Scorpion versammelt hatten, meldete sich der Schütze über Funk.

„Bereit wenn sie es sind Sir."

„Feuer frei."

Mit ohrenbetäubenden Krach schlug das erste Projektil ein und die freigesetzte Druckwelle wirbelte massig Staub auf. Kleinere Steinchen rieselten von der Decke. Manche Soldaten begannen zu Husten, andere hingegen fluchten und versuchten den herabfallenden Steinen auszuweichen. Die Tür hingegen war noch heil, aber sie war eingedellt.

„Immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg", murmelte Fredricks neben ihm.

„Weiterfeuern", befahl er der Crew der Cobra.

Insgesamt brauchten sie drei Schüsse um ein Loch zu erzeugen, dass groß genug war um hindurchzusteigen und fünf weitere um es so zu vergrößern das auch die restlichen Fahrzeuge es passieren konnten.

Für den Panzer würde es trotzdem eng werden.

Er glaubte aber nicht das er in eine Situation kommen würde, bei der ihn bräuchte. Grand lugte vorsichtig durch das Loch. Auf der anderen Seite gab es kein Licht. Keine Notallbeleuchtung oder einen Alarm. Nichts.

„Na dann mal los", ermutigte er sich selbst.

Er hatte bereits zum ersten Schritt angesetzt, als sich ein gepanzerter Handschuh auf seine Schulter legte und ihn stoppte.

„Ladies first", sagte Major Fredricks.

Mit ihrem Sturmgewehr im Anschlag schob sich die Farbige vor ihm und stapfte vorsichtig durch das Loch.

„Sieht sauber aus", sie aktivierte die kleine Lampe an der AR und schwenkte die Waffe durch den Raum.

„Es ist kühl hier", bemerkte er. Stumpf und seine Truppe kamen ebenfalls durch die Passage und fingen an sich zu verteilen. „

Sind das Container?", bemerkte ein Privat. Er zeigte auf schlecht erkennbare Objekte in der Dunkelheit. „Sieht ganz so aus", pflichtete ihm ein andere bei.

Sie standen fein säuberlich aufgereiht rechts und links von dem Durchgang. Und sie schienen keine Ende zu nehmen. Die zwei Warthogs rollten langsam an der Gruppe vorbei und setzten sich an die Spitze. Ihre Scheinwerfer erhellten die Umgebung, aber sie erreichten nicht einmal annähernd das Ende. „Sieht aus wie eine Lagerhalle", meinte Stumpf von der gegenüberliegenden Seite der des Weges.

Fredricks stoppte die das Team plötzlich. William konnte gerade noch anhalten bevor er in sie hineinlief. „

Was ist?"

„Hören sie das?" Der Offizier hörte nur das Grollen der vor ihnen zum Stehen gekommenen Warthogs. Mit etwas Konzentration konnte man noch ein leiseres Geräusch im Hintergrund feststellen.

„Hört sich an wie das Drehen eines Geschützlaufs."

Er hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da war Anabelle bereits nach vorne gesprintet und brüllte den Fahren etwas zu.

Für das erste Fahrzeug kam die Warnung viel zu Spät.

Die ersten Kugeln schlugen bereits in die Motorhaube ein. Zerfetzten sie wie ein Stück Papier um Sekundenbruchteile später das gleiche mit der Windschutzscheibe zu tun. Der Fahrer dahinter hatte keine Chance zu Reagieren.

Von Geschossen durchsiebt sackte er blutüberströmt auf seinen Sitz zusammen.

Die Schützin konnte ihr M12 gerade noch in die grobe Richtung des Angriffes drehen, nur um dann tot herunterzufallen.

Ein Projektil spaltete ihr Gesicht und verteilte dessen Inhalt auf den Boden und über die Scheibe des hinteren Fahrzeuges.

Dem zweiten LAAG erging es nicht besser. Der Corporal der den Warthog lenkte, hatte bereits den Rückwärtsgang eingelegt, er kam aber nicht mehr weiter als seinen Fuß auf das Gaspedal zu pressen.

Ohne Fahrer und außer Kontrolle raste es rückwärts gegen einen der Container am Rand und einige der Soldaten sprangen panisch zur Seite.

Einer der Soldaten war zu langsam und eines seiner Beine wurde von den großen Reifen zerquetscht.

Er schrie wie am Spieß.

Glücklicherweise konnte einer seiner Kumpels ihn schnell genug in Deckung ziehen. Der Gunner war schon vorher heruntergesprungen und robbte in eine der Gassen zwischen den Containerreihen. Grand konnte nur fassungslos auf das Chaos vor ihm starren.

Drei seiner Leute warten innerhalb von Sekunden tot, einer verkrüppelt und zwei weitere Verwundet.

Aus den Augenwinkel konnte er noch eine verschwommene Bewegung erkennen.

Die Kraft des Aufpralles ließ ihn zurückstolpern und er krachte in eine Wand aus Metall. Zwei Hände packten ihn am Arm und zogen ihn weg von dem Geschehen hinter einen der Frachtbehälter.

„Admiral!", hörte er eine entfernte Stimme.

Auf einmal herrschte fast Totenstille, nur die brennenden Fahrzeuge und das Schreien des überfahrenen Soldaten waren zu hören.

Der Kugelhagel war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

„Sir alles in Ordbung?", fragte eine besorgte Anabelle. Sie drückte ihn mit einer Hand gegen die Wand.

„Was ist passiert?", stammelte er noch mitgenommen. „

Unser Eindringen muss die automatischen Verteidigungssysteme aktiviert haben. Ständen hier nicht so viele Container könnte man unsere Überreste vom Boden auflesen."

„Scheiße so war das Ganze nicht geplant. Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung Sir", schulterzuckend wandte sie sich von ihm ab und blickte auf die andere Seite des Weges.

Auf der anderen Seite kauerten Stumpf und die restlichen Soldaten. Der junge Privat mit dem zertrümmerten Bein war mittlerweile Ohnmächtig geworden, aber ohne ein richtiges Krankenhaus würde man es ihm abnehmen müssen. Der Junge brauchte Hilfe und zwar schnell.

„Können wir ihn hier raus holen?", William deutete auf den Schwerverletzten.

Ein junger Soldat schob sich mit einem geschulterten SPNKR an ihm vorbei nach vorne.

„Das Risiko wäre zu groß. Ich kann das Geschütz nicht einmal sehen so dunkel ist es und es reagiert wahrscheinlich auf … Verdammt was soll das?"

Ihre Hand schnellte nach vorne und packte den Kerl mit dem Raketenwerfer noch bevor er an ihr vorbei auf das offene Feld treten konnte. Er krachte neben Grand an die Containerwand und ließ vor Schrecken die Waffe fallen.

„Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank", blaffte sie ihn an.

„Ich … Ich wollte das Geschützt ausschalten", versuchte er sich zurechtfertigen.

„Einen Scheiß tust du. Es hätte dich zerlegt, noch bevor du gesehen hättest wo es ist." Sie schubste ihn mit einem Stoß zurück nach hinten zu seinen verbliebenen Kameraden. Erst nachdem sie ihm noch ein paar unschöne Kommentare über seine Intelligenz hinterhergeworfen hatte wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Vorgesetzten zu.

„Ich lass den Panzer holen. Das ist unsere beste Option."

„Unsere einzige womöglich", erwiderte er trocken.

Kaum hatte Anabelle den Befehl über Funk weiter gegeben, dahörte man bereits wie der Motor des 35 Tonnen schweren Monsters ansprang. Man konnte das Ächzen und Quietschen des Metalls hören als sich der Panzer durch die Öffnung im Tor hindurchquetschte. Nach dem der Scorpion etwa die Hälfte der Distanz zwischen ihnen und dem Tor zurückgelegt hatte, musste er die ersten Treffer einstecken.

Eine der Kugeln traf den Scheinwerfer des Fahrzeuges und ließ ihn zerbersten. Tausende kleine Splitter schossen in alle Richtungen. Mit was auch immer das Geschütz feuerte, es war verdammt effektiv.

Grand und der Rest hatten sich weiße weiter in die Zwischengänge zurückgezogen um möglichen Querschlägern zu entgehen. Weitere Projektile rissen Golfballgroße Stücke aus der Panzerung des alten M808.

Die Antwort des alten Mädchens ließ aber nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie machte einen kleinen Satz nach hinten, als sie ihr Hauptgeschütz abfeuerte. Irgendwo weiter hinten konnte man hören wie etwas auf den Boden krachte. Aber der Kugelhagel hielt weiterhin an. Er war nur schwächer geworden. Unter dem anhaltenden Dauerfeuer, fing der Scorpion an gefährlich an zu qualmen. „

Es sind zwei", dämmerte es Fredricks.

„Was meinen sie …".

Die Soldatin hatte sich aber bereits in Bewegung gesetzt.

So schnell sie es nur konnte schulterte sie den Raketenwerfer, der vorher noch wenige Meter weiter vorne achtlos auf dem Boden lag und schlitterte um die Ecke. Der Fahrer des Kampfpanzers hatte das zweite Geschütz ebenfalls bemerkt und versuchte den Turm so schnell wie möglich in dessen Richtung zu drehen. Seine Panzerung musste bereits zu viel wegstecken und er war kurz davor zu explodieren.

Doch ehe es dazu kommen konnte schlug eine Rakete in das Geschütz an der Decke ein, riss es mit brachialer Gewalt aus der Halterung und verteilte die Überreste auf den Boden.

Mitten auf dem Weg stand Major Fredricks.

Den qualmenden SPANKR immer noch geschultert.

Von einigen Soldaten im Hintergrund war anerkennendes Klatschen und Pfeifen zu hören. Major Stumpf auf der anderen Seite war einer der ersten, der realisierte das keine Gefahr mehr bestand. Er fing augenblicklich damit an seinen Leuten Befehle zu erteilen.

Die Verwundeten wurden so schnell es ging aus der Höhle nach draußen vor das Tor geschafft, wo schon Sanitäter mit weiterer Verstärkung warteten. Erschöpft beobachte Grand wie immer mehr UNSC Personal durch den Eingang strömten. Flutlichter wurden von Technikern entlang des Weges aufgebaut und zwischen den Containerreihen suchten kleinere Einsatzteams nach weiteren versteckten Fallen.

Weitere Warthogs schafften die zerstörten Fracks weg, nachdem sie weitere Ausrüstung abgeladen hatten. Mittlerweile musste sich die halbe Basis hier unten versammelt haben, so kam es Grand jedenfalls vor. Elegant schlängelte er sich bis zu Major Fredricks durch, die sich an die Rückseite des Panzers lehnte. Als er vor ihr stehen blieb, blickte sie kurz vom Boden auf.

„Ich hab die Kugel schon kommen sehen." Sie deutete mit ihren Kopf auf ein 15 cm großen Krater, den ein Geschoss nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihr verursacht haben muss.

„Es war mutig von ihnen Major", erklärte er, ohne den Blick von dem Loch abzuwenden.

„Es war dumm", begann sie mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Das war nicht dumm. Eher – gewagt."

Sie schnaubte nur abfällig.

„Vielleicht kriegen sie sogar einen Orden."

„Bloß nicht", sie grinste kurz. Nach einem kurzen Moment löste sie leise stöhnend von dem Panzer.

„Gehen wir. Ich will wissen was ONI hier so Wichtiges vergraben hat, um auf uns schießen zu lassen."

„Nicht nur sie", pflichtete er ihr bei. Die beiden marschierten den Weg entlang, vorbei an den noch immer rauchenden Schrotteilen der Geschütztürme, auf die am hinteren Ende liegende Stahltür zu.

* * *

„Beilen sie sich ein wenig", beschwerte Stumpf sich bei dem Techniker, der gerade versuchte die etwa 5 Meter breite Sicherheitstür zu öffnen.

„Wie geht's voran", wollte William wissen, der gerade mit Anabelle zu der etwa 50 Mann starken Truppe stieß.

„Kann sich nur noch um Minuten handeln Sir", versicherte ihm der Techniker. „Die Verriegelungscodes sind schwächer als bei dem großen Tor."

„Noch etwas?"

„Wir haben keine Torsteuerung oder eine Möglichkeit um das Licht anzuschalten gefunden. Ich vermute es gibt einen zentralen Kontrollraum von dem alles gesteuert wird", antwortete ihm der Major. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben, aber erkennen konnte er nichts, da das Licht der hastig aufgebauten Strahler nicht bis an die Decke reichte. Er wandte sich wieder den wartenden Admiral zu. „

Sobald die Tür offen ist lasse ich den Bunker auf den Kopf stellen."

„Haben sie dafür genug Leute?"

„Ich denke schon. Weitere Verstärkung ist bereits unterwegs."

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde von einem leisen Piepen unterbrochen, bevor die Tür sich langsam öffnete. Man konnte nicht viel erkennen, aber es handelte sich definitiv nicht um einen weiteren Raum. Vor der Gruppe lag ein schlecht beleuchteter Gang, der in das Herz der Anlage führen sollte. Nur die rote Notbeleuchtung war angesprungen. Stumpf aktivierte die Taschenlampe an seinem Sturmgewehr.

„Sollten wir etwas Interessantes finden, erfahren sie es als erster Sir."

Er und seine Soldaten verschwanden nach und nach im Inneren. William blickte der Gruppe hinterher, bis auch der letzte außer Sicht war. „Dann lassen sie uns mal loslegen Major." Sie nickte zustimmend. Beide liefen hinüber zu einer kleinen Gruppe Army Angehörigen, die vor einem der vielen ungeöffneten Container warteten. „Aufmachen", befahl Fredricks den jungen Corporal.

„Ja Ma'am." Zwei seiner Kameraden entriegelten die Tür und zogen sie auf. Grand starrte in einen leeren Behälter. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht. Sein Tag wurde immer besser. Anabelle war in den Container hineingetreten, als wolle sie sich versichern das er auch wirklich leer war.

„Sieht leer aus Major", meldete einer der Soldaten.

„Das sehe ich selber", knurrte sie ihn an. „Den nächsten."

Der zweite Behälter wurde geöffnet.

Wieder nichts.

Der dritte.

Leer.

Der vierte.

Leer.

Nach mehr als 32 Stichproben gab Grand schließlich auf. Seine Laune war auf einem neuen Tiefpunkt angekommen. Er hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll, heute ist alles schief gelaufen, was schieflaufen hat können.

Plötzlich wurde es Hell, als hätte jemand die Decke entfernt und die Sonne hereingelassen. Erst jetzt konnte man das ganze Ausmaß der Höhle erkennen. Sie war viermal so groß wie er zuerst vermutete.

An der Decke war eine Art Transport –und Kransystem befestigt mit dem man die Container weiter ins Innere transportieren konnte. Es erinnerte ihn etwas an die großen Weltraumhäfen im Orbit, wo täglich tausende Tonnen industrielle Güter umgeschlagen werden. Sein Blick wanderte gemächlich über die Decke bis er an dem Kontrollraum über der Tür hängenblieb.

Dort oben, 150 Meter über den Boden, standen einige von Stumpfs Leuten. Als sie ihn erblickten begannen sie zu winken. Grand hob die Hand, dabei deutete er gleichzeitig in die Richtung des Tores. Einer schien seine Botschaft verstanden zu haben.

Das Tor öffnete sich schwer ächzend. Der ankommende Nachschub musste sich nun nicht mehr durch das Loch quetschen, was vor allem den Fahrern Zeit und Nerven sparte. „

Sir, Stumpf hat was gefunden", informierte ihn Fredricks leise von der Seite.

„Hat er gesagt was."

„Nein Sir. Er meinte sie sollten es sich selbst ansehen." Sie runzelte mit der Stirn

„Er schickt uns jemanden zur Abholung."

Grand lehnte sich müde an einen der Container. Der Tag begann seinen Tribut zu fordern. Er schob den Ärmel von seiner Uniform ein wenig zurück, um einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr zu werfen. Er hatte gehofft die ganze Aktion würde vielleicht ein, maximal zwei Stunden dauern. Jetzt war es kurz vor fünf am Nachmittag und Grand blieb nichts anders übrig als weiterzumachen, das war er den Toten gegenüber schuldig.

* * *

„Wir konnten bis jetzt in Erfahrung bringen das sich der Komplex grob in zwei Bereiche aufteilen lässt. Momentan konzentrieren wir uns auf diesen Bereich, aber es wurden kleinere Gruppen losgeschickt um den anderen Teil der Anlage zu erkunden. Major Stumpf vermutet, dass der zweite Teil und die anderen versiegelten Bunker in den Bergen irgendwo zusammenlaufen. Der Geheimdienst muss etwas ganz großes vorgehabt haben", brabbelte Corporal Hayley freudig vor sich hin.

Die junge, blondgelockte Soldatin quasselte schon fast die ganze Zeit auf Grand und seine Begleitung ein.

Anabelle neben ihm verzog genervt das Gesicht.

Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

Die Blonde redete wie ein Wasserfall, aber das schlimmste daran war ihre hohe Stimme.

„Wir sind da Admiral", die Gruppe war vor einem Aufzug zum Stehen geblieben.

„Gott sei Dank", murmelte William.

„War der Weg so anstrengend?", fragte die Blondine aufrichtig.

William biss sich auf die Zunge. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen.

„Wissen sie Corporal, ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt so lange ohne Unterbrechung auf den Beinen zu sein", log er.

Neben ihm hörte er ein Raunen.

„Danke, dass sie uns begleitete haben. Ohne sie wären wir verloren gewesen", fuhr er schnell fort und schenkte ihr noch ein anerkennendes Nicken, bevor er in den Aufzug trat.

„Sehr elegant Sir", bemerkte Anabelle belustig, als sich der Aufzug in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

„Halten sie den Mund", gab er bissig zurück.

„Was haben sie für mich Major", rief Grand noch bevor er ihn erblickte.

„Hier drüben Sir."

Der Offizier stand vor einem Terminal und hielt ein Datenpad in seiner rechten Hand. William stand in einem kreisförmigen Raum. Es kam ihm vor als stände er auf einer Aussichtsplatform. Die Fenster waren durch dicke Titanschotten versiegelt.

„Sehen sie sich das an." Der Major drückte einen Knopf auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm. Die Schotten fuhren langsam nach oben und enthüllten den Blick auf eine riesige dahinterliegende Kammer.

Er stützte sich auf das Bedienpult ab und blickte neugierig in die schlecht ausgeleuchtete Kammer.

„Sind das …", neben ihm presste Anabelle ihr Gesicht an die Scheibe.

Große graue Behältnisse hingen an den Wänden. „Ganz recht - Cryo-Kapseln. Genau 10.000 Stück in jedem Raum", antworte Stumpf.

10.000 Kapseln. 60.000 insgesamt.

Grand versuchte nachzuvollziehen was ONI damit geplant hatte.

Vor 60 Jahren, als die meisten Schiffe gerade einmal 3 Lichtjahre pro Tag waren Cryo-Kapseln unverzichtbar. Eine Strecke von der Erde in die äußeren Kolonien konnte da schon mal mehrere Monate in Anspruch nehmen. Das erklärte aber immer noch nicht warum man sie hier hortete – 2400 Meter unter der Erde. In einem Bunker der von der Größe nur mit den Anlagen auf den Inneren Kolonien und einigen wenigen anderen vergleichbar ist. W

illiam schossen allerhand Szenarien durch den Kopf, aber keine die ansatzweise Sinn ergab. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er wie Fredricks in jede einzelne Kammer starrte. Seine wichtigste Frage war allerdings noch unbeantwortet geblieben.

„Sind die Pods leer?", seine Frage richtete sich an den Offizier der noch immer schweigend neben ihm stand.

Wortlos reichte ihm dieser ein Holopad.

„Was zur Hölle soll das", murmelte er.

Die Liste mit den Namen schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

„Sehen sie sich eines der Profile an Sir."

Er tippte einen der Namen an. Ein Bild der Person erschien. Eine junge Frau mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Ende zwanzig vielleicht.

„Ellen Ryder, Spezialsitin für Neuralimplantate und eine der führenden Personen auf dem Gebiet der KI Forschung. Seit zwei Jahren mit Alec Ryder verheiratet." Seine Augen wanderten über das Profil, bis er das Datum fand.

„Die letzte Aktualisierung war 2552", bemerkte er und gab das Pad Major Stumpf zurück.

„Ganz recht Sir. Seitdem gab es keine neuen Einträge, weder in der Liste noch auf irgendwelchen anderen Rechnern im Bunker."

Stumpf blickte mit nachdenklicher Miene auf das Pad in seiner Hand. „Wir haben bis jetzt keine weiteren Informationen gefunden warum oder weshalb ONI sich die ganze Mühe gemacht hat, aber die Kapseln sind definitiv alle leer", fuhr er fort.

„Lassen sie die Liste überprüfen und finden sie alles über die vermerkten Personen heraus. Woher sie kommen, was sie jetzt machen und ob sie in irgendeiner Weise mit dem Geheimdienst in Verbindung stehen", wies Grand ihn an.

„Ja Sir." Der Major wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Da wäre noch etwas Major."

„Ja Sir?", Stumpf blieb in der Aufzugstür stehen und drehte sich um.

„Seien sie diskret."

„Bin ich immer Admiral", antwortete der Offizier und verschwand im Aufzug.

„Fredricks?", er lief einmal im Kreis, um den Aufzug herum.

„Wo sind sie Major?" Williams Blick fiel auf eine offene Tür, die er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Hier draußen", hörte er eine gedämpfte Stimme. S

ie stand auf einer Art Gerüst. Ihr Blick war in die Tiefe gerichtet.

„Von hier aus kommt man über Leitern bis nach unten", sie deutete auf einige Leitern neben ihr. Er lehnte sich neben ihr ans Geländer.

„Jetzt wissen wir auch für was ONI die ganzen Container benötigte."

Der Admiral folgte dem Blick der Soldatin. Hundert Meter unter den beiden standen fünf Container halb voll beladen. Die Türen waren geöffnet und es sah so aus als würde die Crew jeden Moment zurückkommen um weiterzumachen. Zwei andere hingen in der Luft an einer Art Kran. Auffallend war die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Transportsystem in der oberen Höhle. Was auch durchaus Sinn ergeben würde. Man transportierte die Container herunter wo sie entweder ent –oder beladen wurden.

„Ich will es mir aus der Nähe ansehen", noch bevor Fredricks reagieren konnte kletterte er die Leiter hinunter.

„Sir ich rate ihnen dringend davon ab. Alles hier ist feucht und rutschig."

„Ich pass schon auf", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen. Über ihm hörte er ein leises Fluchen und wie Anabelle ein paar Befehle in ihr Com blaffte. Der Boden war rutschig. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten bewegte er sich auf ein Gerät zu, das wie eine Kransteuerung aussah. Die Soldatin hatte derweil ihre AR auf den Rücken gepackt und begann nun ebenfalls mit dem Abstieg.

Grand drückte neugierig einen großen grünen Knopf.

Ein paar Lichter sprangen an und man konnte hören wie die Motoren der Kräne anfingen zu brummen. Das war aber auch der einzige Knopf den man noch gut erkennen konnte.

Bei den anderen war die Farbe bereits verblichen oder abgeblättert. William konnte nur raten. „Was soll schon passieren?", dachte er und begann eine der andern Tasten zu betätigen.

Mit lautem Rumpeln setzte sich einer der hängenden Container in Bewegung und kollidierte wenige Sekunden später mit dem anderen.

„Oh Scheiße", zischte er und schlug mit flacher Hand auf den Not-Aus Schalter am Pult.

Fredricks war gerade am Boden, als die beiden Behälter zusammenstießen.

Eines der Stahlseile, riss und peitschte durch die Luft.

Grand warf sich mit einem beherzten Satz nach links zu Boden.

Der vordere Container hing nun bedrohlich schief in der Luft und man konnte hören wie der Inhalt gegen die verriegelten Türen krachte.

Er rappelte sich auf.

Im gleichen Augenblick wurden die Türen durch das enorme Gewicht der sich im inneren befindenden Cryo-Kapseln aufgedrückt.

Fredricks Schrei gingen im Lärm der herabstürzenden Pods unter. Einer knallte dort auf wo er vor Sekunden noch gestanden war und zermalmte die Kransteuerung unter sich.

Funken flogen und Trümmerteile schossen in alle Richtungen.

Er drehte seinen Kopf und erst jetzt erkannte er wie einer genau in seine Richtung flog. Wie in Zeitlupe versucht er mit einem weiteren Sprung nach rechts aus der Schussbahn zu kommen.

Vergeblich.

Die Kapsel knallte vor ihm auf, sprang wie ein Ball wieder in die Luft und riss ihn mit brachialer Gewalt zu Boden.

Sein Kopf knallte auf den Boden.

Für einen Moment wurde es kurz Schwarz.

Sein ganzer Körper Schmerzte wie die Hölle.

Grand lag auf der linken Seite.

Etwas Warmes lief im über das Gesicht und tropfte ihm ihn die Augen. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken.

Seinen linken Arm konnte er nicht mehr bewegen. Der Versuch sich aufzurichten scheiterte an den höllischen Schmerzen.

Das Herz in seiner Brust raste wie wild.

Mit seiner rechten Hand tastete versuchte er die linke Kopfseite abzutasten.

Irgendwo oben ertönten Schreie und er konnte hören wie Soldaten über den Metallsteg rannten.

Er schloss kurz die Augen.

Sein Atem war schnell und flach.

Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er wie Fredricks sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihrem Gesicht fehlte jegliche Farbe. Sie sagte etwas, aber das einzige was er hörte war sein rasendes Herz.

Der Major kramte in ihrem Rucksack und zog eine Dose heraus.

Grand stöhnte leise, als sie versuchte, mit dem BioFoam seine Wunden auf der linken Seite zu verarzten. Eine weitere Dose folgte, die Leere warf sie achtlos weg.

Sie drehte sich kurz in Richtung der Leiter und fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen.

Im Licht konnte er ihre blutverschmierten Hände erkennen.

Das Blut lief langsam an ihrem Arm hinunter und tropfte auf den Boden.

Die Ränder seines Gesichtsfeldes wurden Schwarz.

Er schloss langsam die Augen. Verzweifelt versuchte Anabelle ihn daran zu hindern.

William hatte bereits zu viel Blut verloren und sein Kopf sackte schlaff zur Seite.

* * *

 **04\. Mai 2596, 02:10**

 **Äußere Kolonien, Linwood Sektor**

 **Im Orbit von** **Agrion**

„Wo soll ich landen John", fragte Kaidan ohne den Blick von der Frontscheibe abzuwenden.

Shepard stand hinter ihm im Cockpit des Pelican und hielt sich mit der linken Hand an seinem Sitz fest.

„So nahe wie möglich an der Brücke."

„Etwas unterhalb der Brücke gibt es eine Landebahn für kleinere Schiffe", schlug die einzige weibliche ODST im Einsatzteam vor, die im Copiloten Sitz links neben John und hinter dem Piloten saß.

„Von da aus kommen wir über einen Aufzug nach oben."

„Groß genug für unseren Pelican Ash?" Alenko verlangsamte den Flug des Schiffes.

„Denke schon", antwortete die Brünette.

Der Pilot versteifte sich merklich in seinem Sitz.

„Siehst du, kein Grund zur Panik", beruhigte sie ihre Kameraden, als das Kolonieschiff zu sehen war.

„Du kannst uns nicht böse sein Ash. Das letzte Mal als du sowas sagtest hat uns das einen Flügel gekostet." John klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Und einen ganzen Haufen Nerven", murmelte Kaidan. Shepard lachte. Der Schrecken musste immer noch tief bei Alenko sitzen. „

Bring uns einfach rein", wies er ihn an und ging nach hinten zu seinem restlichen Team.

„Ma'am wir sind so gut wie da", informierte er die junge Offizierin als er durch die Tür nach hinten in den Frachtraum trat. „

Danke Chief."

Hinter dem verspiegelten Helm konnte er Enfields Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, aber an Hand ihrer Stimme konnte er hören, dass sie nervös war. Ein wenig tat ihm die hübsche Blonde leid. Sie hatte kaum praktische Erfahrung wie man ein Einsatzteam leitete und noch weniger wie man sich im Weltraum bewegte. Vielleicht hatte der Admiral sie deswegen einfach so ins kalte Wasser geworfen.

Das zu mindesten hatte John von Coats erfahren.

Enfield schien die einzige Person zu sein, die wusste warum sie hier waren. Captain Evens hatte auf dem Flug mehrmals versucht Informationen aus der Offizierin zu pressen, warum sie an Bord war und der Termin für die Inspektion vorverlegt worden ist.

Alles schmeicheln und drohen nutzte nichts.

Die Frau blieb stur und verwies immer auf ihrer Befehle. Am Ende hatte ihr Evens befohlen die Informationen preiszugeben und Lorena mit einer Anklage vor dem Militärgericht gedroht, sollte sie sich weigern.

Eine leere Drohung.

Das einzige was sie wirklich machen konnte, war sich bei Admiral Grand über die Vorenthaltung von möglichen einsatzrelevanten Daten zu beschweren. John konnte gut verstehen warum sein Captain Enfield so in die Zange nahm, weder ihr noch ihm gefiel es uniformiert irgendwo hineinzustolpern.

Am Ende blieb ihnen aber nichts anderes übrig als die Situation so zu akzeptieren wie sie ist, außer sie wollten sich persönlich in einer Privataudienz mit dem Admiral unterhalten. Es gab im UNSC viele ungeschriebene Regeln und eine davon war, nie mit einem Admiral zu diskutieren.

Niemals. Man konnte nur verlieren.

Der Pelican setzte lautlos im Hangar des Kolonieschiffes auf.

„Einsatzbereitschaft herstellen", ließ er über das Intercom verlauten.

Er nahm zwei Sturmgewehre aus der Halterung und reichte eines Alenko der gerade mit Williams im Schlepptau aus dem Cockpit kam. Ashley schnappte sich eine Pistole und eine SMG und befestigte sie an ihren Oberschenkeln. Zum Schluss schulterte sie noch die Tasche mit dem Verbandsmaterial.

Coats der neben der Lorena saß nahm sich seine Schrotflinte und reichte ihr eine M6C Magnum.

„Soll ich was nehmen?", fragte er Jenkins der neben ihm auf dem Boden kniete.

Der Corporal war erst etwas mehr als ein Jahr mit in Shepards Team und somit der jüngste ODST in der Gruppe. Er trug den Rucksack mit dem Sprengstoff. „Wird schon gehen", antworte dieser und gab ihm ein Daumen-hoch-Zeichen.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir alles haben." Jenkins blickte ihn an und öffnete den Rucksack ein wenig, damit er dessen Inhalt besser erkennen konnte.

„16 C-12 Sprengladungen", er zog eine blumenförmige Scheibe heraus.

„Und mein persönlicher Favorit. Eine Lotus Mine." Shepard musste sein Gesicht nicht erkennen um zu wissen, dass der junge Kerl hinter seinem Visier grinste wie ein kleines Kind.

„Sei vorsichtig mit dem Ding, wenn sie hoch geht bleibt von uns nur Staub übrig", erinnerte ihn John ein wenig unwohl. Eine Mine dieser Art konnte einen Scorpion Panzer mit Leichtigkeit zerfetzten und brachte selbst Titanium-A zum Schmelzen.

„Keine Sorge Boss, solang die Mine nicht scharf geschalten wurde ist sie harmlos wie eine Buchstütze." Der junge Mann griff nach seiner M739 und schulterte den Rucksack.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Shepard an Enfield. „Bereit Ma'am?" „Legen wir los Chief." Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Pelican die Luft aus dem Frachtraum gepumpt hat. Shepard betätigte den Knopf für die Luke.

Lautlos bewegte sich die Gruppe über die Landeplattform in Richtung des Aufzuges. Er selbst war noch nie auf einem Kolonieschiff der Phönix-Klasse gewesen, aber aus der Grundausbildung wusste er, dass die meisten Schiffe dieser Art während des Krieges dazu eingesetzt worden sind um Material und Truppen an die Front zu schaffen. Er konnte es sich kaum vorstellen, wie viele Soldaten sich in den hunderten Räumen aufgehalten haben müssen. Zu seiner Glanzzeit musste das Schiff nur so von Leben gewimmelt haben.

Seltsamerweise waren die Räume an denen sie vorbeikamen leer. Bei alten Schiffen, die man zum Verschrotten schickte machte man sich vorher nicht die Mühe sie noch einmal gründlich zu säubern. In der Regel entfernte man nur das Zeug, welches man weiter verwenden oder verkaufen konnte. Der Rest bei dem sich der Aufwand nicht lohnte, wurde einfach zurückgelassen.

„Da vorne Shepard", kam es von Williams die an der Spitze der Gruppe war.

„Das muss einer der Aufzüge sein."

„Jenkins sie sind dran. Der Rest bleibt hier in einer sicheren Entfernung."

Der Corporal befestigte drei seiner C-12 Sprenglandungen an der Tür und steckte einen Zünder hinein. John beobachte aus sicherer Entfernung wie der Grünschnabel sie zündete. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil erhellte eine kleine Sonne die Umgebung. Es war als hätte man ihm eine Blendgranate direkt vor die Füße geworfen. Das Ergebnis konnte sich allerdings sehen lassen.

Die Tür war … weg.

Ein paar Überreste die nicht geschmolzene oder verdampft waren trieben im Vakuum, aber sonst war nicht viel übrig geblieben.

„Guter Job Kleiner", lobte Alenko ihn. John schritt zum Schacht und warf einen prüfenden Blick hinein.

„Und?" Coats und Enfield waren neben Shepard stehengeblieben.

„Sieht gut aus", antwortete er seinen alten Freund. „Der Aufzug ist irgendwo da unten. Wir sollten keine Probleme haben bis hoch zu kommen." Er deaktivierte seine Magnetstiefel und stieß sich von der Kante ab. Shepard schwebte lautlos durch den Schacht. In seinem Kopf zählte er die Decks ab an denen er schon vorbei geflogen war. Nach dem siebten griff er nach dem Aufzugsseil um sich daran festzuhalten. Das musste es sein. Suchend blickte er sich um. Irgendwo musste doch eine Art Griff sein um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Hab dich." Er zog daran und die Tür sprang ein Spalt weit auf. „Gott verdammt. Michael schwing deinen Arsch hier hoch."

Coats tauchte kurze Zeit später neben ihm auf.

„Hilf mir die Tür aufzudrücken." Einen Kraftakt später war der Spalt groß genug um sich hindurchzudrücken. Jenkins war der erste der vor der Brückentür stand und sie misstrauisch beäugte.

„Ich hab mich mal schlaugemacht. Die Tür ist mindestens 60cm dick und besteht aus feinstem Titanium-A."

„Was heißt das jetzt", zischte Ashley ungeduldig. Sie hasste Weltraumeinsätze. So wie Shepard hatte sie am liebsten Dreck unter den Füßen. „Wir brauchen das Baby hier." Er zog die Mine aus seiner Tasche und klebte sie mit sechs anderen Sprengkörpern an die Tür.

„Hey Corporal, sind sie sicher? Wir wollen die Tür nur öffnen und nicht die Brücke sprengen", warf Alenko dazwischen.

„Ja, ja." Jenkins scheuchte die Gruppe hinter die nächste Ecke, bevor er den Zünder aktivierte.

Shepard zuckte zusammen und presste sich dichter an die Wand, als der gelb, orangene Feuerball nur eine Armeslänge an ihm vorbeischoss. Für eine Sekunde glaubte er, Jenkins hätte sich verkalkuliert und sie würden alle bei lebendigen Leib gerillt werden.

Die Schildanzeige auf seinen HUD blinkte bedrohlich. Die Hitze hatte die Schildstärke fast bis auf null reduziert.

„Ich bring ihn um", drohte Ash als alles vorbei war.

„Ich bring den Mistkerl um."

Kaidan konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig am Arm packen. Mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es die furiose Soldatin gegen die Wand zu drücken.

Neben ihm hielt Coats eine völlig fertige Lorena im Arm, die vor Schreck zusammengesackt war.

„Jenkins gehen sie zurück zum Pelican", befahl Shepard.

„Sir, ich …."

„Los Corporal oder ich sage Kaidan er soll Williams loslassen", gab er ihm zu verstehen.

Nachdem Jenkins sich kurz zu der noch immer tobenden Ashley wandte, packte er schnell seine verbliebenden Sachen und machte sich aus dem Staub. „Ma'am alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Blonde.

„E… Es geht schon", brachte sie nach einigen Versuchen heraus.

„Williams ist sein kleinstes Problem, wenn wir wieder auf dem Schiff sind", teilte im Coats wütend über einen Privaten Funkkanal mit.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Jenkins seine Kameraden in eine brenzlige Situation brachte. John hatte gehofft, dass der ehemalige Marine es schaffte, seinen Leichtsinn mit der Zeit unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Seine draufgängerische Art ist ein großes Problem. Für sich. Für das Team. Für die Mission. Was die Lage noch verschlimmerte war die Anwesenheit einer Offizierin. Wenn davon auch nur ein Wort bis zu Grand durchsickerte, würde er sich für das unprofessionelle Verhalten seiner Gruppe rechtfertigen müssen.

Er hatte schon oft seinen Kopf für Jenkins bei Captain Evens hingehalten, aber irgendwann war Schluss. Shepard musste eine Lösung finden. Sollte Coats ihn in die Finger bekommen, war Schicht im Schacht.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", versprach er ihm und betrat durch das Loch die Brücke der _Clinton_.

Für ein Schiff das stolze 2500 Meter lang war und über 1500 Kolonisten transportieren konnte, erschien ihm die Brücke fast ein wenig beengt. Die Mitte des Raumes dominierte ein großer Holotisch. An den Wänden hingen unzählige Bildschirme. Diejenigen in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Tür waren durch die Hitze der Explosion geschmolzen.

„Wollen sie uns nicht langsam verraten was wir hier suchen Lieutenant", versuchte er sein Glück. Zu seiner Überraschung bekam er diesmal sogar eine halbwegs informative Antwort.

„Alles was auf die vergangenen Aufenthaltsorte dieses Schiffes schließen lässt. Vor allem Logbücher, Sternenkarten, Navigationsdaten und Slipspace Berechnungen."

„Warum interessiert sich die Navy für ein altes Kolonieschiff", hakte er weiter nach.

„Das Chief – ist geheim."

„Ach kommen sie Ma'am. Geben sie uns wenigsten etwas", bettelte er.

„Tut mir leid Shepard." Er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick über ihre Schulter auf Coats, der aber wiederum nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wir haben den Navigationskonsole ausfindig gemacht", kam Williams Stimme über das Com und unterbrach die beiden in ihrer Unterhaltung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging die Offizierin an Shepard vorbei und gesellte sich zu Ashley und Kaidan.

„Was haben wir", wollte er wissen.

„Nichts fürchte ich", murmelte Alenko. John ging vor dem Computer des Navigationsoffiziers in die Knie.

Die Klappe zum inneren des Rechners war aufgerissen und überall schwebten die Überreste zerstörter Bauteile umher. Er nahm eine der Komponenten in die Hand und drehte sie immer wieder zwischen den Fingern. Es musste ein Stück einer Speicherkarte gewesen sein.

„Der ganze Weg war also umsonst." Ash wandte sich ab und stapfte in Richtung Tür.

John blickte ihr nach.

Die Brücke war wie der Rest der _Clinton_ fast schon klinisch sauber. Er nahm sein Sturmgewehr und leuchtete noch einmal tief in das Gehäuse.

„Moment Chief", Lorena beugte sich über die Konsole und holte etwas mit ihren langen, schlanken Fingern aus dem Gehäuse.

Eine golden schimmernde Patronenhülse.

„Na sie mal einer an", er nahm ihr die Hülse aus den Fingern.

Er kannte das Kaliber.

12.7x40mm. Standartmunition.

Mit einer geübten Bewegung löste John das Magazin aus seiner, an der Hüfte befestigten M6D, nahm die oberste Patronen heraus und hielt sie nebeneinander.

„Da wollte wohl jemand seien Spuren beseitigen." „Was auch geklappt hat. Die Festplatten sind jedenfalls Schrott", meinte Alenko nachdenklich. „Kann man sie nicht wieder zusammensetzten", wollte Enfield wissen.

„Keine Chance Ma'am." Kaidan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gibt es kein Backup?"

„Ich denke wenn jemand so gründlich war, gibt es aus kein Backup", antwortete der Technikexperte im Team.

„Außer … ."

„Außer was?", wollte die Offizierin ungeduldig wissen.

„Der Slipspaceantrieb speichert im Normalfall den letzten Sprung im Zwischenspeicher ab. Man muss ihn manuell am Terminal löschen. Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme." „Und wo ist das Terminal?"

„Im Maschinenraum fürchte ich", murmelte der ODST leise.

„Scheiße. Wir haben nicht genug Sprengstoff für alle Türen", erinnerte Coats Shepard.

„Vielleicht schafft es Alenko die Generatoren wieder hochzufahren", schlug eine wiederkehrende Ashley vor, die ihre Diskussion über den offenen Kanal mitgehört hat.

„Ein Versuch ist es wert", stimmte er ihr zu.

* * *

John stand vor dem Slipspaceantrieb. Das teuerste Stück Technik, dass die Menschheit je gebaut hat. Erzählte man zu mindestens. Schwer zu glauben das dieses Museumstück vor ihm, jemals jemanden wo hin gebracht hatte. Es war auch kein Wunder, das der Antrieb niemanden sonderlich interessierte. Kolonieschiffe hatten keinen besonders guten Ruf in punkto Schnelligkeit.

Sicherheit war das oberste Gebot, schließlich mussten die Schiffe mehrere zehntausend Menschen zu ihren neuen Heimatwelten bringen. Neben ihm versuchte ein gedankenversunkener Petty Officer die Sicherheitsprotokolle des Antriebes zu umgehen. Seit etwas mehr als einer Stunde. Er hasste Warten. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

Nichts war für John schlimmer als zuschauen zu müssen und zu hoffen, dass alles gut ging.

„Eine halbe Stunde noch Kaidan", brach er die Stille.

„Hmm?"

„Die Luft reicht nur noch für eine halbe Stunde", informierte er ihn.

„Ich hab es gleich."

„Schon gut, lass dir Zeit."

Eine weitere ereignislose Viertelstunde verstrich, bis Alenko die Arme in die Höhe riss. „Heureka." Er steckte einen Speicherchip in die Konsole und lud den Datensatz herunter.

„Lass uns verschwinden."

Beide joggten im Eiltempo zurück zu ihrem Pelican, dort wurden sie bereits erwartet.

„Mission erfolgreich Lieutenant." Alenko übergab ihr den Chip.

„Danke. Gute Arbeit. Der Admiral wird zufrieden sein.", lobte und bedankte sich die Offizierin bei dem gesamten Team. Shepard presste seine Hand gegen den Knopf und hinter im schloss sich die Rampe des Pelican.

* * *

 **0210 Uhr, 04. Mai, 2596 (Militärkalender)**

 **Schrottfeld, Orbit, Agrion**

 **Beta Columbae System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

Donald starrte missgelaunt durch das Brückenfenster seines Frachtschiffes auf den, in einigen tausend Kilometern entfernten Asteroidengürtel. Innerlich verfluchte er die Navy und ihre Unpünktlichkeit.

Würde das Militär nicht so gut zahlen, könnten sie sich selbst um ihren Scheiß kümmern.

Er war ein gieriger alter Bastard, für den letztendlich nur das Geld zählte.

Es sollte ein einfacher Job werden, versicherte man ihm. Nur die Waren an den vorgesehenen Punkt transportieren, abladen und dann das Geld einsacken. Grunzend nahm er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche und kratzte sich am Bauch.

„Hoffentlich sind die Wichser bald da, ich hab heute noch etwas anderes vor", maulte der Captain des Schiffes.

„Keine sorge Boss, sie sind bestimmt bald da", entgegnete Tim, der einzige andere Mensch auf der Brücke. „Denk einfach an das ganze Geld, dass wir bekommen sobald wir Reach erreichen."

„Das Geld das ich bekomme", korrigierte er ihn.

„Was auch immer."

Der Gedanke an das Geld lockte ihm ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht. Neben den Vorräten der Navy hatte er auch noch einen kleineren, etwa 2 mal 2 Meter großen Behälter von Liang-Dortmund geladen. Darin befanden einige Mikrogramm Dunkle Materie, die durch ein Gravitationsfeld in der Schwebe gehalten wurde. Das neue schwarze Gold wurde es auch genannt. Ein einziges Gramm war mehrere Billionen Credits wert und reichte aus um einen ganzen Planeten jahrzehntelang mit Energie zu versorgen.

Die Erde und das UNSC lechzten nach dem schwarzen Gold. Es versorgte all die neuen Spielzeuge der Navy mit Energie, egal ob es die neuen Schiffstypen, die riesigen Schildgeneratoren oder die mächtigen Orbitalplattformen waren.

Der Hunger der inneren Kolonien war kaum zu stillen.

Gut, dass die Navy im Linwood-Sektor momentan zu wenig Schiffe besaß, sonst hätten sie es womöglich selbst transportiert. Aber so bekam er einen dicken Patzen Geld für zwei einfache Frachtflüge. „

Zwei Slipspaceportale öffnen sich", informierte ihn Tim und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wurde auch Zeit. Sag Lutz im Laderaum Bescheid. Schick Lisa und den Neuen zur Unterstützung."

„Geht klar." Aus seinem Sessel konnte er beobachten, wie sich die über 500 Meter lange Fregatte aus dem Slipstream schob. Etwas weiter hinter ihr erschien ein kleineres Schiff. Es war nur etwas länger als 140 Meter und man konnte es, dank dem fehlenden UNSC Wappen leicht als ein ziviles Schiff identifizieren. Donald tippte auf ein Forschungsschiff. Der gelb-schwarze Anstrich kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

Liang-Dortmund.

Seine Augen hafteten noch einen neidvollen Moment an dem viel moderneren und neueren Schiff.

„ _Wildcat_ was für ein beschissener Name", grunzte er. „Tim sag ihnen wir sind zum Andocken und verladen bereit", wies er seinen Mitarbeiter launisch an.

* * *

„Das kann doch nicht sein", fluchte Tim und stützte sich auf der Konsole vor ihm ab.

„Was ist?", wollte Donald wissen, ohne seinen Blick von den verschwindenden Schiffen zu nehmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachte er, wie Tim verdrossen auf der Navigationskonsole herumtippte.

Erst als das Portal hinter der Fregatte zusammenbrach wandte er sich vollends seinem ersten Offizier zu.

„Bei einem der Asteroiden am Rand des Feldes messe ich eine hohe radioaktive Strahlung."

„Und was ist daran so interessant?" Radioaktive Himmelskörper waren keine Seltenheit. Gelangweilt lehnte sich der Captain des Schiffes in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Unsere Fusionsreaktoren produzieren exakt die gleiche Strahlung, aber um genaueres zu erfahren müsste ich näher ran."

Sich einem Asteroidenfeld zu näheren war verrückt. Kein Mensch konnte vorhersagen wie sich die Gesteinsbrocken verhalten würden. Selbst eine KI tat sich schwer alle herumfliegenden Brocken im Auge zu behalten, geschweige denn ihren Kurs zu berechnen.

Nur wenige wagten sich hinein und noch weniger kamen auch wieder heraus.

Er stützte sich auf seinen rechten Arm und seine Finger trommelten auf der lederüberzogenen Lehne. Die Chancen standen vergleichsweiße gut, dass es sich in diesem Fall um eines der vermissten Schiffe handelte.

Fünf Raumschiffe wurden letzten Monat als vermisst gemeldet und das nur in diesem Sektor. Viele glaubten, so etwas gäbe es nicht mehr, aber die Realität sah meist ganz anders aus. Vor allem hier außen, in den äußeren Kolonien war so etwas Gang und Gäbe.

Das UNSC versicherte zwar immer, dass sie nach den Vermissten Ausschau hielten, aber die Erfolgschance das Schiff zu finden waren wahnsinnig gering. Meist fand man nur Trümmerteile und die Leichen der Crew.

Donald interessierte sich wenig für den Verbleib der Besatzung, dass wirklich wichtige für ihn war die mögliche Fracht die er bergen könnte.

„Ich versuche die _Wildcat_ zu kontaktieren, vielleicht kann das UNSC helfen", fuhr Tim nachdenklich fort.

„Bist du noch ganz sauber", fuhr er ihn an.

„Wir holen uns das Schiff selbst."

„Was ist mit den Asteroiden?"

„Ich hätte gedacht die Strahlung kommt von einem der Felsen am Rand."

„Ja, aber…"

„Dann los."

Wiederwillig programmierte Tim den neuen Kurs in den Computer ein und begann das Schiff vorsichtig in Bewegung zu setzten. So gut er konnte steuerte er das Schiff vorbei an den herumfliegenden Asteroiden. Sie waren bis auf wenige zehntausend Kilometer an ihr Ziel herangekommen, als es plötzlich knallte.

Der alte Frachter wurde brutal herumgerissen.

Donald wurde aus seinem Sitz geschleudert und schlug mit seinem Kopf auf eines der Instrumente vor ihm auf.

Dem anderen Menschen auf der Brücke erwischte viel schlimmer. Tim kollidierte mit seiner Konsole. Regungslos sackte er zu Boden.

Blut rann über das Gesicht des blonden Mannes.

Sofort nach dem Zusammenstoß ertönte das Kreischen der Sirenen.

Irgendwo im Schiff musste ein Feuer ausgebrochen sein.

Vier Decks unter ihnen fraß sich das Feuer unaufhaltsam immer weiter durch das Schiff, genau in die Richtung des Behälters mit der Dunklen Materie. Der Captain kämpfte sich stöhnend auf die Knie.

Mit seiner verbliebenen Kraft robbte er in Richtung Steuerkonsole, dort befand sich der Knopf mit dem die Hangar Tore öffnen konnte. Das Vakuum wurde den Sauerstoff aus dem Frachtraum ziehen und das Feuer löschen.

Doch es war zu spät.

Bevor er den Knopf drücken konnte fraß sich das Feuer durch die schützende Hülle des Behälters und zerstörte das Antigravitationsfeld.

Die Dunkle Materie fiel wie ein schwarzer Regentropfen zu Boden.

Bei der darauf folgenden Explosion wurde mit einem Schlag mehr Energie freigesetzt, als die lokale Sonne in letzten zweihundert Jahren erzeugte.

Für wenige Bruchteile einer Sekunde entstand eine kleine, zweite Sonne am äußersten Rand des Systems.

Sie vernichtete alles, sogar Asteroiden die sich mehrere hundert Kilometer entfernt befanden.

Von dem Schiff und seiner Besatzung blieb nur kosmischer Staub und die freigesetzte Strahlung zurück.


	8. Chapter 7

**SALVATION**

Copyrights 343 Industries & Bioware

(V1.0)

 **0901 Uhr, 25. Juni, 2303 CE (Galactic Standard Time)**

 **Unidentifizierte Alien-Raumstation**

 **Asteroidengürtel, unbekanntes System**

Liara durchquerte zielstrebig die mattgrauen Korridore der Alien-Raumstation. Nach einem mehr als zweimonatigen Aufenthalt bewegte sich einigermaßen sicher durch die verschlungenen Gänge innerhalb des Asteroiden. Nichts desto trotz passierte es immer wieder, dass sie eine Abzweigung verpasste und so in einem anderen Teil der Station mehrere Stunden umherirrte. Besonders in den ersten Tagen verliefen sich viele der über 100 Mann starken Crew. Manche von ihnen wurden erst Tage später völlig ausgehungert und dehydriert von einer Rettungsmannschaft gefunden. Zum Glück konnte auch der schlimmste Fall nach wenigen Tagen auf der provisorisch eingerichteten Krankenstation, wieder an die Arbeit zurückkehren. Athame musste wahrhaftig über sie wachen.

Als das Expetitionsteam, vor etwas mehr als einem Monat in diesem System ankam, schien es noch so als würde es hier nichts weiter zu entdecken geben. Ein blauer Riese, der von zwei kleinen Gesteinsplaneten umkreist wurde und das riesige Asteroidenfeld am Rand des Systems waren alles was die Schiffsensoren der Tempest in den ersten Stunden feststellen konnte. Erst bei einer genaueren Analyse stellte man fest, dass es erst kürzlich zu einer Explosion von dunkler Materie gekommen war.

Dabei wurde neben den tausenden Tonnen Metall, die bis dahin auf die Größe eines Regentropfens komprimierten waren, unter anderem auch das seltene und begehrte E-Zero freigesetzt. Bedauerlicherweise verteilte die Explosion das Element Zero auf die umliegenden umhertrudelnden Asteroiden, was es für einen Abbau zu gefährlich und zu teuer machte.

Eine wahrhaftige Verschwendung, dachte die junge Asari betrübt.

Dennoch war die Entdeckung eine kleine Sensation. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Asari konnte man bei der Entstehung von E-Zero fast live dabei sein. Liaras Spezies erforschte und kartographierte das All schon länger als jede andere noch existierende Rasse und trotzdem warf das seltsame Element bis heute noch Fragen auf.

Eine davon, vielleicht die wichtigste war dessen Entstehung. Bis heute war es keiner bekannten Person gelungen es im Labor künstlich nachzubilden. Dennoch konnten die Forscher auf der Tempest einen kleinen Erfolg verzeichnen. In dem Asteroidenfeld fanden sich Restspuren von Dunkler Materie, welche nach einer der gängigsten Theorien für die Entstehung von Element Zero verantwortlich sein musste.

Die Wissenschaftler an Bord waren sich über die Richtigkeit dieser These schnell einig. Trotz dieser neuen Erkenntnisse und den daraus gewonnen Forschungserkenntnissen konnte sich keine der anwesenden Asari-Wissenschaftlerinnen vorstellen woher die dunkele Materie kam.

Sollte es den Asari aber gelingen eine Lösung zu finden, würde es ihnen einen beinahe unbegrenzten Zufluss des seltenen Elementes bescheren und damit einen essentiellen Vorteil gegenüber alle anderen Spezies.

Aufgrund dieser immens wichtigen und bahnbrechenden Erkenntnisse, hatte Liaras Mutter strengste Geheimhaltung angeordnet. Die Matriarchin informierte nur Ratsherrin Tevos über den Fund. Zusätzlich schickte sie weitere ihrer loyalsten Anhängerinnen mit weiteren Transport -und Versorgungschiffen in das System.

Letzten Monat kam es dann zum Höhepunkt: Mit der Ankunft einer der gerade erst fertiggestellten Stealth Fregatte der Janiri-Klasse. Offiziell befand sich das Weltraumschiff auf einer Erkundungsmission im Perseus-Nebel, um Aktivitäten der Geth aufzudecken. Jetzt flog das Tarnschiff irgendwo in den benachbarten Systemen umher und hielt Ausschau nach potenziellen Feinden.

Als sich die ersten Wellen der Euphorie legten und die meisten Forscher wieder klar denken konnten, stellte Liara die entscheidende Frage. Woher kam die Dunkle Materie? Dunkle Materie gab es nur in schwarzen Löchern und von diesen gab es im näheren Umkreis keinerlei Anzeichen.

Während ein Teil der Crew noch über ihre Frage diskutierte, ordnete Captain Moira T'Varis weitere und genauere Scans der umliegenden Umgebung an.

T'Varis stand bereits seit langer Zeit im Dienste ihrer Mutter und war eine der erfahrensten Schiffskommandeure der Republik. Geboren wurde sie auf einer kleinen Kolonie am Rande des damals kolonisierten Raumes. Ihre Mutter war Ingenieurin bei einer der größten E-Zero Abbaufirmen der Galaxis und musste ständig ihren Arbeitsplatz wechseln. Daher verbrachte die junge T'Varis viel Zeit auf Schiffen und wusste schon als Kind, dass sie später mal ihr eigenes Schiff kommandieren wollte. Ihre Liebe zu Schiffen und das angeeignete Wissen von ihrer Mutter über E-Zero machte sie zum perfekten Kandidaten für diese Mission.

Daher überraschte es die junge T'Soni wenig, dass sie bereits kurz darauf auf eine weitere Anomalie stießen.

Einer der Asteroiden wies eine ungewöhnlich hohe Radioaktivität auf.

Weitere Scans zeigten, dass sich die gemessene Radioaktivität zweifellos dem Element Tritium zuordnen lies. Das in der Natur nur in Spuren vorkommende Isotop, kam zur Überraschung aller tief aus dem Inneren des Felsbrockens.

Liara blieb auf halbem Weg zur Kommandozentrale vor einem wandhohen Fenster stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit vor ihr. Sie presste ihr Gesicht gegen das Fenster. Erkennen konnte sie aber nichts. Sie wusste aber nur zu gut was vor ihr in der riesigen, schlecht ausgeleuchteten Höhle lag.

Die Crew der Tempest hatte lange und hitzig darüber diskutiert ob man wirklich in das Innere des mit tiefen Kratern überzogenen Asteroiden fliegen sollte. Am Ende wurde ein kleines Team aus Freiwilligen mit einem kleinen UT-47 Kodiak Shuttle losgeschickt. Über ein Loch auf der Oberfläche, dass locker einen Durchmesser von 12km hatte, gelangten sie hinein.

Die Außenscheinwerfer der Kodiak erhellten nur einen Bruchteil, der Höhle im Inneren des Felsen.

Doch was Liara und die anderen dort entdeckten war unglaublich

So wie es aussah, hatte sich eine bis jetzt unbekannte Spezies tief in das Innere gesprengt und dort eine Station errichtet. In den ersten Augenblicken erinnerte es die junge Asari ein wenig an Omega mit seinen vielen Fabriken, Andockbuchten und verwinkelten Gassen. Im Gegensatz zur berühmt berüchtigten Heimat der selbsternannten Piratenkönigin des Terminus-Systems war diese aber ungleich kleiner und schwerer zu finden.

Schemenhaft konnte sie über die kleinen Bildschirme im Shuttle erkennen was außerhalb vor sich ging.

Die Wände waren mit Landeplattformen und Andockbuchten übersäht. Riesige Kräne, zum End- und Beladen von Frachtschiffen hingen an der Decke darüber und schienen nur drauf zu warten ihre Arbeit wieder aufnehmen zu können. Über den Andockbuchten befanden sich gigantische Hangartore.

Leider waren sie verschlossen und alle Versuche mit dem Omni-tool auf die Systeme der Station zuzugreifen scheiterten.

Auch ihre Scanner konnten das unbekannte Material nicht durchdringen. Somit ließ sich nur erahnen was sich dahinter verbarg.

Eine der Pilotinnen forderte kurz darauf die Unterstützung der Tempest an. Matron T'Varis steuerte das hochmodere und Millionen teure Schiff nur zögerlich hinein, aus Angst sie könnten mit den umliegenden Höhlenwänden kollidieren. Ihre Sorge um den Platz löste sich allerdings schnell in Luft auf, als sie und die verbliebene Crew des Forschungsschiffes die Höhle mit eigenen Augen sehen konnten.

Sie hatte einen Durchmesser von mehr als 36km. Mehr als genug Platz um einen ganzen Verband aus Fregatten darin unter zu bringen.

Mit den der Tempest vor Ort und ihren fortschrittlichen Sensoren erhielten sie einen ganzen Berg neuer Daten. Und was die Forscher feststellten schockierte sie. Die ganze Station schien ohne E-Zero zu funktionieren. Auch später, als die Wissenschaftler es geschafft hatten tief in das Innere der Alien-Station einzudringen konnten sie keine Spuren des Elementes finden.

Wenigstens war der Grund für die ungewöhnlich hohe Strahlung schnell gefunden. Ein kleines Leck in einem der Fusionsgeneratoren. Es konnte mühelos repariert werden und die restliche Strahlung verschwand nach kurzer Zeit gänzlich. Wäre das Loch nicht gewesen, wären sie höchstwahrscheinlich einfach an den Asteroiden vorbeigeflogen.

Und die Entdeckung des Jahrtausends wäre geräuschlos an ihnen vorbeigegangen.

Liara löste sich von der kühlen Scheibe. Für einen Moment waren ihre Kopfschmerzen erträglich geworden. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wieder müde und ausgelaugt von den letzten Tagen. Eine Pause wollte sie sich allerdings nicht gönnen. Den Bericht für ihre Mutter hatte die junge T'Soni bereits vor Tagen fertig gestellt und nun musste sie nur noch die Ankunft des Versorgungschiffes abwarten.

Alle paar Tage sollte ein Frachter das Forschungsteam mit Nahrung, Wasser, Geräten, zusätzlichem Personal und Neuigkeiten versorgen. Im Gegenzug wurden Proben der gefundenen Stoffe, die Berichte der einzelnen Teams und alles was noch irgendwie Interessant war zurückgeschickt. Jeder musste eine detaillierte und ausführliche Dokumentation über sein Themengebiet ausfüllen. Egal ob man Xenobiologin, Archäologin oder zum einfachen Wartungspersonal gehörte. Selbst Captain Moira T'Varis musste es tun. Benezia hatte jeden in ihrer Handverlesenen Gruppe mit bestimmten Aufgaben und Pflichten anvertraut – nur Liara nicht. Sie wusste weder warum noch wofür sie hier war.

Erst hatte die Matriarchin Shiala als ihre persönliche Leibwache abgestellt und ihr einige Tage danach verboten ohne Eskorte das Anwesen auf Serrice zu verlassen. Alles ohne sie zu fragen und das machte sie wütend, schließlich war sie keine 106 mehr.

Mit einem mürrischen Schnauben drehte sie sich vom Fenster weg und eilte weiter in Richtung ihres Zieles. Ihre langen, aber trainierten Beine trugen sie wie von alleine durch die leeren Gänge.

Ihr Nacken begann zu kribbeln. Die biotische Aura die sie umgab, geriet nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus dem Gleichgewicht. Die meisten Asari in ihrem Alter hätten das leichte Ziehen weder wahrgenommen noch besonders viel Beachtung geschenkt. Die junge Matron war aber nicht wie die meisten ihres Volkes.

Matriarchin Benezia war eine der mächtigsten Biotikerinnen ihrer Rasse. Es war also kein Wunder das ihr Sprössling bereits in jungen Jahren eine hohe Begabung für die Biotik entwickelte. In den letzten acht Jahrzehnten hatte sich ihre biotische Stärke beinahe verdoppelt und sie war mittlerweile so ausgeprägt wie bei einer Asari in den letzten Jahrzehnten als Matron.

Aber die biotische Begabung der jungen T'Soni war nicht das einzige was sich veränderte. Liara wuchs noch ein paar Zentimeter und war nun fast so groß wie ihre Mutter. Ihre dunkelblauen Lippen wurden ein wenig voller und das letzte bisschen Babyspeck im Gesicht und am Körper verschwand völlig. Dafür wurden Liaras Brüste voller und ihr Po runder. Zu ihrem Ärger musst sie viele ihrer alten Lieblingskleidungsstücke anpassen lassen oder komplett entsorgen. Sie hatte früher wenig Wert darauf gelegt was sie trug. Bequem und zweckmäßig musste es sein. Auch heute noch.

Schlank und trainiert war sie dennoch, dafür sorgten ihre zahlreichen Reisen und kleineren Missionen die sie im Auftrag ihrer Mutter übernahm.

Mit Schrecken stellte Liara eines Tages vor dem Spiegel fest, dass sie ihrer Mutter in vielen Bereichen immer ähnlicher wurde. Auch die ständigen Auftritte in der Öffentlichkeit, bei Vorlesungen, Interwies oder als Vertretung für Benezia auf wichtigen Gipfeln wurden immer mehr zum Alltag und stärkten nebenbei ihre Selbstsicherheit. Oft wurde sie aufgrund ihres immer ähnlicheren Aussehens mit ihrer Mutter verwechselt. Es waren nicht wenige die behaupteten, dass sie der Matriarchin wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

Mit dem fortschreitenden Alter fing sie an, sich für Politik und Wirtschaft zu interessieren. Wollte die Zusammenhänge verstehen - Fachbereiche die sie früher kaum beachtete. Die Archäologie und die Protheaner blieben aber eines ihrer wichtigsten Hobbys. Benezia förderte mit Freude das neu geweckte Interesse ihrer Tochter und unter ihren Fittichen blühte die junge Asari erst richtig auf.

Vor einigen Jahren hatte sie damit begonnen ein eigenes Informationsnetzwerk zu knüpfen. Mit eigenen Quellen und Agenten die in regelmäßigen Abständen Berichte erstatteten. Am Anfang war es nur eine kleine Handelsbörse für proteanische Ausgrabungstücke, die sie verkaufte um damit ihre Ausgrabungen zu unterstützten. Die ältere T'Soni beobachtete die ersten Schritte ihres Kindes in diesem Gebiet mit großer Neugier. Benezia selbst herrschte über eines der größten und dichtesten Informationsnetzwerke der Galaxie und so war es abzusehen, dass Mutter und Tochter bei manchen Dingen zu direkten Konkurrentinnen wurden.

Dabei zog sie allerdings immer den Kürzeren. Benezia hatte weitaus mehr Erfahrung und Ressourcen als sie zur Verfügung. Trotz allem achtete die Matriarchin darauf, dass ihr Kind bei jeder Niederlage etwas lernte. Mit der Zeit entwickelte es sich zu einem lehrreichen Spiel für Liara.

Ein kaum hörbares Rascheln hinter ihr brachte sie zurück in die Realität.

„Wie lange folgst du mir schon?", fragte sie ihren Schatten ohne sich umzudrehen.

Die überraschte Kommandosoldatin mit der grünen Haut und dem dunklen Gesichts Tattoo um den Augen trat aus der Dunkelheit in das Licht. Shiala hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die junge T'Soni sie entdecken würde. „Nicht lange", erwiderte sie.

Liara schwieg. Sie glaubte der grünen Asari nicht. Schon vorher hatte sie gespürt, dass sich jemand in der Nähe befand. So nahe hatte sie die Person aber nicht vermutet, dass die erfahrene Soldatin in der Lage war ihre Anwesenheit so lange vor ihr zu verbergen war ihr ein wenig unheimlich. Geschmeidig schob sich Shiala hinter sie. „Seit ihr euer Zimmer verlassen habt Lady T'Soni", gestand sie schließlich reumütig. Die älter Matron folgte ihrer Mutter schon seit Jahrhunderten.

Sie kannte Liara schon seit ihrem ersten Atemzug und wusste, dass sie sich dem Einfluss von Benezia, soweit es ihr nur irgendwie möglich war, zu entziehen versuchte.

Shiala war sich im Klaren, dass Benezia versuchte Liara das Gefühl der Freiheit soweit und solange wie möglich zu erhalten. In Wirklichkeit war es aber eine Illusion. Die zukünftige Erbin des T'Soni Imperiums war schon seit ihrer Geburt in dieser Blase.

Jeder auf dieser Station war über kurz oder lang mit der Matriarchin verbunden. Egal ob Wissenschaftler, Sicherheitspersonal oder die zahlreichen Undercoveragenten. Wenn es darauf ankam würden sie alle für den Erhalt des Hauses T'Soni sterben. Selbst Pelessaria und Treeya, die so etwas wie Freundinnen für Liara wurden.

Je älter Liara wurde, desto mehr wurde sie sich dieser Illusion bewusst. Nur langsam und wiederwillig akzeptierte sie diese bittere Wahrheit. Würde sie sterben, starb mit ihr eines der ältesten und nobelsten Häuser ihrer Spezies. Das dadurch hinterlassene Vakuum könnte ihr Volk in eine tiefes Chaos stürzen.

„Gehen wir." Sie setzte sich ohne weiteres in Bewegung. Ihr Schatten folgte ihr beinahe lautlos.

Die beiden waren die letzten die im Kontrollraum der Station ankamen. Der Raum war vollgestopft mit Bildschirmen, Rechnern und einigen Datenpads die man mit Hilfe von selbstgebauten Adaptern mit den Alien-Rechnern verbunden hatte. Ihre Technik war bewundernswert. Leider waren fast alle Versuche sie nachzubauen oder darauf zuzugreifen gescheitert. Selbst nach Wochen beherrschten sie nur die grundlegendsten Basisfunktionen der Station.

T'Varis stand auf der linken Seite vor dem größten der Bildschirme. Sie begrüßte die beiden mit einer leichten, aber höflichen Verbeugung.

„Nun da wir alle vollzählig sind fangen wir besser an", in der sonst so ruhigen Stimme des Captains konnte man ein wenig Nervosität entdecken. Ein Abbild von einer Überwachungssonde am Rande des Systems zeigte drei verschwommene Schiffssilhouetten.

„Diese Bilder haben wir vor einer Stunde von einer unserer Sonden geschickt bekommen", fuhr die erfahrene Asari fort. „Und diese vor etwa 10 Minuten."

Ein anderes Bild erschien und zeigte deutlich vier turianische Fregatten. Unverkennbar an dem silbernen Rumpf und an den mit orangen Streifen versehenen Flügeln, die links und rechts aus dem Rumpf ragten. Die dreieckige Schiffsform war einzigartig in der Galaxie.

Nervöses Getuschel brach zwischen den Mitgliedern des Teams aus, selbst die sonst immer gut gelaunte Peebee sah besorgt aus.

„Ruhe!" Die Stimme von Shiala brachte alle augenblicklich zum Schwiegen. Niemand der sich in diesem Raum aufhaltenden Asari wollte sich mit einer von Benezias engsten und vertrautesten Anhängerin anlegen.

„Danke Shiala." Moira verschränkte die Arme hinter ihren Rücken.

„Könnte es sich um eine Patrouille handeln?", warf Alestia Iallis dazwischen, bevor der Captain weitersprechen konnte.

„Unwahrscheinlich Alestia. Sie haben einen direkten Kurs auf uns eingeschlagen. Für eine Patrouille sind wir zu weit vom den Grenzen der Citadel entfernt", erwiderte sie.

Weit war fast ein wenig untertrieben, dass nächste erkundete System war 120 Lichtjahre entfernt. Ihre Reise führte sie über das Maroon-System in ein noch unbenanntes System mit einem weiteren Primären Massenportal und von da aus zu einem Sekundärportal. Von da aus mussten so noch 6-7 Tage mit FTL fliegen, um schlussendlich hier anzukommen.

„Vielleicht hat Matriarchin Benezia die Entdeckung öffentlich gemacht und der Rat schickt die Turianer als Verstärkung", rief eine Asari über das Gemurmel hinweg.

T'Varis blick schweifte über die Menge, bis sie an Liara hängenblieb. Die beiden hielten für einige Sekunden Blickkontakt. Schweigend schüttelte die Tochter von Benezia den Kopf. Liara wusste genauso wenig wie der Captain. Da das Versorgungsschiff mit neuen Informationen und neuer Ausrüstung war bereits zwei Tage verspätet.

Möglicherweise war das Transportschiff verunglückt und eine der nahen Grenzpatrouillen hatte es gefunden. Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht verwarf sie ihn wieder. Die Turianer hatten erst vor ein paar Wochen ihre Patrouillen an den Grenzen im asarischen Raum gestoppt und das dazugehörige Abkommen aufgekündigt. Seitdem herrschte Chaos an den Grenzen. Schmuggler und Sklavenhändler konnten fast ungehindert bis zu den Kolonien der Republik fliegen und nach Lust und Laune Plündern. Vor allem Übergriffe von baterianisch geführten Piratenflotten häuften sich in letzter Zeit.

Für die meisten kam es wenig überraschend.

Die letzten zwei Dekaden mit den Turianer, aber auch mit den Salerianern waren gelinde gesagt, schwierig. Im Rat herrschte kaum noch Einigkeit. Es wurde erbittert über jede Kleinigkeit gestritten. Hinzu kam noch ein weiteres Problem.

Die Turianer, waren wie die Quarianer, die einzigen zwei bekannten Völker deren biologische Grundlage auf rechtsdrehenden Aminosäuren beruhte. Eine Minderheit in der Galaxie. Es gab nur sehr, sehr wenige Planeten, mit natürlicher Nahrung auf Basis von rechtsdrehender Aminosäuren. Die Turianer selbst hatten nur eine knappe Handvoll dieser speziellen Welten und alle waren übervölkert.

Die Bevölkerung ihrer Spezies hatte sich in den letzten hundert Jahren vervielfacht.

Also suchten sie nach einer Lösung. Der Bann zur unkontrollierten Öffnung von Portalen wurde aufgehoben. Ab einem gewissen Punkt ließ sich die Euphorie kaum noch bremsen. Fast täglich wurden neue Portale geöffnet. Neue Systeme erkundet. Neue Planeten besiedelt. Die meisten Regierungen schürten den Entdeckungsdrang ihrer Bevölkerung und Unternehmen noch weiter an. Zurück blieb nur Tevos und die anderen Matriarchinnen als mahnende Stimmen. Seither hatte sich die Bevölkerung der Turianer verdreifacht, die der Salerianer und Baterianer mehr als verdoppelt. Nur die der Asari wuchsen um 700 Millionen auf ein wenig mehr als 14 Milliarden. Ein großes Reich brauchte viele Ressourcen. Ressourcen wie E-Zero, die leider immer knapper wurden.

„Ich empfange einen Spectre-Identifikationscode", informierte die am Kommunikationsterminal sitzende Nyxeris. „Es handelt sich um Saren Arterius, er bittet um Landeerlaubnis."

Der große Bildschirm hinter Moira zeigte die mittlerweile am Asteroiden angekommenen Fregatten. Ihre silbernen Hüllen glänzten im Sonnenlicht. Vorsichtig flogen sie über dem Eingang, immer mit einem Auge auf die umherfliegenden Brocken. Sie konnte es nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. „Ein Spectre wie unerwartet", murmelte Liara. Vielleicht war er der Grund warum sich ihr Versorgungschiff verspätete oder etwas musste ihre Mutter zum Handeln gezwungen haben. Hinter hier versteifte sich Shiala merklich.

„Öffnet Hangar 3C. Ich werde Arterius persönlich empfangen", wies der Captain an.

Die junge T'Soni wollte sich dem Captain bereits anschließen, als sie eine Hand auf der Schulter bremste.

„Ja?", fragte sie und wandte sich um.

„Lasst uns hier bleiben Lady T'Soni", Shialas Stimme klang besorgt.

Liaras Blick fiel zurück auf dem Bildschirm. Mehrere Shuttles flogen heran und steuerten auf den ihnen zugewiesenen Hangar zu.

„Ein dutzend", stellte sie nach einer kurzen Zählung fest. Für den Spectre hätte auch eines gereicht. In ihrem Nacken begann es wieder zu kribbeln. Stärker als zuvor. Sie begann leicht zu zittern.

„Gut wir bleiben und beobachten das ganze über die Kameras." Die grünäugige Asari hinter ihr schwieg, ihre Dankbarkeit spürte sie dennoch deutlich.

* * *

Die schweren Hangartore waren bereits geöffnet und gaben den Blick auf die sich im Anflug befindenden Kodiaks frei, als Moira ankam. Einige Asari hatten Kisten mit Lebensmitteln und anderen diversen Vorräten beiseitegeschafft, um die Landefläche zu vergrößern. Langsam glitten die silbernen Shuttles durch das bläulich wabernde Energieschild, dass dafür verantwortlich war den Sauerstoff in der Station zu halten. Für einige Sekunden schwebten sie in perfekter Formation nebeneinander.

Für einen Moment war nur das Geräusch der Triebwerke zu hören, dann drehten sie sich um 90 Grad und landeten gleichzeitig auf den grauen Titaniumboden.

Turianische Disziplin vom feinsten, schoss es der Matron durch den Kopf.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen, sodass man in den Innenraum des Transporters sehen konnte. Leichtfüßig sprang Saren heraus. Captain T'Varis vermutete zu mindestens das es sich um den Spectre handelte. Er trug eine schwarze Rüstung wie jeder der anderen Turianer hinter ihm auch. Ohne Abzeichen oder sonstige Rangbekundungen. Eine solche Rüstung hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Ein Pheaston-Sturmgewehr lag locker in seiner Hand. Abschätzig betrachtete er die Matron vor ihm. Über seine Lippen huschte ein verächtliches Grinsen.

„Saren Arterius willkommen. Ich bin Captain Moi….", die blaue Asari machte noch einen Schritt nach vorne und verstummte urplötzlich. T'Varis spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib. Reflexartig presste sie beide Hände auf die Stelle. In ihrem Kopf pochte es wie verrückt. Benommen senkte sie den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Hände.

Blut quoll aus der klaffenden Wunde in ihrem Bauch. Dicke Tropfen der blauen Flüssigkeit tropfte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch auf den Boden und sammelte sich in einer Lache auf den Boden.

Kraftlos sackte sie auf die Knie.

Immer mehr Turianer strömten aus den Shuttlen und eröffneten das Feuer auf ihre Crewmitglieder im Hangar. Das panische Geschrei der anderen anwesenden Asari ging im lauten Gewehrfeuer unter.

Doch weder das eine noch das andere nahm die in ihrem eigenen Blut kniende Moira wahr. Ihre Augen waren starr auf Saren gerichtet, der mit einer statischen Ruhe und einem rauchenden Gewehr auf sie zukam.

„Wa…", begann sie zu röcheln, ehe der Spectre ihr mit seinem Gewehrkolben ins Gesicht schlug.

Der Kopf der braunäugigen Asari knallte auf den harten Untergrund. Ihre Augen waren unnatürlich weit aufgerissen, während sie mit ihren letzten Atemzügen mit ansehen musste wie der Hangar in ein Schlachthaus verwandelt wurde.

Der Rest der Station sollte kurz darauffolgen.

* * *

 **1743 Uhr, 25. Juni, 2596 (Militärkalender)**

 **Militärkrankenhaus, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

„…, ein in mehrfach gebrochener Arm, sechs gebrochene Rippen, eine zertrümmerte Hand, innere Blutungen und last but not least ein Schädelbasisbruch", der Chefarzt ging um das Bett herum. „Wissen sie eigentlich wieviel Glück sie gehabt haben Admiral."

William saß auf der Kante des Bettes, mit seinen noch etwas ungelenkigen Fingern knöpft er sein Hemd zu. Sein Schädel pochte, als würde er jede Sekunde explodieren und seinen Arm war größtenteils immer noch taub.

„Hören sie mir zu Admiral?", der ältere Mann mit dem weißen Kittel verschränkte vorwurfsvoll die Arme vor der Brust.

„Drei Monate Koma würde ich nicht als Glück bezeichnen." Er blickte zu Doktor Lagarde auf.

„Ich hätte sie noch einmal drei Monate im Koma lassen können", der Arzt ging auf den kleinen Tisch am Fenster zu, der mit Blumen, gute Besserungskarten und anderen Dingen überhäuft war. „Wäre vielleicht besser so gewesen", fügte er hinzu und betrachtete eine der Karten. Er nahm sie in die Hand und hielt sie Grand unter die Nase. „Es waren, Gott weiß wie viele Leute hier. Als sie aus der Intensivstation rauskamen war das ganze Zimmer voll. Man hätte meinen können hier gäbe es etwas umsonst."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung nahm er ihm die Karte aus der Hand und legte sie neben sich aufs Bett. Er hasste es, wenn ihm jemand vor dem Gesicht herumfuchtelte. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keine von ihnen angeschaut und hatte es auch nicht vor.

Gott, wie er diese Krankenhäuser hasste. Er hatte kein Problem kranken oder verwundeten Soldaten die Hand zu schütteln, ihnen zu sagen das sich das UNSC gut um sie kümmern würde und ihnen den Respekt zu zollen den sie verdienten.

Er hatte nur ein Problem damit selbst darin zu liegen. Ging wahrscheinlich den meisten Menschen so. Die Zeit in Krankenhäusern schien kaum zu vergehen. Eine Sekunde wurde zu einer Minute, eine Minute zu einer Stunde und eine Stunde fühlte sich an wie eine beschissene Woche.

Als er am Morgen auf den Oberarzt warten musste, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu den letzten Momenten bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Fredricks, die mit bleichem Gesicht und einer hilflosen Miene über ihm gebeugt war, während ihr das Blut von den Händen tropfte. Ihre Lippen hatte sich zwar ununterbrochen bewegt, verstanden hatte er aber nichts. Jetzt im Nachhinein wusste er aber, dass der Major durchgehend nach Hilfe geschrien haben musste.

Immer und immer wieder durchlebte Grand, diesen speziellen Moment. Die Ärzte meinten, es wäre eine völlig normale Sache. In ein paar Wochen sollte sich alles gelegt haben.

Deswegen hasste er Krankenhäuser umso mehr. Seine Gedanken würden ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. William musste raus. Raus und zurück in sein Büro. Zurück zu seiner Arbeit um ihn abzulenken, um wenigsten ein wenig Normalität und Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen.

Mit beiden Armen stützte er sich auf dem Bett ab und schwang sich auf.

„Vorsicht Admiral", Lagarde packte ihm unter dem Arm. „Sie sollten ihrem Körper noch ein paar Wochen Zeit geben, um wieder in Form zu kommen."

„Ich habe keine paar Wochen Doktor." Schwankend richtete er sich auf. Die linke Seite seines blessierten Körpers schmerzte und brannte unter den noch etwas unbeholfenen Bewegungen. Grunzend legte er eine Hand an die Seite und massierte die Stelle leicht. Es fühlte sich an als würden hunderte Ameisen durch seinen Körper krabbeln.

Unter seinem Hemd ertastete er eine zurückgebliebene Narbe. Sie würde ihm als Mahnmal seiner eigenen Dummheit dienen. Ein kleiner Preis für sein Leben.

„Haben sie mein Büro bereits verständigt?". Hinter ihm hörte er einen tiefen Seufzer, als der erfahrenen Militärarzt sich geschlagen gab.

„Nein. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, sie würden sich noch dazu überreden lassen einige Tage auf der Beobachtungsstation zu verbringen."

Dankend nahm ihm Grand den schwarzen Mantel ab. Das weiche Material schmiegte sich an seine Finger, doch die das Gewicht überraschte ihn. Er war schwerer als der Offizier zuerst angenommen hatte. Die drei Monate mussten ihm schwerer zugesetzt haben als angenommen.

„Ich nehme mir ein Taxi." Grand blickte zu dem überhäuften Tisch hinüber.

„Ich lasse ihnen alles zukommen. Morgen oder spätestens Übermorgen.", antwortete Lagarde, der seinem Blick gefolgt war.

„Danke." William reichte ihm die Hand zum Abschied.

„Schon gut." Der Admiral durchquerte das Zimmer, wurde aber noch einmal kurz vom Doktor aufgehalten bevor er es verlassen konnte. „Ich will sie hier nicht mehr sehen Admiral."

Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf seine trockenen Lippen.

„Da sind wir schon zwei", antwortete er und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

 **2003 Uhr, 25 Juni, 2596 (Militärkalender)**

 **Verteidigungsministerium, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

Keuchend nahm William die letzte Stufe der Treppe. Er hatte seine Hände so fest um das Treppengeländer gekrampft, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich verzweifelt an alles klammerte was er finden konnte.

Er sah noch einmal zurück zur Treppe. Grand konnte fast hören wie sie ihn auslachte. In all den Monaten die er bereits hier stationiert war, hatte er die Stufen mehrere hunderte Male genommen.

Das Koma musste seinen Körper schwerer zugesetzt haben als er glaubte - oder glauben wollte. Es würde einige Wochen dauern, bis er sich wieder schmerzfrei und unbeschwert bewegen kann.

Er musste schrecklich aussehen.

Ausgemergelt. Krank. Schwach.

Zum Glück war es Sonntagabend und im Gebäude war nicht viel los. Dadurch gelangte er fast unbemerkt durch das Tor und in das Ministerium hinein. William schleppte sich die letzten paar Meter bis zur Tür, drückte die Klinke nach unten und stieß sie auf.

Er freute sich auf sein Bett. Im Gegensatz zu dem Bett im Krankenhaus, dass mehr einer Pritsche glich als einem Bett, würde sich seines Anfühlen wie der Himmel auf Erden.

Kurz überlegte er noch, ob es sinnvoll wäre nachzusehen wieviel Arbeit über die letzten drei Monate liegengeblieben war.

Noch in Gedanken versunken durchquerte der Admiral das Vorzimmer und öffnete müde den Zugang zu seinem Büro.

Doch der Raum dahinter lag nicht wie erwartet in völliger Dunkelheit, sondern war hell erleuchtet.

An seinem Arbeitsplatz saß bereits jemand.

Eine Frau, in seinem Alter. Sie trug weder eine Uniform oder ein für ihn erkennbares Rangabzeichen an ihrer weißen Bluse.

Ihre vollen dunkelbraunen Haarte, die zu einem einfachen, aber eleganten Dutt zusammengebunden waren glänzten im warmen Licht der Deckenlampen.

Sie schien ihm keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken. Der Blick der Dame war stur auf dem Display vor ihr gerichtet, während ihre Hände über die holografische Tastatur auf dem Tisch zu fliegen schienen.

„Was machst du noch hier?", fragte sie und strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Wolltest du heute nicht früher ins Bett?"

Für einige Momente stand er einfach nur da.

Stumm schloss er die Tür hinter sich und machte einige Schritte auf die Unbekannte zu. Erst als er direkt vor dem Tisch zum Stehen kamen, gelangten ihre Finger allmählich zum Stillstand. Die Tischoberfläche war in einem chaotischen Zustand, auf der einen Seite stapelten sich haufenweiße Dokumente und anderer Papierkram und die rechte Hälfte war übersäht von Holopads und einigen leeren Kaffeetasse.

William konnte sich bei bestem Willen nicht daran erinnern, sein Büro in einem solchen Zustand verlassen zu haben.

Ihr Kopf hob sich langsam und ihre Augen wanderten über seinem Körper hinauf, bis sie ihm Augen schauen konnte.

In ihren müden rehbraunen Augen sah er schieren Unglauben.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten", witzelte er unbeholfen.

Die Brünette stand sichtlich schockiert auf und wankte um den Schreibtisch herum. „Will…", ihre Stimme brach schluchzend ab. Große Tränen rannen ihr, klar wie der Tau am Moren über ihr schönes Gesicht. Ihre Lippen bebten.

Sie stolperte die letzten Zentimeter zu ihm, verlor dabei einen ihrer Heels und schlang die Arme um Grand. Die Finger der Frau krallten sich in seinen Rücken und ihre Tränen durchnässten das dünne Leinenhemd.

Wie eine Katze schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust. Eine ganze Weile standen die beiden so vor seinem Schreibtisch und William legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf, da die braunhaarige immer noch keine Anstalt machte sich von ihm zu lösen.

Ungewollt hatte er die Luft angehalten. Grand atmete aus und sog den frischen Duft ihrer erst kürzlich gewaschenen Haare ein.

Es war das beste Aroma das er jemals gerochen hatte. Sie roch nach Rosen und frisch gemähtem Gras.

William blickte auf die Frau in seinen Armen hinunter. Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Alles an ihr kam ihn so bekannt vor, die mandelförmigen Augen, ihr herzförmiges Gesicht oder die braunen Haare. Sie sah einer bestimmten KI zum verwechseln ähnlich. Nur größer und schöner.

Wiederwillig löste er sich, ging vor ihr auf die Knie und griff nach dem losen High Heel, der noch immer unbeachtet auf dem Teppichboden lag.

Grand drehte den schwarzen Schuh in seiner Hand, wie man darin laufen konnte hatte er bis heute nicht verstanden.

Behutsam massierte er mit seinen Fingern Charlottes Knöchel, ihre Haut fühlte sich warm und weich an. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit stellte er fest das ihr Gelenk weder angeschwollen war, noch schien sie größere Schmerzen zu empfinden.

Die ehemalige KI stützte sich auf seinen Schultern ab, als er den Schuh über ihren nackten linken Fuß stülpte. Behutsam setzte er ihren Fuß zurück auf den Boden.

„Danke", flüsterte sie leise, nachdem er sich nur mit Mühe wiederaufgerichtet hatte. Ihre Augen glänzten immer noch feucht.

„Wie bist du hierhergekommen William? Doktor Lagarde wollte uns doch verständigen?"

„Ich wollte nicht länger bleiben und habe mir ein Taxi genommen. Wäre es nach Lagarde gegangen würde ich noch mindestens eine Woche im Krankenhaus verbringen."

„Zu Recht. Ich hätte daran denken sollen wie stur du bist.", sie warf ihn einen vorwurfvollen Blick zu. „Du gehörst ins Bett und zwar sofort." Energisch wurde er von ihr durch die angrenzende Tür ins Schlafzimmer gescheucht.

Dort sah es fast immer noch so aus wie vor drei Monaten. Nur das Doppelbett war frisch überzogen worden und auf dem linken Nachtkästchen lag eine aufgerissene Taschentuchpackung und ein Holopad. Charlotte schien noch immer im Büro zu sein. Den Geräuschen zu folge schien sie etwas umzuräumen.

Auf der Suche nach einem frischen T-Shirt für die Nacht öffnete er eine der Schranktüren. Doch in der Schublade lagen keine T-Shirts, sondern etwas anderes, dass er in der Dunkelheit aber nicht erkennen konnte. Misstrauisch packte er das erste Kleidungstück mit zwei Fingern und zog es heraus.

Ein brauner Damenslip baumelte vor seinem Gesicht.

„Der ist neu", stellte er schmunzelnd fest und betrachtete das Kleidungstück, wenn man das bisschen Stoff überhaupt so nennen konnte, interessiert. Das Höschen ließ nur wenig Vorstellungsfreiraum was sich darunter befinden könnte.

Plötzlich ging das Licht an. „Das ist meiner", Charlotte riss ihm verlegen den Slip aus der Hand. Sie stopfte ihn zurück in die Schublade und knallte die Tür vor ihm zu. „Deine Sachen sind nebenan." Aus dem zweiten Schrank kramte sie ein olivfarbenes Oberteil hervor, auf dessen Rückseite das UNSC-Logo aufgedruckt war und warf es ihm zu.

Grand bis sich auf die Zunge um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Charlotte eilte zum Bett und packte sich ein Kissen, sowie eine Zudecke.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Es ist dein Bett William, ich werde auf der Couch schlafen", sie klang ein wenig traurig. „Morgen suche ich mir etwas Eigenes."

„Wie lange schläfst du schon hier?"

„Schon seitdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Und nach deinem Unfall war alles so chaotisch, ich hatte bis jetzt keine Zeit mich darum zu kümmern." Sie sah müde aus, so müde als könnte sie jeden Moment umfallen. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz sie aus dem Zimmer zu schmeißen. Die Couch war zudem nicht einmal sonderlich bequem, dass wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung.

„Charlotte!"

„Ja?", sie stand bereits in der Tür.

„Du kannst auch hier schlafen, wenn du willst. Das Bett sollte groß genug für uns sein."

„Ich will nicht stören, du brauchst deinen Schlaf."

Grand schnaubte kopfschüttelnd und sie behauptete er sei stur. „Du störst nicht." Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung seines kleinen Badezimmers. „Denk darüber nach."

Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, während er sich die Hände wusch und die Zähne putzte. Seine Haut war blass geworden und die Augen des Admirals umgaben tiefe, dunkle Ringe. An seinem Hals entdeckte er eine weitere hässliche Narbe. Der Rest des Gesichtes war eingefallen und ausgezehrt.

„Du siehst aus wie ein alter Mann Grand", murmelte er verdrossen und spülte die restliche Zahnpasta aus.

Er riss sich förmlich das Hemd vom Körper und schmiss es achtlos in eine Ecke. Hose, Schuhe und die Socken folgten einen Moment später. Nur die Boxershorts lies er an. Morgen kommt alles in den Müll und zum Friseur musste er auch. Die dunkelblonden Haare waren bereits länger als die Norm es erlaubte.

Als er sein Spiegelbild nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte, drehte er sich um verließ das Badezimmer.

In seinem Schlafzimmer musste Charlotte das Licht ausgeschaltet haben. Einige Momente verharrte er regungslos in der Dunkelheit. Auf der linken Seite seines Doppelbettes konnte er die Umrisse eines Körpers erkennen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du jemals auf mich hören würdest", neckte er sie.

„Bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein", ertönte ihre gedämpfte Stimme, während er unter die Bettdecke kroch.

„Niemals. Gute Nacht Charlotte."

„Nacht Will."

Der Schlaf holte Grand nur wenige Minuten später.

Nur einmal in der Nacht wachte er kurz auf. Charlotte war in ihrem Schlaf über das Bett gewandert und drückte sich nun so dicht wie möglich an ihn.

* * *

 **AN:** Grammatik, Satzbau, etc. war noch nie meine Stärke. Möchte jemand Korrekturlesen, der kann sich einfach bei mir melden. Ich versuche alle Kapitel in der nächsten Zeit nocheinmal zu überarbeiten.


	9. Chapter 8

**SALVATION**

Copyrights 343 Industries & Bioware

(V1.0)

 **1125 Uhr, 26. Juni, 2596 (Militärkalender)**

 **Verteidigungsministerium, Calais, Arcadis**

 **Eidera System, (Linwood Sektor), Äußere Kolonien**

William beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um die auf den Tisch stehende mit klarem, kalten Wasser gefüllte Karaffe besser greifen zu können. Möglichst leise schenkte er sich und seiner rechten Nachbarin nach, um den Vortrag von Captain Mikel Delany, der ihm gegenübersaß, nicht unnötig zu stören.

„Die _**Tucana** _ wird voraussichtlich in den nächsten 2-3 Tagen zur Task Force hinzustoßen. Jedoch wird die Modernisierung des Epoch-Klasse Trägers mehrere Wochen in Anspruch nehmen", schloss Delany seinen Bericht.

„Und bis wann wird die Task Force zu 100% einsatzbereit sein?", erkundigte sich Grand.

„Die Überholung der beiden Marathon-Klasse Kreuzer _**Saskia** _ und _**Louis** _ sind so gut wie abgeschlossen. Sollte alles nach Plan laufen, könnten wir bis Anfang September auch die restlichen Zerstörer und Fregatten modernisiert haben."

„Nach der Fertigstellung der RSOs, hat die Task Force Priorität Captain", erinnerte ihm der Admiral.

„Werde ich nicht Sir." Der Offizier machte eine kurze Pause. „Haben sie schon jemanden, der das strategische Oberkommando über die Flotte übernimmt, sobald sie einsatzbereit ist?"

William lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete für einen kurzen Moment das Glas mit Wasser vor ihm. Die zukünftige Flotte bestand aus genau 92 Schiffen. 79 Fregatten, 8 Zerstören, den zwei Marathon-Klasse Kreuzern _**Saskia** _ und _**Louis** _ und drei Trägern. Die _**Tucana** _ würde Grand als Kommandoschiff der Flotte einsetzten, während die beiden kleineren Träger der Orion-Klasse den Rest des Verbandes aktiv unterstützen sollten.

Normalerweise würde eine Flotte aus 92 Kriegsschiffen von einem Vice Admiral oder im schlimmsten Fall, von einem sehr erfahrenen Rear Admiral kommandiert werden. Beide Optionen waren ihm verwehrt und so hatte er schon vor Monaten entschieden, wen er als Oberbefehlshaber einsetzen würde.

„Das habe ich bereits Captain."

Er griff nach dem Glass und nahm einen Schluck.

„Und wen Sir?", fragte der Mann ihm schräg gegenüber rechts neben Delany.

„Jemanden den ich schon länger im Kopf habe Petterson, aber ich muss noch ein paar Dinge zuvor klären", antwortete er auf Rick Pettersons Frage. Man konnte den beiden Captains ansehen, dass sie mit seiner Antwort nicht wirklich zufrieden waren.

„Machen wir weiter", er nahm Charlotte links neben ihm das Datenpad aus der Hand. „Also bleiben uns noch 145 Schiffe." Er tippte einige Befehle in das Pad und gab es Charlotte zurück. „Die meisten davon sind Fregatten und Zerstörer. Wie viele Schiffe für die Grenze brauchen sie Petterson?"

Die Stirn des erfahrenen Navy Captains lag ein paar Sekunden lang in Falten. „Drei Fregatten pro Station sollten eigentlich genügen. 26 Charon-Klasse und 13 Charon-Klasse Fregatten sollten der Aufgabe gewachsen sein."

„Dann verbleiben noch 106 Schiffe", informierte Charlotte um den Tisch sitzenden Offiziere. „84 Fregatten, 20 Zerstörer und 5 Träger."

„Um die Schiffswerften auf Agrion effektiv verteidigen zu können, sollten sie dort dauerhaft stationierte Flotte ebenfalls aufstocken", schaltete sich Delany in das Gespräch mit ein. „Zusätzlich bat mich die Präsidentin weitere finanzielle Mittel für die Errichtung eines zweiten Orbitallifts anzufragen."

„Mrs Hopkins?" William konnte sich noch gut an das erste Treffen der beiden erinnern.

„Ja Sir. Die Wirtschaft auf Agrion wächst und wächst. Jeden Monat lassen sich dort neue Firmen nieder und der erst kürzlich fertiggestellte Orbitallift ist bereits so gut wie ausgelastete.

Hinzu kommt noch, dass die Army und die Navy begonnen haben, riesige Stützpunkt auf der Oberfläche aus dem Boden zu stampfen."

Der braunäugige Captain lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück „Eine Beteiligung des UNSC wäre für alle Seiten von Vorteil und es würde sich positiv auf das gesamte System auswirken."

„Ein zweiter Lift würde ein ganzschönes Loch in unser Budget reißen, könnte aber die Investition auf Dauer wert sein. Vielleicht könnten wir noch ein paar Private Investoren mit an Bord holen", schlug Charlotte vor und tippte eifrig auf ihrem Pad herum.

„Kümmerst du dich darum?", wollte William von ihr wissen.

„Hm?... Oh sicher."

„Ich entsende noch 20 Fregatten, 5 Zerstörer und einen Orion-Klasse Träger", wandte Grand an Delany und hoffte, dass dieser sich damit zufriedengeben würde.

Ein paar Schiffe brauchte er noch um die verbliebenen Planeten im Sektor zu schützen. Wenn man die restlichen Kriegsschiffe auf Arcadis und Halea mit herausrechnete, blieben ihm 6 Fregatten und 3 Zerstörer für die verbliebenen 18 Kolonien. Das war etwas dürftig.

Zwar hatte jede der Kolonien eine Handvoll Gladius-Klasse Korvetten, die die meisten Piraten abschrecken dürften, aber gegen ein richtiges Allianzschiff waren diese hoffnungslos unterlegen.

Er konnte im Moment nur hoffen, dass alles nach Plan ging und die Modernisierung aller Schiffe so schnell wie möglich abgeschlossen werden würde. Danach konnte Captain Delany mit der eigenen Schiffsproduktion über Agrion beginnen.

„Wenn es keine weiteren Einwände gibt ist die Besprechung hiermit beendet." Grand stand auf und reichte den beiden Captains die Hand. „Ich denke wir haben für alle eine akzeptable Lösung gefunden."

„Ja das denke ich auch Sir. Geben sie mir Bescheid, sobald eine Entscheidung wegen des Liftes getroffen wurde", verabschiedete sich Delany.

„Sir", Patterson nickte kurz und wurde von Charlotte hinausbegleitet. William schnappte sich sein Glas, ging um den Couchtisch herum, durchquerte sein Büro und setzte sich in seinen Sessel am Schreibtisch. „Was halten sie davon Lieutenant?", wandte er sich an die bis jetzt stumm gebliebene Beobachterin.

Die junge Offizierin mit den grauen Augen erhob sich von ihrem Platz am Couchtisch und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle ihm gegenüber.

„Manchmal kommt es mir so vor als wäre ich Politikerin und keine Soldatin der Navy."

Grand musste schmunzeln, das hatte er am Anfang seiner Offizierslaubahn auch gedacht. Letztendlich ging es um Macht und nur um Macht.

„Die letzten drei Monate waren chaotisch - vor allem in der Navy. Colonel Sleet und Major Fredricks hatten die Army im Griff, aber bei uns …", Enfield schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Fast schon wie vor ihrer Ankunft. Delany und Petterson haben die Projekte zwar vorangetrieben, konnten aber keine Entscheidungen außerhalb ihres Bereiches treffen. Charlotte und ich hatten keine Befugnisse.

Manchmal ging es hier zu wie im Kindergarten, nur Geschreie und Gezanke. Wenn so etwas bei einem Angriff der Allianz passiert wäre …" Die Soldatin stockte. „Der ganze Sektor wäre verglast gewesen, bevor wir auch nur den Hauch einer Gegenwehr aufgebaut hätten."

„Zum Glück gibt es die Allianz nicht mehr", erwiderte er trocken. „Dennoch das haben sie einen wichtigen Punkt angesprochen. Das Fehlen einer funktionierenden hierarchischen Kommandostruktur, kann schnell ins Chaos führen. Zugegebenermaßen war es mein Fehler und kann weder ihnen noch jemanden anderes angelastet werden", gestand er sich ein.

William öffnete eine der Schubladen seines alten Holzschreibtisches. Im Schuber lagen zwei kleine Boxen. Beide waren gleich groß und unterschieden sich nur durch ihre Farbe bzw. das Material aus dem sie gefertigt worden waren. Er nahm das kleine, schwarze Kästchen heraus und stellte es auf den Tisch.

„Und hier kommen sie ins Spiel Enfield." Der Admiral öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel. Sorgsam achtete er darauf, dass nur er den Inhalt zu Gesicht bekam.

„Sir?" Die blonde Offizierin starrte verwirrt auf die Box.

„Ist eigentlich schon lange überfällig und …" Die Tür zu seinem Büro ging auf und der Kopf von Charlotte kam zögernd hindurch. Sie schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich störe William, aber Mister Hibbert ist hier und will dich sprechen, er sagt es sei wichtig", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Meine Güte das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Sag ihm er soll sich noch ein paar Minuten gedulden." Genervt stütze er sich auf den Tisch ab. Er atmete kurz tief ein. „Was will er denn?"

„Wollte er mir nicht sagen. Er kam kurz nach dem Delany und Petterson gegangen waren und seitdem quasselt er mich voll. Es sei dringend und er bräuchte ihre Hilfe, mehr hat er nicht gesagt." Sie verdrehte gekonnt die Augen.

„Hmpf, schick ihn rein." Grand schloss den Deckel der Box und schob sie beiseite. Er verschob seinen Plan nur wiederwillig auf später. Hibbert hatte hoffentlich einen guten Grund ihn unangekündigt zu stören, es war ja nicht so als hätte er nichts zu tun nach einem dreimonatigen Koma.

„Kommen sie rein Sir", sagte Charlotte freundlich nachdem sie ihn die Tür geöffnet hatte. Grand mochte Hibbert eigentlich, der ältere Herr war bis jetzt immer freundlich und respektvoll.

„Vielen Dank, meine Liebe", antworte Hibbert. „Admiral, eine Freude sie wieder zu sehen. Sie natürlich auch Lieutenant Enfield."

„Danke Sir." Lorena stand auf und gab den älteren Herrn die Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Setzen Enfield", kam es von William, als er ihren Fluchtversuch bemerkte.

„Ja Sir."

„Wie geht es ihnen Admiral Grand? Ich habe von ihrem Unfall in Fort Green gehört. Wirklich schrecklich das Ganze", der Vertreter von Liang-Dortmund setzte sich in den freien Stuhl neben Enfield.

Grand überlegte kurz was er sagen sollte. Wenn Liang-Dortmund seinen höchsten Lobbyisten im ganzen Linwood-Sektor schickte, gab es eigentlich nur zwei Sachen die in Betracht kamen. Ersten, seine Firma brauchte wieder Unterstützung bei irgendwelchen Projekten oder Zweitens, sie haben irgendetwas verbockt und er sollte jetzt ihre Hintern retten.

Da er heute Früh bei dem durchsuchen seines E-Mail-Postfaches keinerlei Nachrichten von Gouverneur Brudell oder Hibbert entdecken konnte, lag sein Verdacht schwer auf Zweitens.

„Danke Aldwyn, ich bin bereits auf dem Weg der Besserung. Was kann ich den heute für sie tun? Sie kommen etwas … unangekündigt." Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Nun … wir haben vielleicht ein kleines Problem", begann er nach einer langen Pause und sein Blick huschte von Lorena über Grand zu Charlotte, die an der Seite des Tisches stand.

„Wir haben ein Problem?", hackte er ungläubig nach. Gäbe es irgendwelche dringende Probleme geben, hätte ihn Charlotte oder Julia darüber informiert. William schaute kurz zu Charlotte hinüber, doch diese schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Mit wir meine ich nicht uns, sondern Liang-Dortmund natürlich", brachte Hibbert nach mehreren kleinen Anlaufschwierigkeiten heraus.

„Raus mit der Sprache Hibbert, was hat ihr Konzern ausgefressen?" Er hatte den Mann noch nie so schwitzen sehen.

„Vor drei Monaten haben wir den Kontakt zu einem Schiff verloren, dass Dunkle Materie in die Inneren Kolonien transportieren sollte."

„Schiffe verschwinden … haben sie Dunkle Materie gesagt." Dem Admiral klappte wortwörtlich der Mund auf.

„Ja." Grands Gehirn brauchte ein paar Sekunden um die Informationen die es bekam zu verarbeiten.

„Sie wollen mir sagen, dass Liang-Dortmund einen Container, vollgestopft mit hochexplosiver Dunkler Materie verloren hat und sie mir nicht sagen können ob das Schiff zerstört oder gekapert worden ist."

„Im Grunde, … ja kann man so sagen", gestand er.

Ein paar Milligramm Dunkler Materie genügten um Calais den Erdbodden gleich zu machen. Schon bei dem möglichen Gedanken, dass das Zeug in die Hände von gewaltbereiten Aufständischen oder noch schlimmer, in die Hände von fanatischen Splittergruppen der Allianz gefallen ist, drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

„Haben sie nach dem Schiff suchen lassen Hibbert", wollte Grand wissen.

„Wir haben einige Privatdetektive engagiert, die nach der **_Trump_ ** suchten. Erfolglos. Ihre letzte bekannte Position war nahe einem Asteroidenfeld. Sie lieferte Versorgungsgüter für die **_Wildcat_ ** und dessen Begleitschiff. Ab dort verlor sich die Spur."

„Also wissen wir eigentlich gar nichts", stellte er fest und stand auf. Bis jetzt war alles so gut gelaufen. Klar gab es nach seiner dreimonatigen Abwesenheit einige kleinere Problem, aber nichts was sich nicht regeln ließ. Bis jetzt.

Fieberhaft arbeitete er an einer Lösung, während er aus dem Fenster blickte. Er könnte Enfield nach dem verlorenen Schiff suchen lassen, aber er hatte bereits zu viel Zeit verloren und nach drei Monaten gab es wenig Hoffnung überhaupt noch etwas zu finden. Außerdem war sie ein wichtiger Teil seines Plans und für die nächsten Schritte essentiell. Grand sah sich gezwungen sein ganzes Vorhaben zu Beschleunigen.

„Charlotte befindet sich Captain Delany noch auf Arcadis?", fragte er ohne den Blick von ein paar Vögeln, die freudig ihr Nest auf einen der Bäume im Innenhof errichteten, zu nehmen. Die Sonne schien schon den ganzen Tag, die Sommer auf Arcadis waren lang. Grand würde mit den Vögeln tauchen, wenn er könnte.

„Er ist gerade im Hotel und packt seine Sachen", erwiderte sie nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Gut, sagen sie ihm er soll am Eingang vom Orbitallift warten. Er muss jemanden für mich nach Agrion mitnehmen." William drehte sich zu ihr um. „Und geben sie Captain Evans von der **_Nightfall_ ** Bescheid, sie und Shepard sollen die _**Trump** _ suchen."

„Wird gemacht Admiral."

„Und noch etwas Charlotte, lass bitte einen Pelican kommen."

„Ja Sir." Sie verließ eilig das Zimmer.

„Hibbert sie schicken alles was sie über das Schiff und seine Crew haben an mich und eine weitere Kopie an Captain Evans. Verstanden?"

„Ja Admiral", erwiderte er vorsichtig.

„Sie können gehen Aldwyn und sagen sie ihrem Boss, dass er mir etwas schuldet." Bei Liang-Dortmund würden einige Köpfe rollen, spätestens wenn der Gouverneur davon erfuhr.

„Ich werde es weitergeben. Danke." Der ältere Herr schlurfte sichtlich erschöpft aus dem Zimmer.

Erst als die Tür ins Schloss fiel fuhr er fort. „Sieht so aus hals hätten sie die Ereigniskarte gezogen." Lieutenant meinte er trocken und riss die Schublade, in der sich das andere Kästchen befand auf.

„Sir?" In ihren großen, grauen Augen konnte man die Verwirrung deutlich erkennen.

„Stehen sie auf Enfield."

„Ja Sir." Die junge Frau sprang förmlich aus ihrem Sitz und stand stocksteif vor dem Tisch.

„Normalerweise gehört eine entsprechende Zeremonie dazu, aber besondere Umstände benötigen besondere Maßnahmen."

Ihren Gesichtsausdruck konnte er entnehmen, dass sie kein Wort verstand. William nahm das verbliebene braune Kästchen heraus, öffnete es, nahm seinen Inhalt in die Hand und warf die leere Schatulle achtlos auf den Tisch.

„Drehen sie sich zu mir und stehen sie still", sprach er und ging um den Schreibtisch. Gehorsam drehte sie sich. Grand packte ihren Stuhl und schob ihn weiter weg.

Vorsichtig entfernte William ihre Lieutenant, Junior Grade Insignien am linken und rechten Kragen ihrer weisen Navy Uniform. Er legte die beiden silbernen Balken auf den Tisch ab.

„Wissen sie Enfield eigentlich wollte ich sie erst zum Commander befördern, aber nach dem heutigen Tag überspringen wir die Stufe besser gleich." Vorsichtig heftete er ihre neuen Insignien an. Einen silbernen Adler mit gespreizten Flügeln und einem Wappen auf der Brust. In der rechten Klaue hielt er eine Handvoll Blitze und in der linken mehrere Getreidestängel.

Admiral Grand machte einen Schritt zurück. „Meine Glückwunsch Captain Enfield." Leicht benommen ergriff sie seine ausgestreckte Hand.

„Danke Sir."

„Gerne geschehen. Als Captain brauchen sie natürlich ein Schiff und ich habe bereits eines für sie reserviert. Gehen Sie nach Agrion und übernehmen sie das das Kommando über die dort blad eintreffende **Tucana** und die dort stationierte Task Force. Sorgen sie dafür das die Modernisierungen so zügig abgeschlossen werden wie nur möglich. Soweit verstanden Lieut… Captain.

„Ich… ich… Ja Sir, aber …"

„Sehr gut. Sie haben das Oberkommando über die Flotte, vergessen sie das nicht. Falls jemand Schwierigkeiten machen sollte, lassen sie es mich wissen."

Sanft schob er sie zur Tür. „Draußen wartet bereits ein Pelican auf sie. Ihre Sachen lasse ich nachliefern." Er schob sie mehr oder minder sanft durch das Vorzimmer, dort beobachtete eine verdatterte Charlotte das Spektakel. „Ich lasse ihnen alle nötigen Unterlagen zukommen. Wegtreten Captain."

„Sir ich denke nicht, dass ich bereit bin eine ganze Flotte zu kommandieren." Die beiden waren an der Eingangstür zum Gebäude angekommen. Draußen wartete bereits ein Pelican der Navy mit laufenden Motoren.

„Die Wahrheit ist Enfield, dass ich außer ihnen niemanden habe, den ich das Ganze zutrauen würde", antwortete er aufrichtig. Er legte beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Tun sie es für mich. Bitte."

Sie atmete tief ein. „Okay … Okay ich mach es. Es kam nur alles so plötzlich. Was ist mit meinen anderen Aufgaben."

„Vergessen sie alles andere. Ich kümmere mich darum", versprach er ihr. „Machen sie der Navy Ehre Captain."

„Ja Sir." Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Viel Erfolg."

„Sir!" Sie wandte sich ab und ging über die den Platz auf den wartenden Pelican zu. Mit einem Brüllen erhob sich dieser in Luft. Grand warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seine rechte Hand, bevor diese durch die schließende Heckklappe aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Gehen wir heute Abend Essen Will?", fragte Charlotte als er durch die Tür ins Vorzimmer seines Büros kam. „Ich kenne da ein hervorragendes, kleines italienisches Lokal." Grand schaute auf die Uhr.

„Ich muss noch mal telefonieren. In einer Stunde?"

„Klingt gut", sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

William schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich an seinem Schreibtisch. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen Anruf tätigen, alles nur wegen Hibbert und seiner vermaledeiten Firma. Hätte es sich nicht um Dunkle Materie gehandelt, könnten sie ihn allemal Kreuzweiße.

Er setzte das Headset auf, verband es mit seinem Computer und durchsuchte seine Telefonliste nach einer bestimmten privaten Nummer.

Es piepte einige Male bevor jemand abnahm.

„Brudell," meldete sich die die tiefe Stimme des Gouverneurs auf der anderen Seite.

„Elvis, es gibt ein Problem!"

* * *

 **2221 Uhr, 27. Juni, 2596 (Militärkalender)**

 **UNSC Paris-Klasse Fregatte _Nightfall_**

 **Außerhalb eines Asteroidengürtels, unbekanntes System**

„Austrittsvektor ist gut, die Reaktortemperatur ist im grünen Bereich, Unterlichtantriebe laufen", meldete der Navigationsoffizier als Shepard die Brücke der _**Nightfall**_ betrat.

„Energieschilde sind bei 93% Prozent. Waffensysteme grün. MAC bei 34% Prozent - 12 Prozent pro Minute steigend. Archer-Raketen entsichert", hallte die helle Stimme der Waffenoffizierin über die Brücke.

Der ODST schob sich zwischen den arbeitenden Crewmitgliedern hindurch und blieb neben Captain Evans, am Holotisch stehen. Evans betrachte die dort grob abgebildete Karte des Systems skeptisch. Ihr Gesicht lag in Falten und lies sie noch älter erscheinen, als sie eigentlich war. Die blonden Haare, waren von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und auf die vorschriftsmäßige Länge geschnitten. Ihre braunen Augen waren hart und kalt.

Sie war eine der Dienstältesten Offiziere im ganzen Sektor und hatte alle großen Krisen der Menschheit miterlebt. Von der Rebellion über den Krieg gegen die Allianz, bis hin zum KI-Aufstand.

„Sind die ODST bereit Chief?", brummte sie ohne ihn zu beachten.

„Ja ma'am." Er blickte auf die kleinere Frau hinab. Die _**Nightfall** _ war an der exakt selben Stelle wie die _**Trump**_ drei Monate zuvor.

„Gut, dann suchen wir mal Grands verdammtes Schiff." Sie ging zum Stuhl des Captains und setzte sich. „Das scheiß Ding kön…"

Einige hunderttausend Kilometer vor ihnen tat sich etwas. Ein dreieckig geformtes Objekt schoss im rechten Winkel zum Asteroidenfeld nach oben heraus. Das unbekannte Objekt zog eine bläuliche Spur hinterdrein und verschwand urplötzlich in einem ebenfalls bläulichen Blitz.

Für einige Sekunde herrschte totenstille auf der Brücke, während alle Bestatzungsmitglieder geschockt aus den Fenstern auf das Asteroidenfeld starrten.

„Woah, das war auf jeden Fall kein Asteroid," kam es von einem staunenden Brückenmitglied.

„Was du nicht sagst Einstein!", blaffte Evans ihn an. „Charlie wo bist du, wenn man dich braucht? Ich will jede verfügbare Information die wir dazu haben."

Auf dem Hauptbildschirm erschien ein Standbild des gerade verschwundenen Objektes – nur größer. Man konnte selbst in dem verschwommenen Zustand deutlich erkennen, dass es ein silbernes Schiff mit orangenen Markierungen war. Es sah ein wenig wie ein UNSC Schiff aus, nur mit zwei kleinen, nach unten gebogenen Flügeln links und rechts and der Seite.

„Charlie zeig mir ein 3D Modell", wies Evans die KI des Schiffes an.

Der Holotisch, an dem sich Shepard gerade noch lehnte erwachte zum Leben. Ein holografisches Modell des Alien Schiffes erschien und daneben eine kleine Figur in einem schwarzen Anzug mit einem Hut auf den Kopf. Die KI hatte ihn mal von seinem nachempfundenen Aussehen erzählt. Einem Schauspieler aus dem 20 Jahrhundert oder so.

„Es ist also wirklich ein Schiff", murmelte Evans.

„Ja Captain. Das Alien Schiff ist ungefähr 317 Meter lang, 180 Meter breit und knappe 50 Meter hoch. Es besitzt seinem Gravitationsfeld nach zu urteilen, nur etwa ein Drittel der Masse unseres Schiffes. Über dessen Bewaffnung liegen mir keine Daten vor."

„Was ist mit dem blauen Blitz, als es verschwand", fragte Shepard und betrachtete das Schiff interessiert.

„Es handelt sich dabei definitiv um keinen Slipspaceantrieb, der freigesetzten Strahlung nach zu Urteilen."

John mochte die KI. Charlie war immer freundlich und hilfsbereit. Am meisten schätze er es jedoch, dass Charlie ihn nicht mit überflüssigen Informationen überhäufte. Knapp, präzise und auf dem Punkt. Das war auch einer der Gründe warum er sich mit Evans zu gut verstand.

„Wo kam das verdammte Ding her Charlie?", knurrte der Captain der Fregatte.

Die KI der Charon-Klasse Fregatte ersetzte das unbekannte Schiff durch ein Modell des Asteroidenfeldes. Dort, am oberen äußeren Rand blinkte ein kleiner roter Punkt.

„Ungefähr von dort."

Auf der Brücke der _**Nightfall** _ war es erheblich leiser geworden. Jeder Anwesende wusste, dass ein Flug in ein Asteroidenfeld früher oder später tödlich endete. Sie wussten aber auch, dass die Aliens nicht ohne Grund in einer solchen Todeszone waren.

„Charlie, wie stehen unsere Chancen?" Evans Stimme war so wie immer, ruhig und emotionslos.

„Ausgewogen Ma'am. Die Schilde werden uns vor den kleineren Brocken schützen, aber alles was größer ist als 50 Meter im Durchmesser kann uns gefährlich werden."

„Also gut, alle Mann auf ihre Positionen. Charlie leite alle Energie von nicht benötigten Systemen auf die Schilde. Du übernimmst die Punkt-Verteidigungssysteme." Die Fregatte setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Schicken sie eine Nachricht aller Daten an eine der RSOs in der Nähe und bereiten sie die Einleitung des Cole-Protokoll vor." Shepard musste schwer schlucke, als er Evans Wort hörte. Er war schon lange bei der Navy, seit dem sechzehnten Lebensjahr, aber die Aktivierung des Cole-Protokolls hatte er noch nicht miterlebt. Man hatte es zwar in der Grundausbildung geübt, aber jeder hoffte es niemals gebrauchen zu müssen.

Die Lichter wurden gedimmt und das hereinfallende Licht der kleinen Sonne, tauchte die Brücke in ein fast schon gespenstisches Licht, während sich die _**Nightfall** _ immer weiter durch das Asteroidenfeld schob.

Vereinzelt konnte man das dumpfe Geräusch der Punkt-Vereidigungsgeschütze hören, als diese auf sich nähernde Asteroiden schossen. Die Stille auf der sonst so belebten Brücke war erdrückend.

Einige hunderte Kilometer vor ihnen kollidierten zwei Asteroiden miteinander. Tausende kleine Bruchstücke schossen in alle Richtungen. Zum Glück für die Besatzung schob sich ein weiter Asteroid genau vor sie und fungierte als natürliches Schutzschild.

John hatte in seiner Beruflichen Laufbahn als ODST schon einiges mitgemacht, aber in ein Asteroidenfeld hineinzufliegen gehörte sicherlich zu seinen Top drei. Dabei befanden sie sich gerade einmal am obersten äußeren Rand.

„Ma'am ich habe Kontakte", rief der Lieutenant an der Sensorstation aufgeregt, als die Fregatte um einen weiteren Asteroiden herumgetrieben war. „Signatur entspricht dem Alien Schiff von vorhin."

„Lösen sie den Alarm aus, wir gehen auf Gefechtsstation. Archer-Raketen A1 bis E1 bereit machen. Wie weit sind sie entfernt Lieutenant?", wandte sich Evans an den Offizier.

Hunderte Kilometer vor der Fregatte der Menschen trieben drei silberne Raumschiffe über ein Loch im Asteroiden. Ihre Hüllen glänzten und glitzerten im Licht der Sonne. Sie schienen die sich von oben nähernde Fregatte noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Bei all den herumfliegenden Felsen, war es auch nicht sehr verwunderlich. Wahrscheinlich flogen die silbernen Schiffe ebenfalls auf Sicht.

„600km Ma'am."

„Antriebe deaktivieren und das Schiff anhalten", befahl der Captain nach kurzer Überlegung. „Charlie versuche die Schiffe der Aliens zu kontaktieren."

Mehre Minuten lang passierte gar nichts. Die Aliens schienen weder auf digitale, noch auf binäre Signale zu reagieren. Am Ende entschied sich Evans für den Einsatz der vorderen Scheinwerfer. Wie schon bei den vorrangegangenen Methoden erhielten sie keine Antwort. Leicht genervt trommelte die alte Navy Offizierin mit ihren Fingern auf der Armlehne.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Warnschuss abgeben Captain", schlug einer der Offiziere auf der Brücke vor.

„Sie könnten es als einen Angriff auf eines ihrer Schiffe sehen. Die ganze Lage könnte eskalieren. Außerdem sind sie uns 3:1 überlegen und ich kämpfe nur ungern gegen Schiffe, deren Technologie ich nicht kenne", belehrte der Captain die junge Offizierin. „Einen zweiten Allianzkrieg will ich um jeden Preis vermeiden."

Bei diesem Satz versteiften sich einige der älteren UNSC Angehörigen merklich. Selbst Shepard rann kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er kannte den Krieg selbst nur aus Filmen und Erzählung von seinen Eltern.

Weiter an die unbekannten Schiffe wollte sie ebenfalls nicht fliegen. Da sie weder die Bewaffnung, noch deren Motive kannte entschloss sie sich einfach abzuwarten.

„Charlie beginn mit den Vorbereitungen für einen Sprung." Sollte es wieder Erwartens zu einem Schlagabtausch kommen und die Aliens, wie 2525 die Allianz damals ihnen technologisch hundert Jahre voraus sein, wollte sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden können.

„Ma'am die Schiffe drehen sich in unsere Richtung", rief ein leicht panischer Navigationsoffizier nach einigen Minuten.

„Verflucht warum gerad jetzt? Slipspaceaufladung abrechen und die Energie auf die Schilde umleiten. Wie ist der Status unserer MAC", blaffte sie in die grobe Richtung ihrer Brückenmannschaft.

„Voll aufgeladen und bereit zum Feuern." Die Waffenoffizierin tippte hektisch Befehl auf ihrer Konsole ein.

„Ich will wissen was da vor sich geht Charlie."

„Keine Ahnung Captain. Die Aliens reagieren immer noch nicht auf meine Signale, aber ich empfange jetzt eine Menge Kommunikation zwischen den Schiffen." Charlies Avatar blinkte ununterbrochen, als die KI versuchte das Datenchaos zu ordnen.

Das nächste was Shepard bemerkte als er durch das Brückenfenster in die grobe Richtung der Aliens blickte war ein bläulicher Blitz. Einen Herzschlag später segelte er an dem Stuhl von Evans vorbei und landete mit einem lauten Stöhnen rücklinks vor ihr auf dem Boden.

„Scheiße", fluchte Shepard laut, aber seine Stimme ging im kreischenden Alarm der Sirenen unter. In dem Moment als er sich wieder aufrappeln wollte, folgten zwei weitere Einschläge und er wurde ein weiteres Mal gewaltsam zu Boden geworfen.

„Schilde bei 94%."

„Nehmen sie das erste Schiff ins Visier und feuern sie die MAC ab", wies der Captain die Waffenoffizierin an. Die _**Nightfall** _ machte einen Satz nach hinten, als sie ihr Hauptgeschütz abfeuerte.

Das 600 Tonnen schwere, hochverdichtete Eisen-Wolfram-Projektil mit einem Kern aus abgereichertem Uran schoss mit über 120 Kilometern pro Sekunde auf das linke feindliche Schiff zu.

Für die 600km große Distanz brauchte das Geschoss nur 5 Sekunden und dennoch gelang es dem Feind in dieser Zeit drei weitere Treffer zu landen.

Die Aliens schienen mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit feuern zu können. Genauso unglaublich war die Geschwindigkeit, die die Projektile brauchten um die 600 Kilometer zu überbrücken. Gerade einmal eine halbe Sekunde.

Obwohl das Geschoss der Fregatte weitaus langsamer war, machte das anvisierte Kampfschiff zu Evans Verwunderung keinerlei Anstalt dem heranrasenden Projektil der Menschen auszuweichen. Für einen Moment konnte man ein bläulich schimmerndes Schild erahnen, dass das Schiff umgab, bevor es wie eine Seifenblase platzte.

Die Granate durchschlug die silberne turianische Fregatte von vorne bis hinten und ein gigantischer Feuerball verschlang sie einen Moment später.

„Ziel zerstört Captain. Schilde bei 87%. MAC lädt wieder auf und ist in 6 Minuten feuerbereit."

Kurz darauf trafen zwei weitere Schüsse die UNSC Fregatte und brachten das Brückendeck zum Beben. Sollten die Aliens ihre Feuerrate beibehalten würden die Schilde in wenigen Minuten zusammenbrechen.

Evans kaute verzweifelt auf der Unterlippe. Ihre einzige Chance bestand darin die Aliens in das Asteroidenfeld zu locken, um sie dort zu trennen und einzeln zu bekämpfen.

„Charlie bring uns tiefer in das Asteroidenfeld hinein. Weg von den Schiffen", befahl sie ihm.

„Mit Verlaub Ma`am ich halte das für eine schlechte Idee."

„Mach schon!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Aye, Aye Captain." Charlie zündete einige der hinteren Schubdüsen und neigte das alte Schiff um 90 Grad nach unten ehe er die Haupttriebwerke anwarf. Die Titanhülle der alten Fregatte ächzte unter der dem plötzlichen Richtungswechsel.

Die Nightfall preschte regelrecht zwischen den Felsen hindurch und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld ihrer Feinde.

„Ich will einen Statusbericht und zwar jetzt. Sind sie in Ordnung Chief?"

Shepard der auf Knien bis zu einem Sitz gerobbt war, kam nur mühsam auf die Beine. „Nichts gebrochen wie es scheint." Er stützte sich auf einen der Sitze ab. „Das lief ja glänzend", bemerkte er sarkastisch und erntete dafür einen verärgerten Blick von Evans.

„Wir haben mehrere leicht verletzte Crewmitglieder auf Deck A,C,E,F und J. Schilde bei 80 Prozent. MAC bei 23%", erstatte Charlie Bericht. Gleichzeitig rettete er Shepard vor einem Anschiss.

„Verdopple die Mannschaft auf den Aussichtsplattformen und versuch uns hinter die Aliens zu bringen Charlie." Evans ließ sich auf ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mit den Außerirdischen ein. Sie hoffte wohl, dass sich die Schiffe trennten. John war sich dabei nicht so sicher.

Ein gewagter Plan für einen eher konservativ denkenden Captain. Shepard hielt sich an den Halterungen an der Rückseite von Evans Stuhl fest.

Seine Knöchel traten bereits weiß unter der Haut hervor. Hoffentlich waren die Götter gnädig mit ihnen.

Sie waren es nicht!

Das mehrminütige Versteckspiel war jäh zu ende, als der erste Schuss die _**Nightfall** _ von oben traf und das Kriegsschiff nach unten drückte.

Der zweite krachte in Backbordseite.

„Charlie dreh das Schiff nach links", ordnete Evans an.

„Leichter gesagt als getan Ma'am."

Shepard biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bei dieser Feuerrate würden sie bald zu Kleinholz geschossen werden. In seinem Kopf lief bereits ein Timer herunter.

„Fuck", zischte er, als die Nightfall zwei weitere Treffer einstecken musste.

„Wo sind die Bastarde Charlie", brüllte Evans über den Lärm hinweg.

„Ich arbeite daran … hab einen." Die goldenen Energieschilde blitzten ein weiteres Mal auf und absorbierten die abgeschossenen Projektile der turianischen Fregatten.

„Feuern sie Lieutenant Sue."

„Captain die MAC ist erst bei 62%", warf eine verunsicherte Offizierin dazwischen.

„Feuer!", brüllte Evans. Lieutenant Sue knallte ihre Hand auf die Waffenkonsole.

Die silberne Fregatte versuchte noch nach rechts auszuweichen, aber sie war zu langsam. Das 300 Tonnen Projektil krachte in das Schiff.

Doch wie schon bei dem ersten, brachen die Schilde innerhalb eines Augenblickes zusammen und die Fregatte wurde mit brutaler Gewalt auseinandergerissen. Sollten einige Crewmitglieder überlebt haben würde sie der Unterdruck binnen Sekundenbruchteilen töten.

„Wo ist das andere?"

„Über uns. Ich wende bereits. Festhalten!" Charlie steuerte die Nightfall in einer scharfen 90-Grad Kurve nach oben. Für einen Moment versagte die künstliche Schwerkraft und Shepard schwebte für einige Sekunden.

„Mehr Energie auf die Triebwerke, bring uns so nahe an sie ran wie möglich."

Das letzte Kriegsschiff der Turianer hatte sich in dem Schatten eines großen Asteroiden versteckt und beschoss die Charon-Fregatte alle 20 Sekunden.

„Schilde sind ausgefallen Captain", schrie einer der Brückenoffiziere.

„Charlie wie weit noch?" Die Stimme von Evans war rau und heißer von all dem herumschreien.

„400 Meter noch …" Ein Projektil traf das Heck des UNSC Schiffes und explodierte im Inneren, in unmittelbarer Nähe der Fusionsreaktoren.

„Wir haben Feuer in der Nähe der Reaktoren Captain und unser Slipspaceantrieb wurde beschädigt", Charlies Hologramm blinkte in einem gefährlichen rot.

„Gib der Crew 10 Sekunden um die Sauerstoffmasken zu erreichen, dann pumpst du die Luft aus den betroffenen Abteilen."

Ein Rumpeln ging durch das Schiff. Danach war es totenstill auf der Brücke.

„Feuer gelöscht."

„Gute Arbeit Kleiner. Jetzt schick sie in die Hölle. Archer-Raketen A1-B4 und die M870 Punk-Verteidigungsgeschütze abfeuern."

Jeder der Behälter an der Steuer- und Backbordseite der Fregatte enthielt 30 Raketen, die nun auf das 140 Meter entfernte Schiff zuschossen.

Einige Raketen wurden von dem GARDIAN-System abgeschossen. Doch schon nach einigen Abschüssen schienen die roten Laser von der schieren Menge der Raketen zu überhitzen und die Mehrzahl traf ungehindert ihr Ziel.

Dutzende kleiner Sonnen explodierten auf der silbernen Außenhülle und rissen Metergroße Löcher hinein. Alles was nicht Niet- und nagelfest war wurde nach draußen in die Schwärze des Weltraumes gesogen. Den Rest erledigten die M870 Geschütze der _**Nightfall**_.

Zurück blieb nur ein Friedhof voller Leichen und Frackteile, die von 50mm großen, hochexplosiven Projektilen durchsiebt worden waren.

„ _Die Schilde des Schiffes hatten sich nicht aktiviert – wie seltsam"_ , dachte Shepard als er am vorderen Teil der Brücke am Geländer lehnte und nach außen starrte.

Im Hintergrund hörte John wie ein Offizier dem Captain einen ausführlichen Statusbericht mitteilte. Die UNSC Fregatte hatte bei dem Gefecht eine Handvoll harter Treffer einstecken müssen. Dabei war der Schaden den eines der Alien-Projektile verursachte eher gering und lag bei etwa 3,22 Kilotonnen TNT. Zum Vergleich, die erst kürzlich modernisierte MAC der _**Nightfall** _ lag bei über 1000 Kilotonnen TNT pro Schuss. Selbst die Sprengkraft der alten Variante des Massenbeschleunigers war noch um das zwanzigfache höher.

Er mahlte mit dem Kiefer. Und trotzdem hatten es die verdammten Aliens fast geschafft ihr Schiff zu einem Schrotthaufen zu zerschießen. Einer von zwei Schüssen traf den Slipspacereaktor und machte ihn unreparierbar, der andere durchschlug ein Dutzend Decks und beschädigte das Hauptgeschütz schwer.

Die Löcher waren nicht besonders groß, aber sie waren tief, als hätte man ihm ein Messer in den Körper gerammt. Doch solange keine lebenswichtigen Organe getroffen wurden, war es zwar schmerzvoll, aber nicht weiter Lebensgefährlich. Hätten sie die Brücke getroffen …

„Chief auf ein Wort", kam es von Evans hinter ihm. Die alte Frau sah ziemlich fertig aus.

„Charlie glaubt die Aliens haben etwas im Inneren des Asteroiden gesucht", sprach der Captain leise als er bei ihr ankam.

„Im Asteroiden?", fragte er etwas ungläubig. Was sollte man im Inneren eines Asteroiden Interessantes finden?

„Was auch immer die Viecher hier getrieben haben, sie werden ja wohl nicht nur aus Jux und Tollerei in das Asteroidenfeld geflogen sein."

Der ODST nickte zustimmend.

„Schnappen sie sich drei Pelicans Chief und gehen sie der Sache auf den Grund. Verstanden! Ich versuche solange Kontakt zum UNSC herzustellen."

„Aye, Aye Ma`am", war das einzige was er sagen konnte bevor er die Brücke in Richtung Hangar verließ.

„Sie haben dem alten Mädchen ganz schön zugesetzt", kam es von Kaidan über den privaten Kommunikationskanal der Squads.

„Hmpf", war die einzige Antwort die er von Shepard bekam, als der Transporter einen Schwenker nach links machte. John stand im hinteren Teil des Pelicans und hielt sich mit einer Hand an der geschlossenen Luke fest.

* * *

Der alte D77H-TCI Pelican war mit 10 Marines und 5 ODSTs und deren Ausrüstung voll beladen. Während sich es die Marines auf den Sitzen bequem gemacht hatten und die Aussicht genossen, musste er und sein Team im Mittelgang stehen. Normalerweise würde ihm das auch nichts ausmachen, wäre er heute nicht quer über die Brücke der _**Nightfall** _ gekugelt.

„Wir fliegen so schnell nirgendwohin ohne einen Slipspaceantrieb", grummelte Williams, die hinter Kaidan und noch vor Coats und Jenkins stand.

Er sah kurz über seine Schulter nach hinten und musterte die Marines. Die meisten der Soldaten schienen auf ihren Sitzen zu dösen, einer hörte Musik und ein anderer überprüfte seine Ausrüstung.

5 Marines bildeten ein Fireteam. 2 Fireteams bildeten ein Squad und 3-4 Squads bildeten ein Platoon. Zusammengezählt mit den anderen zwei Pelicans kam man auf ein mittleres Platoon mit 45 Marines und 15 ODSTs.

Was Evans damit auf einem zugeschissenen Asteroiden suchte, dass wussten nur die Götter. Er persönlich konnte es nicht nachvollziehen.

„Chief das sollten sie sich ansehen", tönte die Stimme der Pilotin über das Intercom des Pelicans. Der Transporter verlangsamte sich plötzlich merklich.

Mürrisch quetschet sich der ODST an seinen Kammeraden und den Marines vorbei.

„Was gibt's?" Der Co-Pilot machte eine kurze Geste und zeigte auf das Cockpitfenster.

Shepards Augen brauchten eine Sekunde bis sie sich and die Dunkelheit angepasst hatten und er die Umrisse in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte.

Einig Kilometer vor ihnen lagen drei 5700 Meter lange, gräulich schimmernde, aus Titan gefertigte Rümpfe.

„Was zum Teufel … sind das UNSC Schiffe?" Er lehnte sich über die Steuerkonsole der Pilotin.

„Sollten anscheinend mal welche werden Sir." Die D77H-TCI Pelicans flogen langsam über die unfertigen Schiffe hinweg. Keines von ihnen war auch nur annähernd in einem flugfähigen Zustand. Überall klafften riesige Löcher in den Hüllen und immer wieder gab es ganze Bereiche die fehlten.

„Hey was ist das dort auf 14 Uhr." John klopfte der Fliegerin auf die Schulter. Etwas rechts von ihnen schimmerte ein bläuliches Licht in der Dunkelheit.

„Sieht aus wie ein Energieschild eines unserer Hangartore", bemerkte der Co-Pilot hinter den beiden. „Und es schließt sich!"

„Bring uns rein", wies Shepard die Crew des Pelican an, als er bereits zurück nach hinten eilte. „Staff Sergeant bereiten sie sich auf eine harte Landung vor - mit Feindkontakt."

„Verstanden Chief", kam die rauchige Stimme von Srg. Allen Winkles. „Bereitmachen Ladies, es scheint als bekommen wir gleich Gesellschaft", schallte es über das Intercom.

Im Heck des Pelicans herrschte hektische Betriebsamkeit. Die Marines entsicherten ihre Waffen, schoben die Magazine hinein und stülpten sich die grünen Helme über die Köpfe.

Der erste der drei Pelicans durchbrach mit einem donnernden Gebrüll die Barriere zum Hangar. Er war kaum 1,5 Meter über den Boden zum stehen gekommen, da prasselten die ersten Salven auf die olivgrüne Hülle ein. Luna, die Pilotin des Pelican fackelte nicht lange und schwenkte das rotationsfähige 70mm Maschinengewehr nach links und verpasste den Aliens eine gehörige Ladung Blei.

Einige der schwarz gekleideten Außerirdischen versuchten hinter einem silbernen Gefährt Deckung zu suchen. Nur um kurz darauf von der Explosion zermalmt zu werden, als das Alien-Shuttle von 70mm Patronen durchsiebt wurde.

Shepard sprang aus der offenen Luke hinten am Heck und rollte sich geschmeidig ab, bevor er sein Kampfgewehr an die Schulter presste und um das hintere Ende des Pelicans herumsprintete.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er noch wie einer der Transporter links von ihm in einem Feuerball explodierte. Ohne lange zu zögern drückte er den Abzug seiner Waffe und schickte dem ersten Alien vor ihm zwei Salven entgegen. John wurde mit einem gurgelnden Laut belohnt als der Turianer nach hinten stolperte und seine blutverschmierten Klauen an den Hals presste.

Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen beiden UNSC Transporter im Hangar angekommen und deckten den riesigen Hangar immer wieder mit Unterstützungsfeuer ein, während ODSTs und Marines aus dem Heck sprangen.

Ein junger Corporal wurde unglücklicherweise direkt nach dem Ausstieg mehrmals in Brust getroffen, ehe er sich hinter einer der Unzähligen Kisten oder Stützpfeilern in Deckung bringen konnte. Blutüberströmt zogen ihn zwei Kameraden hinter einem kleinen Gabelstapler.

Noch bevor der Pilot des rechten Pelicans, seinen Kameraden rächen und das Alien in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken konnte, zischten zwei blaue Kugeln über Johns Kopf.

Ihrer Flugbahn zufolge sollten die seltsamen Objekte niemanden treffen, doch wie von Geisterhand gesteuert machten sie auf einmal eine scharfe, fast schon unnatürliche Rechtskurve und schlugen direkt in das Cockpit des Pelicans auf der rechten Flanke ein.

Die Pilotenkanzel zerriss es mit einem grellen Blitz und das führerlose Transportschiff krachte mit der Nase oder das was von ihr übrig geblieben war auf den metallenen Boden des Hangars. Schwarzer Rauch hüllte es ein.

Ein paar Marines waren noch in letzter Sekunde aus dem Heck herausgekrochen und versuchten unter dem ständigen Feuer der Aliens in Deckung zu robben.

Der Turianer mit dem Raketenwerfer hatte sich in einen der vielen Wartungsgängen unter den Start- und Landeplattformen verkrochen und wurde von seinen Kameraden gedeckt.

Shepard grunzte als die Kisten hinter denen er sich verkroch beschossen worden. „Williams nimm das Arschloch mit dem Raketenwerfer aufs Korn. Kaidan, Jenkins, Coats kümmert euch um die anderen."

Sollte der Turianer es schaffen noch einen Pelican abzuschießen würde ihre Linie höchstwahrscheinlich zusammenbrechen. John musste es schaffen den Hangar so schnell wie möglich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um noch mehr Truppen von der _**Nightfall** _ herüberzubringen. Aber zuerst musste er verhindern das ihre rechte Flanke überrannt wurde.

Neben ihm war ein kleines Loch, dass in die unteren Wartungsgänge führte und solange Ashley die Aliens mit ihrer SAW dazu zwang ihre Köpfe unten zu halten, konnte er einigermaßen sicher hinübersprinten.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und rannte dann so schnell er konnte über das Deck. Kurz vor dem Loch stolperte er über einen Gegenstand und schlitterte die letzten Meter über den Boden. Ein paar Kugeln kreuzten seine Laufbahn, aber glücklicherweise fing das goldene Energieschild seiner neunen ODST Panzerung alle ab.

Keuchend ließ er sich in das Loch fallen. Schweiß lief ihm über die Wange und das Kinn und sammelte sich im unteren Bereich des Helmes. Er riss das fast leere Doppelmagazin seiner BR heraus und tauschte es gegen ein neues.

Behutsam schlich er durch den Gang. Gerade als er um die Ecke wollte griff jemand nach seinem Gewehr und versuchte es ihm aus der Hand zu reisen. Ohne viel nachzudenken ließ er es los, verpasste dem Vieh einen harten Kinnhacken und zog seine M6G aus dem Holster am Bein und drückte sie ihm in den Unterleib.

Blaues Blut spritzte über sein goldenes Visier, als er dem Alien ein paar zusätzliche Körperöffnungen verschaffte. Er stieß den Leichnam achtlos von sich. Über ihm hatte das Waffenfeuer bereits nachgelassen und Shepard konnte hören wie sich dutzende Schritte eilig zurückzogen.

Ohne den Raketenwerfer machten die verbliebenen Pelicans und die Marines kurzen Prozess mit ihnen.

Er nahm die Alien Waffe in die Hand. Sie war nicht besonders schwer. Die Eierköpfe und ONI würden sich aber sicherlich dafür interessieren. Schulterzuckend machte er sich auf die Suche nach einer Leiter.

Vor der großen Tür welche weiter in die ONI Basis hineinführte stand der Rest seines Squads und Staff. Sergeant Winkles mit ein paar Marines.

„Wie siehts aus Sergeant?", er gesellte sich zu der Gruppe.

„Die meisten der Aliens sind tot oder tiefer in Station geflohen. Wir haben die anderen Türen auf der West- und Ostseite gesichert." Der Soldat zeigte auf die beiden anderen Tore. Hinter ihnen auf einer freien Landeplattform ließen sich die zwei Pelicans nieder. Die Hülle der Transporter war übersäht mit kleineren Dellen und größeren schwarzen Flecken.

„Da wäre aber noch was Chief", begann der Marine nach einer kurzen Pause und drehte sich dann einfach um und stapfte zu einer Ansammlung von Kisten.

Shepard folgte ihm.

Vor den Kisten blieb der Soldat stehen. „Einer der ODSTs ist über sie gestolpert, als er einem der Dinger den Rest geben wollte."

John lugte über die Kisten. Was er dort sah verschlug selbst ihm die Sprache. Dort hinter den Kisten, in einer dunkleren Ecke hatte man dutzende blaue Frauenleichen auf einen Haufen geschmissen. Jedenfalls sahen die Wesen aus wie Frauen, nur ohne Haare, dafür mit etwas das aussah wie Hautfalten oder Tentakeln auf dem Kopf. Einige von ihnen trugen silber-blaue Rüstungen, andere weiße Kittel.

Vorsichtig streifte er seinen Handschuh von der rechten Hand und berührte eine der Blauen vorsichtig an der Wange. Sie war kalt. Dennoch war die Haut noch einigermaßen weich und anschmiegsam. Ihre braunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

„Einige sind eindeutig Soldaten." Der Sergeant deutete auf die Blauen mit den Rüstungen und den Waffen. „Ein paar davon sehen aber aus wie Wissenschaftler. Zu mindestens den Klamotten zu Urteilen."

Er nickte zustimmen, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Das was ihn wirklich sprachlos machte waren nicht die Leichen an sich, sondern die Tatsache, dass einige davon aussahen als wären sie Zivilisten. Einfach niedergeschossen.

Shepard war kein Freund von Aliens, wenn er ehrlich war hasste er alles Außerirdische. Vor allem alles was irgendwie mit der Allianz in Verbindung stand. Die Narben des Krieges verheilten nur langsam. Vielleicht war es die erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit den Blauen die ihn so nahe ging.

„Tütet alles ein und schafft es auf die _**Nightfall**_. Die Pelicans sollen es mitnehmen."

„Alles Sir? Die Leichen auch?" Winkles kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf.

„Alles! Waffen, Ausrüstung, Leichen, alles was irgendwie interessant aussieht", bekräftigte Shepard.

„Die scheinen sich nicht zu mögen", wandte sich Coats ihm zu als er zum Tor zurückgekehrt war.

„Was machen wir jetzt John", fragte Ashley und drehte ihre SAW in den Händen. „Wir können ja schlecht warten bis die Aliens sich gegenseitig ausgerottet haben. Die Brünette zog eine Feldflasche aus ihrem Rucksack und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

„Nein können wir wohl nicht." John betrachtete die alte BR55 in seiner Hand. Es musste auf dieser Station einen Kontrollraum geben, von dort konnte er sich bestimmt einen besseren Überblick verschaffen. Außerdem wollte er verhindern, dass noch mehr UNSC Technologie in die Hände der Aliens fiel.

„Sgt. Winkles ihre Marines sichern den Hangar und beginnen, sobald Verstärkung eingetroffen ist mit der Rückeroberung der Station. Die anderen zwei ODST Team werden versuchen das Datenzentrum und den Reaktor unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich und mein Team stoßen zur Kommandozentrale vor. Sobald wir die Station unter Kontrolle haben, knöpfen wir uns die Aliens nacheinander vor. Machen sie Gefangene wenn möglich", erteilte John die Befehle an die umherstehenden Soldaten.

„Ihr habt den Chief gehört Ladies! Packen wir es an!", blaffte der Staff Sergeant.

HURRAH!

Shepard zog sich erschöpft den Helm vom Kopf. Seit 1,5 Stunden schossen sich Shepard und sein Team bereits durch die Station, sprengten Barrikaden und trieben die Aliens Meter für Meter weiter ins Innere. Jetzt hatten sie es fast geschafft, der Kontrollraum lag nur noch wenige Gänge entfernt.

Den letzten Wiederstand hatten sie erst kürzlich überwunden, daher gönnten sie sich nun eine kurze Pause um einen Teil ihre Kräfte wieder aufzufüllen.

Er riss die Packung vom Energieriegel auf und stopfte ihn sich in den Mund. Der Kampf um die Station war aber alles andere als vorüber. Selbst mit zusätzlicher Unterstützung ging es für die Marines nur langsam voran. Hinter jeder Ecke konnte ein Hinterhalt lauern.

Glücklicherweise konnten sie auf die meisten Systeme zugreifen und so einige Türen öffnen oder schließen. Trotz allem waren schon dutzende Marines getötet worden. Ohne Energieschild wie die der ODSTs reichte bereits ein kleiner Fehler aus.

Kopfschüttelnd stieg er über eines der toten Aliens am Boden. Die Viecher sahen aus wie eine Mischung aus Sangheili und Kig-yar - nur hässlicher.

„Gehen wir weiter", John klopfte im vorbeigehen Jenkins auf die Schulter.

„Hey John soll sich das Schott zum Kontrollraum schließen?", fragte Williams plötzlich und deutete auf das schwere Tor aus Titanium am anderen Ende des Ganges.

„Scheiße." Shepard ließ seinen Rucksack achtlos zu Boden fallen und rannte auf das Schott zu so schnell er konnte. Kurz bevor es sich schloss rollte er sich darunter hindurch.

„Chief alles in Ordnung", kam es über das Intercom von Micheal.

„Alles ok. Sucht einen Weg herum. Wir treffen uns im Kontrollraum", antwortete er.

Mit seinem Kampfgewehr im Anschlag schlich Shepard durch die verlassenen Gänge der ehemaligen ONI Basis. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er endlich im Kontrollraum an.

Das Herz der Basis hatte neben dem Haupteingang, durch den er kam, noch zwei Nebenausgänge links und schräg gegenüber von ihm. Der Raum an sich war vollgestopft mit Equipment, großen Bildschirmen und hunderten blinkenden Lichtern.

Manche Rechner waren aufgebrochen und Kabel hingen heraus, an anderen waren seltsame Aliengeräte angeschlossen. Über manchen Konsolen gebeugt lagen tote blaue Aliens. Es sah so aus als hätte hier ein kurzes, aber intensives Feuergefecht stattgefunden.

Doch was Johns volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog waren keine technischen Geräte, sondern die blaue Frau die erschöpft an einer Konsole lehnte. Sie rieb sich mit ihren Händen am Hals, als hätte jemand sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden gewürgt. Ihre blau-silberne Rüstung war mit blauem Blut benetzt.

Als sie ihn bemerkte weiteten sich ihre schönen saphirblauen Augen vor Schock. Für einige Sekunden stand John nur da und starrte auf ihr schönes Gesicht. Lebendig sahen die blauen Aliens noch exotischer aus. Erst als die Blaue den Arm hob und auf etwas links hinter ihm zeigte, erwachte er aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand.

Der Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf traf ihn völlig unerwartet und unvorbereitet. Vor Schmerzen grunzend taumelte Shepard nach vorne, stolperte über die auf den Boden sitzende Blau und krachte in das nächste Computerterminal.

Reflexartig tastete er mit seiner rechten Hand die Rückseite des Helmes ab, um nach möglichen Schäden zu suchen. Glücklicherweise hatten die Energieschilde seiner neuen ODST-Panzerung, in Kombination mit der Gelschicht im Inneren des Helmes den größten Teil des Schlages abgefangen.

Und dennoch dröhnte sein Kopf nun wie die Triebwerke eines startenden Pelicans.

Fluchend drehte er sich um.

Seine BR hatte er vor Schreck fallen gellassen und sie lag nun zwei Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem kalten Metallboden.

Erschwerend hinzu kam noch, dass die Waffe von den Klauen eines Turianers fest auf den Boden gedrückt wurde.

„Gott bist du hässlich", zischte der ODST wütend. Niemand nahm ihm einfach so die Waffe weg!

Der Turianer musterte abschätzig die Waffe, bevor er sie mit einem kräftigen Kick auf die andere Seite des Raumes beförderte. Die eisblauen Augen wanderten zu Shepard.

Für einen Augenblick konnte John so etwas wie Ungläubigkeit in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Sichtlich unerfreut ihn noch lebendig zu sehen, gab er einen schrillen Ton von sich. Sein silbernes, fast schon weißes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. Die harten Eisaugen und das schwarze Tuch, das den größten Teil seines Hinterkopfes bedeckt, verlieh ihm ein gespenstisches Aussehen.

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Aliens auf der Station trug es keinen Helm.

„ _Möglicherweise ein Offizier"_ , schlussfolgerte er in Gedanken. _„Definitiv jemand mit einer höheren Position."_ Anführer hoben sich immer von dem Rest der Gruppe ab, sei es durch ihre unterschiedlichen Uniformen oder durch bessere Waffen.

Doch bevor er noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, griff ihn der Turianer bereits an. Im letzten Moment machte er einen Schritt zurück. Die dreiklauenartige Hand des Viehs schabte über seinen Brustpanzer und hinterließ dort drei tiefe Furchen. Der Schlag verzehrte das letzte bisschen Energie für seine Schilde.

Schockiert über deren Schärfe brauchte John einen kurzen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Das Beste wäre wohl, dass Alien auf Distanz zu halten, was sich aber in einem vollgestopften Kontrollzentrum eher als schwierig erwies.

Shepard blockte einen weiteren Angriff, mit beiden Händen und schlug dem Turianer mit seiner rechten Faust in das ungeschützte Gesicht.

Er taumelte kurz und Shepard nutzte diesen Moment und warf sich mit voller Kraft gegen den Unterleib des Turianers. Doch zu seinem Entsetzen, riss er diesen nicht von den Füßen, sondern schob ihn lediglich etwas nach hinten.

Die Faust traf ihn in die ungepanzerte Magengrube. Der ODST brüllte vor Schmerz.

Ehe er sich von dem Schlag erholen konnte, wurde John am Hals gepackt und gewaltsam mit dem Rücken auf eine der Konsolen geknallt. Die Klauen umklammerten schmerzhaft seinen Hals.

Mit beiden Händen versuchte er verzweifelt die Klauen von seinem Hals zu reißen.

Erfolglos.

Das Gesicht des Turianers erschien direkt vor seinem Visier und Shepard glaubte es Grinsen zu sehen. Langsam verschwamm sein Gesichtsfeld, wenn er sich nicht schnell etwas einfallen ließ, war das sein Ende.

Seine rechte Hand rutschte unbemerkt von dem Arm des Aliens ab und tastete nach dem Kampfmesser an seiner Hüfte.

Mit letzter Kraft riss er es aus der Schneide und rammte es ihm von unten in den Schädel, durch den Kiefer direkt in das Gehirn.

Purpurnes Blut und Gehirnmasse tropften aus dem Loch und liefen ihm über das goldene Visier. Für einige Sekunden kreischte der Turianer laut.

Dann sackte er zusammen und begrub Shepard unter sich. Mühsam schob er ihn von sich.

„Hättest du mal einen Helm getragen", keuchte John erschöpft und stütze sich auf seine Knie. Noch immer sickerte dickes purpurnes Blut aus der Wunde.

Der unwissende Mensch, der gerade Saren Arterius, einen der besten Spectrer der turianischen Hierarchie getötet hatte, schob sein Messer zurück in die Schneide.

Ein lautes Poltern ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Über einer Konsole am anderen Ende des Raumes beugte sich die Asari und nahm etwas an sich. Das Objekt hatte die ungefähre Größe und die Farbe eines KI-Chips.

„Ruhig Kleine", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Sie machte einen Schritt nach hinten, in die grobe Richtung der Tür. „Denk nicht mal daran", warnte Shepard.

Doch sie ignorierte seine Warnung und machte einen Satz durch die Tür.

„Miststück." Ohne weiter zu zögern preschte er hinter ihr her. Sie war schnell – verdammt schnell, was bei ihren langen Beinen auch keine große Überraschung sein sollte.

Sie rannte durch die Gänge der Station wie eine Gazelle auf der Flucht vor einem Löwen. Die Blaue sprang mühelos über eine am Boden liegende Kiste und rollte sich elegant ab, um danach, ohne auch nur einen Blick über die Schulter auf ihren Verfolger zu werfen, mit vollem Tempo weiter zu rennen.

Shepard, der noch immer von seinem Nahkampf benommen war, stolperte beinahe über das Ding. Taumelnd und fluchend versuchte er sie nicht zu verlieren.

Nach einigen weiteren Abbiegungen, in einen für ihn noch unbekannten Abteil der Station, machte sie glücklicherweise den entscheidenden Fehler.

Bei einer T-Kreuzung zögerte sie für einen Augenblick, unsicher in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte. Dies verschaffte ihm genug Zeit, um sie mit einem gezielten Rempler in den Rücken gegen die Wand zu schleudern.

„Hab dich Miststück", grunzte er erschöpft.

Ihren blauen Lippen entwich ein panischer Schrei.

Der erfahrene ODST gab ihr keine Zeit sich von dem Aufprall zu erholen. Er packte sie an dem rechten blauen Schulterpad und wirbelte sie herum.

Sie keuchte laut und sackte auf die Knie, als er ihr einen Schlag in den Magen verpasste. Shepard wollte sie lebend, also machte er einen Schritt zurück und griff nach den Kabelbindern, die in einer der vielen kleinen Taschen verstaut waren.

Zu spät bemerkte er, dass ihre Hände von einem seltsamen blauen Glühen umgeben waren. Es sah ein wenig so aus als würden sie brennen, nur eben blau.

„Was zu Hölle soll der …" John wurde von einer blauen Kugel nach hinten gegen die Wand geworfen. Mit seinem bereits schmerzenden Rücken krachte er gegen das harte Metall. Der Helm und die Schilde konnten den Aufprall kaum abfedern.

Er spuckte das angesammelte Blut in seinem Mund gegen die Innenseite des Visiers. Blind und orientierungslos tastete er nach dem Verschluss des Helmes. Unsanft riss er sich den Helm vom Kopf.

Völlig außer Atem schnappte er nach Luft.

Blut rannte ihm über die Stirn und tropfte in sein Auge. John hatte keine Ahnung was gerade passiert war, aber einen weiteren solchen Crash überlebte er sicher nicht.

Schwankend richtete er sich auf. An dem Gesichtsausdruck der Asari konnte er deutlich erkennen wie geschockt und verwirrt sie war. Zu seiner Enttäuschung hielt der Zustand nur kurz an.

Kurz darauf begannen ihre Hände ein weiteres mal zu glühen. Alarmiert machte er ein paar Schritte nach vorne, um sich dann auf den Boden zu werfen.

Gerade rechtzeitig. Die wabernde Kugel aus dem blauen etwas schoss nur knapp über ihn hinweg.

Knurrend sprang er auf, warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen sie und die beiden knallten ein weiteres Mal an die Wand dahinter. Diesmal würde er den gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen.

Shepard ergriff mit seiner Linken ihre kleinen Hände, presste sie über ihren Kopf an die graue Metallwand, positionierte sich mit seinen Körper zwischen ihren Schenkeln und drückte der Blauen sein immer noch blutverschmiertes Kampfmesser an die Kehle.

„Schachmatt Kleine." Aus der Nähe betrachte sah sie einer menschlichen Frau noch ähnlicher als er es am Anfang vermutet hatte.

Die großen blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Große Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Ängstlich blickte sie John an.

Der ODST hatte fast ein wenig Mitleid mit ihr, aber sie war zu gefährlich. Alleine würde er es wohl kaum schaffen sie zurück zum Schiff zu bringen. Außerdem trieben sich bestimmt noch ein paar der hässlichen Vögel auf dieser Station rum. Das Risiko war ihm einfach zu groß.

Nicht mit dem Chip in ihrer Tasche. Das Cole Protokoll existierte immer noch und das aus gutem Grund.

Mit einem sauberen Schnitt würde schnell gehen. Zwei vielleicht drei Sekunden, dann wäre alles vorbei.

Er löste den Blick von ihrem schönen Hals und blickte ihr in die Augen. Doch die einst saphirblauen Augen waren verschwunden.

Ihr zwei Augen waren schwarz. Pechschwarz.

Die Blaue wisperte etwas. „Embrace Eternity"

Shepards bereits vor Schmerz pochender Kopf explodierte, als hätte ein Brute mit dem Hammer den Schädel gespalten und versuchte nun sein Gehirn mit den Händen herauszureißen. Das Messer glitt aus seinen kraftlosen Händen.

Warmes Blut rann aus seiner Nase und tropfte auf seine schwarzen Stiefel. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Sein Gesichtsfeld verschwamm mehr und mehr. Das einzige was er noch klar erkennen konnten waren die schwarzen Augen der blauen Hexe.

Mit letzter Kraft warf er seinen Kopf nach vorne und verpasste der Asari eine harte Kopfnuss. Ihr Kopf wurde unsanft nach hinten gerissen und kollidierte dabei ein weiteres Mal mit der Wand.

Benommen suchte sie nach halt und ergriff das erste was sie fand, Shepards Dogtags, die ihm um den Hals baumelten. Stöhnend sackte sie zusammen, riss dabei seine Marke ab, rutschte die Wand hinunter und blieb bewusstlos am Boden sitzen. Blaues Blut quoll aus einer kleinen Wunde am Kopf.

Der große ODST schwankte, bevor er erschöpft auf die Knie fiel. John übergab sich.

Bilder, Emotionen und unbekannte Gerüche überschwemmten sein Gehirn. Fremde Welten, unbekannte Städte, seltsam aussehende Aliens zogen an seinem Inneren Auge vorbei. Eine blaue Asari, die ein gelbes Kleid trug, hob ihn hoch.

Er schrie.

Er krabbelte auf allen vieren in die Richtung seines am Boden liegenden Helmes. Shepard wollte Hilfe holen. Seine Fingerspitzen streiften die Außenseite.

Immer mehr Bilder strömten in seinen Kopf und vermischten sich mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen. Den gewaltigen Datenstrom konnte sein Gehirn nicht mehr verarbeiten und zog die Notbremse.

Regungslos blieb John am Boden liegen.

Das erste was er wahrnahm war ein leises Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem lauteren Keuchen und einem weiteren Stöhnen.

Das zweite war ein übler Geruch. Ein bekannter Geruch, der ihn vor allem an seine Zeit in der Grundausbildung und an den zahllosen durchgemachten Nächten in seiner Jugend erinnerte. Es war eindeutig der Geruch von Erbrochenem.

Shepard schlug die Augen auf und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er die Lache vor ihm sah. Sein Kopf schmerzte wie die Hölle.

Was zum Teufel war passiert?

Hinter ihm hörte er schwere Schritte, die sich langsam von ihm zu entfernen schienen. John rappelte sich auf die Knie.

Einige Dutzend Meter vor ihm sah er, wie sich die an der Wand abstützende Asari langsam vorwärts schleppte. Sie war beinahe um eine Ecke verschwunden.

Grunzend kam er auf die Beine und stützte sich ebenfalls an der Wand ab. Seine Muskeln zitterten, Schweiß perlte aus allen Poren. Er fror.

Das Alien warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und beschleunigte ihren Gang. Zu erschöpft um sie zu verfolgen zog er seine M6G Pistole aus dem Holster. John versuchte seine bebenden Hände in den Griff zu bekommen bevor er abdrückte.

Die ersten beiden Schüsse verfehlten die Asari um Längen. Der dritte jedoch traf ihre Hüfte, bohrte sich durch die enganliegende Rüstung und tief in das blaue Fleisch hinein. Der verwundeten Frau entfuhr ein gequälter Schrei. Sie presste beide Hände auf die Fleischwunde.

Panisch versuchte sie weiter zu humpeln.

Der ausgelaugte ODST ging schwerfällig auf sie zu, fest entschlossen das blaue Miststück nicht noch einmal entkommen zu lassen.

Doch das Glück war, wie heute schon so oft, anscheinend nicht auf seiner Seite.

Als er sie fast erreicht hatte hörte er schnelle Schritte auf sich zukommen. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er an Verbündete, doch in diesem Teil der Station waren die Marines anscheinend noch nicht vorgedrungen.

Hätte er seinen Helm aufgesetzt, wüsste er mit Hilfe seines taktischen Radars wer da auf ihn zukam.

Vorsichtshalber machte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts und positionierte sich direkt neben einem Stützpfeiler. Die Magnum in seiner Hand war aber immer noch auf die am Boden kriechende Frau gerichtet.

John sollte Recht behalten, kurz darauf bog eine Gruppe von blauen Aliens mit Sturmgewehren bewaffnet um die Ecke. Angeführt wurden sie von einer grünen, grimmig dreinblickenden Asari.

Als die Grüne Shepard mit der Waffe in der Hand sah, verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze.

Er schaffte es gerade noch hinter den Stützpfeiler zu hechten, als die ersten Kugeln ihm bereits entgegenflogen.

Zwei der blauen Aliens packten ihre verletzte Kollegin an den Armen und zogen sie aus der Gefahrenzone hinter die Ecke, aus Shepards Blickfeld. Er gab ein paar Schüsse in die grobe Richtung der Angreifer ab, ließ das leere Magazin aus der Pistole gleiten und stopfte mit zitternden Händen ein neues hinein.

Lange würde er die Aliens nicht mehr am Vorrücken hindern können.

„Runter Chief", hörte er eine vertraute Stimme rufen. Ohne viel zu Denken ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen. Über ihm zischten unzählige Kugeln und das unverwechselbare Wummern einer SAW war zu hören.

Auch wenn die SAW in dem langen Gang nicht so effektiv war, es reichte dennoch die blauen Aliens zum Rückzug zu bewegen.

„Gott Scheiße ich werde zu alt für solche Sachen", stöhnte er und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Pfeiler.

Über ihm gebeugt stand Williams mit ihrer SAW. Der lauf der Waffe glühte rötlich. Shepard war sich sicher, dass sie hinter dem goldenen Visier grinste. Nichts mochte die Brünette lieber als Männer auf Knien.

Kurz darauf schloss auch der Rest des Teams zu ihnen auf. Coats erbarmte sich und half John zurück auf die Beine. „Danke, Ash hatte anscheinen keine Lust ihren Vorgesetzten zu Helfen."

„Du kennst sie Chief." Coats gab ihm seine im Kontrollraum liegende BR zurück. „Hier."

„Was ist passiert Boss? Deine BioCharts gingen durch die Decke!", fragte Kaidan, der gleichzeitig der Squad Medic war.

„Eine von den Blauen hat mich ausgeknockt, mit irgendeiner Weltraummagiescheiße", erklärte er kurz. Alenko wollte noch etwas fragen, aber winkte ab. „Sie hat einen Datenchip aus dem Kontrollraum entwendet, sie darf die Station nicht verlassen!"

„Dann los", Ashley rannte ohne lange zu zögern vornweg. Das ODST Squad hetzte durch die verschlungenen Gänge der Station. „Im hintern Bereich gibt es noch weitere Hangars, ich wette sie wollen dort hin."

Die Soldatin sollte Recht behalten. Die blauen Aliens hatten sich in einen der hinteren Hangars zurückgezogen und waren gerade dabei ihr Schiff zu besteigen. Das elegante blaue Schiff mit den vier Triebwerken am Heck und der haifischartigen Front, hatte am Rumpf eine offene Rampe.

Shepard hatte so ein Design noch nie gesehen, es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die glatten, walartigen Schiffe der Allianz. Aber im Gegensatz zu den tödlichen Schiffen der Allianz, schienen diese mehr auf Komfort und Eleganz ausgelegt zu sein.

Für einen Moment war Shepard von dem Alien-Schiff abgelenkt, als sein Blick jedoch auf die Rampe fiel, begann das noch vorhandene Blut in seinem Körper zu kochen. Auf der Rampe, schon halb im Bauch des Schiffes verschwunden stand das blaue Miststück – eine Hundemarke baumelte in ihrer rechten Hand. Seine Hundemarke.

Der ODST riss die BR hoch und begann zu feuern. Bei jedem Schuss zitterten seine müden Muskeln in den Armen. Eine der Asari brach blutüberströmt auf der Rampe zusammen. Einige andere zogen sie in das Innere und erwiderten das Feuer.

Johns musste wütend feststellen, dass keiner seiner Schüsse die blaue Asari mit seinen Dogtags getroffen hatte. Kurz bevor er in Reichweite war um eine Granate hineinzuwerfen, schloss sich die Luke und das Schiff erhob sich in die Luft.

„Feuer! Zielt auf die Triebwerke", brüllte er über das Intercom seines Teams. Hunderte Schüsse prallten an den seltsam funktionierenden blauen Schilden ab, verursachten aber keine erkennbaren Schäden.

Das Schiff drehte sich um 90 Grad und schoss aus dem Hangar hinaus, um kurz darauf durch das Loch im Asteroiden zu verschwinden. Für einen Atemzug hoffte er, dass die _**Nightfall** _ das Schiff abfing, was jedoch bei dem Zustand in der sich die Fregatte befand, höchst unwahrscheinlich war.

Zurück blieb ein, von den stundenlangen Kämpfen ausgezehrtes und völlig fertiges ODST Squad und ein Soldat, der nicht wusste wie er seinen Vorgesetzten erklären sollte, dass ihm ein Alien mit einem Datenchip aus einer ONI-Basis durch die Finger geschlüpft war.


End file.
